Joie, peine, rire, pleure… Erreur…
by Gouline971
Summary: Les années ont passé depuis l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Joie peine rire pleure erreur… Certains ont réussit à les surmonter en construisant une famille, d'autre non et ont fuit.
1. Ce soir là

Salut !

Me voilà avec une autre fiction exclusivement dédiée à Harry et Pansy. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à Tous !

Gouline 971

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'Univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement la trame.

_**Résumé :**_ Les années ont passé depuis l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Joie peine rire pleure erreur… Certains ont réussit à les surmonter en construisant une famille, d'autre non et ont fuit.

_**Joie, peine, rire, pleure… Erreur…**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Ce soir-là.**_

_Septembre 2005._

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du Ministère de la Magie après une journée de travail tout à fait banal. Les quatre hommes plaisantaient comme ils en avaient toujours l'habitude. Il y a quelques années, c'est quelque chose qui ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Ils se seraient même entretués avec plaisir. Mais les années étaient passées, les temps avaient changé et ils avaient bien grandit.

-Je vais y aller les gars, annonça l'un des quatre hommes.

-Tu ne viens pas boire un verre avec nous ?

-Non pas ce soir. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais rentrer.

-Tu as envi d'être près d'elle ?

-Tu as tout compris. Bon, à demain.

L'homme en question transplana. Il se retrouva devant un beau pavillon plongé dans le noir. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait visité cette maison avec celle qui n'était pas encore sa femme à l'époque.

-Drago, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est magnifique ! avait-elle dit. C'est une vraie maison familiale. On pourra très vite se mettre au travail pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette phrase Drago avait eu un rire nerveux. Il venait juste d'obtenir son diplôme et ne se voyait pas encore avec des enfants. Pourtant, peu après leur emménagement et sa demande en mariage, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et Drago avait été très heureux de ce nouvel événement dans sa vie.

Drago entra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle était là, dans le lit, un livre à la main. Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et alla l'embrasser.

-Tu rentres déjà ? dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Oui, déjà. Tu aurais voulu que je rentre plus tard un brin éméché ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais se permit un petit rire. C'était toujours drôle de voir Drago ivre. Il n'avait pas l'alcool triste et n'était pas violent, heureusement, mais il parlait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même.

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, il était soul. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il était soul. La première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de vivre ensemble ou de mariage, il était également soul. Quand Drago buvait, Hermione pouvait être sûre que quelque chose d'extraordinaire lui arriverait.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant la couverture bouger à côté d'Hermione. Il la souleva et vit son fils âgé de trois ans, Théo, dormir poing fermé. Drago ne put que sourire. C'était son portrait craché. On pourrait mettre une photo de lui à côté au même âge qu'on ne saurait pas qui est qui. Drago se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait porté son fils dans ses bras. Ce fut également la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment autre que pour Hermione.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il.

-D'accord.

Drago alla dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude avec les yeux rouges et cernés. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il se déshabilla et s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras gauche. C'était la même réaction à chaque fois. Le cœur battait la chamade, un soupir douloureux et un profond désir de retourner huit ans en arrière. Puis il se reprenait, enlevait son bracelet éponge et faisait face à ses erreurs qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il faisait face à la Marque des Ténèbres que Lord Voldemort lui avait posé alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans.

A l'époque, il était le « Prince des Serpents » respecté de tous mais qui au fond de lui n'avait que désir de liberté. Une liberté qu'il avait acquise grâce à Hermione. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Quelle vie mènerait-il ? Serait-il encore en vie ?

Une fois la douche prise, il retourna dans sa chambre, fit le tour du lit et s'apprêta à prendre son fils pour le mettre dans son lit.

-Non, lui dit Hermione, il peut rester.

-Tu veux qu'il dorme avec nous ? demanda Drago étonné.

-C'est que… je crois que ça va être pour bientôt.

-Tu penses ? Tu as de plus en plus mal ?

-Oui. Je pense que ce sera pour ce soir ou demain matin.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

-Non. Ça va me stresser d'attendre pour rien. Je vais juste attendre que je perde les eaux. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu prendras le sac sur le bureau et on transplanera avec Théo sous le bras. Pas besoin d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre.

-Je croyais qu'on avait mit un dispositif avec Potter pour qu'il vienne directement à la maison s'occuper de lui ?

-Oui je sais mais… Je préfère qu'on fasse comme ça.

-On ne fera pas comme ça Hermione, tu le sais.

-Oui mais je préfère. Allez, pose-le entre nous.

Drago déposa son fils dans le lit qui se réveilla.

-Dors, lui dit-il.

-Je veux mon doudou…, dit Théo les yeux à moitié ouvert.

-Il est où ton doudou ?

-Je veux mon doudou, répéta-t-il.

Drago soupira et alla chercher cette horreur que Potter avait offert à son fils : le lion emblématique de Gryffondor ou Léo de Lion pour Théo. Il retourna dans la chambre et le donna à son fils qui le lui arracha presque des mains avant de se retourner vers sa mère pour dormir. Drago s'allongea enfin. Il embrassa Hermione et Théo puis éteignit la lumière. Il allait être sur ses gardes ce soir. Si Hermione pensait qu'elle allait accoucher, c'est que ça allait forcément arriver. Au moins, il était prévenu et n'allait pas paniquer comme pour la naissance de Théo. Il sombra peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

**000**

Après avoir bu un verre avec ses deux autres amis et collègues, Harry était rentré chez-lui. Il aurait bien voulu plaisanter et rire encore un peu mais les deux autres Aurors avaient d'autres obligations. Des obligations familiales. Il était donc seul dans cette grande maison que Sirius Black lui avait laissée. Ça n'avait pourtant pas toujours été le cas. Trois ans après avoir obtenu les ASPICS, cette maison avait été bien remplie avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny et surprenant mais pas tant que ça en même temps, Drago et Blaise. Ça avait été pour eux un moyen de vivre de façon économique et indépendante. Puis après avoir obtenu leur diplômes, de multiples discordes dû à la cohabitation et autres, ils s'en étaient allées les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retrouve seul au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas vivre seul mais après toutes ces années, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à ce soudain silence. Alors pour y faire face, il mettait de la musique, comme ce soir-là. Rien de tel pour rendre l'endroit plus vivant.

Harry était sur le point de grignoter quelque chose quand un écran apparu en plein dans sa cuisine avec Malefoy au milieu.

-Amène tes fesses Potter, on va à l'hôpital !

Tant pis pour la fringale. Il regarda l'heure : 00h17. Hermione était incapable d'accoucher en plein milieu de la journée. Il fallait toujours qu'elle réveille son petit monde. Harry prit sa veste et ne prit pas la peine de quitter la maison par la porte. Il transplana directement dans le salon des Malefoy. C'était une chose qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. En temps normal, chacun transplanait devant la maison des autres avant de frapper et d'entrer.

Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses amis. Hermione était assise au bord du lit et respirait profondément tout en tenant son ventre alors que Drago faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

-Potter ! Tu en as mit du temps !

-Drago chut… Théo dort.

-Tu exagères Malefoy. J'ai pris dix secondes, montre en main. Dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'hôpital et de revenir avec une jolie petite fille. Moi j'embarque votre fils.

-Et où, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? demanda Drago.

-Au Square.

-Non, Théo reste là où il est. Il dort. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il se réveille.

-Drago je vais accoucher sur place si tu continues de polémiquer.

Drago prit le sac d'Hermione et fusilla Harry du regard.

-Il a intérêt à être là quand on reviendra.

Drago et Hermione et ils transplanèrent.

-Dans tes rêves mon vieux, chuchota Harry.

Il fit le tour du lit, prit délicatement Théo dans ses bras sans oublier Léo le Lion et transplana chez-lui. Il mit Théo dans une des chambres de la maison et tamisa la lumière avant de quitter la pièce. Théo n'aimait pas dormir dans le noir, surtout quand il n'était pas avec ses parents.

Harry n'avait plus faim. Il était plutôt fatigué. Il savait ce qui l'attendrait d'ici quelques heures. Il devrait réveiller Théo, lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas avec se maman et son papa, lui préparer le petit déjeuner et l'emmener l'école. Une chance que Ginny soit son institutrice. Ça lui éviterait d'expliquer la situation avec gêne.

-Tonton Harry… Tonton Harry…

Harry alla dans la chambre. Le petit Théo était redressé avec Léo le Lion sous le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y mon bonhomme ?

-Ils sont où maman et papa ?

-A l'hôpital.

-Ma petite sœur va sortir du ventre de maman ?

-Oui. Allez dors maintenant. Demain je t'emmène à l'école, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Théo se rallongea. Harry rabattit la couverture et quitta la chambre. Il adorait ce petit. Bien qu'il ressemblait à Drago, il avait l'âme d'Hermione. Il le considérait comme son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai un lui-même. Il considérait d'ailleurs tous les enfants de son entourage comme ses propres enfants et lui était « Tonton Harry » le super tonton de la Terre. A défaut d'être le super Papa de la Terre. Mais Harry n'avait que 25 ans, il avait le temps pour avoir des enfants. Largement le temps.

Harry venait à peine de se coucher dans son lit, qu'un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas cogna son bec contre sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit l'enveloppe de son bec. Il reconnut la majestueuse écriture de Drago Malefoy. La lettre ne contenait qu'une seule phrase. Une simple phrase qui disait ceci : « Samantha est née » suivit d'un petit mot en minuscule : « Je pourrais porter plainte pout enlèvement Potter ! » Harry se retint d'éclater de rire avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

**000**

Après avoir envoyé la lettre, Drago revint dans la chambre où était Hermione et sa petite fille Samantha, qui dormait.

-Théo va bien ? demanda Hermione.

-Avec Potter, il ne peut qu'aller bien.

-Tu es fatigué, constata-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

-Si mais je peux tenir le coup encore un peu. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu.

-Et toi ?

-Je peux rester éveiller un moment. Va profiter du lit.

Drago embrassa Hermione, sa petite fille et s'allongea à la place de sa femme. C'était assez osé mais Hermione savait qu'il en avait besoin. Hermione savait que Drago avait ses jours avec et ses jours sans. Ces jours où ses phrases mentales commençaient pas des « Et si… » ou des « Pourquoi… ». Hermione ne lui demandait jamais s'il allait bien parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il mentirait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne montrait rien, voulant être fort pour sa famille et ses amis mais il avait ses coups de blues. Coup de blues qui se traduisait par de la fatigue. Il prenait donc des potions pour s'empêcher de rêver ou pire, de faire des cauchemars.

Ce soir-là, Drago n'avait pas prit de potions et pourtant il dormait paisiblement. C'était dans des cas comme celui-là qu'Hermione remarquait à quel point Drago était Théo dans le futur et que Théo était Drago dans le passé.

Il aurait dû faire des cauchemars ce soir-là, mais la naissance de Samantha devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Ça l'avait apaisé et effacé ses coups de blues.

-Tu vois le grand dadet qui dort ? dit Hermione à l'adresse de sa fille, c'est ton papa. Il va te choyer et t'adorer, tu verras. Tu en auras sans doute marre dans ton adolescence mais il fera ça pour ton bien. Tu sais que tu as un grand frère ? Théo. Il a trois ans de plus que toi. Il sera ton grand frère protecteur. Il te surveillera autant que ton père. Il y a aussi Tonton Harry… Ma pauvre chérie, avec tout ce monde autour de toi, ta vie ne sera pas facile tous les jours.

Elle vit Samantha bouger un peu tout en gardant les yeux fermés. A ce moment-là, Hermione se projeta quelques années plus tard avec un autre enfant. Drago avait du boulot qui l'attendait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je sais que c'est le couple Drago/Hermione qui est mis en avant dans ce chapitre mais la fiction est bien un Harry/ Pansy.

Si vous aimez, la suite sera postée Dimanche.

Une autre fic est en ligne dans la catégorie Drago/Hermione : _**Centre d'Etudes Magiques et Supérieurs. **_Vous pouvez déjà la lire…

A bientôt.


	2. Mais où est il ?

Salut, voici le second chapitre de cette fiction inédite.

Deux reviews mais j'ai bon espoir quand même.

_**Chapitre 2 : Mais où est-il ?**_

Dans la maison des Zabini, l'heure était au petit déjeuner. Pourtant la maison était encore plongée dans le noir. C'est pourquoi un tout petit garçon de quatre ans décida de prendre les devants. Il quitta son lit, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea devant les escaliers avant de s'arrêter net. Les escaliers allaient bien bas pour le petit garçon qu'il était. C'était sans doute pour ça que sa maman ne voulait jamais qu'il descende les escaliers tout seul. Mais il avait faim et surtout, il était un grand garçon. Il écrivait son prénom tout seul : G-A-U-T-H-I-E-R, fit-il dans le vide. Oui, il était un grand garçon et fort comme son papa. Rien de comparable avec ce bébé de Théo et son Léo le Lion. La honte !

Gauthier pensa soudainement à son copain qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il y retourna pour prendre Maboul le Clown. Un cadeau de Tonton Harry. Le meilleur des Tontons. Avec lui on pouvait manger de la glace avant de passer à table.

Gauthier se décida. Il était temps de montrer à tout le monde et surtout à lui-même, qu'il était plus grand que tous les autres garçons de quatre ans. Il se tint aux barreaux de la rampe, leva le pied gauche et le posa sur la marche plus bas avant de faire la même chose avec le pied droit. Un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour Gauthier. Ce n'était pas si difficile, songea-t-il. Il suffisait de faire la même chose jusqu'à la dernière marche, tout en tenant Maboul le Clown par la main. Gauthier descendit les marches prudemment et sauta de la dernière marche d'un air triomphant. Avec cet exploit, il aurait bien droit à une double ration de pancakes et de sirop d'érable.

-Maman ! Papa !

Gauthier entendit des bruits précipités à l'étage qui s'arrêtèrent au début de l'escalier.

-Gauthier ! fit sa mère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis grand maman ! répondit-il en sautant dur place.

-Merlin mais tu as descendu les escaliers tout seul ! dit-elle alarmée.

-Oui !

-C'est bien mon bonhomme, félicita son père.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Oui chérie, insista-t-il, Gauthier est un grand garçon maintenant…

-Oui. C'est très bien mon cœur.

Ginny descendit les escaliers et prit Gauthier dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle fut suivit de Blaise qui tapa dans la main de son fils.

-Mais la prochaine fois, tu nous préviens quand tu descends les escaliers, avertit Ginny.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait !

-Avant de descendre les escaliers, bonhomme. Avant.

-D'accord. Maman ?

-Oui mon chéri.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir trois pancakes, s'il te plait ? Je suis grand !

-Bien sûr. Et c'est papa qui va les faire, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Mais bien sûr mon amour.

Une façon très subtile de dire l'homme qui partage notre vie « Aujourd'hui, tu te démerdes avec la poêle et la casserole. »

**000**

La petite Marie était contente. Ce jour-là toute sa famille allait sortir et elle savait qu'à chaque fois que sa famille sortait, il était là. Lui, grand beau et fort ! Son amoureux de toujours. Elle devait donc être belle pour lui. Même si sa maman, son papa et son amoureux disaient qu'elle était belle, elle en voulait plus.

Marie se mit donc devant sa petite coiffeuse que son père lui avait offerte et se prépara. Sa mère lui avait mit ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier mais elle voulait aussi mettre le bracelet. C'était son amoureux qui lui avait offert. Elle devait lui montrer que ce bracelet était tout pour elle. Elle prit ensuite un flacon de parfum vide et s'en aspergea. Elle voyait sa maman faire la même chose et son papa s'empressait d'aller lui faire un bisou. C'était sûrement magique. Son amoureux ferait la même chose.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda une petite voix côté à d'elle.

-Pousse-toi Julie. C'est pour les grandes !

-Je vais dire maman !

-Ben dit-le à maman ! Moi je vais dire à papa que tu m'embêtes !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-C'est pas vrai !

Marie haussa les épaules et prit sa brosse. Ses cheveux devaient être beaux et soyeux pour son amoureux. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui dire « Wow, je peux toucher tes cheveux ? » Elle dirait oui et ils seraient heureux les mains dans les cheveux. Elle espérait aussi que Gauthier et Théo ne lui tirent pas les cheveux. Elle leur donnerait des baffes. Julie était là pour eux. Ces cheveux de feu les attiraient comme son papa avait attiré sa maman.

-Marie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda sa maman.

-Je me fais belle pour mon amoureux.

-Ton amoureux ?

-Ben oui ! J'ai en amoureux, dit Marie comme si sa mère était censée être au courant.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Ben c'est Tonton Harry ! Et puis il m'a demandé en mariage aussi !

-Ah oui ? dit sa mère mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

-Si c'est vrai ! renchérit Julie.

-Regarde !

Marie montra son bracelet. Sa mère ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou paniquer en voyant les yeux pétillants de son aînée.

-Chéri ?... Chéri !... RON !

Ron arriva devant la chambre de Marie et Julie courut vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Tu étais au courant que ton meilleur ami avait demandé notre fille de quatre ans en mariage ?

-Quoi ? dit comme si Lavande parlait une langue étrangère.

Marie acquiesça en montrant son bracelet à son père. Ron éclata de rire. Il se baissa et porta son autre fille dans l'autre bras.

-Mon cœur, pour qu'un garçon demande une fille en mariage, il doit lui offrir une bague.

-Comme celle de maman ?

-Oui.

Lavande montra sa bague sa fille, preuve qu'Harry n'avait fait aucune demande en mariage. Marie sembla déçue.

-Mais il est quand même mon amoureux ?

-Non, c'est mon amoureux ! déclara soudainement Julie.

-C'est pas ton amoureux ! C'est mon amoureux ! Toi, tu es trop petite ! Tu es un bébé !

-Je suis pas un bébé ! J'ai deux ans ! Hein Papa que je suis pas un bébé !

-Non mon cœur.

Ron posa ses filles et sortit de la chambre. Lavande de suivit.

-Il va falloir dire à Harry d'arrêter de leur faire des cadeaux. Ça les existe !

-Et si ça lui fait plaisir, pourquoi pas ? A 14 ans, elle ne sera pas « amoureuse » d'Harry.

-Non elle sera amoureuse d'un élève de Serpentard.

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça et Lavande éclata de rire. Certes ils étaient amis avec des Serpentards, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que sa fille soit amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

**000**

Les Weasley et les Zabini étaient chez les Malefoy. Il ne restait qu'à attendre Harry pour commencer la journée et ça on ne risquait pas de l'oublier car Marie, Julie, Théo et Gauthier n'arrêtaient de demander « Mais il est où Tonton Harry ? » et les parents répondaient « Tonton Harry va bientôt arriver ». Mais ils devaient se rendre compte qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout où se trouvait Harry. Il était quand même rare qu'il ne vienne pas à l'heure.

-Il a peut-être oublié, dit Hermione.

-Potter, oublier ? dit Drago. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être compatible.

-Il est peut-être occupé, proposa Ron.

-Occupé à quoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Occupé avec une fille, répondit Blaise. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais lui présenter une de tes collègues ?

-C'est vrai mais il ne semblait pas très motivé. Je n'ai donc pas insisté.

-Tu aurais dû, lui dit Lavande.

On sonna à la porte. Drago se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. Harry était en face de lui. Son sourire s'effaça en voyant Drago.

-Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir, Potter.

-Je croyais qu'Hermione ouvrirait la prote.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être, dit-il en laissant entrer.

-Pour le bébé, dit Harry en tendant un sac de magasin.

-Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul. Tout le monde t'attend. Tu étais où ?

-Chez-moi.

-Avec ?

-Moi-même.

Drago soupira. Il aurait jamais imaginé que ça l'embêterait de voir son ami encore célibataire. Pourtant il en avait eu des rencards. Lavande lui avait présenté une collègue. Ça n'avait pas aboutit car Harry la trouvait peu futée. Hermione avait fait pareil mais il l'avait trouvé un peu trop vulgaire. C'était maintenant au tour de Ginny de lui trouver une jolie fille. Mais elle n'osait pas le faire. Elle avait peur que ce soit également un échec. Voir Harry célibataire ne faisait plaisir à personne, surtout quand les autres étaient heureux en ménage et avec des enfants.

Quand Harry arriva dans le jardin, Marie s'exclama « Tonton Harry ! » et les quatre enfants se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry eut donc Marie et Julie dans les deux bras et Théo et Gauthier accrochés aux deux jambes.

-Comment ça va les petits monstres ?

-Tu étais où ? lui demanda Marie.

-J'étais à la maison. Et toi tu étais où ?

-Ben ici ! Je t'attendais, tu sais. Tu me trouves jolie ?

-Oui, très jolie.

-Et moi ? demanda Julie.

-Toi aussi ma puce.

-Tonton Harry, Tonton Harry, Gauthier a dit que j'étais un bébé parce que mon doudou c'est Léo le Lion, rapporta Théo.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Les enfants vous voulez bien laisser Tonton Harry tranquille, demanda Hermione. Allez, lâchez-le.

Les enfants quittèrent leur Tonton préféré à contre cœur. Harry put enfin dire bonjour à ses amis.

-Tu es très demandé, lui dit Blaise.

-Comme toujours.

-Alors, tu étais où ? lui demanda Hermione plus sérieusement.

-Comme je l'ai dit à ton mari, j'étais chez-moi. J'ai juste dormi un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

-Avec une jolie jeune femme ? questionna Blaise.

-Non. Je suis toujours célibataire et vous le saurez le jour où j'aurai trouvé une « jolie jeune femme ».

-Oh, il paraît que tu vas te marier avec ma fille, lui dit Lavande.

-Oh ! dit Harry étonné. Et laquelle ?

-Marie.

Harry éclata de rire. Sacrée Marie. Il savait qu'elle deviendrait aussi entreprenante que sa mère quand elle serait à Poudlard. Drago appela Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle proposa à Harry de prendre son bébé dans les bras.

-Eh ! Tu es toute belle, toi. J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas blonde comme ton père.

-Tu as un problème avec les blondes ? lui demanda Lavande.

-Non, avec Malefoy.

Samantha bailla et ouvrit les yeux. Au moins, elle avait les yeux d'Hermione, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

-Ça ne te donne pas des idées ? lui dit Ginny.

-Ginny…, soupira Harry.

-Ben quoi ? Une femme et un bébé !

-Merci mais non merci.

-Pourtant je pourrais te présenter une collègue…

-Merci mais non merci.

Ginny soupira. Elle le savait qu'Harry refuserait son aide. Accepter un rendez-vous organisé pas son ex-petite amie avait quelque chose de bizarre.

-A table !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors alors ? Ça plait toujours où j'arrête ?


	3. Pour faire plaisir

sSalut !

Bon pour le coup je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews pour le second chapitre. Je suis contente !

Voici le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

_**Elenw l'elfe loup : **_Je te remercie. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. Et merci pour la pub !

_**Iris rogue : **_Merci. Je poste tous les dimanches.

_**Chapitre 3 : Pour faire plaisir.**_

Le déjeuner avait déjà bien été entamé. Les sujets de conversation étaient assez habituels. Le boulot, les enfants et bien sûr Harry qui était toujours célibataire. Ça l'exaspérait d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Il était très bien comme il était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Sa vie de célibataire lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ginny avait été sa première relation sérieuse. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant deux années jusqu'à ce que Ginny tombe amoureuse de Blaise. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler cette pilule. Mais Hermione lui avait dit de se faire une raison et de passer à autre chose. Ce qu'il avait brillamment fait en demandant à Blaise de quitter la maison. Ce qu'il avait compris et accepté à condition que Ginny le suive. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Malheureusement pour Harry la conséquence première de cette rupture fut son incapacité à avoir une relation aussi sérieuse. Il avait bien sûr eu quelques « amourettes » et rendez-vous arrangés, mais rien de bien important. Il lui était même arrivé d'avoir des aventures d'une nuit. Cela exaspérait ses amis même Drago et Blaise.

Pourtant, il y avait un an de ça, on aurait pu croire qu'Harry avait trouvé LA perle rare. Une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée à l'hôpital en faisant un bilan de santé. C'était elle qui l'examinait. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Puis Drago, Blaise et Ron lui avaient conseillé d'y regarder à deux fois. Harry avait sourit, elle avait sourit, c'est le début de leur histoire.

Sandra, c'était son nom, avait très vite intégrée le groupe. Tout le monde l'adorait, ou presque. Presque, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Son sentiment se traduisait par des avertissements. Elle faisait comprendre à Harry qu'il méritait mieux que cette fille qui était trop jeune et qui ne comprenait pas leur vie. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas car il l'aimait. Ou il croyait l'aimer.

Puis leur relation s'était dégradée, Sandra en avait marre d'aller voir les amis d'Harry. Elle préférait rester avec les siens et s'amuser le week-end plutôt que rester au Square à discuter « comme des personnes de 40 ans » et surtout elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement et cette fibre parentale qu'ils avaient tous eu comme un virus à l'âge de 20 ans. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry commença à comprendre pourquoi Hermione lui disait que Sandra était trop jeune pour lui alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ns de moins que lui. Elle parlait de la guerre que Sandra n'avait pas vécue comme eux. A partir de ce moment-là les disputes ne finirent plus et Harry décida de mettre un terme à cette relation d'un an.

Depuis Harry était seul et ses amies lui cherchaient désespérément une fille faite pour lui.

-Je vais chercher le dessert, dit Drago.

-C'est un gâteau ? demanda Julie.

-Hum du gâteau…, répéta Gauthier.

-C'est du gâteau au chocolat ! déclara Théo. Léo le Lion va en prendre.

-Oh le bébé, dit Gauthier.

-Je suis pas un bébé !

-Si tu es un bébé !

-Et bien toi aussi tu es un bébé ! Tu as Maboul le Clown !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Vous êtes des bébés tout les deux ! dit Marie en tapant sur la table. C'est la honte d'avoir un doudou ! Nous les filles, on en a pas besoin !

-Pas besoin, répéta Julie.

Théo et Gauthier se regardèrent, regardèrent leurs doudous puis regardèrent les filles. Cette scène pouvait déjà montrer qui seraient les dominés et les dominant(e)s.

Drago arriva avec les desserts qui étaient bien un gâteau au chocolat. Théo avait été dans la cuisine quand Hermione avait fait le gâteau. Léo le Lion aussi d'ailleurs. Théo l'avait même accusé d'avoir mit sa patte dans la pâte à gâteau pour la goûter.

Blaise et Ginny se regardèrent et se comprirent. Puisque tout le monde était réunit, ils pouvaient faire l'annonce. Certes ils voleraient la vedette à la petite Samantha, mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

-Gauthier, viens mon bonhomme…

Gauthier monta sur les genoux de son père.

-Bon, nous savons que nous sommes ici pour admirer Samantha seulement on a une annonce à vous faire.

-Mon petit bonhomme, maman et papa vont se marier. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Gauthier acquiesça. Son papa et sa maman allaient se dire « oui » comme quand il disait « oui » à Marie pour jouer. Sauf que là, ça allait être pour de vrai.

-Tonton Blaise, tu as offert une bague à Tatie Ginny ? demanda Marie en regardant la main de sa tante.

-Bien sûr ma belle.

-Elle est où alors ?

-Elle est dans mon sac, chérie. Je ne voulais pas la mettre avant de vous le dire.

Marie regarda Harry en faisant la moue. Celui-ci sourit alors que le cœur n'y était pas. Tout le monde félicita Ginny et Blaise pendant qu'Harry sentait un pincement au cœur. Il n'était plus amoureux de Ginny mais lorsqu'il était adolescent, il s'était vu l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Blaise était l'élu du cœur de Ginny, pas lui.

-Vous avez une date ? demanda Hermione.

-Non pas encore mais on a pensé qu'entre Mai et Septembre ce serait l'idéal.

-Et puis ça nous donne du temps. Comme ça, pas de stresse.

-Je vais laisser ça à maman.

-Elle sera ravie, dit Ron.

-Je sais. Et puis… bon, ce sont des choses que nous avons en tête depuis longtemps, ne soyez donc pas jaloux les uns des autres. Tout d'abord, nous vous avons tous choisit comme demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs…

-En ce qui concerne les témoins, commença Blaise, je t'ai choisis Drago.

-Et pour ma part, je t'ai choisit Hermione.

Personne ne fut étonné de l'annonce. Les témoins sont toujours les amis proches des mariés et Blaise n'allait surtout pas choisir le frère de sa future femme ou son ancien rival. Même si la hache de guerre avait été enterrée, tant qu'Harry serait célibataire, Blaise serait sur ses gardes. Malgré les années, il était conscient qu'il lui avait « volé » Ginny.

Alors que Blaise racontait la demande en mariage tout à fait banale : déclaration avant d'aller se coucher, Ginny montra sa bague. La plus émerveillée fut Marie qui aurait voulu la même bague… en plus du bracelet.

Harry avait décidé de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter le salon où c'était devenu irrespirable. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait été vite suivit.

-Ça va ?

Il se retourna et vit Ginny, bras croisés, montrant involontairement sa bague de fiançailles.

-Ça va, répondit Harry.

Un ange passa. Une chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée auparavant.

-Félicitations, finit par dire Harry.

-Merci.

Autre silence. Ils n'osaient même pas se regarder. Ils n'avaient plus de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, c'était définitif, mais ils avaient imaginé tellement de chose ensemble.

-Gauthier doit être ravi.

-Oui. On lui a promit qu'il portera les alliances avec Maboul le Clown.

-Je crois que d'ici là, il s'en sera lasser de Maboul le Clown.

-Je pense aussi.

Ils sourirent mais ne se regardèrent toujours pas.

-Je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment. Je me demandais même pourquoi vous n'étiez pas encore mariés.

-On prend la vie comme elle vient. Mariés ou pas on s'aime, mais il vrai que je n'allais pas cracher sur la demande.

Au loin Blaise les regardaient discuter avec Gauthier dans les bras. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Il aurait bien voulu intervenir, mais il savait que ça ne ferait pas plaisir à Ginny. Il posa Gauthier au sol, qui voulut jouer avec les autres. Drago le rejoignit peu après avec Samantha dans les bras.

-On doute ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je savais qu'ils discuteraient tous les deux. Ils en ont besoin.

-Tu as juste envi de savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

-C'est un crime ?

-Non, c'est humain. En fait, phrase un peu bateau mais, ce serait un honneur d'être ton témoin.

-Arrête Drago. A qui d'autre aurais-je pu demander ça ? On a partagé tellement de chose toi et moi. Joie, peine…

-Erreur…

-Ouais. Erreur…

Machinalement, Blaise toucha son propre bracelet éponge qui cachait aussi son avant bras-gauche, comme Drago. Lui aussi la possédait : la marque des Ténèbres. Cette marque qu'il n'avait jamais voulue le rendait soucieux, surtout à propos de Ginny. Elle l'avait accepté malgré ça, elle l'aimait malgré ça mais il avait peur qu'elle en ait honte et qu'elle le quitte un jour à cause de ça. Son bras ne sera plus jamais intact et tout ça pour ne pas décevoir sa mère qui était morte tuée par Voldemort lui-même. Blaise sortit de ses pensées quand Drago lui tapa amicalement l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. A l'extérieur, Ginny et Harry discutaient toujours. Ils avaient un autre sujet de conversation que le mariage.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Sandra ?

-Depuis qu'on s'est séparé tu veux dire ? Non, sauf quand je la croise à l'hôpital, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne cherche pas à en avoir et elle n'a pas renoué non plus.

-Je trouve ça dommage. Je l'aimais bien contrairement à Hermione. C'est du gâchis, je trouve. Votre histoire avait si bien commencé.

-Nous étions trop différent Ginny.

-Mouais. Moi je pense plutôt que tu t'étais laissé influencer par l'avis d'Hermione.

-Hermione avait raison. Nous sommes différents. Nous n'avons pas eu la même adolescence, nous n'avons pas la même vision de la vie. Vision que toi et moi nous avons en commun par exemple. Notre couple aurait fini par éclater tôt ou tard.

-C'est pour ça que tu as préféré prendre les devants.

-Oui. Et puis elle ne se voyait pas avoir d'enfant alors à quoi bon continuer ?

-Je vois. C'est assez paradoxal. Tu penses à l'avenir, mais tu te sens bien avec ton célibat.

-Je sais. Je suis très compliqué comme garçon.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bout de parchemin avec une plume Elle écrivit quelque chose que Harry ne put voir.

-C'est l'adresse de ma collègue. Elle s'appelle Andréa Albertini. Tu lui plais beaucoup. Elle me l'a dit quand tu as amené Théo à l'école. Elle est de notre génération et a participé à la bataille finale. Elle était de ma promotion à Pouffsouffle. Contacte-la. Ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

Ginny lui tendit le bout de parchemin qu'Harry prit avec une seconde d'hésitation. Ginny sourit, contente qu'il accepte. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci d'accepter.

-Je fais ça pour toi.

-Merci de faire ça pour moi dans ce cas là. Tu sais ça n'engage en rien. Juste un dîner pour que vous fassiez connaissance. Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec elle juste après.

-Ouf ! Me voilà soulagé ! dit Harry d'un air faussement théâtral.

Ils rirent un moment et retournèrent à l'intérieur.

-Essaie de ne pas lui briser le cœur quand même.

-J'essaierai.

Ginny rejoignit Blaise qui discutait toujours avec Drago.

-Alors ?

-Alors je lui ai donné les coordonnées d'Andréa. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

-J'espère pour lui que ce sera la bonne, dit Blaise.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera la « bonne ». Il fait ça pour me faire plaisir, ça veut tout dire. Au moins, ça lui permettra de sortir. J'ai l'impression que ça ne lui ai pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

-Depuis Sandra ? dit Drago.

-Exact.

Quand le début de soirée arriva, la famille Weasley et la famille Zabini s'en allèrent. Harry resta un peu chez les Malefoy. Il aida Hermione et Dargo à ranger, joua un peu avec Théo puis rentra chez-lui. Il sortit le papier que Ginny lui avait donné et le colla au mur avec d'autre pense-bête tel que « acheter du lait ». Il irait le lendemain.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Nouvelle d'un effondrement

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle d'un effondrement.**_

Une semaine était passé depuis le déjeuner chez les Malefoy. Une semaine durant laquelle Harry n'avait pas touché au papier que Ginny lui avait donné. Il avait même oublié qu'il était accroché au mur jusqu'au jour où Hermione était venue lui rendre visite.

-Harry, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends à la fin ? Qu'elle trouve mieux ailleurs ?

-Sans doute.

-Harry ! Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait avertit sa collègue qu'elle t'avait donné ses coordonnées. Si ça se trouve, elle se languit de toi en ce moment !

-Oh arrête ! Cette fille m'a vu quoi ? Une fois ? Elle ne me connait pas et je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Elle ne peut donc pas se languir de moi. Si c'est le cas, je la plain la pauvre.

-Harry ! Promets-moi que tu contacteras cette fille avant la fin de la semaine !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à faire des grimaces à Samantha qui ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à lui. Elle regardait sa mère.

-Harry, ce n'est pas Samantha qui te parle, c'est moi. Alors tu me regardes et tu me promets que tu contacteras cette fille.

-Elle est dure ta maman, dit Harry à Samantha.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione qui perdait patience.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je la contacterai.

-Bien.

-C'est débile, franchement, chuchota-t-il.

Samantha se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

-Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est débile, hein ? Totalement débile.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Elle doutait qu'Harry le fasse. Ginny serait déçue si elle voyait à quel point Harry prenait ça avec désinvolture. Lavande, elle, avait jeté l'éponge. Elle aimait beaucoup Harry, mais si c'était pour voir ses collègues venir à la boutique de vêtements totalement déprimées, ce n'était pas la peine. Hermione insisterait encore. Elle n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras. Si ça ne marchait pas avec cette Andréa, elle lui présenterait une de ses collègues à elle, membre du mangenmagot.

Après trois jours où Hermione et Ginny lui envoyaient des lettres pour savoir s'il l'avait contacté, Harry décida de prendre les devants en allant directement à l'école maternelle des petits, avant d'aller au Ministère.

-Harry ? fit Ginny étonnée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Tonton Harry !

Gauthier sauta dans les bras d'Harry pendant qu'il faisait la bise à Ginny.

-Je suis venu voir Andréa.

-Andréa ? répéta Gauthier. C'est ma maîtresse, Andréa.

-Ah oui ? Tu m'emmènes la voir ?

-Oui !

-Tu ne devais pas lui envoyer une lettre ? rappela Ginny.

-Je préfère la voir.

Ginny fut agréablement surprise et emmena volontiers Harry dans la classe d'Andréa. C'était une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés, un peu plus petite que Ginny malgré ses espadrilles, avec une peau laiteuse. Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il la trouvait jolie, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Avis qu'il n'allait certainement pas partager avec Ginny ou elle le tuerait immédiatement

-Andréa, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Andréa se retourna et eut presque un mouvement de recul en voyant Harry. Harry Potter. LE Harry Potter. Il en avait fait fantasmer les filles à Poudlard, tout comme Drago Malefoy. Elle avait fait parti de ces filles.

-Andréa je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Andréa Albertini.

-En… enchantée, bredouilla-t-elle.

-De même.

-C'est mon Tonton, Andréa ! s'exclama Gauthier.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous laisser. Soit sage mon chéri, dit-elle à ton fils.

-A tout l'heure maman !

Ginny quitta la pièce. Gauthier demanda Harry de le faire descendre pour rejoindre ses copains. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Andréa.

-Je… je suis désolée si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie après que Ginny ait…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je… j'avais presque oublié pour dire, mentit Andréa. Les enfants prennent beaucoup de temps.

-J'imagine, dit-il en regardant Gauthier faire du coloriage. Je suis venu ce matin parce que c'était le seul moment où je pouvais vous voir avant de vous inviter.

-M'inviter ? fit-elle comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-Oui, vous inviter. Je sais que c'est une situation étrange parce que Ginny a joué les intermédiaires mais je pense qu'on pourra passer un moment agréable.

-Oui, je pense aussi.

Andréa n'avait pas arrêté de rougir depuis qu'Harry était arrivé, alors qu'Harry se trouvait totalement ridicule. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour inviter une fille à dîner.

-Samedi c'est possible ?

-Bien sûr !

Face à l'empressement d'Andréa, Harry ne put que sourire. Il lui écrivit le nom du restaurant, le lieu et l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se retrouver. Andréa prit discrètement le papier en lâchant un gloussement malgré elle.

-J'ai hâte d'être à Samedi.

Harry sourit sans rien dire d'autre et s'en alla. A l'entrée de l'école, Ginny lui courut après pour savoir comment s'était passé cette petite discussion.

-Bizarre, répondit Harry.

-Mais encore ?

-Elle rougit souvent comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Ça ne va pas être simple dans ce cas.

-Harry, dis-moi que tu seras un parfait gentleman.

-Je serai un parfait gentleman.

-Merci.

-Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je tombe amoureux.

-Tu la trouves jolie au moins ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Ginny, juste myope. Bon j'y vais où ton futur mari et ton frère vont me sauter dessus pour m'égorger.

-Salut.

Harry transplana. Ginny resta devant la porte de l'école pour accueillir le reste des enfants. Elle se retourna et vit Andréa lui montrer le bout de papier. Ginny leva les pouces pour lui exprimer sa joie, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était loin d'être une victoire.

**000**

Harry arriva au ministère. Il se dirigea vers le Département de la Défense Magique où il trouva Ron et Blaise.

-Potter, est-ce que tu es malade ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard. Où étais-tu ?

-Dans l'école de vos enfants. J'ai donné un rendez-vous à la collègue de Ginny.

-Ah ! Ben voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Ron. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

-On verra ça plus tard. Bon, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-On doit se rendre dans un quartier adjacent du Chemin de Traverse. Un immeuble s'est effondré tôt ce matin. Maugrey nous a demandé d'aller là-bas. Il pense que le propriétaire a volontairement fait détruire l'immeuble alors que les locataires y sont toujours.

Les trois Aurors transplanèrent sur les lieux du drame. L'immeuble qui possédait près d'une vingtaine d'appartements n'était plus qu'une ruine de brique et de poussière. Des sorciers étaient sonnées, d'autre blessés ou même carrément morts car ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés au moment de l'effondrement. Voir ce désastre leur fit penser à la bataille finale lorsque Poudlard avait été à feu et à sang. Ça n'avait rien de comparable bien évidemment, mais un petit événement pouvait les ramener près de huit ans en arrière.

Les Aurors posèrent des questions aux nombreuses victimes pour savoir ce qu'elles faisaient au moment de l'effondrement, qui était le propriétaire de l'immeuble et quel genre d'homme était-il. Il était décrit comme quelqu'un d'antipathique et de véreux. En gros, il était un marchant de sommeil.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'affaire qui était passionnante pour des Aurors mais Ron Blaise et Harry devaient s'en contenter. Depuis la fin de la guerre on ne voyait plus de mages noirs ou de mangemorts à chaque coin de rue. Ils avaient des affaires beaucoup plus banales et moins intéressantes. Ça ne voulait pas dire que nos héros regrettaient leur choix d'avenir. Parfois, il pouvait y avoir du mouvement. Seulement parfois.

-Le propriétaire n'appréciait aucun de ses locataires, dit une vieille dame à Harry. Ce qui lui importait c'était d'encaisser l'argent qu'on lui donnait, c'est tout. Il se fichait de savoir si nous étions à notre aise ou non. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu de problème à payer mon loyer, ou presque pas. J'ai un travail, vous savez. Non, il avait surtout un problème avec cette jeune fille… Pansy Parkinson, je crois.

Harry s'arrêta de prendre des notes et regarda la femme proche de la retraite comme s'il avait mal entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Vous pouvez répéter le nom que vous avez dit, s'il vous plait ?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas sénile, jeune homme ! Ça fait six mois qu'elle est ici. C'est une gentille jeune fille, très polie et serviable mais la pauvre avait des problèmes d'argent. Elle avait du retard sur son loyer et le propriétaire la menaçait d'expulsion. Où ira-t-elle, maintenant ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me la montrer ?

-Oh non ! Elle a été transportée à Ste Mangouste. Elle a été assommée. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Pour ma part, je pourrais être hébergées mais les autres… Vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour eux. Il faut que vous mettiez cet homme à Azkaban.

-Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons.

Harry s'éloigna de la vieille femme un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

Pansy Parkinson avait été dans l'immeuble. Il avait du mal à le croire, parce que cette femme n'avait pas décrit la Pansy Parkinson qu'il connaissait. En même temps, ça faisait sept ans que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle avait sans doute changé, si c'était bien elle.

Harry rejoignit Blaise et Ron qui faisaient leur interrogatoire avec d'autres victimes. Ron remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait son ami et là, son ami était blême. A croire qu'il avait vu Voldemort parmi les victimes.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Blaise qui se demandait pourquoi il le regardait comme ça. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il était avec Ginny, il n'allait pas le tuer maintenant ! Avec des témoins en plus !

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'auriez pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose, Malefoy et toi ?

-Comme ?

-Comme Parkinson est ici depuis six mois !

-Quoi ? firent Ron et Blaise en même temps.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Blaise.

-Non, mais cette femme m'a dit qu'une certaine Pansy Parkinson habitait l'immeuble. Elle serait à Ste Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Ne dis pas ça.

Blaise était complètement agité. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pansy ne pouvait pas être là depuis six mois sans l'avoir avertit lui ou Drago. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était impossible.

-Cette femme s'est trompée. Pansy est partie pour ne jamais revenir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Harry.

-Elle n'aurait jamais prit ce risque Potter ! Ce n'était pas Pansy.

-Bon, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, dit Ron, ça ne sert strictement à rien. On en aura le cœur net quand on ira à l'hôpital. Pour le moment on s'occupe des personnes qui sont ici.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine ! Promit Pansy entre en scène pour de bon !

Bye !


	5. La vie de Pansy

Salut ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 5 et l'entrée du personnage que vous attendiez tant ! PANSY !

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

_**Clare : **_Le chapitre est consacré à Pansy. Bonne lecture.

_**Elenw l'elfe loup**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends ce que tu veux par « sonne juste » et je t'en remercie. Je suis délosée, mais la demande en mariage de Blaise à Ginny n'aurait rien apporté de plus à l'histoire. Pour le « mystère » Pansy : ça commence dans ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre 5 : La vie de Pansy.**_

Après avoir interroger les victimes « indemnes », Ron, Blaise et Harry allèrent à Sainte Mangouste pour interroger les autres locataires blessés plus ou moins grièvement. Ils se rendirent là-bas avec appréhension. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Pansy, ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce serait pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

Il y a sept ans, Pansy faisait partie de la bande. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés et étaient devenus amis Gryffondors et Serpentards qu'ils étaient. Seulement au moment où ils se croyaient tous soudés, Pansy était partie.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés sur les lieux qu'Harry tomba sur son ex-petite amie, Sandra. C'était une jeune médicomage de 22 ans, brune aux yeux clairs qui avait les cheveux relevés en un chignon. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle mais qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus. A croire que son cœur était fermé. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il lui dire bonjour ou passer son chemin en l'ignorant ? Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

-Tu es un roi Harry.

Trop tard. Elle l'avait vu. Harry se retourna et fit un sourire crispé auquel Sandra répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Blaise et Ron préférèrent rester à l'écart.

-Salut, dit enfin Harry. Tu vas bien ?

-Maintenant tu me demandes si je vais bien alors que tu étais sur le point de m'ignorer ?

-Désolé. C'est que je suis occupé. Il y a eu un effondrement d'immeuble et il faut qu'on récolte des informations.

-Oui je sais. Je m'occupe de certains patients qui sont arrivés.

-Ah…

-Salut Sandra, ça va ? Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas ausculté une certaine Pansy Parkinson ? demanda Blaise.

Sandra regarda sa liste de patient en lançant des œillades à Harry qui regardait ailleurs. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Harry se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il savait que ça lui passerait. Il lui était arrivé la même chose avec Ginny. Blaise perdait patience alors que Ron tapait nerveusement du pied.

-Si, il y a une Pansy Parkinson que j'ai ausculté. Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête mais rien de grave. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'on la voie, dit Blaise.

-Qu'on l'interroge, rectifia Ron, à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

-Oui bien sûr. Venez.

Les trois Aurors suivirent Sandra le cœur battant. Surtout Blaise. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments. Il voulait que ce soit Pansy qui se trouve dans cette chambre, mais en même temps, il souhaitait que ce soit une autre personne. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de le dite Pansy Parkinson.

-Je dois vous prévenir qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde. J'espère pour vous que je me trompe.

Sandra ouvrit la porte. La chambre était occupée par une jeune fille brune qui était en train de rassembler le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait.

-Miss Parkinson, ces Aurors aimeraient vous poser quelques questions.

La jeune patiente n'écoutait pas. Elle était occupée à préparer son départ prématuré de cet endroit. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle fut pétrifiée de terreur. Blaise lâcha un « C'est pas vrai ! » Harry un « Merde ! » et Ron resta bouche bée. C'était bien elle. C'était bien Pansy Parkinson. Elle était certes amaigrie, mais ils la reconnaissaient bien. Ses cheveux bruns qui à l'époque étaient éclatants étaient maintenant ternes et plats, ses joues étaient totalement creuse le blanc de ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses cernes ressemblaient à des valises qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à porter tant elles étaient énormes.

Blaise fut le premier à faire un pas en avant. Pansy recula.

-Tu es revenue, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

-Pansy…

-Laissez-moi passer, dit-elle à l'adresse de Sandra.

-Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'hôpital.

-Croyez-moi, je vais le faire.

-Eh attends ! Pansy !

Ron lui prit le bras pour la retenir, mais elle se débattit. Elle regarda les trois garçons qui autrefois étaient ses amis et quitta l'hôpital en courant.

-Vous devez signer la décharge ! cria Sandra.

Mais Pansy n'était plus là. Sandra se retourna vers les trois garçons.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-C'est personnel, répondit Harry.

-Personnel ? Je croyais que vous étiez là pour l'interroger !

-Oui mais… c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ecoute Sandra, on est désolé mais il va falloir qu'aille voir les autres patients alors est-ce que…

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que ma patiente vient de fuir l'hôpital ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est pour ma pomme !

-Crois-moi, lui dit Ron, on connait cette fille, tu ne risques rien. Nous, on s'inquiète plus pour elle. Maintenant excuse-nous mais on est occupé.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent de Sandra un peu perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer. Pansy était de retour parmi eux et elle les avait fuit comme la peste. Elle était revenue à ses risques et périls. Blaise pensait que c'était de la pure folie. Elle aurait dû rester là où elle était. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

-Ravi de t'avoir revu Harry !

Il se retourna et fit un vague signe de la main à Sandra.

**000**

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Pansy avait couru sur près d'une centaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter près d'une ruelle et de pleurer. C'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Les revoir, maintenant. D'ici ce soir, tout le monde saurait qu'elle était de retour. Les revoir lui rappelait trop de chose. Trop de souffrance et des erreurs d'adolescent qui aurait pu être mis à jour si Ron avait insisté en la tenant par le bras. Elle regarda le bracelet éponge et se rappela du jour où Voldemort lui avait posé la marque. Elle avait été tellement pétrifiée qu'elle avait cru qu'elle se serait évanouie. Elle se rappelait ensuite la victoire d'Harry. Elle se rappelait aussi du jour où elle avait décidé de s'en aller sans prévenir ses amis. Elle leur avait juste envoyé une lettre leur expliquant qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Elle avait eu peur. Peur des conséquences de son erreur. Drago et Blaise avait eu le courage de franchir le pas, pas elle. Elle avait eu peur de se retrouver à Azkaban à cause de la marque qu'elle portait. Alors le jour où elle devait passer au tribunal avec ses amis, elle n'était pas venue. Elle avait quitté le pays. Ça remontait à sept ans. Maintenant elle était de retour et se demandait pourquoi. Elle savait que c'était risqué même si sa marque était cachée et qu'elle pouvait passer inaperçue.

Pansy essuya ses larmes et transplana. Elle arriva là où se trouvait l'immeuble ou elle habitait. Pansy ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste de le voir en ruine. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, l'appartement qu'elle avait loué était vraiment insalubre et au prix où elle l'avait loué, c'était une vraie arnaque. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu se payer. Pansy n'avait pratiquement plus d'argent et cet appartement avait été la seule solution pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue.

Pansy sentit une larme couler. Toutes ses affaires étaient là-dessous. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout ce qui lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa vie merdique. Pansy s'avança et marcha sur les briques, sans doute dans l'espoir de reconnaître quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous les gravas. Elle devait retrouver ses affaires, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer d'autre.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda un homme.

-Je... je cherche des choses qui m'appartiennent.

-Tout a été détruit.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

Pansy sentit un nœud au creux de son estomac. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle resta incertaine pendant un instant. Elle se retint de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre loque. Oui, une loque humaine qui n'avait plus rien.

-Tout va bien Miss ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… non. Non mais je m'en sortirai. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Pansy rangea sa baguette et quitta les lieux. Elle se promena dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse d'un air absent. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle était perdue, ailleurs, en Irlande. Là où elle avait vécu ces sept dernières années.

Quand elle était arrivée là-bas, Pansy avait très peu d'argent. Le peu qu'elle avait pu retirer de Gringott's avant de s'en aller. Elle s'était trouvé une chambre d'hôtel avant de trouver un travail. Elle avait d'abord été vendeuse dans une épicerie, puis serveuse dans un restaurant avant de tomber sur une boutique de couture. Elle y était rentrée en demandant si les propriétaires avaient besoin d'une couturière car l'un de ses passions était la couture. Elle avait toujours adoré coudre et confectionner ses propres habits ou encore faire ses propres bijoux.

A Poudlard déjà, elle faisait ses propres robes de bals que Drago et Blaise trouvaient toujours sublimes. Sa mère trouvait que c'était une aberration de confectionner ses propres habits. Les acheter avait plus de prestige. Surtout quand on avait de l'argent. Etre mangemort aussi avait du prestige lui avait-elle dit avant d'avoir la marque. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun prestige. Pansy était maintenant dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

Quand elle s'était proposée pour travailler dans la boutique de couture, les propriétaires avaient accepté de l'engager. Elle avait donc eu une vie financièrement stable pendant quatre ans. Une chambre dans un hôtel, un métier qu'elle aimait et qui était raisonnablement bien payé. Pansy avait été moins triste. Pas heureuse, mais moins triste. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait son temps à dessiner des paysages, des portraits ou des vêtements et des bijoux qu'elle confectionnait pour elle-même. Elle aimait sa vie en Irlande. Puis le drame arriva.

Six mois auparavant, des petits malfrats avaient cambriolé les commerces non loin de la boutique où elle travaillait. Ils y avaient mit le feu qui s'était propagé dans tout le quartier. La boutique était devenue un vrai brasier. Pansy avait vu les flammes détruire tout ce qu'elle aimait et qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher depuis quatre ans. Quand elle avait vu qu'il n'y avait rien de récupérable, Pansy avait décidé de s'en aller. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là-bas sans avoir le cœur brisé en passant devant la boutique. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle repensa à l'Angleterre et des peu moments de joie qu'elle avait eu avec Drago et Blaise. Elle avait donc décidé de revenir sur un coup de tête.

Elle était donc là, en Angleterre, seule et sans ressource.

Elle était arrivée devant le Chaudron Baveur. Pansy passa la porte. Cette auberge n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi sombre et poisseuse, songea-t-elle. Et apparemment, elle était de plus en plus mal fréquentée. Elle remarqua que la plupart des gens présents étaient des clochards. Encore une fois, elle se dit qu'elle était tombée bien bas.

-C'est pourquoi ? lui demanda le propriétaire.

-Je… j'aimerai savoir si… si vous aviez une chambre.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Je… je ne sais pas encore.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Vous devriez.

-Une semaine, répondit Pansy immédiatement.

-C'est 100 Gallions.

Pansy soupira. Elle n'avait que 20 Gallions sur elle. Comment allait-elle faire ?

-Je n'ai que 20 Gallions pour le moment, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux payer le reste plus tard ?

Le propriétaire regarda Pansy droit dans les yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recule. Le crâne dégarni, les yeux globuleux et l'haleine fétide de cet homme lui donnait envi de vomir. Il prit l'argent et lui donna une clé.

-Chambre 27.

-Merci.

Pansy prit la clé alors que l'homme lui attrapa le bras. Pansy eut peur qu'il lui arrache le bracelet pour dévoiler sa marque.

-Si à la fin de la semaine je n'ai pas mes 80 Gallions, c'est dehors !

-Oui… monsieur…

Il la lâcha et Pansy put aller à la chambre 27. Un lit, une table, une chaise. Elle pria pour qu'il y ait au moins une bassine. Une douche… aussi salle que la pièce. Pire que son appartement, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais au moins, elle avait trouvé un endroit où se loger, même si ce n'était qu'un sursit. Pansy s'assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Petit verdict ? Que pensez du passé de Pansy ?


	6. Une soirée désastreuse

Salut ! Voilà le 6e chapitre de cette fiction! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**_, _**OoOXylionOoO **_et à _**Mehr0.3**_

_**Elenw **_: Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle ou sadique, j'essaie juste de mettre un peu de « suspense » dans cette fic. Le fait que Pansy est étonnant, c'est vrai, mais ça aura quand même sa petite importance.

_**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée désastreuse.**_

Ça faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'Harry tentait de dompter ses cheveux et si cet épi ne se mettait pas tout de suite en place, il couperait sa mèche. Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Tout d'abord, il avait pensé qu'il passerait une journée quelconque à rester chez-lui ou à rendre visite à Molly et Arthur Wesaley, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais à peine venait-il de mettre du café dans sa tasse qu'il reçut une lettre de Ginny qui lui faisait part de sa joie – et celle d'Andréa- de ce petit tête à tête au restaurant. Harry avait dû lire la lettre au moins trois fois avant de savoir de quoi elle parlait car oui, Harry Potter avait oublié qu'il devait avoir un rencard avec Andréa Albertini. Cela lui plomba sa journée. Sortir avec une fille n'était pas une corvée sauf si c'était un rendez-vous arrangé. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien refuser à ses amies, il avait donc capitulé. Et puis qui sait, il allait peut-être passer une bonne soirée.

Dans l'après-midi, Ginny et Hermione lui rendirent visite avec des instructions de Lavande pour les vêtements qu'il devait porter. Harry était donc devenu une poupée grandeur Nature pendant l'espace de deux heures.

-Elle me remercie tout les jours de t'avoir présenté à elle, tu sais, lui dit Ginny.

-Oui je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre la pression par hasard ?

-Non, pas du tout. Si tu savais ce qu'elle a décidé de mettre ce soir !

-Ginny ! fit Harry

-Désolée.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione riait. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Andréa particulièrement mais plus Ginny en parlait et plus elle le trouvait sympa. Elle avait également l'impression que c'était elle qui sortait avec Harry ce soir-là. A croire qu'elle vivait cette sortie par procuration.

Après avoir habillé Harry convenablement (nouveau pantalon, nouvelle chemise, nouvelle veste, nouvelles chaussures), les deux filles étaient partie et Harry s'était retrouvé seul avec ses cheveux. Il avait réussit à plaquer quelques cheveux en arrière mais cette fichue mèche de devant était sacrément rebelle. Parfois il se maudissait d'avoir des cheveux aussi infernaux. Harry regarda l'heure : 20h15. Il avait rendez-vous d'ici un quart d'heure et il ne pouvait pas se… ça y est ! La mèche avait cédé ! Elle avait rejoint les autres cheveux ! Harry était enfin coiffé ! Il voulu pousser un cri de victoire avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une autre mèche rebelle près de son oreille gauche. Harry tenta de garder son calme et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Tant pis pour la coiffure. Il serait au naturel et il y avait intérêt à ce qu'Andréa apprécie ce qu'elle voit.

**000**

Pansy soupira. Cette fois elle avait évité la catastrophe. En même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute si le sol était glissant. C'était facile pour lui de dire de faire attention, il ne faisait pas l'aller-retour entre la salle et la cuisine au pas de course !

Il y a deux jours de ça, Pansy avait vu une annonce dans la Gazette. Un restaurant cherchait une serveuse de 12h à 23h six jours sur sept. Pansy avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Il lui fallait de l'argent et le plus vite possible. Elle s'était donc présentée là-bas dans l'espoir qu'on l'embauche, ce qui n'avait pas tardé. Elle était contente d'avoir ce boulot mais ça faisait deux jours qu'elle enchainait les catastrophes : Une boisson donnée à la mauvaise table, des assiettes cassées ou un oublie de commande. Certes, elle avait été serveuse en Irlande, mais cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine. Elle s'était faite virée. Elle avait d'ailleurs peur que la même chose lui arrive vu la façon dont son patron la regardait où lui criait dessus qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne rien. C'était une chose dont elle était déjà au courant. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

-Toi ! La table sept !

Pansy soupira. Ça n'allait donc pas s'arrêter ? Elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la table sept qui était l'une des siennes. Pansy s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin.

Oh non !

Elle avait la poisse !

Une véritable poisse qui la poursuivait. Là, devant elle se trouvait Harry et une jeune femme blonde aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre la commande et servir les plats à lui. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle allait demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper. Pansy rebroussa chemin quand elle fut nez à nez avec son patron. Un homme imposant tout en largeur et en longueur avec un crâne totalement chauve.

-La table sept ! lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Pansy soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire face à l'une des personnes qu'elle n'était pas prête de revoir. Elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à la table sept en espérant qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle priait pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce que vous avez choisit ?

-Oui, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de la carte. Pour la demoiselle ce sera une salade de potiron et ses émincés et pour moi ce sera…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase car il l'avait fait. Lever les yeux de la carte. Il avait juste voulu être poli et regarder la serveuse à qui il s'adressait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la serveuse serait Pansy. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle penserait aux autre et aurait envi de pleurer, encore une fois. Ce qu'elle pouvait se détester quand elle était dans cet état-là. Il y a dix ans, jamais elle ne se serait permit de pleurer, même pour la mort d'un parent proche. Maintenant, ça coulait tout seul, comme une fuite dans la canalisation d'une maison.

-Ce sera l'agneau pour moi et une bouteille de vin pour nous.

-Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

-Oui. Merci.

Pansy prit les cartes des menus toujours sans le regarder. Harry la suivit du regard tout en fronçant les sourcils. Andréa avait très vite remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Le regard d'Harry en voyant la fille, la fille qui regardait ses pieds. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry croisa le regard d'Andréa assez confus.

-Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. (Pansy revint avec la bouteille de vin et fila aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.)

-Une ex ?

-Non. Une vielle connaissance. Bon, buvons à cette soirée ne tête à tête, dit-il en essayant de paraître à l'aise.

Andréa rougit dans l'instant. C'était une manie à laquelle elle devait vraiment remédier.

**000**

Andréa et Harry discutèrent sans s'arrêter. Tout d'abord de leur métier respectif, puis des enfants dont Gauthier et Marie qui étaient dans la classe d'Andréa. Ginny fut ensuite le sujet de conversation. Andréa trouva ça embarrassant de diner avec l'ex-petit ami de sa collègue et amie mais elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, bien au contraire.

-Ginny et moi, ça date d'il y a environ six ans, expliqua Harry. C'est une époque définitivement révolue. On a eu la chance de devenir de très bons amis.

Ce qui était vrai et chose qu'Harry appréciait énormément.

Harry pouvait dire qu'il passait une soirée relativement bonne, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer Pansy de ses pensées. Il avait tout simplement du mal à croire qu'elle soit serveuse dans un restaurant. Elle, qui était snob et exigeante : Elle aurait fait une parfaite petit cliente ingrate à l'époque. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle en vienne à servir des plats à lui ?

Quand elle leur avait servit leurs assiettes, Pansy ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Il avait beau chercher son regard, elle tournait la tête pour ne pas le voir, quitte à garder les yeux rivés sur Andréa. Conséquence, quand elle se retourna, elle ne vit pas l'un de ses collègues derrière elle servant une autre table. Les apéritifs tombèrent à terre. Pansy était restée tétanisée un instant avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être aussi maladroite, dit Andréa en voulant faire une peu d'humour en espérant qu'Harry sourisse un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas et elle finit par être vexée.

Pansy était retournée dans la cuisine le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle venait de faire une autre bourde et appréhendait ce que le patron lui dirait. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Ce n'était qu'un client comme un autre, bon sang ! Et surtout, ce n'était que Potter ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vu Blaise ou Drago ! Là elle était sûre qu'elle aurait littéralement fondue en larme tout en prenant la commande. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient terriblement. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus. La dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vus, Drago flirtait avec Hermione et Blaise était toujours célibataire.

**000**

Après leur avoir apporté la carte des desserts, Harry et Andréa avaient commandé un simple café. Pansy tenta de l'apporter la tête haute mais au moment où elle pensait avoir réussit à traverser la salle sans encombre, elle trébucha contre le sac d'une jeune femme et renversa le café qui faillit atterrir sur le pantalon d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était levé par réflexe alors que Pansy avait eu envi de s'effondrer. Cette soirée aurait été un véritable fiasco du début à la fin. Pansy sortit un torchon et commença à éponger le sol et la chaise d'Harry qui avait été éclaboussée.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Andréa pour la rassurer. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Je suis désolée, répéta Pansy sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne voulais pas, excusez-moi.

A ce moment-là, Harry s'accroupit et attrapa les mains de Pansy. Elle voulut se détacher de lui, mais Harry fut tenace. Cela l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui et à le regarder enfin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-il. Arrête de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle imprima les paroles d'Harry et récupéra ses mains quand il lâcha la pression. Pansy retourna en cuisine et Harry se leva. Il regarda Andréa qui était totalement ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il en était conscient, cette soirée était un désastre. Ginny allait le tuer.

-Je… je crois que je vais aller payer l'addition, dit-il.

-D'accord.

**000**

Une fois sortit du restaurent, Harry décida de raccompagner Andréa jusque chez-elle ce qui demandait un transplanage et environ un petit quart d'heure de marche. De quoi pouvoir entretenir une conversation sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait commencer. Harry ne savait absolument pas par quoi commencer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il songea qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la robe qu'Andréa avait mise exprès pour la soirée. Il ne lui avait même pas fait un compliment comme « tu es ravissante ». Décidément, Harry avait tout fait de travers.

-Voilà, c'est chez-moi, annonça Andréa.

-D'accord. Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi ?

-La soirée. Ça n'avait rien d'une réussite. On en était très loin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. J'avais compris que tu avais été perturbé par cette vieille connaissance, dit Andréa en roulant des yeux.

-C'est vraiment une vieille connaissance, insista Harry. Ginny te le dira, c'est une fille que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir, surtout dans ce genre de situation. C'était…

-Perturbant.

-Oui.

-Bon, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer et cette fois c'est moi qui choisit le restaurant.

Andréa voulait faire un brin d'humour, mais Harry ne riait pas et Andréa perdit son sourire. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle voyait très bien qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Ginny, pensa-t-elle.

-Je… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées alors je vais être honnête…

-Je crois que j'ai compris, le coupa Andréa. Je ne te plais pas vraiment, c'est ça ?

-Tu es très jolie et je suis sûr que tu dois plaire à un bon nombre d'homme (Andréa soupira) mais je n'en fais pas parti.

-C'est assez rédhibitoire.

-Je suis désolé si je te déçois. Tu dois me détester maintenant.

-Non, bien sûr que non. En fait ça ne fait que renforcer l'idée que j'avais de toi. Timide, mignon, maladroit et honnête. Tout ce que j'aime. J'avais juste oublié que le point essentiel était la réciprocité des sentiments.

-C'est une chose que tout le monde à tendance à oublier.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à sourire… enfin ! Andréa trouvait ça horrible de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui. Ginny lui avait dit qu'Harry était l'un des garçons les plus attentionnés qu'elle n'ait jamais connu et Andréa ne saurait jamais ce que ça serait que d'être dans ses bras.

-Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais à nouveau envi de t'inviter, dit Harry. On ne sait jamais.

-Tu peux être sûre que je répondrai par l'affirmatif quand ça arrivera. Bon je crois que je vais rentrer.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Harry.

Andréa entra chez-elle et Harry soupira. Ginny allait le tuer. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait transplaner.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà !

Alors ça vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dîner pas si romantique que ça ?


	7. Ma maison t'est ouverte

Bon dimanche ! Je vous présente le 7e chapitre de la fiction.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 7 : Ma maison t'est ouverte.**_

Il était 23H00. C'était donc le moment de quitter les lieux pour Pansy. Elle avait vraiment hâte de s'en aller et retourner dans sa chambre poisseuse du Chaudron Baveur. Merlin qu'elle détestait cette auberge. Tous les soirs, il y avait des alcooliques qui venaient boire leur whisky et monter l'étage avec une fille de passage. A l'époque déjà, elle trouvait cet endroit douteux, mais maintenant, il était devenu infréquentable. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se payer pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle voulu quitter les vestiaires, son patron entra et lui donna ce qui devait être une bourse de pièces.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ta paye pour ces deux jours. Maintenant, tu t'en vas et tu ne remets plus les pieds ici.

-Vous… vous me virez ?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se paye ma tête. Tu n'as jamais été serveuse de ta vie !

-Si ! Je vous jure que si ! Je vous en pris, ne me virez pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de faire fonctionner mon restaurant. Dehors.

-Mais…

-Dehors !

L'ancien Patron de Pansy quitta la pièce. Pansy s'assit sous le choc. Elle venait d'atteindre un record. Un travail qui n'aura duré que deux jours. La voilà donc de retour à la case départ. Pansy ouvrit la bourse et commença à compter les pièces. Il y en avait cent-dix. Cent-dix Gallions à peine pour deux jours de travail. Son patron l'avait escroqué. Elle le savait mais n'avait vraiment pas la force d'aller demander des comptes. Elle rangea la bourse dans son sac et sortit du restaurant. Le froid lui agressa le visage et le fit éternuer. Maintenant elle devait marcher jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur qui n'était pas loin.

-Eh ! Parkinson !

Oh non ! Pas lui ! Que faisait-il là ? Ne devait-il pas être avec sa copine de tout à l'heure ? Pansy eut envi de rebrousser chemin, mais ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle décida donc de marcher droit devant elle et de la dépasser sans le regarder.

-Parkinson !

Elle continua de marcher. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui devenait de plus en plus précipités. Il arriva enfin à sa taille. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

-Laisse-moi, lui dit-elle.

-Je veux juste parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire !

-Depuis quand es-tu là ? Où habites-tu ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Potter !

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, dit Harry alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Pansy s'arrêta de marcher. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle ? Drago et Blaise s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Ils ne devaient pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils pensent à elle. Ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

-Je leur dirai que tu travailles dans ce restaurant, avertit Harry, et crois-moi, ils viendront jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et parle enfin.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine Potter. J'ai été virée.

-Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ?

Harry ne dit rien. Il se sentit soudainement coupable. Il l'avait perturbé autant qu'elle l'avait perturbé. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Pansy était fatiguée et voulait vraiment retourner à l'auberge.

-Ton immeuble s'est effondré au début de la semaine. Où vis-tu maintenant ? répéta-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas !

-De quoi vis-tu ? insista-t-il. Je t'en supplie dis-moi.

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, hein ? Tu as envi de rire de mon sort, c'est ça ? Vas-y ne te gène pas ! De toute façon c'est tout ce que je mérite. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me parler ? N'es-tu pas sensé être avec ta petite amie ?

Harry voulut répondre mais Pansy ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'en alla. Elle était presque arrivée, elle allait bientôt retrouver son lit poisseux et elle espérait qu'Harry le laisserait tranquille.

-Ma maison t'est ouverte.

Pansy s'arrêta. Elle crut mal comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Venait-il de lui proposer son hospitalité ? Pansy se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, mais Harry avait disparu.

Elle arriva enfin au Chaudron Baveur qui était deux fois plus rempli que durant la semaine. Cet endroit était devenu un véritable bordel.

-Voici le reste du montant de la semaine.

Le propriétaire s'empressa de prendre les 80 Gallions que Pansy lui tendait. Un vrai grippe-sou, songea-t-elle. Une assiette se brisa. Pansy tourna la tête et vit un homme totalement ivre plonger sa tête la poitrine d'une fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur ne jamais tomber aussi bas.

-J'ai 30 Gallions. Est-il possible que je puisse vous donner le reste plus tard ?

-Non. C'est tout aujourd'hui ou c'est dehors.

-Mais… je n'ai pas 100 Gallions sur moi. Je ne peux pas me payer la chambre pour la semaine.

-Alors c'est de dehors.

-Et pour ce soir ?

-C'est 50 Gallions.

-Cinquante Gallions ! répéta Pansy en hallucinant. Mais c'est une arnaque ! Je n'ai pas assez !

-Alors c'est dehors, répéta le propriétaire.

-Mais…

-Dehors !

Pansy retint ses larmes et quitta l'auberge qui était beaucoup trop bruyante. Les gouttes de pluie s'étaient transformées en averse. Elle marcha sans but tout en pensant à cette soirée merdique. D'abord, elle croisait Potter sur son lieu de travail, ensuite se faisait virer de son boulot au bout de deux jours et maintenant elle se faisait virer de l'auberge au bout d'une semaine parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Elle trébucha sur un pavé et tomba au sol. Des passants ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer d'elle. Ce fut l'humiliation de trop pour ce soir-là et les larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait pactisé avec le diable, fuit la chance qu'on lui avait offerte, elle devait donc en payer les conséquences.

Pansy s'était abritée sous une vieille marquise le temps que la pluie cessent mais au bout d'une demi-heure, la pluie n'avait pas finit de tomber. Au contraire, elle avait même empiré et des gouttes traversaient la marquise. Pansy était de plus en plus trempée mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Elle allait passer la nuit ici.

Ce fut ce moment là qu'elle pensa à la phrase d'Harry.

« Ma maison t'est ouverte ».

Il était drôle.

Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait. Depuis tout ce temps, Il avait sans doute déménagé et quitté définitivement le Square. Ou alors il habitait toujours là-bas ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rien précisé et avait simplement dit « Ma maison. » De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien qu'elle y pense. Elle n'allait pas accepter cette pseudo proposition. Elle était très bien sous cette marquise et allait y rester.

**000**

Harry était rentré chez-lui depuis déjà une bonne heure mais il lui était impossible de dormir. Il pensait à Pansy. Elle était plus qu'amaigrit et cadavérique. Si les filles la voyaient elles seraient en état de choc. Si les filles savaient, elle lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir insisté pour la faire venir au Square. C'est-à-dire la porter et transplaner avec elle. Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé dehors par ce temps pluvieux, mais Pansy était orgueilleuse et il savait que ça n'aurait pas été la peine d'insister. Elle serait repartie illico. Si elle voulait venir, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Il préviendrait les autres et ils pourraient discuter tout les huit.

Au moment où il éteignit la lumière, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il attendit un peu de peur d'avoir mal entendu mais on frappa à nouveau. Harry mit ses lunettes et descendit les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fut plus que surpris de voir Pansy devant lui, trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblante de partout.

-Est-ce… est-ce que… ça… tient toujours ?

-Oui. Mon Dieu oui. Entre vite.

Pansy fit un pas en avant et Harry ferma la porte derrière elle. Il la regarda un moment. Elle avait une veste trouée, un pull trop grand pour elle, un pantalon usé et des baskets remplis d'eau.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je… j'étais sous une marquise. Le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur m'a mis dehors. Je n'ai plus d'argent et… et…

Le reste fut coincé au fond de sa gorge et Pansy éclata en sanglot. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et tenter de la calmer un moment. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement trempée et qu'elle le mouillait également.

Une fois que ses sanglots cessèrent, Harry l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il commença à remplir la baignoire d'eau. Pansy était totalement ailleurs. Elle ne rendait pas compte qu'elle était chez Harry, qu'elle était à l'abri. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry la déshabillait pour le mettre dans la baignoire. La seule chose qu'il lui laissa fut le bracelet d'éponge. Il la souleva et la dépose dans la baignoire remplit d'eau.

-Je reviens.

Harry alla dans la chambre que Pansy avait partagé avec Hermione et Ginny pendant peu de temps. Il remercia Hermione d'avoir laisser des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il prit ce qui semblait être une chemise de nuit et une serviette. Il alla ensuite mettre les vêtements de Pansy dans la buanderie pour les laver. Il retourna dans la salle de bain. Pansy était toujours dans la baignoire et demeurait immobile. Elle avait définitivement arrêté de pleurer mais son regard était à présent vide d'expression. Ça inquiétait un peu Harry.

Il prit un gant et commença à la frotter.

Elle lui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup de peine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même quand la bataille avait eu lieu, Pansy avait canalisé sa peur pour se battre du côté du bien tout en trahissant sa famille. Pansy Parkinson était une fille forte. Blaise avait raison, cette fille n'était pas Pansy Parkinson.

Il déplia la serviette et lui demanda si elle pouvait se lever. Pansy essaya mais glissa. Harry l'aida se lever et mit sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle reprit ses esprits pour s'essuyer. Elle put mettre la chemise de nuit et Harry l'emmena dans une des chambres de la maison. Il souleva le couverture et Pansy s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Je suis dans la chambre d'en face. S'il y a un problème, tu viens me voir.

Pansy ne répondit que par une profonde inspiration tout en regardant le plafond. Harry soupira également. Il se leva pour quitter la chambre et lui lança une dernière parole.

-S'il te plait, ne t'enfuis pas cette fois.

Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle était venue d'elle-même. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il allait devoir prévenir les autres. Il n'en reviendrait pas lorsqu'ils la verraient dans cet état. Lui n'en revenait toujours pas.

**000**

Pansy avait les yeux ouverts. Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de frapper à sa porte. Elle verrait les autres d'ici peu de temps, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher une fois de plus. Elle entendit la pluie atterrir contre la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un bon lit et dans des draps propres, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle roula sur le côté et respira l'odeur de l'oreiller : de la vanille. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment entre Harry et Pansy ?

Bonne fin de week-end et à dimanche prochain.


	8. Retrouvailles

Bonjour !

Voici le 8e chapitre de la fiction !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles.**_

Harry n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il avait gardé les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes au cas où Pansy aurait eu l'idée de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais il n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait sans doute dormit tout simplement. Harry décida de se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait sans doute pas mangé à sa faim depuis un bon moment.

Du jus, des pancakes, des toasts, des œufs, du bacon. Il espérait au moins que ça lui plairait. Pendant qu'il préparait tout ça il reçut une lettre de Ginny lui demandant comment s'était passé la soirée avec Andréa. Il avait complètement oublié ! Harry laissa la lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il alla dans la chambre où se trouvait Pansy. Elle était toujours dans la même position que la veille. Sur le dos, regardant le plafond. S'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux cligner, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Salut, dit-il. Tu as bien dormit ?

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle poussa un long et profond soupir.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner. Tu as intérêt à manger. Personne ne se laisse mourir ici.

Harry quitta la pièce. Pansy poussa un autre soupir. Se laisser mourir demandait beaucoup de courage et elle n'avait pas de courage. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le plateau pharamineux qu'Harry lui avait apporté. L'odeur du bacon et des saucisses chatouillèrent ses narines. Son ventre gargouilla, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister. Elle se redressa, fit glisser le plateau sur le lit et commença à manger un toast beurré…

Dans la cuisine, Harry avait écrit trois lettres sur l'arrivée de Pansy au Square et il demanda à ses amis de venir le plus vite possible. Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle s'en aille avant que les autres ne l'aient vu. Les lettres étaient envoyées, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

**000**

En fin de matinée, Pansy avait enfin quitté la chambre pour le salon. Elle s'était assise dans le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tout en regardant droit devant elle. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle portait un pull d'Hermione un pantalon de Ginny et des chaussettes qui semblait lui appartenir. Il avait eu raison. Pansy n'avait plus rien. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé aux filles de venir avec des habits pour la dépanner. Il s'était assis près d'elle pendant près d'une heure dans l'espoir qu'elle se mette parler, mais Pansy ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas envi de s'expliquer, elle avait déjà assez honte d'être venue le voir dans un état aussi lamentable.

-Il m'arrive d'être très patient, avertit Harry. Je vais donc finir par savoir ce qui s'est passé et je ne serai pas le seul.

On frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir. Tout le monde était là, sauf les enfants.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Drago en entrant.

-Dans le salon. Eh ! On se calme Malefoy ! dit Harry en le retenant par le bras. Pas la peine de débarquer là-bas comme un détraqué. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'agitation autour d'elle.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

-Mal j'imagine. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a frappé à la porte hier soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères Potter ? demanda Blaise.

-De la douceur. Les filles, allez la voir. Vous, suivez-moi. Allez ! ordonna Harry.

Les garçons suivirent Harry dans la cuisine alors que les filles se dirigèrent vers le salon à pas de loup. Elles appréhendaient toutes les trois ce qu'elles allaient bientôt voir. Pansy était toujours assise dans le canapé. Elle distinguait les trois silhouettes de ses amies : Ginny, Hermione et Lavande. Celles-ci posèrent leurs sacs de vêtements et s'assirent à côté d'elle. Ginny était au pied du canapé devant Pansy.

-C'est si bon de te voir ma belle, dit-elle. Si bon.

-Oh oui, renchérit Lavande. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais là ?

Mais Pansy demeurait toujours silencieuse. Elle ne voulait toujours pas répondre à ces questions, ce que les filles comprenaient bien.

-Nous avons des vêtements pour toi, dit Hermione. Harry a dit que tu n'avais plus rien.

Pansy avait envi de pleurer. Voir ses amies autour d'elle lui dire que maintenant elle était là pour elle et qu'elles ne l'abandonneraient jamais lui donnait du baume cœur tout en lui faisant mal. C'était elle qui les avaient abandonnés. C'était elle qui était partie, pas ses amis.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis ton départ, commença Hermione.

-Oui, affirma Lavande. On a changé, évolué et surtout…

-Nous avons des familles, termina Ginny.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration un moment. Les filles le remarquèrent et se regardèrent. Lavande prit la parole.

-Tu ne seras sans doute pas étonnée si je te disais que je suis mariée à Ron. Ça fait déjà cinq ans. Nous avons aussi deux filles, Marie qui a 4 ans et Julie qui en a 2. Tu les adorerais.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu me disais d'arrêter de flirter outrageusement avec Drago et de franchir le pas, commença Hermione. Et bien le pas a été franchit. Je suis avec Drago depuis plus de six ans. On est marié depuis trois ans. On a un petit garçon de trois ans aussi. Il s'appelle Théo. C'est le portrait craché de son père, si tu le voyais. Et il y a trois semaines, j'ai donné naissance à une petite fille. Samantha.

-Pour ma part, poursuivit Ginny, je ne suis plus avec Harry depuis plus de six ans déjà. C'est toujours bizarre à dire vu que tout le monde nous voyait mariés et avec des enfants. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Je suis en couple avec Blaise depuis et nous avons un garçon, Gauthier. Il a quatre ans et il est adorable. Blaise et moi avons l'intention de nous marier l'été prochain. J'espère que tu seras là. Il faut que tu sois là.

Maintenant Pansy comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry dînait en tête à tête avec une autre fille que Ginny. C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient rompu depuis plusieurs années. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Pansy avait cru qu'il la trompait.

-Voilà, dit Lavande. Tu sais tout. Nous avons tous une famille.

-Non, pas Harry, dit Ginny.

-Ah oui. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. En fait, comment s'est passé sa soirée avec Andréa ?

-Un désastre. Il lui a même fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry ne lui a pas dit ça ?

-Si ! Dans quel état je vais la trouver moi, demain ?

-Harry est un cas désespéré par moment. Devrais-je le gifler pour qu'il se réveille, questionna Hermione.

-Peut-être, dit Lavande en haussant les épaules. Andréa quand même ! Cette fille est un canon ! Et elle adore les enfants en plus de ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il demande de plus ?

-Des sentiments, répondit Ginny.

-A bas les sentiments ! s'emporta Lavande. Et le sexe alors ? Une bonne partie de jambe en l'ait lui aurait sûrement fait du bien !

A ce moment là, l'imprévisible se produisit. Pansy lâcha un gloussement qui ressemblait à un rire refoulé. Elle se rappelait des conversations qu'elle avait eu avec elles à Poudlard ou juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. C'étaient des conversations qui la détendait et qui la faisait rire. Pourquoi avait-elle dit au revoir à tout ça ?

-Tu as rit, non ? dit Ginny heureuse. Tu as rit ! Oh ma chérie, ça fait tellement de bien de t'entendre.

Elles la serrèrent contre elles pendant plusieurs minutes. Ginny desserra l'étreinte et alla dans la cuisine. Elle vit les garçons boire du whisky. Elle décida d'en prendre un verre et de le boire cul sec.

-Alors ? fit Blaise.

-Alors ? Ça fait mal de la voir aussi maigre et fatiguée mais en même temps ça soulage de la savoir en vie. Oh ! Et le bon côté des choses c'est qu'elle a eu un gloussement moqueur tout à l'heure.

-Un gloussement moqueur ? répéta Ron. Pourquoi ?

-Elle se moquait tout simplement de la vie sentimentale désastreuse d'Harry.

Ron, Drago et Blaise regardèrent Harry qui avait apporté son verre à ses lèvres.

-Je la reconnais bien là, dit-il. Merci Ginny.

-Mais de rien être ingrat que tu es. Harry a plaqué Andréa hier, expliqua-t-elle.

-Potter tu déconnes ! dit Blaise. Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de pères célibataires qui tueraient pour un dîner avec elle ? Et toi, tu la plaques !

-Tu te vois père célibataire ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est un constat que j'ai fait en allant chercher Gauthier l'école. Je t'aime chérie.

-Mouais…

La cuisine redevint silencieuse et Pansy occupa à nouveau l'esprit de chacun.

-Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en aller, dit Drago. Elle aurait dû venir avec nous au tribunal.

-Elle avait peur Drago, lui dit Blaise. On aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

-Mais on ne l'a pas fait ! On est resté et on a finit par être acquitté !

-Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui nous arriverait. C'est ce qui lui a fait peur ! Imagine si on avait été emprisonné ou si on avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur ? C'était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas envisager. Si on est resté c'est parce qu'on avait de quoi nous accrocher à la falaise. Tu étais sur le point de sortir avec Hermione et moi j'avais dans l'espoir que Ginny quitte Potter pour moi – désolé Potter. Mais Pansy n'avait rien. Aucune attache.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Drago. Elle nous avait, nous ! Elle nous a !

-A croire que l'amitié n'était pas assez pour elle, intervint Ron.

-Quand on a peur, on est inconscient ce qu'on fait, ajouta Harry.

Ce fut à nouveau le silence dans la pièce. Hermione et Lavande arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Vous l'avez laissé seule ? demanda Harry.

-Elle a parlé, dit Lavande. Un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Drago.

-Qu'elle voulait vous voir tout les deux, répondit Hermione en regardant Drago et Blaise.

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Blaise pour être sûr.

-Oui. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Blaise et Drago se levèrent avec empressement. Harry les avait retenus assez longtemps dans la cuisine et maintenant ils allaient enfin pouvoir la voir. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent enfin dans le salon. Quand elle les vit, son visage changea d'expression. Il était passé de l'impassibilité morbide à la surprise. Ils avaient changé, ou vieillit. Ils avaient perdu de leur juvénilité et leur corps s'étaient encore développés. Elle regarda ensuite leurs avant-bras gauche. Ils avaient leurs bracelets.

A ce moment là, elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent. Elle arriva en face d'eux. Elle était vraiment minuscule face à eux et sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui la serrèrent contre eux le plus fort possible.

-Tu nous as tellement manqué, si tu savais, lui dit Blaise.

-C'était horrible de ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais, où tu étais, de ne pas savoir si tu étais en vie ou pas, ajouta Drago.

-Mais tu es là et on veillera à ce que tu sois toujours dans les parages. Nous sommes tes amis et on ne va pas te lâcher.

-Tu peux en être sûre.

Cette fois Pansy avait sourit ce qui avait ravi tout le monde. Pansy était heureuse. Elle était dans leurs bras et ils ne lui posaient aucune question. Tout qu'ils lui demandaient, c'était d'être là et de rester. De toute façon elle n'avait plus la force d'aller où que ce soit. Etre près d'eux était mille fois mieux que d'être au Chaudron Baveur, seule avec ses pensées.

Ils étaient restés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Surtout les autres. Pansy n'avait fait qu'écouter. Ils avaient revu les sept dernières années de 1998 à 2005. Des moments de joie, de peine et des moments complètement hilarants comme la demande en mariage de Drago à une Hermione aussi soule que lui au moment des faits et de lui dire oui. Pansy avait sourit en regardant Drago qui était plutôt fier de lui. Ils avaient ensuite parlé des enfants et Pansy avait remarqué qu'Harry était très apprécié d'eux. Il était le super Tonton Harry qui avait toujours des cadeaux.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la vie sentimental d'Harry. C'est comme ça que Pansy apprit qu'il était sortit avec une Sandra qui était médicomage et qu'il l'avait quitté car ils étaient « beaucoup trop différents » : phrase d'Hermione.

Tout le monde était à présent partit. Harry et Pansy étaient tout les deux dans le salon, silencieux.

-Tu as donc eu un aperçu de ses sept dernières années sans toi. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si tu avais été là.

Elle ne dit rien. Il fallait être patient. La parole reviendrait petit à petit.

-Tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je te le demande. Au moins j'aurai un œil sur toi.

Il la vit esquisser un sourire. Encore un pas vers la victoire.

-Bon, je crois qu'un dîner s'impose, dit Harry en se levant.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

-Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as besoin de remonter la pente et pour ça il faut tes amis autour de toi. Je crois en faire parti, non ? C'est bon d'entendre ta voix, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry quitta la pièce et Pansy s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles ?

Bonne fin de week-end et à la semaine prochaine.

Gouline971


	9. Déjeuner entre amis

Bon Dimanche tout le monde ! Je vous présente le 9e chapitre de la fiction.

Enjoy !

Merci à _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Déjeuner entre amis**_

_Octobre 2005_

Le lendemain Pansy se réveilla aux aurores. A sept heures. Le jour ne s'était pas complètement levé. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle ne dormait plus, se demandant si elle devait se lever ou pas. Elle avait prit son courage deux mains et s'était levée pour aller dans la cuisine, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Harry se lever, elle prit peur et retourna dans son lit. Elle s'était sentie ridicule d'avoir un tel comportement. Elle avait même fait semblaient de dormir lorsqu'il avait entre-ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour savoir si elle était toujours là.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle longea le couloir, descendit les escaliers et arriva devant la cuisine. Elle n'osa pas entrer. Pourtant, il y a sept ans, elle aurait déboulé comme une tornade. Maintenant, elle avait peur de faire un pas en avant. Elle regarda Harry boire son café tout en lisant la gazette. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et ne bougea pas.

-La pièce n'est pas piégée. Tu peux entrer.

Pansy sursauta. Il l'avait vu et avait fait semblant de se croire seul. Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire en guise de bonjour auquel Pansy répondit par un pincement de lèvres.

-Il est tôt, remarqua Harry. Tu peux encore dormir.

-Je n'ai plus sommeil. Et puis, tu fais beaucoup de bruit.

-Ah, dit-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête, désolé. Je suis seul ici alors mon propre bruit ne me dérange pas. Mais entre ! Ne reste pas planté là, viens !

Pansy entra dans la cuisine d'un pas mal assuré.

-Tu fais comme chez-toi. Rien n'a bougé de place. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Il y une deuxième clé sur le porte-clés. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que la maison ne soit pas réduite en cendre à mon retour.

-D'accord, répondit Pansy.

-Si tu veux sortir, c'est par la porte. On ne transplane pas ici, sauf en cas de force majeur.

-D'accord, répéta-t-elle.

-Bon, essaie de passer une bonne journée.

Harry prit sa veste et quitta la maison.

Rien n'avait changé de place avait-il dit ? Bon, dans ce cas les tasses étaient dans le dernier placard de gauche et les couverts dans les tiroirs sous la gazinière. Bingo ! Sa mémoire était toujours aussi intacte. Le café était prêt. Maintenant elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa journée.

Pansy avait passé la matinée à revisiter la maison, à l'observer de nouveau. Puis elle s'était arrêtée dans le salon. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé avec son bloc de dessin, la seule chose qu'elle gardait près d'elle. Elle en tourna les pages jusqu'à en trouver une blanche et prit un morceau de fusain. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dessiner. Elle réfléchit encore et encore, mais ne trouva pas l'inspiration. Son cerveau était vide de créativité. Avoir tout perdu dans l'effondrement l'avait démoralisé. A quoi bon dessiner si son loisir finissait sous un tas de gravas ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle resta immobile sur le canapé espérant que la personne se soit trompée de maison.

On frappa une seconde fois et Pansy se leva. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

-Pansy, c'est nous !

-Elle est peut-être partie se promener.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Pansy !

Elle avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione et de Drago. Soulagée, elle ouvrit la porte un peu puis entièrement. Le couple Malefoy était bien là et pas seul puisque dans la poussette se trouvait Samantha.

-Salut, ça va ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-On a l'intention d'aller déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Pansy ne répondit pas et les regarda un instant. Ils ressemblaient à un couple parfait, se tenant la main et tenant tout les deux la poussette. Elle allait faire tâche dans ce tableau. En même temps, elle mourrait d'envi de déjeuner avec eux.

-Allez, viens. On passera un bon moment, insista Drago.

En voyant la moue qu'il lui faisait, elle ne put qu'accepter. Sur ce point, Drago n'avait pas changé. Il savait amadouer son petit monde et Hermione l'avait bien remarqué, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard noir.

-Pas besoin de l'amadouer comme ça, dit-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chérie.

-« Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles, chérie », imita faussement Hermione.

Pansy eut un autre gloussement de rire. Elle prit son manteau et ferma la maison à clé.

**000**

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant que Pansy avait déjà vu en sortant du Chadron Baveur. Elle aurait bien voulu y travailler car le propriétaire ne semblait pas être un tirant, mais maladroite comme elle était, elle aurait été virée dès la fin de sa première journée.

Ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait du restaurant. Un fois assise, Samantha se réveilla.

-Eh ! Salut trésor ! Tu veux voir ce qui se passe ? Oui !

Drago sortit sa fille de la poussette et alla s'assoir à la table. Pansy eut du mal à se faire à cette image de Drago. Un homme marié et père de famille. Il semblait adorer voire vénérer sa fille. Pansy regarda Hermione qui dit « gaga » en parlant de Drago.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? C'est Pansy ! Coucou !

Samantha regarda Pansy les yeux grand ouvert mais reporta son regard non sur son père, mais sur sa mère qui lui faisait coucou. Pansy avait raison. Elle se sentait vraiment à l'écart dans cette famille parfaite. Hermione lui montra une photo de Théo. Les yeux, les cheveux, le visage : C'était Drago. C'était troublant.

-Il est mignon, dit-elle.

-Un peu qu'il est mignon, dit Drago fièrement. Tout comme elle, hein ma belle ? Tu veux la porter un peu ?

-Je… non. Je ne préfère pas. Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sauras. Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à sa petite bouille.

Ils passèrent commande. Le déjeuner se passe plutôt bien. Pansy parlait très peu. Juste pour leur poser des questions. Le déclic de leur relation, le mariage… Leur vie à deux. Ils répondirent avec des sourires béats et des yeux qui pétillaient. Pansy se rendit compte qu'elle était en face de l'amour.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

-Non. Je suis en congés paternité. Un truc inventé par les moldus, d'après Hermione. Je vais reprendre d'ici un mois.

-Oui, après il m'abandonnera avec mon bébé. Père indigne.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Après le déjeuner, ils proposèrent à Pansy de passer chez-eux. Elle accepta. Ils transplanèrent dans un quartier résidentiel totalement sorcier. Les Malefoy possédaient un beau pavillon sur deux étages que Pansy trouva fabuleux.

Quand elle observa le salon. Il y avait une table basse entouré d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils, l'un rouge et l'autre vert. Sur la cheminée, elle vit plein de photos de ses amis et des enfants dont elle trouva très vite l'identité. Puis elle s'arrêta sur d'autre cadre. Des photos d'elle, Drago et Blaise ou de toute la bande ou d'elle tout simplement. Elle prit la photo du trio. Leur trio. Ils avaient 16 ans sur celle-ci. La marque n'était pas encore posée et ils évitaient d'y penser. Ils voulaient tout simplement vivre.

-C'était la belle époque, pas vrai ? dit Drago en arrivant vers elle.

-En apparence.

-Comme tu vois, tu as toujours été dans nos esprits. On ne t'a jamais oublié. On a tous espéré que tu reviennes un jour.

-Mais vous ne pensiez pas que je serais dans un état lamentable.

-C'est vrai.

Elle posa la photo tourna la tête et vit le bracelet éponge sur le poignet de Drago. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle releva sa manche et montra son propre bracelet à Drago. Sûrement une façon de lui dire qu'elle y pensait constamment.

-Quelle a été la sentence ? demanda-t-elle.

-On a été acquitté à condition de suivre une formation d'Auror pour se racheter une conduite.

A ce moment là, Drago eut envi de lui dire pour la énième fois qu'elle aurait dû rester, qu'elle aurait été acquittée, que maintenant qu'elle était revenue, son avenir était encore plus incertain qu'il y a sept ans. Mais il ne dit rien. C'était le meilleur moyen de la faire plonger à nouveau dans un mutisme ou pire de la voir fuir une fois de plus.

Vers la fin de la journée, Drago la raccompagna au Square en lui promettant d'aller lui rendre visite. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle fut plongée dans le noir et le silence qui y régnait était pesant. Elle avait vu un tourne-disque dans le salon et décida donc de mettre un 33 tour. Queen* ? Drôle de nom pour un groupe de rock. Elle mit la musique en fond sonore. Ça changeait déjà l'ambiance de la pièce.

Elle vit son bloc de dessin sur le canapé. Elle le prit, regardant ses anciennes œuvres puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit un trait au fusain, puis un autre et encore un autre. Son dessin prenait forme, il prenait vie et son visage s'illuminait.

-Bonsoir.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle remarqua qu'Harry était exténué.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle enfin.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. Je l'ai passé avec Drago et Hermione. J'ai vu Samantha aussi.

-Ah oui ? dit Harry en souriant. Elle est mignonne, hein ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Harry posa son sac, sa veste et traversa son salon jusqu'au tourne disque.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Queen*.

-Je ne connais pas. C'était juste pour mettre du bruit.

-Je comprends.

Il la regarda concentré sur son bloc de dessin, comme Hermione se concentrait sur un dossier pénal.

-Tu dessines toujours ?

-Ça me permet de tenir le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pansy lui montra son dessin. Harry reconnut tout de suite ce qu'elle avait dessiné.

-C'est la maison des Malefoy ?

-Oui. Je l'ai trouvé très jolie. J'ai donc voulu en garder une trace.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton talent.

-Merci.

Harry lui rendit son bloc de dessin et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui. Comme d'habitude. Rien de spécial. Ah si ! Le propriétaire de ton immeuble a été arrêté. Il va être jugé. Si tu veux, tu peux aller témoigner contre lui.

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ? Il pourrait te rendre ton argent et…

-Je ne mettrais pas les pieds au tribunal, dit Pansy d'une voix ferme.

Harry la vit toucher son bracelet éponge machinalement et comprit la raison de son refus catégorique. Il ne devait pas insister.

-C'est comme tu veux. Tu as peut-être raison, après tout.

-J'ai raison.

L'ancienne Pansy refaisait surface l'espace d'un instant. Même si c'était pour lui donner des réponses claires nettes et précises, ça faisait du bien de l'entendre parler de cette façon. Harry devait sans doute être un brin malade pour apprécier ça.

-Tu as dîné au moins ?

Pansy s'arrêta de dessiner. Elle était tellement absorbée par son dessin qu'elle en avait oublié de manger. Il fallait dire qu'avec le temps elle avait prit l'habitude de manger une fois par jour, voire pas du tout. Ça ne l'avait donc pas étonné que son estomac ne lui crie pas famine. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Celui-ci soupira. Si elle ne s'alimentait pas correctement, elle n'allait pas reprendre des couleurs.

-Il est interdit d'avoir des malaises, des envis de suicides ou de tomber tout simplement malade.

-Ça en fait des interdictions pour le 12 Square Grimmaud. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir toutes les tenir.

-Il y a intérêt parce que tu n'es pas prête de quitter cette maison.

-Super, marmonna Pansy, je suis prisonnière maintenant.

-Et ce n'est que le début Parkinson. Ce n'est que le début.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

*Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Queen. Je pense que c'était pour mettre une touche de moldue dans cette fiction^^

Qu'en pensez-vous ? A dimanche prochain !


	10. Une journée, deux boulots

Bonjour !

Je vous présente le 10e chapitre de la fiction, heureuse de pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 10 : Une journée, deux boulots. **_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que Pansy était hébergée par Harry. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans cette maison. Finit les « je me lève ou je ne me lève pas ? » ou les « j'ai droit de toucher à la casserole ? » Maintenant elle faisait comme chez-elle. Surtout quand Harry n'était pas là. Quand elle se réveillait en même temps que lui ou qu'il revenait du boulot, son embarras revenait. Elle parlait à peine, attendant qu'il lui fasse la conversation. L'ambiance était différent d'il y a sept ans.

Quand Harry et Pansy se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, soit ça faisait des étincelles, soit ils passaient leur temps à discuter pendant des heures. Les sujets de conversation étaient les angoisses de Pansy par rapport à la marque. Il arrivait même à Harry de la considérer comme une très bonne amie au moins autant qu'Hermione. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait été affecté quand elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et pourquoi il avait été aussi perturbé quand il l'avait revu à l'hôpital et au restaurant.

Mais à présent, les discussions était courtes et tout ce que voulait Pansy, c'était passer un maximum de temps avec Drago pendant son congé paternité. Il était plus facile de se confier à Drago et Blaise plutôt qu'à Harry ou encore moins à Ron. Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de lui. Il n'était que le mari d'une amie, le frère d'une amie, l'ami d'une amie.

Ce jour-là, Pansy allait passer la journée avec Lavande Hermione et Ginny. C'était devait être une journée entre fille où on devait « faire des trucs de filles ». C'était les paroles de Ginny. Pansy ne savait pas ce que c'était que de faire des « trucs de filles » et elle appréhendait ce que ses amies avaient en tête pour cette journée.

Pansy était devant la petite armoire qui était dans sa chambre dans laquelle il y avait les vêtements que les filles lui avaient donné. Ce qu'elle avait donné était très beau mais soit grand (Ginny), trop grand (Hermione) ou vraiment trop grands au point qu'elle nageait à l'intérieur (Lavande). Pansy soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne du poids.

Elle avait sur elle un pull de Ginny, Hermione et Lavande et un pantalon d'Hermione qui ne tenait pas en place. Il lui fallait une ceinture, chose que les filles ne lui avaient pas donnée.

C'est là qu'elle pensa à son très chers « colocataire » qui devait sûrement en avoir à revendre des ceintures. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle d'en face.

Personne.

Tant pis. Elle avait besoin d'un ceinture ou alors elle allait se retrouver en culotte sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. Tout dépendait de là où les filles l'emmèneraient. Pansy ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle resta un moment immobile, regardant autour d'elle puis se mit à la recherche d'une ceinture.

Pantalons, pull, T-shirt, chaussettes… Mais où étaient ces fichus ceintures !

-Ben vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas.

Pansy s'arrêta un instant regardant Harry qui l'avait prise en flagrant délit mi-choqué, mi-amusé et reprit sa recherche. Cette fois Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches dans ma chambre ?

Pansy ne répondit pas et sourit en tirant une ceinture du tiroir au dessus de celui des chaussettes.

-Il suffisait de demander au lieu de fouiller.

-Pourquoi demander quand on peut se servir, dit-elle.

Pansy mit la ceinture et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de trou là où s'arrêtait la boucle. Même la ceinture était trop grande ! Elle soupira de frustration et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Harry la suivit, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Quand il le vit, Harry fut presque horrifié et attrapa sa main pour stopper son geste.

-Non mais t'es complètement folle !

-Quoi ? Il faut bien que je mette la ceinture, dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

-Oui mais c'est ma ceinture ! Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle ait un trou en plein milieu !

-Et moi je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver à poil en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse ! Alors franchement ta ceinture, c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

De son autre main, Pansy prit de couteau. Harry en profita pour prendre la ceinture. Non mais qui était cette folle qui voulait lui piquer sa ceinture ? Pansy haussa les épaules et courut à l'étage. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, il la suivit en catastrophe, mais c'était trop tard. Pansy avait une ceinture ajustée autour de sa taille. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pansy venait de trouer une de ses ceintures et le pire c'est qu'elle était plutôt fière d'elle .

-Tu es folle Parkinson.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis une folle à l'aise dans les habits des autres.

Pansy lui donna le couteau et sortit de la chambre. Harry fut content. Voilà ce qui fut le premier clash, la première étincelle en un peu plus d'un mois. C'était un bon début.

Pansy avait transplané jusque devant une boutique : Wear-Shop. Il était 14h00, l'heure du rendez-vous. La première arrivée fut Ginny qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Lavande n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ben non. Je suis la première arrivée.

-Tu es entrée dans la boutique ?

-Euh… non.

-Elle doit sûrement être à l'intérieur. Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Ginny entra dans la boutique. Peu après, Hermione arriva.

-Tu n'es pas venue avec Samantha ?

-Oh non ! Drago s'occupe d'elle. Et puis si j'étais venue avec Samantha, Théo aurait voulu venir et ça n'aurait plus été une journée entre fille.

-Oh. Je vois.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas. On fera une journée spéciale pour que tu rencontres les enfants. On leur parle déjà de toi et apparemment ils ont hâte de connaître « Tatie Pansy ».

-Tatie Pansy ? répéta Pansy en souriant.

-Oui. Théo t'a déjà adopté sans même t'avoir vu.

Lavande et Ginny sortirent de la boutique. Wear-Shop était la boutique de vêtements qui appartenait à Lavande. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle en était propriétaire et son commerce fonctionnait plutôt bien. Une fois réunit, les filles allèrent dans une boutique de robe de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur. Sans doute une idée de Ginny, pensa Pansy.

-J'ai peur de m'y prendre en retard alors j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil maintenant et comme vous êtes mes demoiselles d'honneurs…

-Moi aussi ? demanda Pansy.

-Bien sûr. Sauf si tu as l'intention de partir avant.

-J'en ai marre de faire mes valises.

Un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique qui avait des rayons et des rayons de robes blanche. L'espace d'un instant le mot « Paradis » vient à l'esprit de Pansy. Cette boutique avec toutes ces belles robes de mariée et de demoiselle d'honneur était son paradis.

-Comme le mariage sera en Juillet, j'aimerais une robe bustier. Je veux les épaules découverte et que ce soit simple. Pas de chichi.

-On va chercher ça avec toi, lui dit Hermione.

Les filles arpentèrent les rayons en silence, touchant mais surtout regardant. Pansy touchait les robes, les observait et les ressentait. Elle adorait fermer les yeux et essayer de ressentir les fibres du tissus, essayant de deviner ses origines. Une pratique qui l'apaisait, sauf à ce moment précis. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange dans ces robes. A chaque fois qu'elle touchait une robe, le sentiment qu'elle ressentait était… quelconque. Même le pull de Lavande lui procurait plus de sensation. Quelque chose clochait.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Ginny.

Les filles le rejoignirent. Elle tenait une robe dans les bras. Une robe blanche, bustier avec de la dentelle, un large jupon et une traine.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Oh oui ! approuva la vendeuse de la boutique. C'est un bon choix mademoiselle. Je vous vois déjà à l'intérieur. Sublime ! Vous devriez l'essayer.

-D'accord, dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la cabine d'essayage.

-Attends une minute, lui dit Pansy avant de se tourner vers la vendeuse. Pensez-vous qu'elle ait besoin d'une traine à son âge ?

-La traine donne de l'élégance et celle qui la porte, répondit la vendeuse.

-Elle a aussi tendance porter malheur aux femmes de moins de 35 ans. Pensez-vous que mon amie ait 35 ans ?

-Pansy…, fit Ginny mal à l'aise.

Celle-ci leva sa main pour la faire taire. La vendeuse fut un peu déstabilisée par ce que Pansy venait de dire.

-Cela porte malheur à la mariée qui y croit.

-Si vous le dîtes, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit la robe des mains de Ginny et toucha la matière. C'était aussi une robe quelconque à ses sens. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Quelle est la matière de cette robe ? demanda-t-elle.

-De la crêpe.

-De la crêpe ? Vous êtes sûre ?

-Evidemment que je suis sûre ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? dit la vendeuse indignée et insultée.

-Une arnaqueuse.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ça, c'est un mélange de crêpe certes, mais aussi de coton essentiellement. Et de coton bas de gamme en plus de ça. Je parie même que toute ces robes son faites à plus de 60% de coton. Ginny, si tu prends cette robe, tu peux être sur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise le jour de ton mariage. La traîne en est la preuve.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Mas robes sont de bonne qualité ! Mademoiselle, dit la vendeuse l'attention de Ginny, si vous prenez cette robe, vous resplendisserez.

-Mensonge ! Ginny, tient la robe.

Ginny obéit. Pansy posa ses mains sur le jupon et tira d'un coup sec. Les coutures craquèrent immédiatement. Tout le monde en fut bouché bée.

-La prochaine fois que vous faîtes de la contrefaçon, vérifiez les coutures.

-Vous allez me la payer !

-Non.

Pansy sortit du magasin suivit de ses amies complètement abasourdies.

-Comment tu as su ? demanda Ginny.

-Le touché est très important pour un tissu. Tu allais te faire avoir Ginny.

-C'est bizarre. Lavande et moi avons acheté nos robes ici et nous n'avons rien remarqué, dit Hermione.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais si ! s'exclama Lavande. Rappelle-toi Hermione, tu dansais avec Drago et Neville a marché sur ta robe. Ça avait fait un accroc ! Et moi, ma robe avait anormalement jaunit après cinq ans ! J'ai fait une crise d'urticaire en plus de ça.

Un ange passa. Ce magasin était une véritable arnaque. Ginny soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où trouver une robe de mariée et des robes de demoiselles d'honneur ? Elle état contente que Pansy ait trouvé la supercherie, mais cette révélation plombait sa journée. Pansy le voyait bien et en était désolée.

Alors qu'elle marchait en silence, Ginny s'arrêta et regarda Pansy comme si elle la voyait pour la premières fois.

-Et si tu faisais ma robe !

-Quoi ?

-Et si tu faisais ma robe de mariée ! Tu fais toujours de la couture, non ?

-En théorie. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour ça.

-Je te le donne ! dit immédiatement Lavande. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la boutique, ou presque. Mais j'y pense ! Je pourrais t'engager ! Il me manque une couturière pour les retouches !

-Tu pourrais aussi faire les robes de demoiselles d'honneur ! ajouta Ginny surexcitée. Tu t'y connais ! Je te paierai ! Oh, ça sera super !

-Stop ! hurla Hermione. Laissez-la respirer deux minutes.

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et demanda à Ginny et Lavande de parler chacune leur tour. C'est comme ça que Ginny lui demanda d'être la couturière pour sa robe de mariée et les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs contre rémunération et que Lavande lui proposa une place de couturière dans sa boutique. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'on lui disait. C'était trop tentant pour refuser. On lui demandait de faire ce qu'elle aimait contre rémunération, une opportunité à saisir.

-Pansy, ça va ? demanda Hermione. Vous l'avez fait peur toutes les deux !

-J'accepte, dit-elle enfin.

-Oui ? dit Ginny.

-Oui. Je veux bien faire ta robe de mariée.

-Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-Super ! Allons à la boutique te donner ce qu'il faut.

Voilà comment les filles partirent en route pour la boutique de Lavande.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A Dimanche prochain !


	11. Au boulot !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11 de la fiction ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**Mehr03 MathildeD**_ et à _**Mimi154.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Au boulot ! **_

Après le passage dans la boutique de Lavande pour prendre du matériel, les filles retournèrent au Square. Pansy prit les mensurations de ses amies et leur demanda de prendre les siennes. Harry, qui rentrait du Terrier, resta au pas de la porte à les regarder, amusé. Elles ressemblaient à des adolescentes lors d'une séance d'essayage, riant et écoutant les vinyles d'Harry. Il aurait bien voulu prévenir les autres pour voir ce spectacle, mais se ravisa. Il arrêta de se rincer l'œil et décida de signaler sa présence en arrêtant la musique. Les filles le regardèrent interloquées.

-Tu casses l'ambiance, Harry ! lui dit Hermione.

-Oui, je sais. J'adore ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Pansy va faire ma robe de mariée ! annonça Ginny.

-C'est vrai ?

Pansy acquiesça vigoureusement trop heureuse pour parler.

-Et les robes de demoiselles d'honneur !

-Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et répertoria les mesures sur son bloc de dessin. Harry remit à la musique et quitta la pièce.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, lui Pansy.

-C'est rien. On va dire que c'est donnant-donnant. Nous avons autant besoin de l'une que de l'autre. Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille. Tu viens demain à 9h00 ? proposa Lavande.

-J'ai hâte d'y être. Merci pour les vêtements, en fait.

-C'est rien. Cadeau de la boutique. Je suis sûre que tu en as marre de porter nos habits.

Pansy ne dit rien puisqu'elle avait raison. Elle voulait des choses à sa taille et confortable, pas porter les habits des autres. Une fois que les filles furent parties, Pansy regarda l'état du salon. Trois mannequins éparpillés, des feuilles volantes. Elle n'avait aucun envi de ranger ça. La magie s'en chargerait. Elle poussa le sac de vêtements et s'allongea dans le canapé avec un long soupir d'épuisement.

-Je peux venir ? entendit-elle au loin.

-Non !

Pourtant Pansy entendit les pas d'Harry descendre les escaliers. Elle sourit. Il était toujours aussi curieux. Arrivé dans le salon, Pansy lui tendit sa ceinture.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Tu peux la garder.

-Je n'en veux pas. Elle est moche.

-Tu m'as piqué ma ceinture, fait un trou dedans tout en sachant que tu la trouvais moche ? T'es pas croyable, Parkinson.

Harry s'assit au bout du canapé et commença à regarder dans le sac Wear-Shop. Pansy lui donna des coups de pieds.

-Je t'interdis de regarder dans ce sac, Potter !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ce matin !

-Pour aller chercher cette horrible ceinture ! Donne-moi ça ! dit-elle en se redressant.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas vu la couleur de mes sous-vêtements.

-Je n'ai pas vu la couleur de tes sous-vêtements !

-Menteuse !

Pansy le fusilla du regard, lui arrache le sac des mains avant qu'il en sorte quoi que ce soit et alla dans sa chambre sous les éclats de rire d'Harry. Il n'était qu'un horrible personnage, fouineur ! Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller vivre chez Drago ou Blaise. Au moins, avec eux, elle aurait eu de l'intimité.

**000**

Pansy avait redouté son premier jour de travail au Wear-Shop. Quand elle était entrée dans la boutique, tous ses futurs collègues l'avaient dévisagée de la tête au pied. Elle en était embarrassée. Lavande lui avait présenté les collègues et leur rôle dans la boutique, mais elle n'avait que Manon, la fille du rayon enfant. Les autres noms lui étaient passés au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se retrouver dans son coin retouche et travailler les vêtements.

-Viens, je vais te montrer où tu seras pour travailler.

Pansy suivit Lavande à l'arrière de la boutique. Lavande la fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être un mini-atelier de couture. Pansy en fut bouche bée. Des étagères de tissus, plusieurs machines à coudre, du fil et des aiguilles. Elle goutait une nouvelle fois au Paradis. Elle se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur Lavande et la remercier une fois de plus.

-J'espère que ça te plait ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! C'est mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Donc voilà ton bureau. Il y a beaucoup de vêtements comme tu as pu le voir, mais ça fait deux semaines que nous sommes sans couturière.

-Tu ne couds pas ? demanda Pansy à Lavande.

-Non. Je ne fais que le strict minimum en couture. Je me contente de conseiller les clients et de tenir la compta. Ton salaire sera à la semaine et en tant qu'employée du magasin, tu as droit à 40% de remise sur les vêtements.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Lavande quitta la pièce et Pansy sauta comme une petite fille. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour. Je suis Isabelle, je m'occupe du rayon lingerie.

-Bonjour, je suis…

-Pansy oui. J'avais retenu ton prénom. Tu es une amie de Lavande ?

-Oui.

-C'est bizarre. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi. On voit souvent Ginny et Hermione, mais toi…

-C'est que… j'ai disparu de la circulation un moment, on va dire. J'ai voulu voir du pays. Mais maintenant, je suis là.

-D'accord. Bon et bien, bienvenue à Wear-Shop.

-Merci.

La dite Isabelle quitta la pièce. Pansy songea donc se mettre au travail. La première retouche était un pantalon à raccourcir…

**000**

Le travail fut assez anarchique pour Pansy. Durant toute la journée, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir une retouche sans être interrompue par une cliente qui avait un problème. Manche trop longue, bouton parti, un pantalon trop serré (là elle dût dire à la cliente de prendre une taille au dessus). Il y eut même une jeune fille dans les environ de 20 ans qui lui avait demandé de raccourcir une jupe de cinq bon centimètres. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le résultat de cette découpe. A la fin de la journée, avec toutes ses interruptions, Pansy réussit à faire trois pantalons, une jupe, et une chemise. Vive la machine à coudre !

Elle fut tellement absorbée par sa chemise à découdre qu'elle ne se rendit pas comte que Lavande était entrée dans l'atelier.

-Tu as bien avancé ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, mais j'avance doucement. Les vêtements finis sont sur la chaise blanche.

-D'accord, merci. J'enverrai un hibou aux clientes demain matin. Comme tu es nouvelle, je ne vais pas te faire fermer la boutique donc je vais te demander de plier bagage.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je peux prendre quelques vêtements pour travailler chez moi ? Enfin… au Square.

Lavande sourit sans rien dire. Ce petit lapsus voulait au moins dire qu'elle se sentait bien là-bas. Pansy prit quelques vêtements et Lavande ferma la boutique.

-Tu sais, tu nous sauves la vie pour les retouches. Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi, avec toutes ces personnes qui font des recommandations.

-Oui je sais. A croire qu'elles font exprès de ne pas prendre la bonne taille. Il y a une femme qui est venue me voir en me faisaient comprendre que le tissu était ensorcelé parce qu'il avait rétrécit ! J'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire. Elle était tellement boudinée dans son pantalon.

-C'est Mrs Etourneau ?

-Oui.

-Elle vient toujours se plaindre de quelque chose, soupira Lavande. On a beau lui dire qu'elle porte du 44, elle s'obstine à acheter du 40 ! Forcément, après elle a une démarche de canard.

Lavande et Pansy éclateraient de rire dans la rue en se faisant remarquer par les autres passants.

-Sinon ? Tu es heureuse d'être revenue ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Elle se demandait surtout pourquoi elle était revenue, mais la question qui sortait de son esprit lorsqu'elle voyait ses amies.

-Je vis au jour le jour alors oui, pour le moment je peux dire que je heureuse d'être revenue.

-Harry n'est pas trop énervant ?

-Si un peu. Mais de ce côté-là, je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonnée. Il m'a toujours été particulièrement irritant.

-Il me fait ça aussi, approuva Lavande. Surtout quand il fait faire des bêtises aux filles. Il devient un vrai gamin et moi j'ai droit à des « Tonton Harry il est super ! »

Lavande soupira en pensant à ses filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander quand est-ce qu'elles verraient leur Tonton Harry. Elle avait beau dire « Bientôt » cette réponse n'était pas suffocant aux yeux de Maie qui disait par la suite « C'est quand bientôt ? » Là, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et laissait Ron prendre la relève.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher mes filles.

-Elles sont à l'école ?

-Non. A cette heure-ci, elles doivent être chez Molly. Je suis sûre qu'elles m'ont complètement oublié.

-Il parait qu'elles sont mignonnes.

-Oui, il parait. Surtout quand Harry n'est pas dans les parages. Bon à demain. Rentre bien.

Lavande transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Pansy, jusqu'au Square. Harry n'était pas rentré apparemment. Elle pose ses affaires dans le salon et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer à dîner. Elle se mettait rarement à la cuisine de peur qu'Harry lui dise quelque chose de désobligeant à propos de sa cuisine. Mais il ne disait rien et mangeait sans broncher. Il n'aimait pas spécialement, mais au moins, il ne détestait pas. Les pâtes et le poulet était prêts. Pansy mangea sur le pouce et retourna dans le salon.

Comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle mit un des vinyles d'Harry dans le tourne disque : MUSE*. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce genre de musique ? Sans doute des chanteurs moldus. Pansy mit la musque et reprit son travail pour s'arrêter à une heure indéterminée.

**000**

Il était plus d 'une heure du matin quand Harry quitta le ministère. Il était extenué. Harry, Blaise et Ron avaient passé la journée à suivre des malfrats indépendants revendiquant la pureté du sang. Après la chute de Voldemort, les Aurors de l'époque avaient réussit à démanteler une bonne partie du réseau mais certains résistaient encore.

Harry était donc fatigué mais heureux de cette journée. La justice n'avait toujours pas été corrompue.

Arrivée devant chez-lui, il remarqua la lumière dans le salon. Pansy ne dormait pas ? Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'elle soit réveillée à son retour, mais elle restait habituellement dans sa chambre. Parfois il allait même la voir pour discuter un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Harry entra chez-lui et alla directement dans le salon. La musique avait cessé de fonctionner, le mannequin était au milieu de la pièce et Pansy était allongée sur le canapé. Elle dormait.

Harry se mit à son aise et rangea son vinyle qu'il avait acheté dans Londres moldu un jour de promenade… avec une dizaine d'autre. Ecouter de la bonne musique moldue pouvait faire du bien. Il rangea un peu le salon en tentant de ne pas abîmer les affaires de Pansy. Ensuite, il la regarda en soupirant. Elle semblait bien dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller. Il décida donc de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait eu un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte et finit par la poser délicatement sur le lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur elle et quitta la chambre.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Pansy ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait sentit Harry la porter et l'avait même entendu pester pour ouvrir la porte. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, ses lèvres s'étirèrent afin d'y dessiner un large sourire. Elle soupira profondément et se retourna avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Après avoir porté Pansy, Harry redescendit pour éteindre toutes les lumières.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

*J'adooore MUSE. Voilà !

A dimanche prochain !


	12. Bienvenue dans la bande !

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 12 de la fiction !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**OoOXylionOoO **_et à _**mehr03**_

_**mathildeD**_ : MUSE, le meilleur groupe qui soit^^

_**Chapitre 12 : Bienvenue dans la bande !**_

Pansy stressait. Ce jour était assez spécial. C'était le jour où elle allait rencontrer tous les enfants de la bande. Comment allaient-ils réagir en la voyant ? Allaient-ils l'aimer ? La détester ? Lui diraient-ils bonjour ? Ou iraient-ils courir dans les bras de leur parents tant elle leur ferait peur ? Harry lui disait que tout se passerait bien mais il les avait presque vu naître ces gamins-là, lui. Ça ne la rassurait donc absolument pas. Ce fut à ce moment là que Pansy eut une question étrange.

-Comment les enfants ont réagit quand ils ont vu ton ex pour la première fois ?

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la maison des Weasley, Harry s'arrêta et regarda Pansy en fronça les sourcils. Alors là, pensa-t-il, elle ne devait pas stressait mais devait sans doute être terrorisée pour lui poser cette question. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Pansy et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Un : Elle n'a jamais été à l'aise avec des enfants sauf quand ils étaient sur un brancard et deux : elle n'était qu'une fille de passage dans notre entourage contrairement à toi. Ce n'est donc pas comparable. Rassurée ?

Pansy acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route. Deux maisons plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte. Ron ouvrit.

-On attendait plus que vous. Tout le monde est là.

-Tout le monde ? répéta Pansy.

-Oui. Entrez. Tu vas enfin voir les enfants.

-Oui, dit-elle pour se donner un peu de courage.

-Elle est terrorisée par ces petites têtes, dit Harry en riant.

-Tu as raison, dit Ron à l'adresse de Pansy.

-Bon, ok. Je m'en vais, au revoir ! dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

-Pas si vite ! dit Harry en la retenant. Entre dans cette maison, Parkinson.

Harry poussa Pansy dans la maison. Elle pouvait déjà entendre parler, rire ou crier. Elle voyait leurs manteaux, leurs bonnets. Ils étaient minuscules !

-Ils sont dans le salon, prévint Ron.

Arrivée dans le salon, la première chose qu'on put entendre fut « Tonton Harry ! » et Pansy vit enfin les enfants sauter sur Harry pour lui parler, parler et parler. Pansy ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils lui racontaient.

-Ça fait longtemps ! dit Marie.

-Je vous ai manqué, hein ?

-Oui ! Oui !

-On va plus te lâcher, dit Théo.

-Non ! Non !

En voyant ça, Pansy ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les enfants pouvaient l'adorer à ce point. Elle était immobile et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

-Les enfants, dit Ron, nous devons vous présenter à quelqu'un alors lâchez Tonton Harry.

-Non ! dirent-ils en même temps.

-Lâchez Tonton Harry où il s'en va tout de suite ! gronda Ron.

La menace fonctionna. Harry fut libre. Mon dieu que ces enfants étaient lourds !

-Voici Pansy, les enfants. Dîtes bonjour à Pansy !

-Bonjour Pansy !

-Donc voici Marie (elle fit une petit révérence, Pansy sourit) Julie (elle imita sa sœur), Théo (qui avait toujours Léo le Lion avec lui) et Gauthier (qui avait une bonne bouille selon Pansy).

Elle s'accroupit et leur dit bonjour. Au moins à cette taille là, ils paraissaient beaucoup moins effrayants. Maire et Julie s'approchèrent en lui touchant les cheveux.

-Tu es jolie, lui dit Maire.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu es jolie.

-Moi aussi ? demanda Julie

-Oui. Aussi rousse que ton papa.

Julie sauta heureuse et alla dans les bras de Ron. Gauthier lui dit qu'il était plus grand que grand parce Maboul le Clown était resté chez-lui. Seul Théo n'avait pas bougé. Depuis qu'il avait vu Pansy, il était resté immobile, bouché bée. Léo le Lion en était presque tombé à terre.

En fait, lorsque Pansy était arrivée Théo avait eu comme une sorte d'illumination. Il n'avait vu qu'elle. Le coup de foudre d'un petit garçon de trois ans.

-Je crois qu'il y a un amoureux dans l'air, remarqua Hermione.

-Tu es très très très jolie ! dit-il enfin.

Et là Pansy craqua. Il la faisait totalement fondre. Ce petit mini-Drago la charmait. Elle se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Théo lui fit un bisou.

-Alors toi, je t'adore, dit-elle.

-Tu es ma Tatie Pansy alors ?

-Non, c'est ma Tatie Pansy, clama Gauthier.

-C'est ma tatie Pansy à moi aussi, dit Julie en quittant les bras de son père pour se mêler à la dispute.

Pansy préféra s'assoir pour y assister. Harry qui était au bord du fou rire se pencha vers elle :

-Ça va durer un petit moment, dit-il. Soit patiente. Oh, et bienvenu dans la bande. Maintenant c'est officiel.

-Merci.

**000**

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les enfants avaient tous lâché Harry pour rester avec Pansy, mais un seul était dans ses bras : Théo. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et Pansy adorait le comparer avec son père. Quoi qu'il n'y avait rien à comparer. Julie et Marie s'amusaient à la coiffer et à mettre des barrettes dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux Tatie Pansy, dit Marie.

-Merci.

-Je veux les mêmes !

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as de beaux cheveux toi aussi.

Marie lui fit un bisou suivit de Julie et Gauthier puis Théo dit en fronçant les sourcils :

-C'est ma Tatie ! On ne touche pas à ma Tatie !

-Dis-donc, t'es possessif toi, lui dit sa Tatie.

-Comme son père, soupira Hermione.

-Tu es ma tatie, répéta-t-il en marmonnant.

-Théo, va jouer avec Gauthier, lui dit son père.

-Il va me piquer ma Tatie !

-Allez, viens, on va embêter les filles, lui dit Gauthier.

-D'accord.

Théo sortit des bras de Pansy. Celle-ci soupira avec un large sourire.

-Je vais les adopter, dit-elle.

-Il va falloir que tu te battes avec Harry dans ce cas, lui dit Lavande.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire carnassier. Ron arriva dans le salon avec quatre balais qu'il donne à ses amis et collègues.

-Une petite partie ? proposa-t-il.

-Avec ce temps ? dit Lavande. Ron, il fait froid !

-Le soleil revient. C'est juste une affaire de quelques minutes… une heure.

-Très bien, capitula Lavande.

-Tu viens chérie ? demanda Blaise à Ginny.

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas trop envi.

-Ginny, ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci. Entre les ateliers pour Noël, la préparation du spectacle et les cadeaux… je me couche fatiguée pour me lever encore plus fatiguée. Le froid n'arrange rien en plus de ça.

-Les parents vont avoir des cadeaux ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Mais ne comptez pas sur les enfants pour vous dire ce que vous aurez.

Lavande et Hermione firent semblant de bouder alors que Pansy éclatait de rire.

Les garçons étaient à l'extérieur jouant à un semblant de Quiddich. Puisqu'ils n'étaient que quatre, ils devaient s'adapter. Ron et Blaise étaient gardiens et Harry et Drago poursuiveurs. Ils devaient à tour de rôle lancer le souaffle dans les anneaux comme lors de tir au but. Ou alors ils attrapaient le vif d'or ce qui était très pénalisant pour Ron et Blaise. Habituellement Ginny était là pour arbitrer, mais sans elle, les noms d'oiseaux jaillissaient assez rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Marie, Julie, Théo et Gauthier regardaient leurs pères derrière la baie vitrée.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais j'ai vu Neville, dit Ginny.

-Ah oui ? Comme il va ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien. Très bien même. Mais il a changé ! Tant physiquement que mentalement ! Vous ne le reconnaitriez pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Apparemment ce changement est dû à une rupture.

-Le pauvre, dit Lavande. Avec qui il était ?

-Hannah Abbot. Elle l'aurait quitté pour un imbécile bodybuildé. En tout cas, ça à porter ses fruit cette rupture.

-Où l'as-tu vu ?

-A l'école. Il va venir deux fois par semaines pour apprendre les noms des fleurs, des plantes des fruits et des légumes aux enfants.

-C'est bien ça. Au moins Théo pourra faire la différence entre une concombre et une courgette.

-Les enfants l'adorent déjà et pas que. Je crois bien qu'Andréa est intéressée.

-Ah oui ? Elle a oublié Harry ? demanda Lavande.

-Oui. Elle trouve Harry très gentil mais elle n'est pas du genre à s'accrocher à l'impossible. Une chance.

-Tant pis pour lui. Harry restera seul toute sa vie.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Hermione, Ginny et Lavande regardèrent Pansy. Elle commença à rougir d'embarras. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête des autres.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es célibataire, non ? demanda Lavande l'air de rien.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Vous ne ferez pas avec moi ce que vous faîtes avec Potter ! Je ne suis pas un pantin que vous pouvez manipuler à votre gré !

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée où étaient toujours les enfants.

-Wow. Je crois que si Harry nous avait expliqué ça de cette manière, on n'aurait jamais cherché à la caser, dit Ginny.

-Peut-être, confirma Hermione, mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Près de la baie vitrée, Pansy regardait les garçons voler. Apparemment, ils cherchaient le vif d'or vu la façon dont ils s'agitaient. Ron et Blaise étaient un peu à la traine alors que Drago et Harry semblaient savoir où ils allaient. Pendant qu'elle les observait, elle put entendre les enfants clamer haut et fort que leurs pères respectifs étaient les plus forts. Elle sentit son pantalon être tiré vers le bas. C'était Gauthier.

-Toi aussi tu joues au Quiddich comme maman ?

-Oh non mon poussin. Je préfère regarder les autres jouer au Quiddich. Comme maintenant.

-Ah oui. Mon papa c'est le meilleur des joueurs ! dit-il. Je serai comme lui. Hein que papa c'est le meilleur ?

-Oui…

Pourtant Pansy regardait Harry voler avec agilité. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa souplesse depuis Poudlard. Drago non plus d'ailleurs, mais Harry avait quelque chose en plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Quelque chose qui aurait pu la faire sauter de joie lorsqu'elle le vit attraper le vif d'or.

De là où il était, Harry avait vu qu'elle le regardait. Il s'arrêta un instant, lui dans un signe avec deux doigts avant de repartir. Pansy n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans savoir pourquoi. Son pantalon fut tiré vers le bas une seconde fois.

-Tu as un bracelet comme papa, remarqua Théo.

Pansy regarda son bracelet éponge qu'elle mit dans son dos. Mais c'était trop tard.

-Papa dit que c'est parce qu'il a fait une bêtise avec Tonton Blaise quand il était petit. Toi aussi tu as fait une bêtise ?

-Oui. J'ai fait une bêtise aussi. Une très grosse bêtise.

-C'était quoi ?

-Tu es trop petit pour comprendre. Un jour ton papa t'expliquera.

Pansy reporta son regard vers l'extérieur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, ou qu'elle tentait de ne pas y penser. Et maintenant que Théo en parlait, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Une larme coula. Elle l'essuya vite mais les enfants l'avaient vu.

-Ça rend mon papa triste aussi, dit Théo. Et pour qu'il soit plus triste, je lui fais un bisou. Tu veux un bisou ?

-Oh oui, je veux bien.

Théo fut le premier à lui faire un bisou suivit de Gauthier et des deux filles. Ça lui donnait du baule au cœur. Hermione, Ginny et Lavande furent émus de cet échange.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors alors ? Cette présentation officielle ?

A dimanche prochain !


	13. Bronchite Angine

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passe un bon week-end. Je vous présente le chapitre 13 !

Merci à _**OoOXylionOoO, mehr03**_ et à _**philae89.**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Bronchite-Angine.**_

_Décembre 2005_

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Harry commençait à en avoir légèrement marre. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Pansy n'allait pas bien. Ça avait commencé par des maux de tête, des maux de ventre, un mal de gorge et maintenant elle toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Il avait beau lui dire qu'elle devait voir un médicomage, elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle se faisait des litres et des litres de potion, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Atchoum !

Et voilà qu'elle éternuait maintenant. Elle attendait la faucheuse ou quoi ? Harry pensa qu'elle avait combiné tous les microbes cet hiver rien que pour l'énerver. Trop, c'en était trop pour Harry qui décida de monter dans sa chambre avec un plateau comprenant un bol de thé brulant et des toasts beurrés.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non !

Harry entra. Il avait pour habitude de prendre ses « non » pour des « oui » et vice et versa. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle était emmitouflée sous sa couverture. Harry ne voyait même pas ses cheveux. Il retira la couverture. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry qui la regardait d'un air moqueur.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il par pur politesse.

-Oui.

La quinte de toux venait prouver le contraire.

-Pansy…

-Non ! J'ai dit non ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Pansy, j'ai l'impression que tu me maternes et j'ai horreur de ça.

-Pourtant c'est ton prénom.

-Pas pour toi !

La quinte de toux reprit de plus belle. Harry mit sa main que le front de Pansy. Au moins elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Tu vas aller à la boutique aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais être en retard !

Pansy se redressa et sortit de son lit paradé par Harry alors qu'elle lui pestait de la laisser tranquille. Au moment où Pansy ouvrit la porte pour aller dans la salle de bain, elle sentit le sol se dérober ses sous pieds. Harry la rattrapa de justesse et la recouche dans son lit, de force.

-C'est décidé, tu vas à Ste Mangouste !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! Ecoute Potter, sur ces sept dernières années, j'ai vécu pire que cette Bronchite-angine, alors fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi guérir… Il faut que je fasse une retouche sur la robe de Ginny ! dit-elle subitement en se redressant, mais Harry fut plus fort qu'elle et réussit à l'allonger.

-Je suis prêt à t'attacher, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Fais ça et je vais vivre chez les Malefoy !

-Avec Samantha dans les parages ? Ils ne t'ouvriront même pas la porte.

-J'irai chez les Zabini !

-Ginny n'est pas totalement guérie elle non plus. Je suis désolé mais je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ce thé plutôt que ta potion infâme !

-Ma potion n'est pas infâme !

-Elle pue ta potion !

Vexée, Pansy tourna la tête comme une petite fille en lui lançant un nouveau « fous-moi la paix Potter ».

-Bien, comme tu veux. J'y vais. Tache de rester en vie au moins jusqu'à mon retour.

Elle ne bougea pas, préférant regarder le mur plutôt que cet imbécile à la noix. Harry se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre quand elle l'interpela.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me porter jusqu'au canapé du salon ?

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

-Non… S'il te plait ? Tu as bien vu que je ne peux même pas quitter la chambre sans tomber à la renverse.

-Non, répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la robe va te narguer et tu vas travailler dessus.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je veux juste être dans le salon.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux perçant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle le ferait quand même.

-Allez, s'il te plait ? Je ne peux pas rester ici toute la journée. Je vais devenir folle !

-Au point où tu en es, ça ne risque pas de changer grand-chose.

-Potter ! fit-elle en se redressant.

-Bon d'accord. Mais je ne le fait pas pour toi. Plutôt pour les deux « s'il te plait » qui ont réussit à s'évader de ta bouche par je ne sais quel miracle. Dur de résister face à ça.

-S'il te plait ne résiste pas.

Pansy se voulait charmeuse mais la quinte de toux brisa sa volonté. Harry éclata de rire.

-Espèce d'hippogriffe sans cervelle ! cracha-t-elle vexée.

-Hippogriffe sans cervelle ? répéta Harry tout en riant. Quelle insulte ! Va dire ça à l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, il sera ravi.

-Il est mort son Hippogriffe !

-Que tu dis, Parkinson. Que tu dis. A ton avis, pourquoi le toit de la maison était dans un piteux état quand on a quitté Poudlard ?

-Quand Drago va savoir ça, il divorcera !

-Bon tu n'as pas l'air pressé d'aller dans le salon. Je m'en vais.

-Non ! Tu n'oserais pas martyriser une mourante !

-Parce que tu es mourante toi ? C'est nouveau !

-Potter arrête de me torturer…

L'espace d'un instant Harry crut vraiment qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il la porte enfin à son plus grand plaisir, après avoir fait léviter le plateau. Dans les bras d4Harry ? Pansy sentit l'odeur qui l'imprégnait. L'aloès. Il sentait l'aloès. Elle le huma discrètement avant de fermer les yeux. Elle s'y sentait bien et voulait y rester. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée cat il la dépose sur le canapé.

-Ça te va ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu veux de la musique aussi ?

-Oui je veux bien.

D'un coup de baguette, un vinyle alla dans le tourne-disque.

-Heureusement que je ne dois pas te materner, hein ? Je dirais à Lavande que tu es… mourante.

-C'est trop gentil à toi.

Harry quitta enfin la maison et Pansy soupira.

Elle n'était pas malade. Elle ne voulait pas être malade. C'était psychologique. A chaque fois que le mois de Décembre arrivait, elle allait mal et quand Noël approchait, elle tombait malade. Ça pouvait aller du simple petit rhume à la gastro. Là, elle n'avait qu'une bronchite-angine, rien de bien grave. Mais elle n'aimait pas être faible et dépendre des autres, comme maintenant. Elle dépendait d'Harry. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle but une gorgée de thé.

Ah !

C'était dégueulasse !

Qu'est-ce que Potter avait mit là-dedans ? C'était pire que sa potion jaunâtre ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas boire ça.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde la robe de Ginny, ou plutôt un semblant de robe. Le bustier n'était pas fermé, la dentelle à peine commencé et ne parlons pas des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. Elle n'avait que le tissu : Pourpre. Il fallait en plus qu'elle choisisse les chaussures, les accessoires… Misère…

Elle regarda la chaise à côté du mannequin, il y avait les vêtements de la boutique qu'elle n'avait pas finit de retoucher. Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Lavande lui avait confié ce travail. Elle ne pouvait donc pas rester clouée dans le canapé avec cette stupide bronchite-angine.

Pansy se redressa progressivement, le temps que la pièce arrête de tourner autour d'elle. Elle se leva et alla chercher la chaise pour la tirer jusqu'au canapé. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça, non ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Deux pantalons, et une chemise. Elle avait plutôt bien avancé la veille au soir.

Un hibou arriva près de la fenêtre avec un paquet et une lettre. Elle était de Lavande qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son travail et qu'elle devait se reposer. Mais elle ne voulait pas se reposer ! Elle voulait travailler !

Elle ouvrit ensuite le paquet et y découvrit des petites pâtisseries et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry sur le petit carton. « Profite bien de cette attention, parce que ça ne m'arrive pas tout les jours. A ce soir »

Oui, Pansy détestait être maternée, surtout par ce crétin de Potter, mais elle voulait aussi que ce crétin de Potter lui fasse encore des attentions de ce genre. Elle devait peut-être tomber malade plus souvent.

**000**

Après sa journée, Harry avait décidé de faire un tour à Ste Mangouste. Hermione qui était passée rendre visite à Pansy lui avait dit que non seulement elle ne buvait pas son thé, mais qu'en plus elle avait travaillé sur les vêtements des clients tout en mangeant ses pâtisseries. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait décidé de prendre les devants. Il ne voulait pas de malade chez-lui et encore moins le mot dans sa maison.

Il se dirigea à l'accueil et demanda le médicomage Sandra Cooper. On lui annonça l'étage de réanimation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il allait faire. Harry allait demander à son ex-petite amie des médicaments pour son amie qu'il hébergeait alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle refusait.

Harry alla au second étage et attendit qu'une des portes des chambres s'ouvrent. Elle sortit d'une des chambres. Harry eut peur de ressentir un quelconque sentiment tel que du regret ou pire, du désir. Rien. Nada. A croire que son cœur avait décidé de ne plus être présent quand il franchissait les portes de l'hôpital. Sandra ne semblait pas l'avoir vu puisqu'elle lui tourna le dos.

-Sandra !

Elle se retourna et le vit s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de le voir. La dernière fois, il était venu en coup de vent à cause de l'incident de la fugueuse de l'hôpital et elle ne s'était pas occupée de son dernier bilan de santé. Le voir émerveillait sa fin de journée.

-Harry ? Comment ut vas ?

-Bien. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps.

Le sourire de Sandra s'effaça. Visiblement, il n'était pas là pour elle.

-Voilà, je sais que ça va te paraître osé mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner de quoi soigner une bronchite et une angine.

-Tu es malade ?

-Moi ? Non.

-C'est pour qui alors ?

-Une personne qui traine ça depuis une semaine et qui refuse de se soigner.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? lui dit-elle en croyant à une bonne blague.

-Sandra…

-C'est non !

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigne le plus vite possible de lui. Il ne manquait pas de culot celui-là ! Lui demander des médicaments pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! Et puis quoi encore !

-Sandra…

-Je ne te vois pas pendant des semaines et dès que tu viens c'est pour me demander un service ! Ce n'est même pas pour me voir moi ! J'aurai cru que… et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse-tomber !

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais cru ? demanda Harry.

-Laisse tomber, répéta-t-elle.

-Juste une question. Est-ce que tu nous vois dans un futur proche avec un voire deux enfants ?

Sandra ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. « Non » était aussi clair que sonore.

-Alors je ne te demanderai pas de te remettre avec moi si c'est pour qu'on fonce dans le mur. On a des visons différentes du futur. Maintenant je te demande si tu peux me donner de quoi soigner une bronchite et une angine pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se soigner et qui préfère travailler à en crever. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras.

-Cette personne ne va pas mourir à cause d'une bronchite et d'une angine, dit Sandra en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais je peux commettre un meurtre, alors pour éviter une catastrophe, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Sandra sourit et ne peut résister à cette moue qu'il lui faisait involontairement. Elle craqua. Malgré l'honnêteté froide qu'Harry lui avait balancée à la figure, elle ne se voyait pas ne pas l'aider. Elle alla donc dans la réserve des médicaments et donna deux boites à Harry.

-C'est tout ? fit-il étonné.

-Nous sommes sorciers. Cette « personne » guérira beaucoup plus vite qu'un moldu.

-D'accord. Merci. C'est la dernière fois que j'ose te demander une chose pareille. C'est promit. Maintenant je ne viendrai que si je suis malade. Salut.

Harry quitta la réserve. Au moins avec ça, Pansy se remettrait vite et il n'aurait plus à subir ses toux incessantes.

-C'est toujours aussi bon de te voir Harry !

Harry tourna la tête une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son chemin.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	14. C'était presque parfait !

Coucou ! Voilà le 14e chapitre qui risque de plaire à certain… au moins^^

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD, Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy, mehr03, OoOXylionOoO**_ et à _**Baka BabaCOol.**_

_**Barbiie **_: Merci pour ta review. Ca ne me dérangera pas du tout de lire ta fic quand tu auras un compte. Ne t'inquiète en ce qui concerne le « plagiat ». Certaine fic on tendance à se ressembler à cause des clichés qu'on peut y mettre : Hermione qui se métamorphose, Drago tombeur de ses dames, préfet en chef des les même appartements avec salle de bain commune et tout et tout… On ne peut pas échapper à ce truc-là au début. Je pose tous les dimanche

_**Chapitre 14 : C'était presque parfait !**_

Pansy lui en avait voulu. Elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir été à l'hôpital pour lui prendre des médicaments. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi. Seulement trois jours car après les tentatives d'Harry pour la regarder dans les yeux, la taquiner et lui lancer des pics pour l'énerver, elle avait enfin dit un « Bonjour ». Heureux de l'entendre, Harry avait souri de toutes ses dents car il savait que ce bonjour voulait dire « Je suis guérie, merci pour les médicaments Potter » Et la vie avait repris son cours.

Ce jour-là était le réveillon de Noël. Toute la bande était de sortie. Ils devaient se rendre à l'école maternelle où les enfants donnaient un spectacle de chant et de danse. Après quoi, ils iraient réveillonner chez les Zabini.

Harry était dans le salon et attendait que Pansy veuille bien descendre. Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle lui disait « Dans deux minutes ! » et il commençait à trouver ces deux minutes assez longues. Si ça continuait comme ça, il s'en irait sans elle.

Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Il se leva du canapé prêt à rouspéter, mais sa phrase était restée coincé au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Pansy.

Pansy portait une robe noire en soie doublée qui brillait sous la lumière avec des escarpins dans lesquels elle avait un peu de mal à tenir debout. Harry eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

-Je suis ridicule, hein ? dit-il après la mauvaise interprétation du regard d'Harry. J'avais dit à Ginny que ça faisait trop pour aller au spectacle. Je vais me changer.

-Non ! s'empressa de dire Harry. Non. Tu es très bien comme ça, crois-moi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tu es très jolie.

-Tu dis ça pour être le plus vite possible à l'école.

-Non. Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Cette robe te va très bien. Tu es très belle.

Pansy baissa la tête, embarrassée. Elle aurait préféré que Blaise ou Drago lui fassent ce compliment. Venant d'eux ça la rendait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et à l'aise, mais venant d'Harry, elle se sentait encore plus ridicule et se maudissait d'être ainsi.

Harry lui mit son manteau et ils quittèrent la maison. Arrivés devant l'école maternelle, ils purent voir des parents entrer à la hâte. A l'entrée se trouvait Ginny et Andréa avec d'autres instituteurs.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama Ginny. Wow ! Pansy, tu es superbe ! Je suis contente de t'avoir prêté cette robe.

-Merci à toi.

-Harry, tu te rappelles d'Andréa, lui dit Ginny entre les dents.

Il la fusilla du regard et s'adressa à Andréa qui avait un sourire éclatant. Le point positif, c'est quelle ne rougissait plus, songea Harry.

-Bonsoir, dit-il, tu vas bien ?

-Oh oui ! Super ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à me dire que je ne te plaisais pas mais heureusement j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! Il est adorable ! Tu dois sans doute le connaître. Neville Londubat ! Il est aussi charmant que toi avec les sentiments en plus.

-Je… suis ravi pour toi, dit Harry en se demandant s'il pensait au même Neville qu'elle. Bon, on y va. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, répondit Ginny.

Harry et Pansy s'éloignèrent alors qu'Andréa se pencha vers Ginny.

-C'est la vieille connaissance du restaurant, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui je sais. C'est une très bonne amie à nous.

-Ok.

Dans la salle de spectacle, Drago, Hermione, Lavande Ron et Blaise étaient déjà bien installés. Ils avaient réservés deux places pour eux.

-Vous voilà enfin, dit Hermione à bout de patience.

-Oui, désolée. Potter a traîné.

-Menteuse !

Pansy s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui tenait Samantha dans les bras. Cette dernière avait apparemment décidé de ne pas dormir. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regarda sa mère, son père ou même Pansy s'attardant un peu sur elle avant de regarder de nouveau sa mère.

-Il y a trop de bruit pour qu'elle s'endorme, expliqua Hermione. J'espère qu'elle ne se mettra pas à pleurer.

Pansy tendit son auriculaire que Samantha attrapa tout de suite. Contrairement à Théo, Samantha avait de jolies bouclettes brunes et les yeux noisette comme sa mère. L'expression « les chiens ne font pas des chats » était véridique dans ce cas-là.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait le programme du spectacle. Trois chants de Noël par année, et le même nombre de danse. Les noms de ses quatre neveux et nièces étaient écrits. Harry eut un léger sentiment de fierté même s'il n'était pas le père.

-Salut Harry, ça va ?

Il leva la tête et fut stupéfait de voit Neville Londubat à côté de lui. Il n'était plus cet adolescent bedonnant et maladroit. Il ressemblait plutôt à un jeune homme adepte de Quiddich. Harry comprenait mieux Andréa.

-Neville ! Comment tu vas ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Trois ans pour être exacte. Depuis le mariage d'Hermione. Oui je vais bien. Je suis là parce que j'ai donné quelques cours de botaniques aux enfants. Ils retiennent très vite ce qu'on leur dit, c'est agréable. Rien de comparable avec des adolescents.

-Tu ne veux plus devenir prof de botanique à Poudlard ?

-Si toujours. Ce sera l'aboutissement d'une mission. Il faut que je prenne la place du professeur Chourave.

Neville se mit à rire de sa propre phrase. Ils discutèrent de ces trois dernières années. Neville parla de sa relation avec Hannah Abbot avec beaucoup d'amertume mais au contraire, il parla d'Andréa avec un léger espoir.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'y avais accompagné la mienne qui la connaissait. On avait fait connaissance mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. J'étais encore avec Hannah à l'époque. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je la recroiserai plus tard dans d'autre circonstance. Merci de ne pas avoir poursuivit ta relation avec elle, Harry.

-De rien. Ravi de faire plaisir.

-Ginny m'a dit que Pansy Parkinson vivait au QG avec toi ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien qu'elle soit revenue. Risquée, mais bien.

-C'est que tout le monde lui dit.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler car les lumières se tamisèrent, la scène resta éclairée et le rideau fut tirer. Les enfants âgés entre deux et trois ans apparurent dont Julie et Théo. Julie qui était sur une estrade derrière Théo, lui tapa l'épaule et lui montra leurs parents. Ils leur firent un signe de la main.

Le premier chant fut « Vive le vent » suivit par « Petit Papa Noël » chanté par les quatre/cinq ans dont Marie et Gauthier et enfin « Mon beau Sapin » par les six/sept ans. Le spectacle de danse mélangeait les filles et les garçons en fées et petits lutins, courant sautant et faisant des signes à leurs parents, ce qui cassait un peu la chorégraphie inventé par les instituteurs. Les parents prenaient beaucoup de photos surtout Drago qui ne pouvait se retenir d'appuyer sur le bouton. Son fils était le meilleur des lutins.

-Ils font ça tous les ans ? chuchota Pansy à Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois qu'ils font un spectacle.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Samantha dans les bras de Pansy pour la première fois.

-Tu ne dors pas, toi ? dit-il à la petite que le regarda en souriant.

-Elle a de la poigne, tu sais. Elle n'a pas lâché mon doigt depuis tout à l'heure.

-Chut…, firent des personnes derrière eux. Ils se pincèrent les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, le spectacle était terminé. Quand les enfants rejoignirent leur parents, ils leur demandèrent s'ils avaient été bien et comme tout les parents absolument pas objectifs, leurs enfants avaient bien entendus été les meilleurs d'entre tous.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez les Zabini. La première chose que les enfants virent, fut le sapin et les grands paquets cadeaux qui y étaient en dessous.

-Le père Noël a été généreux, pas vrai ? dit Harry.

-Arrête tonton Harry, le père Noël il existe pas ! Il croit toujours au père Noël, chuchota Gauthier à Marie qui se mit à rire alors que Julie et Théo se regardèrent puis regardèrent leurs parents totalement alarmé.

-Le père Noël, il existe pas ? demanda Julie au bord des larmes.

-Si ma chérie. Bien sûr que le père Noël existe, s'empressa de dire Ron. N'est-ce pas Marie ? N'est-ce pas Gauthier ?

-Mais…

Harry hocha la tête ce qui poussa Marie et Gauthier à faire la même chose. Julie et Théo furent rassurés.

Au moment où ils passèrent à table, les invités se rendirent comptes que leurs hôtes ne s'étaient pas moqués d'eux pour le réveillon. Ginny avait fait des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture. A croire que Molly s'était immiscée dans son esprit pour le repas de Noël.

-Un peu de vin Ginny ? proposa Harry.

-Non, merci.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago. Tu réduis ? Toi qui sais lever le coude comme personne quand il y a du whisky.

-C'est quoi du whisky ? demanda Gauthier.

-C'est quelque chose interdit aux enfants, répondit Ginny avant de se tourner vers Drago. J'ai mes raisons.

Ginny but son verre de jus en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui comprit tout de suite.

-T'es enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui.

-La poisse !

Tout le monde regarda Pansy qui avait pensé tout haut.

-Je ne… c'est… c'est super Ginny, vraiment. Mais… tu vas te marier.

-Oui et alors ?

-Comment je vais faire pour ta robe ? Avec tes mensurations ? Je vais devoir arrêter le travail.

-Mais non ! Je vais accoucher avant le mariage. Je suis à trois mois de grossesse. En Juin le bébé sera déjà là.

-Oui mais qui te dit que tu auras exactement les mêmes mensurations le jour de ton mariage qu'au moment où je les ai prise ?

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, tout ce qui avait compté était son futur bébé, le prénom qu'il pourrait porter et dans quelle maison il serait à Poudlard, mais pas au fait qu'elle pourrait être immonde le jour de son mariage face à Blaise ! Elle serait moche face à son futur mari ! Quelle horreur ! En voyant la tête de Ginny, Pansy tenta de rattraper le coup.

-Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais continuer la robe et disons qu'une semaine avant le mariage je la reprendrai si ça ne va pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras resplendissante.

-Joli coup Parkinson, lui chuchota Harry en se penchant vers elle.

Tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin les invités décidèrent de quitter la maison des Zabini. Harry et Pansy étaient donc de retour au Square un peu éméchés et très fatigués.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, déclara-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je dirais que ce réveillon de Noël était… presque parfait.

-Tu n'en as jamais vécu de tel ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non. Mon dernier Noël était plutôt triste et solitaire. Bon, je crois que je vais m'effondrer sur le lit. Bonne nuit Potter et Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noel à toi aussi.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Harry s'effondra immédiatement sur son lit sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures. Il se remémora la soirée à partir du moment où Pansy était apparue. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, elle avait été sublime dans cette robe. Rien avoir avec les vêtements qu'elle portait tous les jours.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva avec difficulté et alla ouvrir.

C'est là que Pansy fit un pas en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet échange n'aurait dû être que de courte durée. Une fraction de seconde. Un temps assez court pour qu'elle ne se sente pas ridicule et qu'Harry n'ait pas de mouvement de recule. Mais la chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, fut Harry la tenant par la taille et frissonner au contact de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça aurait pu être aussi agréable. Ça n'aurait dû être qu'un baiser sous une branche de gui. Rien de plus ! Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle en voulait plus, Pansy rompit le baiser sans montrer son trouble, puis regarda la branche de gui qu'elle avait mise avant de frapper.

-Maintenant je peux dire que c'est un Noël parfait. Bonne nuit Potter.

Pansy se dirigea vers sa chambre alors qu'Harry enlevait la branche de gui.

-Parkinson, le baiser sous le gui c'est au nouvel an, pas à Noël.

-Dans ce cas attends-toi a des surprises.

Elle ferma la porte sur un Harry avec un sourire béat.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier baiser ? Ca vous a plu ? Pas trop déçu ? Encore trop court^^

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous.

Gouline971.


	15. L'orage ou l'art de connaître

Bonjour tous ! Voici le 15e chapitre de la fic, plus long que les précédents. Cela vous plaira-t-il ? On verra bien.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**_ _**Barbiie **__**mathildeD **_et à_** mehr03.**_

_**Chapitre 15 : L'orage ou l'art de connaître le futur blason des enfants.**_

Ils ne reparlèrent pas du baiser. Sans doute par choix et pour une autre raison évidente, ils avaient été souls et les idées n'avaient pas été très claires. Pourtant Pansy le savait, elle avait été totalement lucide. Elle avait prévu son coup depuis le matin. Elle aurait pu embrasser Blaise ou Drago mais ils étaient en ménage et ça aurait pu faire des vagues. Elle ne s'était pas vu embrasser Ron, ils n'étaient donc restés qu'Harry. Ce qui n'était pas un mauvais morceau, loin de là. Ses bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres contre les siennes… Par Merlin, elle en avait rêvé pendant plusieurs jours après.

Et puis quelle idée de lui dire de s'attendre à des surprises pour le nouvel an ! Elle l'avait carrément aguiché ! Ça c'était dû à l'alcool ! Elle devait arrêter de whisky. Et puis de toute manière, la surprise n'avait pas eu lieu. Et puis quoi encore ?

Harry n'en avait pas fait allusion non plus. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé sauf quand il regardait la branche de gui qui était sur son bureau. Là il y pensait, se le remémorait même. Il ne se cachait pas qu'il en aurait voulu plus. Mais ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ils étaient amis et on ne cherchait pas plus qu'une amitié quand on était ami, sauf qu'en on s'appelait Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Ginny, Ron ou Lavande.

**000**

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid. C'était une nuit où il était bon de rester dans son lit avec une bouillote aux pieds pour ne pas être gelé. Il pleuvait, il y avait de l'orage. Le tonnerre grondait. Oh oui, dans des moments comme celui-là, il n'était pas question de sortir de son lit pour aller aux toilettes. Tant pis, Pansy attendrait le lendemain pour se soulager. Le lit était trop bon.

Pourtant quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir. Habituellement ça ne l'aurait pas gêné, au contraire, c'était une odeur très agréable ! Sauf qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il était plus de minuit et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle sombre dans ce fichu sommeil qui n'avait pas vraiment envi de l'accueillir.

Alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à s'endormir malgré l'orage qui grondait, il y eut un vacarme assourdissant à l'étage du dessous qui la fit sursauter. Trop, c'est trop ! Elle allait le tuer ! Pansy bondit hors du lit, frissonna tout en mettant son gilet et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle alla vers la cuisine qui était allumée. C'est là qu'elle vit Harry tenter de ranger en toute discrétion les ustensiles qu'il avait fait tomber au sol. Elle vit ce qui semblait être un moule et une poêle sur le feu. C'était donc ça l'odeur ! Des pancakes ! A minuit !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? dit-elle la voix enrouée.

Harry sursauta et se retourna pris en flagrant délit de meurtre culinaire.

-Tu es levée ?

-Non, je ne dors pas, parce qu'un imbécile a décidé de faire à manger à presque une heure du matin. Ce qui est différent !

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai faim, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais…

-Faire chier la fille que tu héberges ?

-Entre autre.

Harry et Pansy se toisèrent alors que le tonnerre éclata une fois de plus. Pansy entra dans la cuisine et alla vers la gazinière. Des pancakes dans la poêle qui ne demandait qu'à être dégustés. Pansy avait soudainement faim elle aussi. Elle regarda ensuite ce qu'il y avait dans le moule.

-Un gâteau ? Tu as l'intention de faire un gâteau ? dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Ben quoi ? Je fais une insomnie, j'ai faim et je m'ennuie. Pourquoi je ne ferai pas un gâteau ?

-Parce que moi, je suis fatiguée ! Parce quoi moi j'ai envi de dormir et que je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire avec cette odeur qui embaume la maison !

-Dis tout de suite que mes pancakes puent !

-Tes pancakes puent !

-Menteuse ! Tu te vois déjà les manger avec ça !

Harry sortit le sirop d'érable. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait finir par la rendre dingue. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille vivre chez les Malefoy !

-Pourquoi tu ne bois pas du lait chaud comme tout le monde ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

-Mais bien sûr. Harry Potter ne peut pas se rabaisser à la populace pour boire du vulgaire lait de vache et s'endormir comme un bébé. Non, il lui faut une bonne rasade de whisky !

-Pourquoi tant de sarcasmes ?

-Parce qu'avec tes conneries, je ne peux pas dormir !

Ils se toisèrent une nouvelle fois. Harry haussa les épaules et mit le moule à gâteau dans le four. Au moment où Harry enclencha le four, il y eut un éclair, suivit du tonnerre puis…

-Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

…les plombs sautèrent. Harry ne pouvait rien voir, mais il imaginait bien Pansy le foudroyer du regard à l'instant même.

-Sache Potter que je vous déteste, toi, ton four électrique et ton putain de gâteau !

-Oh ça va ! Je vais aller chercher ma baguette !

Harry se redressa pour sortir de la cuisine mais au moment où il fit un premier pas, il se prit une chaise et tomba au sol dans un horrible vacarme. Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle avait très bien imaginé la scène. Il aurait fallu que Blaise et Drago soit là pour entendre le bruit que ça avait fait.

-Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda-t-elle toujours en riant.

-Je crois que je me suis pété le coccyx…

Pansy continua de rire alors qu'Harry gémissait de douleur. C'était bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas la réveiller avec cette délicieuse odeur de pancakes fraichement préparé.

-Au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine, tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider à me redresser ?

-Pourquoi je le ferai ?

-Parce que si je meurs ce sera un délit de non assistance à personne en danger.

-Petite nature.

Toujours secouée par les rires Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers Harry grâce aux éclairs qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Elle trouva Harry allongé sur le dos les bras levés tel un pauvre cafard écrasé par un être humain sans pitié. Face à cette vision de lui, Pansy éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Ce que tu es beau ! dit-elle toujours en se moquant. Peut-être que je vais te laisser là tout compte fait.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as coupé dans mon sommeil avec ton gâteau bidon !

Alors que Pansy lui tournait le dos, Harry fronça les sourcils se redressa légèrement, assez pour attraper le gilet de Pansy et la faire tomber au sol – ou sur lui. Pansy cria de surprise tout en se débattant.

-Lâche-moi Potter ! Lâche-moi !

-Et la solidarité tu en fais quoi ?

-J'y tire la chasse ! Lâche-moi, maintenant !

-Non. Je me venge.

Oui, Harry se vengeait, mais il profitait aussi de cette proximité. Plus elle se débattait, plus il la serrait contre lui et plus il éclatait de rire. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Pansy arrêta de s'agiter et se fit passer pour morte. Harry arrêta de rire, desserra l'étreinte et dit :

-Ce que tu es lourde !

-Je te déteste Potter !

-Moi aussi.

Pansy se libéra de lui et assit contre le mur de la cuisine juste au dessus de la fenêtre. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et soupira.

-A ton avis comment ça se passe chez les autres ? demanda soudainement Pansy.

-Je crois que les enfants ont tous ou presque rejoint le lit de leur parents.

**000**

Chez les Wesaley, la maison était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Tout le monde dormait, ou presque. Presque parce que Ron Weasley était plutôt agité ce soir-là. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage mais plutôt parce que ses filles avaient peur de l'orage et que, fait particulier, elles n'étaient venues dans la chambre pour dormir avec eux. Ron regarda l'heure : 1h20. Elles allaient bien finir par franchir le pas de la porte, non ? Ses deux bébés ? Ron se retourna une nouvelle fois. Exaspéré par les bons que son mari lui faisait faire, Lavande se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? lui dit-elle.

-Je vais voir si tout se passe bien, dit-il en sortant du lit.

-Ron, reste couché ! Les filles sont en train de dormir, je suis sûre.

-Et peut-être qu'elles sont pétrifiées dans leur lit et qu'elles n'osent pas venir parce Gauthier leur a dit que lui il n'avait pas peur de l'orage.

-Ron, tu dramatises.

-Tu crois ça ? Je me rappelle d'un jour, où j'avais 5 ans et Fred et Georges m'ont que je n'irai jamais à Poudlard si je pleurais à chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage. Résultat, à l'orage suivant, j'ai passé la pire nuit de toute ma vie au point d'en mouiller mon pantalon de pyjama !

Lavande pouffa de rire mais s'arrêta bien vite au regard que lui lançait son mari. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette histoire. Il avait dû se sentir humilié à ce moment, le pauvre petit garçon.

-Mais ça va, tu es guérie maintenant. Ton incontinence est résolue.

Ron soupira et quitta la chambre pour aller dans celle de Julie. C'est là qu'il vit le lit totalement vide. Pas de Julie dans la pièce. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer. Sa fille ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il y avait une barrière de sécurité en haut de l'escalier, elle n'était donc pas en bas. Ron garda son calme et alla dans la chambre de Marie. Il soupira de soulagement. Marie était là avec une petite tête rousse à côté de sa tête blonde.

Julie avait donc quitté son lit, était sortie de sa chambre, avait traversé le petit couloir pour aller dormir avec sa sœur. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Ron retourna dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Soulagé ? lui dit Lavande alors qu'il montait dans le lit.

-Oui. Julie a rejoint Marie dans son lit.

-Ben tu vois ! De vraies petites Gryffondors. Comme quoi, Gauthier a eu raison de leur lancer ce défi.

-Mouais. Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le plus grand, qu'il doit se vanter de ses exploits. Est-ce que Marie et Julie se vantent de ne pas avoir de doudou ? Non. Alors qu'il fasse pareil. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je vais dire deux mots à ses parents. Je vois son père demain, non ? Ben je vais lui dire que son fils doit arrêter de lancer des défis débiles à mes enfants et que… mais… Mais Lavande qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron en la voyant se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

-J'ai envi que tu taises Ron. Fais-moi l'amour.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça « Pourquoi ? », répéta Lavande déconcertée. Ron, chéri, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose d'essentiel. Quand une femme se met à califourchon sur son mari et lui demande de lui faire l'amour, celui-ci est censé la retourner, lui arracher sa chemise de nuit et lui faire l'amour comme jamais et non lui dire « Pourquoi ? » comme un abrutit de première !

-Quoi ? répéta-t-il ayant la sensation pour la seconde fois d'avoir loupé un épisode.

-Non mais c'est dingue ça ! Ça fait sept ans qu'on est ensemble, cinq ans qu'on est marié, on a deux enfants et tu n'as toujours rien compris sur les relations entre un homme et une femme ?

-Un peu quand même puisqu'on est marié, dit Ron de façon très sérieuse.

-Non ! Je pourrais toujours me trémousser que tu ne comprendrais rien ! Tiens ! Là ! (Lavande se mit un peu plus sur le bassin de Ron) Rien ! Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer ! Ron, mon amour, je veux une partie de jambe en l'air… tout de suite !

-Mais il est plus d'une heure du matin !

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas 70 ans aux dernières nouvelles ? Et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je te verrai m'arracher mes vêtements. Non mais à quoi je m'attendais ? J'ai été trop aguicheuse avec toi. Plus rien ne te t'étonne. J'écarterais mes jambes que tu penserais que je suis en train d'accoucher…mais… Ron ! Oh !

Ron venait de faire exactement ce que Lavande voulait de lui. Il l'avait retourné et lui avait littéralement arraché la chemise de nuit qui était maintenant en lambeau. Ironie du sort, cet acte surpris Lavande au-delà de ses espérances.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? lui demanda Ron avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh… je… oui mais… c'était de la soie…

-Je t'en achèterais une autre. Dis-moi, c'est parti pour une fille ou un garçon ?

-Les deux.

-Les deux ?

-En même temps.

-Bon, fit Ron résigné. Je vais avoir du boulot moi.

Il embrassa Lavande et rabattit la couverture sur leurs têtes alors que Lavande éclatait de rire. Pourvu que les filles ne se réveillent pas.

**000**

Chez les Malefoy aussi tout était calme. La maison était plongée dans le noir comme chez les Weasley. Tout le monde dormait, même Samantha. Pourtant, à la suite d'un éclair bien sonore, la maison fut soudainement réveillée par ceci :

-AH ! MAMAN ! PAPA !

Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent en sursaut baguette à la main alors que Théo ouvrit la porte à la volée et fonça dans le lit de ses parents tout tremblant.

-Mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il va me manger ! dit-il en serrant Léo le Lion contre lui.

-Qui va te manger ? demanda Drago en baillant.

-Le troll qui est dehors !

-Mais quel troll ?

Le tonnerre gronda.

-Lui ! pleura presque Théo.

Hermione et Drago se regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelle imagination.

-Ce n'est pas un troll bonhomme, c'est le tonnerre.

-Non, c'est le troll qui cherche les enfants pour les manger !

-Mais non.

-Si ! C'est Gauthier qui me l'a dit ! Il a dit que Tonton Georges et Tonton Fred ont vu le Troll qui mange des enfants. Un jour, il a voulu les manger mais il a pas réussit et depuis il fait peur et veut manger tout les enfants que tonton Georges et tonton Fred connaissent parce qu'il très très fâché !

Le tonnerre gronda une seconde fois et Théo se colla contre sa mère. Samantha se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Drago alla la chercher. Une fois entre ses parents et près de Théo elle se calma.

-Mon cœur, Gauthier t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas un troll, c'est l'orage. C'est Dame Nature qui est en colère mais elle n'est pas en colère contre toi, lui dit Hermione.

-Elle est en colère contre qui alors ?

Hermione regarda Drago. Là, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Drago s'en chargea.

-Elle est en colère parce c'est une femme et que les femmes sont souvent en colère pour rien.

-Ah, d'accord. Maman, toi aussi quand tu cries sur papa c'est pour rien ?

-Non, dit-elle en fusillant son mari du regard, quand je crie sur ton papa, c'est parce qu'il le mérite.

-Ah, d'accord, répéta Théo. Maman ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Il faut être courageux pour être à Gryffondor, mais Dame Nature elle fait quand même peur. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais aller à Serpentard ?

-Tu as quelque chose contre Serpentard, fils ? demanda aussitôt Drago comme aurait pu le faire son propre père. C'est bien d'être un Serpent.

-Drago…, soupira Hermione.

-Non, dit Théo. Un Serpent c'est moche, ça mord et ça tue ! Tonton Harry il dit que c'est mieux d'être un lion parce que c'est tout doux comme Léo.

-Foutaise ! dit Drago jalousement. Un lion aussi c'est moche, ça mord et ça tue. Potter raconte n'importe quoi à mon gosse, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.

-Faire face à tes peurs est une preuve de courage mon cœur, dit-elle à Théo, alors oui tu pourras être à Gryffondor.

-Chouette !

-Vendu !

-Drago !

Samantha éclata de rire bien confortablement entre sa petite famille. Drago la rapprocha de lui tout en toisant le camp ennemi (Théo et Hermione).

-Ma fille sera un bonne Serpentard ! Hein, mon bébé ?

Samantha éclatait toujours de rire tout en prenant son pied pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Drago embrassa sa fille, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux sans un mot de plus.

-Maman, pourquoi papa il est fâché ?

-Parce que ton père est un homme et que… Tu vois chéri, les hommes sont tout aussi compliqué que les femmes. Mais nous les femmes avons une plus grande capacité à les comprendre, contrairement à eux.

-Ah, d'accord. Papa est bête.

-Foutaise ! ... Quoi ?

**000**

Chez les Zabini tout était calme mais on ne pouvait pas dire que tout le monde dormait parce qu'une certaine Ginny Weasley était dans sa cuisine à se préparer un bon sandwich au bacon, jambon et mortadelle. Un vrai petit festin pour l'en-cas de… 2h07. Elle s'en léchait déjà les babines rien qu'à penser au moment où elle mordrait dedans. Elle le prit entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas faire tomber la petite feuille de salade qu'elle avait mise à l'intérieur (un peu de diététique quand même) ouvrit la bouche et…

-Chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ginny resta quelques instants dans cette position : bouche ouverte, sandwich à l'entrée à regarder Blaise. Puis elle mordit en plein dedans en gémissant malgré-elle en même temps que le tonnerre éclata. Blaise haussa un sourcil en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Alors, heureuse ?

-Oh oui ! dit Ginny la bouche pleine.

-Le rôti de ta mère ne t'a pas suffit.

-Le bébé réclame, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Mouais, allez viens.

-Je n'aime pas manger dans le lit, tu le sais.

-Non, tu n'aimes pas que je mange dans le lit. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Allez, viens.

Ginny suivit Blaise avec son assiette avant de rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher le reste de pain de mie, le reste de charcuterie et de l'eau. Blaise la jaugea du regarda une nouvelle.

-Quoi ? C'est le bébé qui réclame. Ce n'est pas…

-De ta faute, je sais.

-Attends…

Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Gauthier était dans son lit à dormir paisiblement en tenant fermement Maboul le clown.

-Mon petit lion à moi, chuchota-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Ouais mais alors celui-là sera un serpent, dit Blaise en touchant le ventre de Ginny.

-Ah mais ça c'est à lui ou elle de voir.

-Elle, dit Blaise rêveur.

-Non, lui.

Ginny embrassa Blaise et alla dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils sans la claquer et suivit Ginny.

**000**

De retour au Square, Pansy et Harry était toujours au sol. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient « insultés » s'était clairement fait une déclaration de haine avec des « Je te déteste » à tout bout de champ et ça faisait maintenant près d'un petit quart d'heure qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Ça faisait aussi un quart d'heure que l'orage s'était calmé.

-Tu es mort ? tenta Pansy.

-Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Ça te permettait de finir les pancakes ?

-Tu vois le mal partout, soupira Pansy en prenant le dernier pancakes.

-Voleuse.

-C'est trop bon, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant de bonheur.

-Je savais que j'étais doué. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

-Pour que tu arrêtes d'être aussi vantard ! Aïe ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Tu m'as volé mon pancake, dit Harry d'une voix grave.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Pansy tenta de se lever mais se cogna contre la poêle. Harry en profita pour la tirer vers le sol. Elle retrouva à nouveau par terre emprisonnée par les bras Harry.

-Je savais bien que tu m'aimais, dit-il en riant.

-Non, je te déteste et en plus de te détester je…

-Oui ?

Mais Pansy ne répondit rien. Elle sentait le souffle d'Harry contre elle, contre son cou et se rappela le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Noël. Ce doux baiser qu'elle revoyait dans ses rêves. Elle sentait Harry s'approcher d'elle, elle savait qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue se mélangeant à la sienne, ses mains posées sur sa taille, son corps contre le sien. Oui, elle voulait tout ça. Elle voulait que ça arrive. Malheureusement, c'est ce moment-là que choisit le courant pour revenir et faire fonctionner le four.

Harry tenait toujours Pansy par la taille. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une d'autre. Ils n'osèrent pas bouger car ils savaient ce qui avait faillit se produire. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient dû s'embrasser, mais le retour de la lumière avait brisé ce moment.

Harry fut le premier à réagir en desserrant son étreinte. Il prit la poêle et éteignit le four. Le gâteau attendrait. Pansy se leva un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda l'heure : 3h24. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre à cinq heure de sommeil.

-Je vais essayer de… de dormir un peu, annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord, dit-Harry sans se retourner. Je vais faire pareil. Bonne « nuit ».

-A toi aussi.

Harry soupira presque de frustration lorsque Pansy quitta la cuisine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête pour qu'il ait eu envi de l'embrasser, songea-t-il.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Vous aimez ou vous avez envi de me balancer AVADA KEDAVRA assez puissant ?

A dimanche prochain !


	16. Ton portrait

Bon dimanche ! Voici le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à___**mehr03.**_

_**Barbiie**_ : Non, non pas les deux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre de titre si tu n'en trouves pas. J'ai fait deux fics sans titre de chapitre. Ce n'est pas très agréable, je l'avoue, mais quand tu ne trouves pas, tu ne peux rient y faire.

_**Chapitre 16 : Ton portait.**_

Pansy s'était levée très tôt. Elle était partie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des accessoires qui iraient avec les robes. Ginny aurait dû s'en charger mais entre ses élèves de deux-trois ans et ses nausées, elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Blaise voulait lui rendre ce service mais elle lui avait interdit d'aller dans une quelconque boutique de mariée. Hermione avait repris son travail et préférait passer son temps libre avec ses enfants plutôt que d'aller dans les magasins. Pansy s'était donc dévouée pour cette corvée.

Le problème fut qu'avec son travail à la boutique, Pansy avait oublié de faire les courses. Elle s'était donc réveillée en sursaut ce matin-là, s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait rien acheté. Craignant une horrible colère de la part de Ginny, elle partit comme une fusée de la maison et ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Pansy était rentrée près de deux heures plus tard avec des paires de chaussures, des gants, le diadème ou la tiare que Ginny voudrait porter, le voile et même le châle au cas où elle aurait froid. Le voile et le châle étaient des choses que Pansy pouvait faire elle-même et qu'elle aurait faites volontiers, mais Ginny voulait l'acheter pour ne pas la surcharger de travail. Apparemment, Ginny ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point ce châle était horriblement laid. De bonne qualité certes, mais laid.

-Tu es matinale, dis-moi, dit Harry lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai oublié d'acheter les accessoires pour les robes.

-Je peux voir ? demanda Harry en prenant un sac.

-Non, non et non Potter ! Ne touche pas à ça ! Personne à part moi ne touche à ça !

-D'accord, pas la peine de sortir tes crocs serpent !

Pansy marmonna et sortit les objets des sacs afin de préparer le salon pour accueillir les filles. La robe de mariée était presque prête. Officiellement du moins, car officieusement, la robe était loin d'être finie et Pansy en avait des sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ginny et son petit ventre apparent.

Une fois que le salon fut prêt, elle alla dans la cuisine se servir un peu de café.

-Je peux aller voir ? redemanda Harry pour l'embêter.

-Fait ça et la robe sera la dernière chose que tu verras !

Harry pouffa de rire. Il adorait la provoquer. Pansy démarrait au quart de tour et c'était assez marrant.

Postée à la fenêtre avec une tasse de café à la main, Pansy regardait la neige fondre avec le soleil hivernal du mois de Janvier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa silhouette. Elle avait changé, pensa-t-il. Elle avait repris des couleurs et du poil de la bête depuis qu'il l'avait revu en Septembre. Elle était de plus en plus la Pansy avec qui il était devenu ami avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit ces derniers temps et… je me dis que je devrais songer à – je ne sais pas- trouver un endroit où vivre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry étonné. Tu en as marre de moi ?

-Je pensais plutôt que toi tu en avais marre de moi. Ça fait quatre mois que je suis là et… j'imagine que tu voudrais retrouver ton intimité, pouvoir inviter des filles (elle le regarda avec un sourire triste et amusé) Et puis, j'ai de plus en plus d'affaire de couture. Tu dois sûrement avoir envi de retrouver un univers de mec.

-Non mais attends…

Harry s'interrompit, se leva et se mit face à Pansy. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout en lui mettant des mèches derrière l'oreille.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Peut-être un coup de blues. Et puis avec le temps j'ai l'impression de m'imposer.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas voyons ! Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester ici autant de temps que tu voudrais. Je le pense toujours. Tu ne me gênes pas du tout. Au contraire ! Ça fait presque cinq ans que je vis ici tout seul et le fait que tu sois là met un peu de vie dans cette maison.

-Donc si je comprends bien, ça te rends service que je reste ?

-Oui, je confesse. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie ! lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement exagéré.

-Je vais devoir réfléchir.

Pansy sourit un peu rassurée. Malgré les pics qu'elle lui lançait, il n'en avait pas marre d'elle.

Ils étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne voulant pas décrocher le regard de l'un et de l'autre. Harry réduit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Pansy.

Pansy ferma les yeux, tentant d'apprécier ce court et chaste baiser mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry le rompait, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir. Elle entrouvrit la bouche mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec délice.

Elle embrassait Harry Potter.

Alors Ginny avait eu droit à ce genre de baiser pendant deux ans ! Elle en était presque jalouse.

Pansy lâcha un léger gémissement qui fit sourire Harry lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous son pull. Ce moment de désir intense s'interrompit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. A ce moment-là, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec des yeux complètement exorbités en pensant « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

On frappa une seconde fois à la porte. Ils s'arrangèrent un peu, Pansy tapota ses joues pour estomper ses rougeurs et alla ouvrir. C'était Hermione.

-Salut ! dit Pansy l'air de rien.

-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ! Super ! Tu es la première arrivée.

-Je sais. Drago m'a mise à la porte. Il veut profiter de ses enfants. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflée.

-J'ai… descendu les escaliers un peu vite.

C'est là que les filles entendirent un vacarme dans la cuisine. Harry avait fait tomber de la vaisselle.

-Harry tu es là ? dit Hermione surprise. On passe la journée entre fille, tu es au courant ?

-Oui, je sais. Je suis là juste pour vous surveiller au cas où vous décideriez de vous souler.

-Je pense que Ginny va assez bien nous surveiller. Maintenant, dehors !

-Tu me mets à la porte de chez-moi ?

-Moi, non. Pansy, oui.

Hermione regarda Pansy qui avait considérablement rougit. Elle l'aurait volontiers mit à la porte si ses mains n'avaient pas été sur le point de dégrafer son soutien gorge sous son pull. Elle regarda Harry et frissonna. Hermione les regarda alternativement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Viens, je vais te montrer tes chaussures.

-Je vais rendre visite à Molly, annonça Harry.

Pansy alla dans le salon et Harry quitta la maison. Hermione se retrouva seule dans la cuisine avec le léger sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

**000**

-Ces chaussures son ultra confortable, dit Lavande. C'est du vrai cuir ?

-Bien sûr. Il faut que nous soyons à l'aise pour la journée.

-Mais pourquoi en noir ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vais mettre de la dentelle noire sur nos robes, expliqua Pansy. Ça sera très chic. Vous voulez-voir ce que ça donnera ?

-Montre, dit Ginny.

Pansy lui donna son bloc de dessin. Sur une page, il y avait les mensurations des demoiselles d'honneurs et sur l'autre page, il y avait la robe couleur pourpre avec de la dentelle noire sur le bas de la robe et au niveau de la taille. C'était une initiative que Pansy avait prise une nuit où elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait donc peur que Ginny n'apprécie pas.

-Alors ?

-C'est beau.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Et le noir rend la robe encore plus classe je trouve. La robe est originale. La plupart des robes de demoiselles d'honneur ont tendance à ressembler à des robes de mariée. Là au moins, on verra la différence.

-Merci. Les chaussures te vont bien ?

-Non, mais ça c'est parce que j'enfle de partout. Ça ira le Jour-J.

-Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? demanda Hermione.

-Je le devine. Je pense que ce sera un garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Lavande.

-Mon envi bizarre pour la charcuterie. C'était pareil pour Gauthier, mais là c'est pire ! Blaise pense que ce sera une fille justement parce que c'est pire. Mais moi je sais que ce sera un garçon. C'est moi sa mère, merde !

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant et regarda sa robe. Elle s'y voyait déjà, au bras de son père, l'apportant à son futur mari, lui chuchotant qu'elle est sublime. Elle se voyait lui dire « je le veux », elle voyait son fils dans son petit costume noir apporter les alliances à ses parents. Elle se voyait danser avec Blaise l'appelant « Mrs Zabini ». Tout ce futur bonheur lui fit verser une larme.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda immédiatement Pansy. C'est la robe ? Tu en veux une autre, c'est ça ?

-Non. La robe est déjà superbe ! C'est juste que… je veux devenir Mrs Zabini !

Elle éclata en sanglot sous les regards étonnés des autres filles sauf Hermione. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait puisqu'elle aussi avait été enceinte jusqu'à trois mois avant son mariage. Les hormones plus le stresse du mariage donnait des crises de larmes dans ce genre. Et ça ce n'était que le début.

-Mais tu vas devenir Mrs Zabini, la rassura Lavande. En Juillet.

-Non, je veux être Mrs Zabini tout de suite ! On va avancer le mariage ! dit-elle en se levant.

-Mauvais plan ma chérie, lui dit Hermione alors que Pansy commençait à être horrifiée à cette idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas te marier enceinte et que c'est la derrière chose que tu souhaites.

Ginny regarda Lavande. Sa belle-sœur avait raison. Il était hors de question pour elle de s'avancer dans l'allé avec un ventre énorme. Et si elle accouchait avant que Blaise ne lui ait dit « je le veux » ? Non, non ! Mauvais plan comme avait dit Hermione. Ginny soupira et se rassit en prenant son thé aux agrumes.

-Ginny, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais les faireparts ? questionna Hermione.

-Oh, si !

-Tu comptes les envoyer quand ?

-Avril je pense. Pour avoir la réponse avant Juin. Blanc et pourpre, comme nous ! dit Ginny en en donnant un chacune d'entre elle, fière.

**000**

Harry était entré tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione rentrer chez-elle et lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas au Terrier comme prévu. Sa réponse ? Il voulait voir comment Drago se débrouillait avec ses enfants.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour chez lui, il redoutait l'affrontement avec Pansy. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser Pansy de cette manière ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Ça avait pourtant été si bon. Il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter ses lèvres, ne jamais cesser de caresser sa peau douce, ne jamais cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un peu de mal à admettre qu'il pensait ça de Pansy Parkinson, la peste de Serpentard.

C'était officiel, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez-lui.

Quand il rentra, Harry ne trouva personne. Soulagé, il se dirigea dans le salon et mit de la musique. Ça lui permettrait d'oublier partiellement ce qui s'était passé. Ce baiser… sa peau… Oublier !

Pansy rentra encore plus tard. Elle eut envi de faire une ballade quand les filles étaient partie. La maison vide lui avait soudainement donné froid dans le dos. Quand elle entrait dans la cuisine, elle se voyait mettre ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Son cœur s'était emballé et la ballade s'était imposée dans son esprit.

De retour au Square, elle alla dans le salon et vit Harry allongé dans le canapé. Il semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda quelques minutes. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et elle le trouvait particulièrement mignon en cet instant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit bouger, mais il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Elle voyait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ressemblait à un ange innocent.

Pansy tourna la tête et vit son bloc de dessin qui était sur la table à côté de la machine à coudre. Elle regarda ensuite Harry et se leva. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas envi de dormir, ce soir-là, elle voulait l'observer. Ce soir-là, elle allait le dessiner à son insu. Ce soir-là, elle ferait l'un des plus beau portrait qu'elle n'eut jamais réalisé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	17. Je veux mourir

Bonjour ! Je vous présente le 17e chapitre de la fic !

J'aurai dû le faire dimanche, mais je me suis aperçu que je n'aurai pas le temps.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**mathildeD**_ _**Derev, mehr03, OoOXylionOoO**_ et à _**barbiie**_.

_**Chapitre 17 : Je veux mourir !**_

Drago marchait dans les couloirs du ministère d'un pas guilleret saluant tout le monde sur son passage, ce qui était assez rare. En temps normal, il marchait en toisant ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec ce regard typiquement Malefoyen que la plupart de ses amis détestaient tant. Mais ce jour-là, il était heureux. Ça faisait trois semaines que sa femme, Hermione Granger, avait repris le boulot et rien que de savoir qu'elle était dans son bureau au dernier étage de l'aile Est du Ministère lui donnait envi de sauter de joie.

Quand Hermione était là, ses journées paraissaient moins longues. Quand Hermione était là, il n'était pas obligé de rester avec ses amis pour parler du Championnat de Quiddich. Quand Hermione était là, il avait droit à un peu de tendresse dans la journée. Il allait la voir dans son bureau et ils discutaient de leurs affaires en cours, en commun ou pas, se laissait se faire embrasser. Et au moins comme ça, ils se consacraient entièrement à leurs enfants le soir.

Il était déjà dans l'aile Est du Ministère cherchant la porte où il était écrit « Hermione Granger ». Car oui, Hermione travaillait sous son nom de jeune fille. Une chose que Drago n'avait pas appréciée. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'elle était sa femme et donc que les hommes membres du Magenmagots ne devaient pas lui tourner autour et tenter des tactiques de drague aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Drago avait une baguette et savait s'en servir.

Quand il avait parlé de ça aux garçons, Ron avait été tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Lavande gardait son nom de jeune fille pour son travail. Il trouvait même ça ridicule. Mais lorsqu'il avait fait part de son avis à sa femme, Lavande lui avait dit que c'était lui qui était ridicule et que les femmes avaient le droit d'être professionnellement indépendantes et que ça se traduisait aussi par la conservation du nom de jeune fille.

Blaise avait fièrement déclaré que le jour où Ginny serait sa femme, elle porterait son nom au travail suite à quoi Harry et Ron s'étaient littéralement moqués de lui en lui faisant comprendre que Ginny était la plus féministe des trois.

Drago était arrivé devant le bureau de sa femme. Elle était assise à son bureau et semblait lire un dossier. Elle ne leva même pas la tête pour savoir qui était entré. Elle savait que c'était lui. Il avait réussit à fuir ses amis. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais Hermione resta stoïque.

-Ravi de voir que ma présence te fait plaisir, lui dit-il.

-Pardon chéri. Je lisais le dossier sur le marchant de sommeil dont a été victime Pansy. Pourquoi elle ne fait pas partie des indemnisés ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu se rendre au tribunal pour ça.

-Mais elle s'est faite escroquée !

-Oui mais Pansy n'a pas voulu se montrer dans un endroit aussi… hostile.

-Je comprends.

Drago posa ses fesses sur le bureau de sa femme et regarda la pile de dossier dont la plupart était passé.

-Tu n'as pas d'affaire en cour ? dit-il.

-Non. La plupart sont des élèves de Poudlard de premier cycle ayant utilisé la magie chez eux à Noël et je n'ai pas été appelée à juger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis Hermione Granger, la fille qui a enfreint un nombre incalculable de règle pour son ami Harry Potter avant et pendant la guerre. Par conséquent, je trouve inutile de punir un élève de Poudlard pour si peu.

-Ce qui est le cas ?

-Oui !

Hermione jeta sa plume sur le bureau. Depuis qu'elle avait repris son travail, elle était payée à ne rien faire. On lui donnait des notes administratives à faire comme si elle était une stagiaire. Elle savait que ça aurait été difficile de se remettre dans le bain des affaires, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait été si long. Alors pour passer le temps, elle lisait tous les dossiers sur lesquels elle n'avait pas travaillé pendant ses congés maternité, et il y en avait un paquet.

-Je demande une petite affaire, ce n'est pas trop demandé ? Un vol à l'étalage, Gingotts qui est braqué ! Le retour de Voldemort ! Je veux de l'action cérébrale !

-Au point de vouloir de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui je sais, j'exagère un peu. Mais ne l'appelle pas « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ! Il ne mérite même pas ce surnom.

-Désolé.

-Tu sais, parfois nos années à Poudlard me manquent, confia Hermione.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. L'époque où on devait « sauver » le monde en enfreignant les règles, où on pensait qu'on allait mourir mais qu'on s'en sortait in extremis. Ça me manque tout ça !

Drago regarda sa femme totalement interloqué. Etait-elle devenue folle ou inconsciente ? Dans les deux cas, il n'aurait pas voulu être à se place.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt l'adrénaline qui te manque ? questionna Drago raisonnablement.

-Oui, c'est ça ! L'adrénaline ! Il me faut ma dose d'adrénaline ! Il me manque huit ans d'adrénaline ! C'est long huit ans, tu sais ! Mon Dieu je suis désespérée.

Drago leva Hermione pour se mettre à sa place et qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui. Hermione avait un coup de blues. Ça lui arrivait rarement.

-Mes bébés me manquent, dit-elle soudainement.

Un gros coup de blues…

La personne qui frappa à la porte et ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'Hermione lui dise d'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. C'était Harry. Hermione se défit des bras de Drago en sautant et dit :

-Melissa Chester !

-Quoi ?

-Oh non, soupira Drago.

-Melissa Chester ! C'est une collègue à moi à qui tu as tapé dans l'œil et elle n'est pas contre un dîner aux chandelles.

-Hermione, s'il te plait…, supplia Harry.

-Non, pas de « s'il te plait » Tu vas sortir avec elle, point à la ligne !

Harry soupira. Après Ginny, voilà Hermione qui s'y mettait. Il pensait vraiment que les filles avaient laissé tomber les rencards arrangés. Et puis il y avait Pansy. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'un baiser, ou deux en comptant celui de Noël et oui, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il y avait Pansy et ce qu'Harry souhaitait, c'était plutôt emmener Pansy dîner et passer un bon moment avec elle, que de sortir avec une collègue d'Hermione qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envi de voir.

-Elle est brune, très jolie, intelligente et elle a beaucoup d'humour. Allez, dit oui ! C'est le dernier rencard que je t'organise.

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il la regarda puis regarda Drago qui lui mimait le mot « Accepte !» du bout des lèvres. Hermione regarda son mari qui fit semblant de s'étirer.

-Tu me le promets ? demanda Harry.

-Oui ! Oui ! Je te le promets parce que je sais que c'est la bonne.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi.

-Oui, je le suis.

-Ok, fit Harry.

-Merci Harry ! dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu dineras avec elle le 14 Février.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ben oui. Tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit à la St Valentin. Bon, pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour ton mari.

-Je t'écoute, dit Drago avec sérieux.

-Ça va sans doute te paraître bizarre mais… tu n'as rien remarqué à propos de ta marque ces temps-ci ?

-Quoi ? firent Hermione et Drago croyant avoir mal entendu la question d'Harry.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet de la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était quelque chose qu'ils essayaient tous d'ignorer pour le bien des anciens Serpentards, mais le fait qu'Harry en parle donnait à Hermione et Drago l'envi… de le tuer.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi la Marque des Ténèbres serait apparue dans le Nord du pays.

-C'est possible ça ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, répondit Drago. Tout les Mangemorts peuvent invoquer la marque dans le ciel. Mais si c'est vrai, il faut s'attendre à des morts.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Harry. Mais ton bras ? Est-ce que…

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques picotements il y a quelques jours, mais rien d'alarmant, avoua Drago.

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Hermione. J'ai même pensé que c'était normal.

-Normal ? La Marque des Ténèbres te « picote » le bras et tu trouvas ça normal ? dit-elle presque hystérique.

-Ça fait sept ans qu'il n'y a plus aucune activité maléfique. Je n'ai donc pas pensé à faire un lien avec des Mangemorts assez bêtes pour créer la marque dans la Nord du pays.

-Ton bras, ordonna Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Ton bras, Malefoy !

Hermione fit le tour du bureau, tira son bras et enleva le bracelet éponge. Drago tourna la tête à ce moment-là. Il n'assumait vraiment pas ses actions du passé.

La marque était noire avec des contours rougeâtres, chose qui manifestait une action présente. En voyant ça, Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recule. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir. Elle en dessina les contours avec délicatesse. Drago la regarda.

-Ça te fait mal ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Je ne sens rien.

-Tu ne résistes plus comme avant ?

-Non. Après toutes ces années, mes actions ont été trop pacifistes pour que le mal me tente.

A ce moment là Blaise et Ron arrivèrent en trombe dans le bureau d'Hermione.

-On a un problème, annonça Blaise en montrant sa marque sans scrupule.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Maugrey, dit-il.

-C'est donc vrai, dit Hermione.

-Apparemment oui, répondit Ron. Dans le village de White Town. Des enfants moldus qui n'ont pas encore été déclarés sorciers…

-Mon Dieu… Mais c'est… cruel !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Les garçons sortirent du bureau d'Hermione un peu sonné. Au moment où ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Maugrey, un hibou s'agita autour de Ron avec une lettre dans le bec. C'était une lettre de Lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise.

-C'est Pansy. Elle aussi à la marque qui rougit et apparemment, elle souffre.

-Merde ! J'y vais !

Harry fila sans même que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Il sortit du Ministère et transplana jusqu'à la boutique de Lavande qui était à l'extérieur du magasin.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans son atelier. Elle est dans tous ses états. Elle raconte qu'elle ne mérite pas de vivre, qu'elle ferait mieux de mourir. Franchement, je m'inquiète, là. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Harry entra dans l'atelier. Celui-ci était dans un état lamentable. Des feuilles volaient dans tout les sens des mannequins gisaient parterre et du tissu était déroulé. Il appela Pansy et la trouva dans un coin de l'atelier, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Quelque chose se brisa en Harry lorsqu'il la vit ainsi. L'ancienne Pansy ne devait pas revenir.

-Pansy…

-Je suis appelée, dit-elle sans le regarder. Il faut que j'y aille. On a besoin de moi.

-Non. On n'a pas besoin de toi, d'accord ? Tu dois rester ici. Tu dois rester avec nous. Il faut que tu résistes.

-Ça fait mal !

-Oui je sais… Mais ne cède pas. Ça va passer. Fait-moi confiance.

-Je veux mourir… je veux mourir…

-Ne dis pas ça. On est là pour toi. On t'aidera à surmonter ça. Malefoy et Zabini t'aideront.

Harry la pris dans ses bras et tenta d'apaiser sa marque en passant sa main dessus. Mais il savait que ça ne servait rien. La douleur était plus psychique que physique. Il lui embrassa le front et caressa ses cheveux. Ce fit ça qui la calma. Le réconfort qu'Harry lui apportait.

Plus tards, Lavande prit la relève et Harry retourna au Ministère.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

C'est le début des vacances et comme je l'ai déjà fait pour des fictions précédentes, il y aura une double ration de chapitre le samedi (au lieu du dimanche) et le mercredi. A la rentrée la mise à jour reviendra au dimanche.

Bonne fête de fin d'année !


	18. Si elle fouille

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 18 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous serez un peu indulgent avec Harry.

Merci à _**philae89, mehr03, souhad, barbiie**_ et à _**mathildeD.**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Si elle fouille, c'est qu'elle pense à moi.**_

_Février 2006_

Harry quitta sa chambre en soupirant. Voici son premier et seul rencard de l'année. Du moins il l'espérait. Ce soir-là, 14 Février, jour de la St Valentin, il allait diner aux chandelles avec Melissa Chester un collègue d'Hermione. Il l'avait bien sûr rencontré au préalable et la première chose qu'il avait remarquée fut sa loquacité. Mélissa Chester était un personne qui parlait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était à cause du stresse. Dès que Mélissa Chester était nerveuse, elle parlait sans s'arrêter et elle avait été nerveuse lorsqu'Harry lui avait adressé un simple « bonjour » Le bon côté des choses était qu'il n'allait pas être obligé de faire la conversation. Elle la ferait pour deux.

Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea dans la cuisine où Pansy mangeait sans appétit. Elle leva les yeux et fit un sourire à Harry. Mais lui ne souriait pas. Il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Il le soupçonnait même de ne pas dormir et de s'acharner au travail pour oublier l'incident qui datait de deux semaines. Certains mangemorts avaient été arrêtés mais ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier géant et c'est ce qui inquiétait Pansy. Elle avait encore peur de souffir et de ne pas résister à l'appel du mal.

-Tu vas y aller ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est la St Valentin. Tu as le droit de sortir.

Mais en réalité, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste avec elle. Qu'ils discutent, qu'ils plaisantent, qu'ils s'embrassent.

Qu'ils s'embrassent…

Pansy soupira. Il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis la dernière fois, même pas une tentative et sa frustration se traduisait par des rêves loin d'être catholique.

-J'aimerai te poser une question que je n'ai pas osée faire il y a deux semaines, dit Harry.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ça t'a fait si mal ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien n'accomplit de bien contrairement à Blaise et Drago.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas été au tribunal, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un sorcier d'ascendance moldu ou d'un sorcier dont la famille a une fascination pour les moldus. Je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne travaille pas pour le Ministère. Mon cœur n'est pas assez pur et donc facilement influençable.

Harry entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Pansy sentit son cœur rater un battement et autre sensation : comme des papillons dans le ventre.

-Ton cœur est bien plus pur que tu ne le penses.

Pansy eut un sourire triste. Elle voulait qu'il reste. Il ne devait pas partir. Il ne devait pas aller dîner avec cette magenmagot. Ce qu'elle pouvait maudire ses amies d'arranger des rencards à Harry.

-Tu devrais y aller ou tu vas être en retard, lui dit-elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est la St Valentin. Va passer un bon moment avec elle.

Harry était déçu. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait accepté qu'il reste car c'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer la St Valentin, pas Mélissa Chester.

-Bon, d'accord. Si tu as un problème, envoie-moi un hibou.

-Ok.

-Bonsoir.

Harry se pencha vers elle et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Pansy rougit et regarda Harry s'en aller. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et eut un sourire béat. Elle repensa encore à ce baiser.

Il était temps pour elle de continuer la dentelle de la robe de Ginny. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour oublier cette horrible soirée où tout le monde serait en couple sauf elle.

Quand elle traversa le couloir pour aller dans le salon, elle entendit trois coups donnés à la porte. Hésitante elle s'y dirigea. Trois autres coups. Elle inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite. Elle ne vit que des gens s'embrassant amoureusement. Déprimant. Pansy referma la porte et sursauta en voyant ce qu'il y avait au pied des escaliers. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Pansy s'avança lentement et prit le petit carton pour savoir ce qui y était écrit : « Bonne St Valentin. Pardonne-moi de te laisser. Harry »

A nouveau ces papillons dans le ventre. Pansy prit le bouquet et alla le mettre dans un vase.

**000**

Harry était arrivé devant le restaurant quelques minutes après Mélissa et une fois qu'elle le vit, elle commença à parler pour ne plus s'arrêter. Elle commença par son travail, puis lui posa une question à laquelle il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mélissa faisait des déductions sur le travail « d'Harry Potter ! ». Puis elle passa à sa vie privée. Elle avait une mère et un père (comme tout le monde songea Harry) une sœur encore à Poudlard et un frère qui était journaliste à la Gazette des Sorciers. Elle lui parla de leur chamaillerie….

-Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi d'être orphelin ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… et bien…

-Que je suis bête. Bien sûr que ça a dû être dur de ne pas connaître tes parents. Excuse-moi pour cette question qui était stupide. C'est juste que ma vie était tellement parfaite qu'il m'ait inconcevable parfois d'avoir des gens tristes autour de moi. Pas que tu sois quelqu'un de triste mais…

Et ils en étaient qu'à l'entrée…

Parfois Harry décrochait. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne l'écoutait pas. Il pensait à son boulot. Il pensait aussi à Hermione qu'il étranglerait dès le lendemain. C'était facile pour elle de lui trouver des filles toutes aussi bizarres les unes que les autres alors qu'elle avait un mari parfait qui avait certainement dû lui faire une super surprise pour la St Valentin. Il pensa ensuite à Pansy qu'il avait laissé seule. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Il aurait dû rester avec elle. Et si une autre marque était à nouveau dans le ciel ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Il lui avait peut-être offert un bouquet de fleur pour se faire pardonner, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Sa présence auprès d'elle aurait été beaucoup plus utile.

-Harry je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des anciens mangemorts comme amis ?

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire que c'est déjà étrange qu'Hermione Granger fasse une famille avec Drago Malefoy, mais que toi, Harry Potter tu sois amis avec lui et Blaise Zabini, c'est carrément incroyable ! Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas plus que ça. Il suffit de bien les connaître. Et puis ce n'est pas marqué sur leurs têtes.

-C'est marqué sur leurs casiers en tout cas.

Et voilà que maintenant, elle avait cassé l'ambiance de la soirée. Merci de préciser que Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini étaient d'anciens mangemorts acquittés.

Puis le dessert arriva enfin. Ça signifiait qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter cette ambiance de fou. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce restaurant où Hermione avait réservé ? Les lumières étaient beaucoup trop tamisés et les cœurs qui volaient un peu partout allaient parfois sur leur table. Harry voulait vraiment sortir d'ici. Ça le forçait à se rappeler la St Valentin d'il y a 10 ans lorsqu'il était sorti avec Cho Chang et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à Cédric Diggory. Harry ressentait la même sensation. La sensation qu'on courrait à la catastrophe.

Et maintenant, Mélissa lui posa une question, qu'il ne supportait pas.

-Tu es déjà sortie avec Hermione ?

-Non jamais.

-Tu n'en as jamais eu envi ?

-Non jamais.

-Et elle ? Elle a déjà voulu sortir avec toi ?

-Non jamais. Hermione est comme ma petite sœur.

-Je suis désolée, je pose trop de question, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione m'avait dit de mesurer mon temps de parole mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler. Il y a tellement de chose à dire. Au boulot, je suis même devenue infernale. Je pose des questions sans arrêt. J'ai toujours une opinion à émettre et puis quand j'étais à Poudlard, je parlais tellement que je faisais perdre les points à Serdaigle. On m'en voulait souvent pour ça et…

-Tu sais, la coupa Harry, ce n'est pas grave si tu parles beaucoup. Je ne suis pas très bavard.

-Nous sommes complémentaire ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est super ! Hermione a un don !

Oui, Hermione avait un don. Le don des risques inutiles. Plus jamais elle ne lui ferait des rencards arrangés. Plus jamais !

Et voilà que les violonistes s'y mettaient. Il regarda Mélissa qui semblait totalement charmée par ce qu'elle voyait. Harry espérait qu'elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il était derrière tout ça. Harry n'était pas aussi romantique. Tout le monde le savait même Pansy. D'ailleurs, s'il avait dîné avec elle, il n'aurait pas été obligé de faire autant d'effort. Elle l'appréciait comme il était, elle.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire en ce moment ? Dormir ? Fouiller dans ses affaires ? De la couture ? Pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle en ce moment ? Si elle fouillait dans ses affaires, sûrement qu'elle pensait à lui. Alors Harry espéra qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires.

Le moment tant espéré arriva. La fin du dîner et le moment de quitter le restaurant. Il avait espéré qu'elle se serait tue, mais non ! Tout était un sujet de conversation pour Mélissa Chester. Vraiment tout !

-Il fait plus froid que tout à l'heure tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'aime pas le froid. Je suis une fille du printemps, voilà pourquoi le printemps est ma saison préférée. Et toi quelle est ta saison préférée ?

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit Harry. Je m'accommode.

-Vraiment ? On a tous une saison préférée ! Mais bon, toi, tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. C'est ce qui est super.

-Sans doute.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Tu veux entrer un moment ?

-Non merci. Il se fait tard et demain il y a le boulot.

-Et tu es sérieux en plus de ça. Pourquoi es-tu encore célibataire ?

-On va dire que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne.

-Il serait peut-être temps.

-Oui, peut-être. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Harry lui tourna le dos et Mélissa rentra chez-elle. Uns fois qu'elle ferma la porte, elle perdit son sourire crispé et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Elle le savait : elle avait encore tout fichu parterre. Hermione allait la tuer, c'était évident.

**000**

Ça faisait quatre bonnes heures que Pansy était devant sa machine à coudre et elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où Harry arriva.

-Tu rentres tôt pour un dîner de St Valentin.

-Je vais tuer Hermione ! déclara-t-il.

-A ce point là ?

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler du début à jusqu'à la fin. Bla… bla… bla… Je préférais Andréa et de loin.

-Trop tard, elle est avec Neville Londubat, dit Pansy plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-On dirait que ça te fais plaisir.

-Pas du tout.

Pansy dévia son regard pour ne pas trahir ses sentiments. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, elle était carrément folle de joie que ce dîner fut été un désastre. Ravie !

Harry aussi était ravi d'être de retour. C'était un moment qu'il appréciait. De la musique. Lui sur le canapé, la regardant coudre. Du silence. Pas besoin de parler pour faire la conversation. De simples regards en coin suffisaient, de simples sourires aussi. Peut-être que s'il la serrait dans ses bras, la communication passerait mieux. Ça serait encore meilleur s'il l'embrassait, non ?

Harry regarda ensuite le bouquet qui était à côté du tourne-disque. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait des fleurs dans cette maison. Voyant le regard d'Harry, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Je ne te pardonne pas pour autant.

-Zut ! Je savais que j'aurais dû acheter des boucles d'oreilles, dit-il pour blaguer.

-Ça aurait été plus utile en effet. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de sortir et de me laisser là.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu savais que je reviendrais ?

-Parce que tu n'es tout simplement pas doué pour les moments délicats. Ce qui te rend mignon donc non-pardonnable mais excusable.

-Ravi de savoir que je suis mignon.

-Aussi mignon que Théo et Gauthier.

Harry la fusilla du regard alors que Pansy rougissait. Oh oui, il était affreusement mignon.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Harry n'est pas trop goujat ? Ni trop froid ? Que pensez-vous de son attention envers Pansy (le bouquet).

La suite Samedi !

Ce n'est pas férié pour ma fic !


	19. Colique révélatrice

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez bien réveillonné et que vous passez un bon Noël !

Je vous mets le 19e chapitre le fic ! Un moment que vous allez aimer et peut-être détester ! Je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**barbiie**_

_**Chapitre 19 : La colique révélatrice.**_

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je fais de la couture.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Non ma chérie, tu es trop petite. Tu risques de te faire mal.

-C'est la robe de maman ?

-Oui, mais il ne fait pas la touche, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Gauthier alla s'assoir dans le canapé alors que Marie et Julie mettaient les pieds dans les escarpins présents. Pansy ne put que sourire. Les pauvres petites ne tenaient pas debout.

-Je veux être grande pour pouvoir faire la même taille que Tonton Harry ! dit Marie en levant les bras.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pansy.

-Elle veut se marier avec Tonton Harry, dit Julie.

-Oui !

Marie leva à nouveau les bras et montra le bracelet que son Tonton Harry lui avait offert. Elle n'avait pas été au courant de celle-là. Harry allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Ce jour-là Harry avait demandé à ses amis s'il pouvait garder les enfants ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Les parents avaient très vite sauté sur l'occasion car ils n'avaient pas eu de vrai moment à eux malgré la St Valentin. Voilà pourquoi Blaise et Ginny avaient déjà déposé Gauthier et Ron et Lavande avaient déposé Marie et Julie. Ils n'attendaient plus que Théo et Samantha.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te marier avec Tonton Harry, dit Gauthier à Marie. Il est amoureux de Tatie Pansy.

-C'est pas vrai ! hurla presque Marie.

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non ! C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai ! Hein que c'est vrai Tatie Pansy ?

-Pourquoi tu penses que Tonton Harry est amoureux de moi ?

-Ben parce que vous vivez dans la même maison.

Pansy était étonnée de la perspicacité de Gauthier. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quand on est amoureux, on vit ensemble. Sauf que la vie était plus compliquée que ça, ce qu'elle expliqua à Gauthier du mieux qu'elle put. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la situation compliqué de sa Tatie Pansy et de son Tonton Harry.

Celui-ci alla ouvrir la porte quand on y frappa. C'était les Malefoy. Hermione lui lança un regard noir une guise de bonjour.

-Je vois que ta femme m'en veut toujours, dit-il à Drago.

-Ça tu l'as dit. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas apprécié sa collègue.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me trouves des filles qui ne me correspondent pas, dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

-C'était la dernière fois ! Je ne me mêle plus de ta vie amoureuse ! De toute façon je m'en fiche. Tu finiras seul et ce sera de ta faute !

-J'assume mes actes !

Hermione le fusilla à nouveau du regard. Harry haussa les épaules et prit Samantha dans ses bras. Le bébé de cinq mois sourit immédiatement en le voyant.

-Et puis franchement Hermione, c'est moi qui devrait t'en vouloir !

-Quoi ? Répète un peu ?

-Hermione, calme-toi, lui souffla Drago.

-Parfaitement ! Tu es comme ma petite sœur ! Tu me connais par cœur et tu as osé me filer un rencard – à la St Valentin ! - avec une fille qui ne me correspond même pas !

-Bien sûr que oui elle te correspond ! Elle est drôle et intelligente ! Elle s'est battue pendant la guerre et adore les enfants ! Elle a dû te le dire ?

-Non. Elle m'a plutôt demandé ce que ça faisait d'être orphelin, d'être ami avec ton mari et celui de Ginny et le bouquet c'est quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais déjà sorti avec toi si j'en avais déjà eu envi ou si toi, tu en avais déjà eu envi !

-Quoi ? Mais… oh non…

-Eh si… Je sais bien qu'elle est un brin bavarde – et c'est un euphémisme – mais de là à me poser ce genre de questions, je trouve ça déplacé.

-Moi qui pensais que… et puis elle est jolie et…

-Hermione, tu sais très bien que la beauté de ne fait pas tout. La preuve, tu as bien épousé Malefoy !

-Eh le balafré, je t'en pose des questions ? rétorqua Drago en reprenant son bébé qui éclatait de rire.

-Et puis de toute façon, c'est de ta faute, reprit Hermione. Depuis que tu es sortie avec cette… Sandra, je ne connais plus tes goûts en matière de filles !

-Dis-toi que mes goûts en matière de fille ce n'est PAS Sandra.

-Mais Mélissa n'est pas Sandra !

-Ça c'est sûr, je ne risque pas de confondre !

-Rhooo ! C'est la dernière fois ! La dernière ! Et puis si tu faisais un petit effort peut-être que tu ne serais pas célibataire à l'heure qu'il est ! Viens Drago, on s'en va !

-Euh…, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy en sortant du salon. Vous faîtes peur aux enfants. Si vous pouviez laver votre linge sale ailleurs…

Effectivement, les quatre petits étaient derrière les jambes de Pansy, regardant ce qui se passait avec appréhension.

-Rien, Je disais juste à Harry, quel être ingrat il était. Au fait, Samantha a la colique, prévint Hermione à Harry. J'ai mit le médicament dans son sac. Elle n'aime pas le prendre à la cuillère alors mets-le dans le biberon. Et si elle continue de pleurer, tu mets son ventre sur ton ventre et tu te promènes avec elle tout en la berçant.

-C'est efficace ?

-Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, oui, répondit Drago.

-Je lui ai dit de brayer toute la nuit rien que pour t'embêter. Elle le fera, hein mon trésor ?

-Merci de me prévenir, dit Harry.

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard et alla dans le salon avec Pansy.

-Potter il faut que je te parle un moment.

Drago et Harry allèrent dans la cuisine. Il en profita pour reprendre Samantha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais juste te dire que le Ministre a renforcé la sécurité de notre monde.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-A chaque fois que la marque sera invoquée on transplanera immédiatement sur les lieux grâce au détecteur.

-Et c'est fiable ça ? Imagine que le système de sécurité ne fasse que détester les activités des mangemorts et pas seulement l'invocation de la marque ou l'activité de magie noire ?

Drago voyait parfaitement où Harry voulait en venir. Et si Pansy était démasquée en faisait léviter un simple objet ? Non, impossible.

-C'est fiable, dit immédiatement Drago. Pansy est en Angleterre depuis presque un an. Elle aurait dû être repérée depuis le temps. Evite de lui en parler.

-Ok. Pas besoin de l'effrayer. Hermione est au courant ?

-Evidemment. Cette affaire l'excite un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent la maison. Ils n'étaient plus que sept avec cinq enfants dont un bébé. Harry était à l'entrée du salon. Marie et Julie se regardaient dans le miroir comme des princesses, Théo et Blaise semblaient dans une grande conversation et Samantha était dans son transat, s'amusant à tenir ses pieds. Pansy continuait toujours la confection des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs tout en jetant des regards aux enfants.

Maintenant, Harry se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvait faire. Il était 17h00 et il fallait les occuper jusqu'au dîner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir, les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

-Des bonbons ! dit Julie.

-Oui ! Des bonbons à la fraise ! ajouta Maire.

-Avec des Chocogrenouilles ! renchérit Gauthier.

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de manger des bonbons avant de dîner, dit Théo « à la Granger » comme disait son père.

-Chut… Tais-toi Théo ! lui dit Gauthier.

-Je répète. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger à part des bonbons ?

-Des frites ! Des frites ! Des frites ! dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Harry s'en doutait déjà. Moldus ou sorciers, un enfant restait un enfant et un enfant adore les frites.

-Et des légumes verts ? ajouta Pansy.

-Non ! Berk ! C'est pas bon ! dit Gauthier. On veut des frites !

-On veut des frites ! On veut des frites !

-Avec du poulet ! clama Théo.

-Pauvre Potter. Tu te fais terrasser par des enfants.

-Marre-toi Parkinson. Vous avez gagné les enfants. Ce sera des frites et du poulet.

-Ouais !

-Si vous êtes sages avec Tatie Pansy.

Les enfants se regardèrent interloqués. Apparemment, ils ne comprenaient ce que le mot « sage » voulait dire. Quand Harry quitta le salon, ils se tournèrent vers Pansy. Maintenant c'était à son tour.

Harry était dans la cuisine et se sentait assez nerveux. Ils n'entendait plus rien, ce qui n'était pas normal pour des enfants de deux à cinq ans. Le poulet dans le four, les frites dans la friteuse, il alla dans le salon. Ce qu'il vit le surprit agréablement. Les enfants dansaient en silence sous les directives de Pansy. Il voyait les filles faire la révérence aux garçons qui leur prenaient la main pour les faire tourner et faire la ronde avec Pansy.

Harry ne sut pas ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais l'espace qu'un instant, il se voyait avec Pansy et un enfant à eux, heureux. Drôle d'image.

-On tourne… et on s'assoit. Et chut… Pourquoi on fait « chut » ?

-Parce que Samantha ne doit ne pas pleurer, chuchota Théo.

-Oui, c'est bien Théo. On recommence.

-Oui ! firent les enfants.

-Chut…

-Oui…

Ils recommencèrent leur danse et Harry retourna dans la cuisine.

**000**

Le moment du dîner arriva. Harry leur faire laver leurs mains avant de passer à table. Les enfants mangèrent leurs frites et leur poulet avec faim.

-Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas manger des frites tout les temps. Mais les frites c'est bon, Théo.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'en mets partout ?

Harry essuya la bouche de Théo. Il le fit avec tous les enfants d'ailleurs. Quelle idée de mettre du ketchup dans leurs assiettes. Sans doute parce qu'ils le lui avaient demandé avec un si beau « s'il te plait Tonton Harry ! » qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Pansy se moquait de lui. Un vrai cœur tendre, avait-elle pensé.

-Oh ! Samantha vomit, dit Pansy surprise.

-C'est un rejet. C'est à cause des médicaments. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Passe-la moi. Il faut boire ma jolie, c'est pour que tu ailles mieux.

-Samantha a la colique, dit Théo.

-C'est quoi la colique ? demanda Gauthier.

-C'est quand tu as mal au ventre. Tellement mal au ventre que tu pleures.

-Ah ! fait Julie qui venait d'apprendre quelque chose.

-Mon papa il dit que c'est réréditaire.

-Quoi ? fit Pansy qui ne comprenait pas.

-Réréditaire ! répéta Théo la bouche pleine de frites. Mon papa il dit que c'est réréditaire et que c'est à cause de papi si Samantha elle a la colique. Mon papa il n'aime pas mon papi et mon papi pense que mon papa lui a volé ma maman.

-Héréditaire mon chéri. On dit héréditaire, rectifia Pansy.

Après le dîner ils emmenèrent les enfants se brosser les dents et mettre leurs pyjamas. Au moment de se mettre au lit, ils demandèrent une histoire non de la part d'Harry comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais de la part de Pansy. « Bonne chance » lui avait dit Harry, car lire une histoire ne faisait pas tout. Il fallait aussi mettre le ton : imiter les gentils et les méchants comme il le fallait ou les enfants ne s'endormiraient pas. C'est ainsi que Pansy fut obligée de lire « Les aventures de Patrick de Léprechaune »

Un fois les enfants au lit, elle descendit au salon où elle trouva Harry se promenant avec Samantha dans les bras tout en la berçant.

-Tu ne veux pas la coucher ? lui proposa-t-elle.

-Elle ne dort pas encore.

Pansy s'approcha et vit les yeux noisette de Samantha briller. La petite commença à sourire. Apparemment elle n'était pas prête de dormir. Le point positif, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas mal au ventre.

-De combien d'enfants tu es le parrain ?

-Deux. Marie et Samantha.

-Encore une qui voudra se marier avec toi, je suppose.

-Tu es au courant.

-Oui. Et tu sais ce qu'à dit Gauthier ? Que tu ne pouvais pas te marier avec Marie parce que tu serais amoureux de moi.

-Il a dit ça ? Petit filou. Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

-Que j'attendais ma bague de fiançailles, bien sûr.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Samantha s'était endormie, il pouvait arrêter de la bercer.

-Elle est toute mignonne, dit Pansy en la regardant.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais avoir la même.

-C'est ça ton rêve maintenant. Avoir une famille.

-Ça l'a toujours été. Avant de savoir que j'étais sorcier je voulais connaître ma famille. Puis il y a eu ce malade mental de Voldemort et maintenant que j'ai le temps pour construire une famille, il semble que ma bonne étoile ne veuille pas m'aider.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne ?

-Il semblerait que non. Ce qui a tendance à énerver Hermione, comme tu as pu le constater.

Pansy fut légèrement vexée car, aussi absurde que ça pouvait être, elle se voyait bien être la bonne personne que cherchait Harry. Sans aucune prétention, bien sûr.

-Hermione m'a parlé de l'affaire de la marque dans le ciel et du système de sécurité.

-Ah. J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne te dise rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte c'est que je n'invoque pas la marque.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais par précaution, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'utiliser la magie pendant un moment. Juste pour être sûr que tu ne risques rien.

-Potter, je suis une sorcière. La magie fait partie de moi. Je ne peux pas ne pas l'utiliser. Et puis comment veux-tu que je fasse pour aller à la boutique ? Je suis obligée de transplaner.

-Je t'emmènerai.

-Tu commences à 7h00 et la boutique n'ouvre pas avant 9h00.

-Je t'y emmènerai, insista Harry.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envi d'être au Ministère à me demander si on ne t'a pas embraqué pour Azkaban. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de corriger immédiatement Harry.

-Je sais. Merci quand même.

-Tu feras ça pour moi ?

-Oui.

Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais ça faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que Pansy jouait dans ses cheveux en bataille. Quand il sentit ses doigts entre ses cheveux rebelles, il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire innocent. Puis celui-ci s'effaça. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre elle et Harry. Mais au moment où elle allait enfin toucher ses lèvres, elle entendit un hoquet et Samantha se réveiller pour pleurer. La colique. Harry se leva et suivit les directives d'Hermione avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Il chantait même une berceuse.

Pansy sentit encore les papillons dans son ventre et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle su. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle su, en regardant Harry avec Samantha dans les bras, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce baiser qui n'a pas eu lieu et de la « révélation » de Pansy.

A mercredi !

Joyeux Noël !


	20. J'ai un problème

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-ci.

La révélation de Pansy sera un peu plus… obsessionnel je vais dire…

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy.**_

_**Barbiie **_: Je suis sadique, moi ? Non… Pas du tout ! *se frotte les mains* Je ne dis qu'une chose… patience… patience… (Conseil que je ne partage pas forcément, je l'avoue)

_**Chapitre 20 : J'ai un problème, je crois bien que je l'aime.**_

_Mars 2006_

Ça faisait trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours qu'Harry était parti en mission en Ecosse avec Ron, Drago et Blaise. Ça faisait aussi trois jours qu'Harry manquait terriblement à Pansy. La maison était vide sans lui. L'ambiance était donc horriblement lourde pour elle. Harry lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas s'installer chez ses amies pour la semaine, mais elle avait refusé. Elle préférait rester au Square, là où lui vivait.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était parti et deux jours qu'elle dormait dans sa chambre. Ça faisait aussi deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Quand elle était dans le lit d'Harry, elle se sentait tellement bien. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle imaginait qu'il était à côté d'elle, mais la déception était grande quand elle voyait que le lit était vide.

Elle allait dans sa chambre et prenait une enveloppe qui trainait sur le bureau depuis trois jours. Le soir du départ d'Harry, Pansy avait vu un hibou cognant son bec contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand elle avait prit l'envelopper alla avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture d'Harry. Elle s'était empressée de la lire.

_Salut,_

_Je suis parti m'isoler un moment. J'entends les autres parler de leur femme et de leurs enfants et ça ne me dit pas de parler des enfants des autres ce soir. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais t'écrire une lettre en espérant que le hibou ne se perde pas en route. J'espère que tout se passe bien et que tu ne te sens pas trop seule dans la maison. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, je serai de retour d'ici la fin de la semaine et je te raconterai tout._

_Je vais te laisser, Malefoy s'amène. J'espère que je ne te manque pas trop (j'espère que si en fait). Je pense à toi._

_Harry._

Pansy lisait cette lettre au moins trois fois depuis la veille et ça lui donnait du punch pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait ce sourire béat qui ne la lâchait plus jusqu'au soir.

Avant qu'Harry ne s'en aille, il lui avait montré comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur. Au début, elle eut un peu de réticence à le faire, mais puisqu'elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle n'utiliserait pas la magie. Elle accepta. Dix jours qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette et elle commençait à s'y faire.

Quand elle arrivait à la boutique, elle salua tout le monde avec un large sourire. Lavande était mi-amusée mi-inquiète. Rare était les fois où elle souriait assise et deux jours de suite en plus de ça. Quand elle entra dans l'atelier, Lavande vit Pansy faire un ourlet en chantonnant et son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu.

-Tout va bien Pansy ?

-Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Le ciel est bleu, la neige a disparu, les clients ont décidé de s'habiller de la bonne taille. Que demande le peuple ?

-Si tu prends substance illicite.

-Lavande, voyons ? Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Ma drogue est encore mieux que les substances illicites et beaucoup plus naturelle.

-Le café ?

-Entre autre. Tu peux me passer le dé à coudre ?... Merci. Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?

-Oui. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé un repère de mangemorts. J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas avec une côte cassée ou pire, soupira Lavande.

-Parce que ça arrive ?

-Bien sûr. Pas souvent, mais ça arrive. Il y a un an, Blaise est rentré avec l'épaule déboitée. L'angoisse qu'a eu Ginny…

Et là, Pansy perdit son sourire. Et si Harry revenait lui aussi avec une épaule déboité ou une côte cassé ou les deux ? Et s'il revenait totalement inconscient, qu'il perdait la mémoire et qu'il oubliait qu'il lui avait proposé de vivre au Square ou pire, qu'il oubliait les huit dernières années ?

Lavande remarqua le changement de réaction de Pansy et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire.

-Tu sais, ça date d'il y a plus d'un an. Blaise va bien maintenant.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Lavande laissa Pansy et ne revint pas la voir de la journée. Elle passa sa journée à se demander si Harry allait bien et s'il allait lui envoyer seconde lettre pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait une réponse d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle pensait également à lui.

Oh oui, elle y pensait. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry, elle avait une imagination débordante et une accumulation de rêves bizarres. Harry et elle qui s'embrassaient (quoique ça n'avait rien d'un rêve), Harry et elle avec un bébé, ou encore mieux, Harry et elle qui se disaient « oui ». Le jour où elle avait fait ce rêve elle n'en avait plus dormit du reste de la nuit.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve car elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments. Il é tait plus facile pour elle d'avoir de l'amitié et même du désir pour un homme plutôt que de l'amour.

L'amour.

Amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

« J'aime Harry Potter ». Elle avait dû mal à le dire et à la penser. Le savoir était déjà assez bien pour le moment. Le soir venu, elle se retrouva seule dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas la tête à manger, mi la tête à coudre ou même à dessiner ce qui était vraiment grave. Elle était allongée dans son lit et regardait le plafond. Elle voyait Harry.

Là, ça tournait à l'obsession, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, elle en avait besoin. Mais à qui ? Les garçons n'étaient pas là alors elle pouvait oublier. Lavande ? Non. Ce matin, elle l'avait prise pour une folle. Ginny ? Sujet délicat. Elle était l'ex d'Harry. Hermione. Elle ne pouvait parler qu'avec Hermione sans être jugée. C'était décidé, ce soir, elle irait chez Hermione. Mais comment ? Elle avait promit à Harry de ne pas transplaner.

Elle envoya donc une lettre à Hermione qui arrive en moins de deux. Elle avait un vieux jogging, un pull difforme et un talkie-walkie dans la main.

-On y va ? lui dit-elle.

-Oui.

Elles transplanèrent ensemble.

-J'ai fait une quiche, tu en veux ?

-Oui, merci.

Hermione la servit et Pansy mangea de bon cœur. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-J'ai un problème, si on peut dire. Mais avant je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne diras rien à personne.

-Promis. Dis-moi.

-Je suis amoureuse.

Pansy vit Hermione sourire de toutes ses dents. Elles allaient avoir une conversation d'adolescentes. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ah oui ? fit Hermione. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Harry.

-Ah.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparu aussitôt. Pansy appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je crois, oui.

-Mais… comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est fait comme ça. Peut-être qu'à force de vivre avec lui… Si tu savais ce que c'est frustrant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste le dire à quelqu'un.

Hermione ne dit rien de plus. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation de la part de Pansy. Elle pensait qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose de plus grave.

-Je sus ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Je ressemble à toutes ces filles en détresses qui tombent amoureuse de leur sauveur.

-Bien sûr que non. Si ça avait été le cas, le monde entier serait amoureux d'Harry. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Ecoute, je ne peux pas te dire qu'Harry ressente la même chose pour toi parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le cerne de moins en moins avec le temps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai été la première à remarquer ses sentiments pour Cho Chang comme j'ai été la première à savoir qu'il aimait Ginny. Mais lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, sa vie sentimentale a été plutôt chaotique. Pendant un an, un an et demi, Harry a eu quelques histoires sans lendemain.

-C'est vrai ? fit Pansy en se demandant si Blaise et Drago ne l'avait pas contaminé à ce moment-là.

-Oui. Ça ne durait pas plus d'une semaine. Je pense qu'il se cherchait à l'époque. Puis il est tombé sur Sandra. Je ne te cache pas que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que ça ne durerait pas plus de deux jours. Puis on la voyait de plus en plus souvent et on a compris qu'il sortait avec elle.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu ne l'apprécie pas trop, constata Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Sandra est une gentille fille et un bon médicomage mais ça s'arrête là. Elle n'était pas faîte pour Harry. Je l'ai toujours su. Trop jeune, superficielle et un bien égoïste. Je l'ai dit à Harry, mais comme il était heureux, il m'arrivait parfois de me taire et de laisser leur couple évoluer.

-Jusqu'à la rupture.

-Oui, jusqu'à la rupture. Je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas sentie attristée lorsqu'Harry l'a quitté. Seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait célibataire aussi longtemps.

-Ce qui explique les rendez-vous arrangés.

-Oui, soupira Hermione. Mais puisqu'il n'approfondit pas ces rendez-vous…

-Il attend la bonne personne. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Toi tu espères être la bonne personne, l'accusa Hermione.

-Merlin, je suis désespérante.

Pansy s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant de frustration. Hermione alla à l'étage quand elle entendit Théo l'appeler. Elle le borda quelques instants et redescendit voir Pansy. Elle était toujours allongée et regardait le plafond.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ? lui proposa Hermione.

-Oui, je vais bien. Merci.

Une fois le thé prêt, elles reprirent leur conversation.

-Comme je t'ai dit, reprit Hermione, avec le temps que je ne sais plus ce que pense Harry. Je ne peux donc pas te garantir qu'il ressent autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi. Il faut que tu le découvres toi-même.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. On s'est embrassé.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione avant de se rappeler que ses enfants dormait. Et Harry ne m'en a pas parlé ! Mais quand ?

-La première fois c'était à Noël sous une branche de gui. Ça ne devait être qu'un baiser de rien du tout mais j'ai ressentit un truc. La deuxième fois c'était en Janvier, le jour où vous êtes venues voir les accessoires.

-Ah oui. Je me rappelle… j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une légère tension mais je n'avais pas pensé que… Mon Dieu ! Et moi qui l'ai forcé à dîner avec Mélissa à la St Valentin ! Et je n'ai pas arrêté de lui en vouloir que… Oh, Pansy si j'avais su…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il s'en est voulu de me laisser seule et il m'a offert un énorme bouquet de rose.

-Vraiment ? Harry m'étonne.

-Et puis on a faillit s'embrasser il y a dix jours mais Samantha a pleuré et… bon, ça ne s'est pas fait.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. Maintenant la situation était différente. Si Harry et Pansy s'étaient embrassés et plusieurs fois, ils se pourraient qu'il ressente plus que de l'amitié pour Pansy. C'était tout à fait plausible.

Pansy but sa dernière gorgée de thé et s'allongea à nouveau sur le canapé.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. C'est étrange mais en même temps agréable. Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il pensait à moi et qu'il espérait qu'il me manque. Et tu sais quoi ? Il me manque. Harry me manque. La maison est si vide sans lui. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite souris.

-C'est la première fois que je te voie amoureuse. C'est bizarre et inquiétant.

-Lavande pense que je me drogue.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Hermione proposa à Pansy de rester dormir chez-elle, ce qu'elle accepta. Pansy se mit sous les draps du lit de la chambre d'ami et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans la chambre d'Harry, ni dans le lit d'Harry, mais elle dormit merveilleusement bien et pensa à lui en Ecosse qui pensait à elle.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Hermione et Pansy ? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione a eu raison d'être un peu réticente face à ce que Pansy lui a dit ?

A samedi.


	21. Le retour du héros

**HARRY NEW YEAR** **!**

(Oui oui, c'est bien écrit « Harry » et non « Happy »)

Et voilà **2011** est là !

Je ne souhaite que du bonheur à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**mehr03**_

_**Barbiie**_ : C'est qu'Hermione aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Mais elle n'est plus ados. Elle a 26 ans, a deux enfants et un boulot qui lui prend aussi du temps. D'occuper de la vie d'Harry est un luxe qu'elle se permet de faire quand elle le peut.

_**Chloo**_ : La suite est exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Sinon, c'est tout les Dimanches.

_**lulu-manzana :**_ Salut ! Super le bouche à oreille ^^ Je comprends que ce soit difficile de lire des Hermione/Drago ou Ginny/Blaise quand on en a pas l'habitude. Mais si au final ça te plait, c'est super. C'est tout ce que je demande. La Mise à Jour est tout les dimanches.

_**Chapitre 21 : Le retour du héros.**_

Ce soir était le grand soir. Harry allait rentrer. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le lui annoncer. Elle avait presque sauté de joie en la lisant. C'était l'une des bonnes nouvelles de la semaine.

Il fallait dire qu'après la soirée avec Hermione, le moral de Pansy était soudainement retombé. Elle pensait toujours à Harry mais se demandait à ce qui se passerait si ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle serait sans doute obligée de démanger pour ne pas installer de malaise entre eux. Par Merlin, elle pourrait se gifler pour avoir des pensées d'adolescente pareil.

Il fallait dire que Pansy n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment pour un homme. Il y avait bien eu ce Stephen quand elle avait été en Irlande, mais c'était juste pour passer du bon temps et se sentir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle ne s'était pas du tout senti triste de le quitter lui plutôt que la boutique de couture en cendre.

Ce qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, était de lire la Gazette et de voir que la Marque était apparue à Glasgow. Elle savait que la magie noire avait été invoquée car la marque lui avait fait mal mais beaucoup moins que la première fois. Elle n'avait même pas été tentée de les rejoindre. Non. Elle avait résisté, s'était mise dans un coin de sa chambre et avait attendu que ça passe. D'ailleurs, Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui demandé si tout s'était bien passé et si elle n'avait pas trop souffert.

Ça lui avait fait plaisir. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car cette lettre voulait dire qu'il avait été présent. Elle s'était donc inquiété jusqu'à la dernière lettre.

Puisqu'Harry allait rentrer, ça voulait sans doute dire qu'ils avaient réussit leur mission. Elle voulait donc lui faire une surprise. Pas grand-chose, mais de quoi lui faire plaisir à son retour. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle vivait sous son toit et elle ne l'avait clairement remercié pour son hospitalité. Mieux vaux tard que jamais. C'est ce qu'on dit.

A la pause déjeuner, elle avait été faire une petite course accompagné de Lavande qui la regardait choisir ses produits avec un sourire en coin.

-Toi aussi tu veux nourrir ton soldat qui revient du front ?

-En quelque sorte, oui…, avoua Pansy rougissante.

-On est toutes comme ça, ne soit pas gênée. Moi plus que les autres. Quand Ron arrive, il va prendre une douche, discuter avec ses filles et après il met les pieds sous la table pour manger et on discute… et plus…

Lavande soupira en souriant. Elle avait hâte que son mari revienne.

-Ron est l'amour de ta vie ?

-Oh oui ! Je l'aime comme au premier jour. Tu verras, un jour tu ressentiras la même chose.

-Ouais, sans doute.

Rougir est une malédiction, pensa Pansy.

-En tout cas, tout ce que je veux c'est…

-L'accueillir comme il le mérite ? termina Lavande.

-Oui, c'est ça… Comme… comme il le mérite. Tu sais ce qu'il aime ?

-Harry ? Et bien… d'après Molly je crois qu'Harry aime beaucoup… le gratin… le gratin dauphinois. Oui, c'est ça. Le gratin dauphinois.

-Le gratin dauphinois ? répéta Pansy. Comment on fait ça ?

Lavande sourit de plus belle.

-Je vais te donner la recette.

**000**

Un gratin dauphinois et un rôti de bœuf. Lavande était folle. Elle lui avait donné la recette pour la famille Weasley au grand complet ! Harry n'était pas Ron, il ne mangeait pas comme lui. Il avait ses jours sans appétits. Comme elle.

Pansy avait tout préparé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure précise il rentrerait, elle espérait ne pas attendre trop longtemps ou la surprise serait fichue.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la clé dans le trou de la serrure. Elle se mit debout et resta immobile, même tétanisée. Quand Harry traversa le couloir, il fut surpris de la voir dans la cuisine droite comme un piquet face à une table mise pour deux.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bonsoir. Tu… tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Toi. Bienvenu chez-toi.

-Ah.

Décidément, Pansy détestait ce « Ah ». Le « Ah » d'Hermione puis maintenant le « Ah » d'Harry. Ça faisait trop de « Ah » pour une semaine. La déception n'était pas loin. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup.

-A moins que tu aies rends-vous quelque part avec… quelqu'un ?

-Avec mon lit plutôt, répondit Harry nerveusement.

-Ah.

Et voilà qu'elle s'y mettait. Elle ne se trouvait vraiment pas doué. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il serait fatigué une fois rentré. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien. Tout irait à la poubelle. Harry remarqua qu'elle était légèrement déçue tenta de rattraper le coup à son tour.

-Mais j'ai quand même un petit creux tout compte fait. Je vais donc prendre une douche et je reviens. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry monta les escaliers et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se rembobina ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait fait le dîner pour lui. El s'était maquillée et était plutôt bien habillée.

Pansy faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Elle avait réchauffé les plats qui commençaient à refroidir. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle n'avait pas été obligée de se changer ! Non mais quelle idée de se maquiller ! Et qu'avait-il pensé en la voyant ? Ah oui, qu'elle attendait quelqu'un autre que lui. Misère…

Harry arriva dans la cuisine. Il s'était changé aussi. Il s'était rasé, avait troqué son vieux T-shirt pour une chemise propre et son vieux pantalon pour un jeans. Pansy le trouva beau en cet instant.

-Me voilà, dit-il.

-Bien. Installe-toi alors.

Harry s'exécuta et Pansy le servit de façon un peu maladroite et tremblante de partout. Harry regarda son assiette et commença à rire.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? fit Pansy paniquée.

-Si, si ! C'est que… Tu n'aurais pas parlé à Ginny ou Molly durant la semaine ?

-A Lavande, en fait.

-Je vois. C'est comme si tu avais parlé à Ron.

Harry rit de nouveau. Il commença à manger et trouva le repas délicieux. Pas aussi bon que le plat que Molly faisait, mais bon quand même. Pansy ne mangeait pas. Elle lançait des regards en coin à Harry qui avait quand même de l'appétit.

-Tu as la lèvre enflée ? constata-t-elle. Tu t'es blessé ?

-Oui et non. Il y a eu une embuscade entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors et j'ai reçut un coup de poing.

-De la part d'un Mangemorts ?

-Non, d'un apprenti Auror. Il a paniqué et c'est moi qui aie reçu le coup. Mais ça va. C'est beaucoup moins enflé qu'au début.

-D'accord.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne cuisinière.

-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi Potter, dit Pansy avec espièglerie.

-J'imagine. Sinon, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Tu ne t'es pas sentie trop seule ?

-Si au début, mais après on s'y habitue. J'ai officiellement terminé les robes de demoiselles d'honneur ! Maintenant je m'occupe entièrement des retouches de la boutique. C'est intéressant mais… monotone. Maintenant ce que j'aimerais c'est…

-Oui ?

-Non rien. Laisse tombé.

-Mais dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

-C'est ridicule.

-Dis toujours, insista Harry.

-Et bien… J'aimerais, moi aussi avoir ma propre boutique de vêtements. J'aimerais faire des robes sur mesure. Je me suis rendue compte que faire des robes pour les autres me plaisait beaucoup.

-Ça n'a rien de ridicule, je trouve. Au contraire. C'est plutôt un beau projet.

-Si tu savais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi inspiré ces deux derniers jours. J'ai dessiné plein de robes cette semaine et même des bijoux et des chapeaux ce qui ne m'étaient pas arrivée depuis longtemps !

Harry laissa parler. C'est vrai, il n'aimait pas trop les filles bavardes comme Mélissa Chester ou Cheston, mais regarder et écouter Pansy était un vrai plaisir.

-Tu me montreras ? demanda Harry en connaissant la réponse.

-Pourquoi pas. Rien n'est définitif, alors tu peux voir ce qui risque de passer à la poubelle.

-Mais non. Laisse, dit-il en voyant Pansy débarrasser.

-Je vais débarrasser.

-Non, non. Je suis là alors la magie peut s'en charger.

Harry sortit la baguette et la vaisselle se fit toute seule.

Ils étaient montés à l'étage et Pansy avait vraiment décidé de lui montrer ses dessins. D'habitude elle n'aimait pas montrer ses œuvres. Mais elle voulait faire un effort et avoir un avis. Et surtout Harry était de retour !

-Je vois que tu as gardé mes lettres, dit-il en les voyants sur le bureau.

-Tu croyais que je les avais jetés ?

-Ce ne sont que des lettres, donc oui.

-J'avais envi de les garder. Tiens, voilà, dit-elle en lui tenant son bloc de dessin. Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement. Ce ne sont que des ébauches.

Harry prit le bloc de dessin et regarda les croquis de Pansy. Effectivement, elle eut de l'inspiration. Pansy avait dessiné près d'une dizaine de robes et bijoux écrivent les noms des tissus, des couleurs et des occasions pour laquelle on pouvait les porter. Elle avait même dessiné des robes de mariée.

-Et les smokings ? demanda Harry. Tu ne dessines pas de smokings ?

-Non. Il va falloir que tu ailles voir un tailleur pour ça.

Harry tourna les feuilles et tomba sur quelque chose de plus intéressant que les robes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry lui montra le dessin et Pansy rougit d'embarras. Merde ! Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait rangé dans sa chemise. C'était le portrait qu'elle avait fait d'Harry le jour où il dormait sur le canapé.

-C'est moi, non ? demanda Harry.

-Je… oui mais… c'est… rien, bégaya Pansy. Juste un truc comme ça. Rien d'intéressant.

-Rien d'intéressant ? répéta Harry. C'est moi, sans mes lunettes en train de dormir. Entrerais-tu dans ma chambre le soir pour me tirer le portrait ?

-Mais pas du tout ! C'était un soir où tu dormais sur le canapé, c'est tout ! J'ai voulu immortaliser ce moment. Oh et puis donne-moi ça !

Pansy prit le bloc de dessin des mains d'Harry et arracha la feuille. Voyant ce qu'elle allait faire, Harry la stoppa dans son geste.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Déchirer cette horreur, une fois que tu m'auras lâché.

-Cette horreur ? Je suis content de savoir que je suis une horreur à tes yeux.

-Pas toi ! Le portrait ! Le portrait est une horreur ! Tu me lâches maintenant ?

-Non.

Ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, très proche. Si proche que Pansy pouvait voir les éclats émeraude dans les yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci lâcha son bras pour poser sa main sur sa taille.

-Tu m'as manqué cette semaine, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua Pansy. Beaucoup.

Harry ne se cacha pas pour sourire et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pansy lâcha le papier et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sourit également.

-Harry…, commença-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

-Chut…dit-il, maintenant il n'y a personne pour nous interrompre en frappant à la porte ou de bébé qui pleure un mal de ventre. Personne… Il n'y a que toi et moi…

-Toi et moi, répéta-t-elle.

Pansy sentit Harry descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise, tout en reprenant le baiser. Le reste des vêtements volèrent tout aussi vite pour atterrir au sol dans un bruit de froissement. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite sur le lit à faire l'amour passionnant.

Les caresses d'Harry lui avait procuré des frissons de plaisir que Pansy n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Tout lui paraissait nouveau. Ses baisers lui paraissaient nouveaux, son regard sur elle lui paraissait nouveau. Oh oui, elle était jalouse de Ginny qui avait pu avoir ce genre de tendresse pendant près de deux ans. Maintenant c'était elle qui était à sa place, et elle comptait y rester.

Ce soir-là était un grand soir. Harry était de retour de sa mission. Il le lui avait annoncé par lettre. Ils s'étaient manqués et ce soir-là, Pansy dormirait dans ses bras. Ce soir-là, c'était son grand soir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

ENFIN !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Je sais que Harry/Pansy est loin d'être un couple populaire et savoir que beaucoup de personnes lisent ma fic et laissent des reviews me met du baume au cœur. Alors merci à vous !

Je ne vous dis pas à Mercredi, ni à Samedi, mais à Dimanche.

Gouline971.


	22. Toi plus Moi égal Nous ?

Bonour tout le monde !

Voici le 22e chapitre de la fic et le lendemain de la nuit « agité » d'Harry et Pansy.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à _**Jordan, Julien, barbiie**_, _**cajzidf131, **__**OoOXylionOoO**_ et à _**souhad.**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Toi + Moi = Nous ?**_

Le lendemain matin, le premier à se réveiller fut Harry. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de chercher ses lunettes à tâtons. Une fois sa vue correctement corrigée, il put enfin voir la silhouette de Pansy qui était à côté de lui… sur lui. Il dégagea ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez et soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. Il venait de coucher avec Pansy. Il venait de coucher avec Pansy. Il venait de… Court-circuit dans le cerveau d'Harry, Pansy se mit à bouger et se serra un peu plus contre lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Il venait de coucher avec Pansy. Il se rappela en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, du moment où il était rentré jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent sur le lit. Harry n'en menait vraiment pas large. Pas qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Non, loin de là. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il tentait de maîtriser cette pulsion animal qui l'animait à chaque fois que Pansy parlait, souriait ou soupirait. Mais ça lui faisait tout simplement bizarre de se dire qu'il venait de coucher avec Pansy Parkinson, qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé et que s'il pouvait le refaire, il le referait sans hésiter. Pansy bougea à nouveau et lui tourna le dos dans son sommeil ce qui permit à Harry de regarder sa silhouette. Elle était belle. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle que la nuit dernière. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'avait été Pansy avant pour lui ? Une amie ? Une mangemort repentie ? Une peste de Serpentard ? Rien ? Et maintenant elle était là, avait passé la nuit dans ses bras et Harry ne demandait qu'à en passer d'autre. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé à être attiré par elle. L'avait déjà t-il été lorsqu'ils étaient ados et qu'Harry était avec Ginny ? A cette époque-là ils n'étaient que des amis, de très bons amis mais il n'avait jamais ressentit une quelconque attirance pour elle, du moins il le croyait. Même s'il ne s'était jamais caché que Pansy était jolie. Les sentiments étaient vraiment quelque chose de compliqué, pensa Harry.

**000**

La première chose que Pansy fit, fut un sourire radieux. Vous ne feriez pas la même chose si l'homme dont vous étiez amoureuse vous disait que vous l'aviez manqué et qu'il vous faisait ensuite l'amour comme jamais vous n'avez fait l'amour ?... Nous sommes d'accord…

Alors oui, Pansy souriait. Elle était heureuse et rien ne pouvait noircir le tableau de don bonheur. Elle roula sur elle-même pour pouvoir être à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il n'y avait rien et ce rien la fit tomber du lit. C'est une fois les fesses endolories qu'elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux. En effet, il n'y avait rien. Harry n'était pas là. Force était de constater, Pansy commença à douter. Harry était-il rentré ? Avait-il diné avec elle ? L'avait-il embrassé ? Avaient-ils fait l'amour ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Pansy se leva et constata que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle était nue. C'était une preuve, non ?

Maintenant elle se posait une autre question.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le lit avec elle ? C'est là qu'elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione ? Harry pouvait avoir des relations sans lendemain.

Non ! Pas possible ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la considérer comme la fille d'une nuit ! Une vulgaire fille qui ne demandait qu'une nuit de sexe, sans plus d'explication.

Le salop !

Pansy se leva et lit sa chemise de nuit qu'elle aurait dû enfiler la veille et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et resta sur la première marche car Harry arriva vers elle avec un plateau.

Un plateau ?

Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre pour s'enfuir dans la sienne, il avait quitté la chambre pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il allait lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ! Il avait voulu être romantique et elle avait tout gâché en sortant de la chambre !

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire, puis ne sachant pas quoi faire, Pansy remonta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Harry monta les escaliers en riant. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clé.

-Pansy, ouvre !

-Non !

-Ouvre ! Je ne vais pas manger tout ça. Je n'ai pas faim à ce point-là.

-Tu as voulu être romantique ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Quoi ? Mais… Si je dis oui, tu ouvriras la porte ?

-Non !

-Ben, non alors.

Il entendit le loquet de la porte et Pansy apparaître dans l'entrebâillement.

-J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

-Et pour aller où ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Pansy ouvrit entièrement la porte et se remit dans le lit. Harry y posa le plateau et se mit à côté de Pansy.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il.

-Bonjour.

Harry embrassa Pansy. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Etre embrassée par celui qu'on aime donne des ailes.

-Wow… Wow !

-A ce point là ?

-Wow ! Tu crois que le petit déjeuner peut attendre ?

-Oui, je pense. Il n'ira pas loin. Pourquoi ?

La lueur dans les yeux de Pansy répondit à la question. Harry posa le plateau sur le bureau et rabattit la couverture sur leur tête.

**000**

Ils étaient toujours au lit à prendre le petit déjeuner cette fois et Pansy soupirait de bien être à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry. C'était donc à peu près toutes les deux minutes.

-Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir un tel accueil. Je suis prêt à partir en mission pendant deux semaines voire trois semaines.

-Trois semaines ? Non ! J'ai déjà eu du mal avec une semaine alors trois ? Il me faudra une préparation psychologique.

-Je croyais que ça s'était bien passé, cette semaine sans moi ?

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua Pansy. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être ici toute seule. Au début j'en avais froid dans le dos parce que je savais que tu ne rentrerais pas. Je ne savais pas non plus où tu étais, ce que tu faisais ou si tu allais bien alors j'étais contente de recevoir tes lettres.

-C'est pour ça que tu les as gardé ?

-Oui.

Pansy but son verre de jus pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

-Vous avez arrêté tout les mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Non, malheureusement. Certains ont réussit à s'enfuir. Mais ils n'iront pas loin. D'autres sont sur le coup. La marque t'a fait mal ?

-Beaucoup moins que l'autre fois. Ça m'a surpris.

-Tu vois que ton cœur est pur.

-Que d'un tiers. Je vais pouvoir réutiliser la magie ?

-Pas tout de suite. Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu, d'accord ?

-Mais ils ne vont pas me repérer parce que j'utilise la magie pour passer le balai ? Ils n'en ont rien à faire qu'on fasse le ménage au Square !

-Sauf si c'est un mangemort qui fait le ménage.

-Je ne suis pas une mangemort, Potter ! s'emporta Pansy.

-Moi je le sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas une mangemort, mais les autres Aurors, membres de Magenmagot et Ministre de la magie ne le savent pas. Si tu te fais prendre maintenant, l'acquittement sera dur à obtenir. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi te coincer, n'utilise pas la magie, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à Azkaban et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Comment Harry pouvait-il être aussi insultant et adorable à la fois ? Il venait presque de l'insulter de mangemort pour ensuite lui dire qu'il voulait la protéger. Pansy était donc partager entre l'envie de le gifler et celui de l'embrasser. C'est ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait une heure que j'aurais dû être à la boutique ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était 10h00 ?

-Ben, je pensais que tu avais prit une journée de congés.

-Bien sûr, une journée de congés comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, marmonna-t-elle.

Pansy se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Harry lui avait droit à une journée de congés, alors il se recoucha.

Pansy arriva une bonne heure plus tard à la boutique. Elle y entra avec discrétion tout en espérant ne pas se faire voir par Lavande. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle était là depuis 9h00, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas.

Elle vit Lavande la regarder et fonça dans l'atelier. Elle allait se faire incendier. Deux heures de retard, c'était inadmissible. Lavande entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Lavande ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Pansy comme si de rien n'était.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-C'est la première et la dernière fois, promit ! S'il te plait je ne me vire pas…

-Je ne vais pas te virer, Pansy. Mais je n'aime pas que mes employés soient en retard. C'est la dernière fois, tu dis ? J'espère bien.

-C'est promit, répéta Pansy.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir prit de l'avance dans ton travail. Alors, dit Lavande en troquant son visage de patronne pour celle d'amie, le gratin, il était bon ?

La crainte d'être virée s'en alla et un sourire se plaqua que le visage de Pansy. Encore ce sourire, pensa Lavande avant de comprendre pourquoi Pansy l'avait. Elle avait eu le même sourire avant de quitter Ron.

-Non ! dit-elle subitement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as couché avec Harry ! dit Lavande en la montrant du doigt.

-Non… non…

-Arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'y crois pas ! Tu lui as fait à dîner dans le but de la mettre dans ton lit !

-Non ! Non ! Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir !

-Je suis même sûre que ça a dû être l'extase !

-Lavande ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je voulais lui faire une… une surprise ! Bon, c'est vrai que je m'étais maquillée, que j'avais mis une jolie robe et un peu de parfum… mais je te jure que je ne pensais pas qu'après… je lui enlèverais son pantalon !

-Menteuse ! dit Lavande avec un large sourire. Tu voulais qu'il se jette sur toi ! Je te reconnais bien là ma Pansy !

-Non ! Je te jure que… Bon, peut-être un autre baiser, c'est vrai mais…

-Un autre baiser ? répéta Lavande. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un _autre_ baiser ?

-Euh… Eh bien…

Prise dans un piège dont elle avait du mal à se défaire, Pansy lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et elle.

-Et après ça tu n'espérais qu'un autre baiser ? dit Lavande presque outrée. Non mais tu as quel âge ma Pansy ? Dix ans ? Il était clair qu'Harry allait se jeter sur toi pour plus qu'un baiser ! Le pauvre, sa tension a dû atteindre son paroxysme depuis Noël !

-Et la mienne de tension ? Mes rêves étaient tellement « olé olé » que j'ai cru que j'étais une perverse finie !

Lavande éclata de rire alors que Pansy se mit à sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça. C'est même normal. Tu es humaine après-tout. Tu n'attendais qu'un autre baiser, soupira Lavande en se massant les tempes. Non mais j'hallucine. Bref, passons ! Dis m'en davantage. C'était bien ?

-Lavande ! Je ne te demande pas si ton mari est à la hauteur !

-Oh, crois-moi, il l'est bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Alors ?

-Non ! Je ne dirai rien. Et puis j'ai du travail.

-Tu es en congés ! Tu as une journée de repos ! Maintenant raconte. Tu as prit ton pied ? Il est doué ?

-Lavande, je t'en prie ! Tu es mariée !

-Je sais et j'aime mon mari sur tout les plans mais ma curiosité est maladive quand je m'y mets, alors je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Pansy soupira. Elle aurait largement préféré en parler à Hermione mais puisque Lavande avait tout deviné… Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons.

-C'était vraiment le septième ciel. Le Nirvana. Harry sait y faire.

-Ouais…, dit Lavande d'une voix rêveuse. Je suis super contente pour toi et pour Harry. Au bout d'un moment je me suis même demandé s'il n'était pas devenu gay.

-Après la nuit qu'on a passée, je peux te garantir qu'il n'est pas gay. Au fait Lavande, j'aimerais que tu ne dises rien à Ginny.

-Si tu veux, mais Ginny est au-dessus tout ça.

-Mais Ginny est l'ex d'Harry et ils sont restés ensemble deux ans.

-Oui mais Ginny est avec Blaise depuis presque six ans. Ils ont un fils et vont se marier. En plus de ça elle est enceinte. Ginny sera plutôt heureuse pour vous.

-Nous ? Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas de « nous »… Enfin ce n'est pas…

-Quoi ? C'était le coup d'un soir ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.

-Ça n'a rien de compliqué ! Soit tu veux que ce soit le coup d'un soir, soit tu veux plus que ça. Vous êtes célibataire tout les deux alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Hermione m'a dit qu'il avait déjà eu des histoires sans lendemain alors peut-être que…

-Hermione t'as aussi dit que c'était juste après sa rupture avec Ginny et qu'il était totalement perdu, désorienté, en manque de repère ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Demande-lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Ron. J'ai tout de suite mit les choses au clair – en le menaçant de mettre le grappin sur Harry, c'est vrai – mais j'ai été franche avec lui et je lui ai tout de suite dit ce que j'attendais de lui. Ça ne sert à rien de rester dans le doute. Tu pourrais être déçue et ça risquerait de te faire plus de mal que de bien.

Lavande avait raison. Pansy devait tout de suite savoir ce qu'il en était et ne pas laisser trainer les choses pour se rendre compte qu'Harry ne songeait pas à une quelconque relation avec elle. Elle était donc décidée à parler de ça à Harry. Dès son retour.

Une fois au Square, Harry voulut l'accueillir en l'embrassant mais Pansy mit sa main entre eux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

A cette phrase, Harry eut un mouvement de recule. Ginny lui avait dit la même chose avant de le quitter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que je suis le coup d'un soir ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Il faut que tu me répondes tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envi de passer mon temps à me poser la question. Alors je veux savoir !

Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette conversation et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à rire ce que Pansy remarqua. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Je suis le coup d'un soir c'est ça ? Bon… d'accord.

-Eh ! Attends, où tu vas ? demanda Harry en voyant Pansy quitter le salon.

-Faire mes valises. Je vais chez les Weasley.

-Les Weasley ? répéta Harry complètement ahuri en la retenant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le menaçait d'aller chez Ron et Lavande. Non mais attends ! Bien sûr que non ! Non tu n'es pas le coup d'un soir ! Mais où as-tu été cherché ça ?

-Lavande…, avoua Pansy en baissant la tête.

-Parce que tu en as parlé à Lavande ?

-Elle a deviné. Et elle m'a dit que je devais mettre les choses à plat avant d'aller plus loin. Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité d'un « toi+moi = nous » ?

Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pansy et la rapprocha de lui.

-Si tu veux mon avis, parler à Lavande était la dernière chose à faire et vivre chez les Weasley n'arrangera pas les choses entre toi et moi. Ensuite, j'allais aussi aborder ce sujet avec toi. C'est assez délicat comme situation.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, je suis d'accord pour faire un essai. On peut toujours voir ce que « toi+moi = nous » peut donner. Mais ce que soit clair, il faut que ça reste entre nous. Pour le moment.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-elle ne lui donnant un baiser.

-Et pour Lavande ? demanda Harry.

-Elle ne dira rien.

Pansy l'embrassa à nouveau mais recula. Harry soupira. Impossible d'avoir un vrai et long baiser apparemment.

-Tu te rends compte de combien de baisers et faux baisers il a fallu pour qu'on en arrive enfin à ça ?

-La branche de gui à Noël, le faux baiser de l'orage, le fougueux baiser quand Hermione a débarqué et le faux baiser quand Samantha a pleuré… il va falloir que je parle aux Malefoy.

-Plus tard, tu veux ? Franchement, tu aurais pu m'embrasser le soir de l'orage. Je n'attendais que ça.

-J'en mourrais d'envie, avoua Harry. Mais je pense qu'après on aurait fait l'amour sur le sol de la cuisine avec l'électricité revenue, le gaz allumé, le four enclenché et le gâteau à l'intérieur.

-Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, dit Pansy toujours dans ses bras. Et puis au moins, on n'aurait pas perdu notre temps à… à…

-A quoi ?

-A jouer au chat et… à…

Le reste de la phrase resta au fond de la gorge de Pansy car les baisers qu'Harry lui faisait dans le cou, l'empêchait de raisonner.

-Ha… Harry…

-Oui ? répondit-il l'air de rien.

-Arrête…

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il en continuant son manège.

-Ça… tu… j'ai…

-Mais encore ?

-Oh… Mer… lin…

Harry commença à rire tout en continuant ses baisers dans son cou. Il la dépossédait de tous ses moyens. Pansy se sentit partir dans un autre monde et frissonna. Ses sens se décuplaient à chaque baiser qu'il lui infligeait. Elle était prisonnière d'un démon, pensa-t-elle. Un démon foutrement canon et à qui elle arracherait bien de nouveau la chemise. Quand Harry eut enfin terminé son manège, Pansy se jeta presque sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

-Je te déteste Potter ! dit-elle en lui enlevant ses vêtements.

-Moi aussi, dit-il non sans sourire.

Leur élan les fit tomber au sol d'où ils se levèrent que bien plus tard.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ce début de relation vous aura plus.

A dimanche !

**PS** : Comme je l'ai fait hier, je fais une pub pour un OS que j'ai posté mais qui avoir peu d'interêt. Il est basé sur **Angélina Johnson** et **George Weasley**. Si ça vous intéresse, jetez-y un coup d'œil. Le titre est _**Pareils mais Différents**_.

Gouline971.


	23. Poignet d'amour et Céllulite

Salut !

Le chapitre 23 est avancé !

Merci à _**wowwwP, mathildeD**_ et à _**souhad.**_

_**Cajzidf131**_ : Je n'aurais jamais cru croiser une compatriote ici. Merci !

_**Barbiie**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te jeter la première pierre parce que tu ne lis pas le chapitre dès le premier jour, loin de là. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que tout le monde reprend le 10 à l'étranger.

_**Chapitre 23 : Poignet d'amour et Cellulite.**_

_Avril 2006._

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'Harry et Pansy étaient officieusement ensemble. Trois semaines que Pansy n'était pas sur un nuage mais carrément dans les étoiles. Tout n'était que bonheur pour elle, même quand Mrs Etourneau venait avec dix kilos en trop de se plaindre que le 44 était maintenant trop petit à cause de ce fichu sort. Elle l'envoyait toujours paitre, mais cette fois, avec le sourire ce qui énervait deux fois plus Mrs Etourneau.

Après sa journée de travail, Pansy rentrait chez-elle et attendait avec hâte le retour d'Harry. A peine entrait-il dans la maison qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes. Ils ne se reconnaissaient pas. A chaque fois ils se disaient qu'ils devaient arrêter ce comportement, qu'ils pouvaient bien freiner leur envie. Mais leurs corps n'obéissaient pas à leurs têtes. Exemple : Harry rentre du travail et se dirige dans le salon où Pansy fait les cent pas. Elle retourne et le regarde avec envi :

*-Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, je sais. Il y a eu un problème de dernière minute au Ministère, répond Harry en enlevant son manteau. Mais demain je démissionne !

Et il se jette sur elle…*

Voilà les conneries que peuvent faire dire le désir…

Ce jour-là, Pansy venait encore une fois d'envoyer paitre Mrs Etourneau qui lui avait demandé d'agrandir son blazer, chose que Pansy ne pouvait bien sûr pas faire. Il fallait à tout pris qu'on lui interdise l'entrée du magasin, songea Pansy, ou la mettre devant un miroir pour qu'elle se rende compte du poids qu'elle avait prit. Ou même un mètre ruban, ce qui serait encore plus réel. Pansy avait bien tenté de le faire, mais Mrs Etourneau lui avait hurlé au visage qu'elle ne devait pas la toucher.

-Bonjour, c'est ici pour les retouches ?

-Comme c'est écrit sur la porte, oui.

Pansy leva la tête de sa paperasse et vit devant elle ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle plante. Une jeune femme plutôt grande et longiligne aux cheveux bruns et yeux vert. Encore un mannequin qui ne trouvait pas sa taille parce qu'elle était trop mince.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aimerais que vous réduisiez la taille de cette robe, s'il vous plait, répondit la cliente.

-Vous avez essayé la taille en dessous ?

-Oui et elle est trop petite.

-Bien. Changez-vous derrière le paravent, je vais prendre vos mesures.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et laissa Pansy faire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils en regardant plus attentivement Pansy.

-On se connait, non ? dit-elle.

-Je ne pense pas. Je le saurais, répondit Pansy sans la regarder.

-Mais si ! Vous êtes la patiente qui a fuit l'hôpital sans signer la décharge ! Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui. Mais vous êtes qui ?

-La médicomage à qui vous avez faillit ruiner sa carrière. Sandra Cooper. Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas morte après ça.

-Contente de vous avoir rendue service.

Pansy continua de prendre les mesures de son tour de poitrine quand le nom « Sandra Cooper » résonna dans sa tête. Sandra Cooper…. C'était l'ex d'Harry ! Elle prenait les mesures de l'ex d'Harry !

-Vous êtes amie avec Harry, non ? demanda Sandra.

-Oui… on peut dire ça.

-Je suis son ex-petite amie, dit-elle.

-Ah oui ! dit Pansy faussement enjouée. Vous êtes LA Sandra !

-Il vous a donc parlé de moi.

-Oh si peu. Il ne fait presque pas allusion à vous.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir et Pansy constata que Sandra était vexée. Elle en fut ravie.

-Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de vous non plus, rétorqua Sandra. Aucun de ses amis n'a fait allusion à votre existence.

-C'est normal. Je suis partie du jour au lendemain en disant que je ne reviendrais jamais. Puis j'ai eu le mal du pays et je suis revenue.

-Ils vous ont accueillit à bras ouverts après ce que vous avez fait ?

-Nous sommes amis et ils ont compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Surtout Harry…

Le soupir que lâcha Sandra était très contrarié. Pansy s'amusait à la mettre en colère. Sandra tapait nerveusement du pied. Maintenant elle avait hâte que cette prise de mesure finisse.

-Vous savez, commença Sandra, je regrette la façon dont Harry et moi nous nous sommes séparés. Il a été la plus longue relation que je n'ai jamais eue. Je pense souvent à lui et il est vrai que parfois… il me manque. Aïe !

-Pardon.

Pansy aurait voulu enfoncer un peu plus l'aiguille dans ses hanches.

-Mais j'y pense, peut-être que vous pouvez dire à Harry qu'il me manque et que… j'aimerais qu'on se revoie.

-Non, dit tout simplement Pansy.

-Ça a le mérite d'être franc.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres. Surtout celle d'Harry. Demandez à Ron ou Hermione.

-Hermione ? répéta Sandra. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas. J'avais cru que ça aurait été Ginny qui serait distante avec moi.

-Hermione est très protectrice envers Harry. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle sait qui lui correspond ou pas.

-Vous pensez que je ne corresponde pas à Harry ? demanda Sandra.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Cette absence de réponse ne plut absolument pas à Sandra. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-Vous souhaitez autre chose ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui. Je trouve que ma robe est un peu trop longue. Pourriez-vous me la raccourcir de - je ne sais pas - une quinzaine de centimètres ?

Pansy regarda la robe. Elle lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, que voulait-elle ? Qu'on voit la couleur de ses sous-vêtements ? Lorsque Pansy fit l'ourlet de la robe, Sandra remarqua le bracelet éponge que Pansy portait. C'était le même que celui de Drago et Blaise. La première fois qu'elle les avait vus, elle avait trouvé ça intrigant. Harry lui avait expliqué ce que signifiait ce bracelet. Ça l'avait effrayé mais Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire. Sauf que là, elle se trouvait devant une de ces personnes.

-Je… vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez partie.

-Raison personnelle, répondit Pansy. Autre chose ?

-Non, ça ira merci. J'ai peur après que ce soit trop vulgaire.

Ça l'est déjà, pensa Pansy. Sandra s'en alla, Pansy balança sa robe le plus loin possible d'elle.

**000**

Harry était content de rentrer. Il commençait à en avoir légèrement marre de ses amis. Particulièrement de Ron. Depuis qu'il avait débuté sa relation avec Pansy, Ron avait été le premier à remarquer son changement et à emmètre l'hypothèse d'une nouvelle relation. Au début il croyait que Lavande avait vendu la mèche mais Pansy lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis, il émettait des hypothèses sur le nom de la nouvelle élue ce que Blaise et Drago avaient également fait. Toutes les filles du Ministère étaient passées à la trappe.

Ah oui, il était content de rentrer de retrouver Pansy, de la serrer contre lui et de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée. Pansy était en train de continuer ses retouches. Harry voulu l'embrasser mais son baiser atteignit la joue droite de Pansy puisqu'elle avait tourné la tête.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry avec réticence.

-Très bien. Comment tu trouves cette robe ? demanda Pansy en montrant une robe rouge.

-Très jolie.

-Elle te plait ?

-Oui. C'est la tienne ?

-Non, c'est celle d'une fille que tu connais très bien. Sandra Cooper. Tu te rappelles de Sandra Cooper ? Sympa… Sandra Cooper.

Là, Harry commença à comprendre. Ça n'avait sans doute pas été évident pour elle de devoir accomplir un service pour son ex-petite amie.

-Ah…Tu l'as vu ? dit-il.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas fait que la voir ! J'ai prit ses mesures aussi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais sorti avec un mannequin, dit-elle assez énervée.

-Euh… Migraine…, dit Harry posant sa main sur sa tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait que commencer. Tu sais ce que je fais en ce moment ? Je suis en train de raccourcir la robe de Sandra Cooper ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Mademoiselle a décidé de porter un tout petit bout de tissus rouge d'une longueur de trente centimètres ! Ça montre un peu le genre de fille que c'est !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une pétasse aux longues jambes ! s'emporta Pansy. Et elle le sait en plus ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de faire des entailles dans sa robe ! Je devrais prendre un fil de basse qualité pour que toutes les coutures lâchent ! « Bonjour, c'est bien ici l'atelier de retouche ? » Non c'est dans ton…

-Pansy !

Pansy soupira avant de reprendre son travail. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était assez bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! C'est juste que… Comment Ginny a réagit la première fois qu'elle a vu Sandra ? Elle ne s'est pas sentie jalouse ou vexée ?

-Non. Elle était plutôt contente pour moi. Pourquoi ?

-Bon sang, mais t'es vraiment aveugle Potter !

-Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne comprends rien ! Je suis un mec pas de sous-entendus avec moi !

-Regarde-moi ! Puis regarde cette robe ! dit Pansy en la montrant. Tu es sortie avec une déesse grecque et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ! Tu passes d'une future grande médicomage à une pauvre couturière sans avenir qui vit encore à ton crochet ! C'est pas rassurant pour moi !

-Attends, tu as peur que je te quitte pour retourner avec elle ?

Pansy ne répondit pas mais c'était clairement ce qu'elle craignait. Si Sandra débarquait là et qu'elle demandait à Harry qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne, elle était persuadée qu'il le ferait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Pansy. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle se lève et lui fasse face.

-Que les choses soient clairs, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas une girouette.

-Oui mais…

-Ensuite, c'est moi qui l'aie quitté. Je ne vois pourquoi je te quitterais pour aller la voir. Ça serait une bêtise. Je suis bien avec toi, vraiment.

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux ! De toute façon je m'en fiche. Cours, vole, va la voir. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Pansy…, soupira Harry en la retenant alors qu'elle allait retourner à sa machine.

-En plus, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dis que tu lui manquais et qu'elle voulait te revoir.

-Elle a dit ça ?

-Oui. Et je lui ai piqué la hanche avec une aiguille.

-Tu as fait ça ? dit Harry en riant.

-Oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle n'a pas un gramme de graisse ! Pas de cellulite ! Pas de poignets d'amour ! Rho… je la déteste ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

-Je tâte tes poignets d'amour.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis je n'ai pas de poignets d'amour !

-Alors arrête ta crise de jalousie !

-Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette Sandra Cooper !

-Non, tu es jalouse de mon ex ce qui est en fait pareil.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, Potter ! répéta Pansy indignée. Je n'aime pas cette fille c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Parce qu'elle est ton…

Pansy se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire : « Ton ex-petite amie ». Pansy savait qu'elle était jalouse. Elle l'assumait, mais pas devant Harry. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Jamais elle n'avait été jalouse de qui que ce soit. D'habitude c'était elle qu'on jalousait. On jalousait sa beauté, ses fréquentations avec Blaise et Drago. Mais c'était à Poudlard. Maintenant c'était finit.

De toute façon son comportement était ridicule. Harry lui avait dit qu'il voulait tenter un « Toi + Moi = Nous », alors pourquoi elle sortait de ses gonds ? Elle devait lui faire confiance.

-Ça y est, tu es calmée ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Parce que sinon, la prochaine fois que les autres me demandent avec qui je sors, je leur répondrais que c'est avec une folle hystérique.

-Je ne suis pas une folle hystérique.

-Tu en étais à la limite tout à l'heure.

Harry l'embrassa. Son deuxième baiser de la journée. Comment avait-elle pu dévier la tête dix minutes plus tôt. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… Elle ne tiendrait plus une semaine sans ses lèvres.

-Tu veux bien lâcher cette robe.

-J'aimerais en faire les confettis.

Harry la lui prit des mains et la balança à travers la pièce. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de faire la même chose avec les habits de Pansy quand elle le stoppa dans ses mouvements.

-Je vais prendre un bain.

Elle lui donna un baiser, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du salon. Harry comprit que c'était une invitation et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour suivre Pansy dans la salle de bain.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

*Répliques tirées de _Friends_ entre Chandler et Monica fin de la 5e saison ou début de la 6e.*

J'espère que cette petite crise de jalousie de la part de Pansy vous aura fait plaisir.

A dimanche prochain.


	24. Mon nouveau projet

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à_** mehr03, mathildeD, derevan, Cajzidf131, barbiie**_ et à _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**__**.**_

_**Chapitre 24 : Mon nouveau projet. **_

Voilà comment Harry et Pansy se retrouvèrent dans la baignoire à prendre un bain à bulle. Pansy était calée contre le torse d'Harry à soupirer et souffler sur les milliers de bulles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en la voyant prendre son bloc.

-Ce à quoi pourrait ressembler ma future boutique. Il y aurait un coin robe, un coin chapeau et bijou. Il y aurait aussi des mannequins habillés de façon classique et basique pour guider les clientes.

-Tu ne ferais pas de sacs ou de chaussures ?

-Les sacs peut-être. Pour les chaussures on verra bien. La boutique s'appellerait le « Paradis de Pansy ».

-Tu n'as pas peur d'être en concurrence direct avec Lavande ?

-Non. C'est totalement différent. Je ferais du sur-mesure pour de grands événements comme les mariages où les cocktails. Lavande m'a encouragé à le faire mais…

-Mais ?

-Ça ne reste qu'un rêve, qu'un projet sur papier. Ça m'étonnerait que je puisse le réaliser un jour.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-A cause de ça ?

Pansy montra son bras munit du bracelet éponge et soupira.

-Plus le temps passe et plus je regrette d'être partie. J'aurais dû rester, affronter le Justice du Ministère. Bon c'est vrai que je serais devenue Auror mais au moins je serais libre et je n'aurais pas peur de me faire repérer. Je n'aurais pas peur de concrétiser un projet qui me tient à cœur depuis plus de dix ans.

Pansy soupira de nouveau et se colla un peu plus contre Harry. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu tort de quitter l'Angleterre, mais le mal était fait. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

-Toi au moins tu pourras réaliser tes projets quand tu voudras.

-Lesquels ?

-La famille ! Te trouver une fille avec qui tu auras des enfants. Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais toi tu pourras le réaliser, ton projet.

-Ce n'est qu'un projet parmi tant d'autre, tu sais.

-Tu en as d'autres ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On sort de l'eau ? proposa Harry.

-D'accord.

Il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et lui demanda d'aller l'attendre dans la cuisine. Harry revint cinq minutes plus tard. Il lui tendit une brochure d'une agence immobilière. Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Page 12.

Pansy ouvrit la brochure et put lire en haut de la page 12 « Grodic's Hollow ».

-Godric's Hollow ? C'est le quartier où vivait Dumbledore, non ?

-Oui. C'est aussi le quartier où vivaient mes parents. Ça date d'il y a environ un mois. J'étais au Ministère et j'ai vu une affiche avec Godric's Hollow. Ça a tout de suite attiré mon attention. C'est en lisant l'affiche que j'ai comprit qu'il y avait une maison à vendre dans le quartier et quand j'ai vu l'adresse j'ai su que c'était la maison de mes parents. Pour faire court, je me suis mis en tête de l'acheter.

Pansy regarda le descriptif de la maison. C'était une grande maison de 110m² sur deux étages avec jardin. Elle possédait trois chambres, un grand salon et « une cuisine où vous pourrez faire les bonnes tartes de votre grand-mère ». Quel slogan ! En tout cas cette maison était parfaite pour construire une famille. C'était sans doute pour ça que ses parents s'y étaient installés. Lily et James avaient sans doute eu le projet d'avoir d'autres enfants.

-Tu as été la visiter ? demanda Pansy.

-Non. Je n'ai pas osé. Je sais que je ne me souviendrais pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a 24 ans, mais… je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas.

-Voldemort les a tués dans la maison ?

-Oui.

Et là, Pansy vit Harry Potter le petit garçon. L'orphelin de onze ans qui entrait à Poudlard pour la première fois.

-Et si tu achetais cette maison, tu ferais quoi du Square ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une résidence secondaire, peut-être. J'aime beaucoup le Square mais je ne me vois pas vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai envie d'une vraie maison à moi, pas d'une maison dont j'ai hérité. La maison de Godric's Hollow, je sais que c'est la mienne. Je n'y ai jamais mit les pieds, mais c'est ce que je ressens. C'est ma propriété.

-Je comprends. Qui est au courant à part moi ?

-Personne. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle.

Pansy s'en sentit flattée. Elle était la première à qui il en parlait. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Ron ni à Hermione, mais à elle.

-Il va quand même falloir que tu y ailles. Au moins pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

-Oui je sais et j'irai.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincant. Il craignait vraiment d'être dans ce quartier et dans cette maison. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais Harry avait peur d'avoir des flashbacks de cette nuit-là. Il avait peur d'étouffer dans cette maison et de ne pas pouvoir rester à l'intérieur plus de deux minutes, ce qui était paradoxal avec son envie de l'acheter.

-Je viendrai avec toi, lui dit Pansy.

-Tu ferais ça ? demanda Harry pour avoir une confirmation.

-Si tu veux, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

-Oui, je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi, dit-il précipitamment. Il faut prendre rendez-vous, maintenant.

-On fera ça demain.

**000**

Ça faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient couchés, mais Pansy ne dormait pas. Elle regardait Harry ronfler avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il devait sans faire un beau rêve. Peut-être rêvait-il d'elle ? Au moins il rêvait pour deux. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait montré la brochure, une question trottait dans sa tête. Où irait-elle ? Ce projet était individuel. Harry n'avait pas parlé d'elle dans ce projet. Ça voulait sans doute dire qu'il voulait être seul dans cette maison ou du moins pas avec elle.

Alors que ferait-elle ? Resterait-elle au Square ? Non. Elle ne pourrait pas rester là toute seule. Il fallait donc qu'elle cherche un appartement. Pansy avait des économies depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Lavande. Elle pourrait donc trouve quelque chose de décent. C'était décidé, elle chercherait un endroit où vivre. Elle devait s'y attendre. Au bout des trois semaines, Harry ne lui aurait pas demandé de vivre avec lui. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop rapide. Suite à ces paroles elle tenta de s'endormir.

**000**

-Harry va déménager ? répéta Hermione.

-Il aimerait bien, oui.

-Et tu vas vivre avec lui ? demanda Lavande.

-Je ne pense pas. Ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation.

-Pourtant vous devriez en parler. Si vous êtes ensemble…

-Ça ne fait même pas un mois, les filles. Je n'ai pas envie de faire dans l'accéléré.

-Oui mais il faut quand même que tu saches. Etre dans l'ignorance n'a jamais été la solution.

-Oui, je sais Lavande, soupira Pansy.

Lavande, Hermione et Pansy étaient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant à prendre un café. Pansy leur avait parlé du projet d'Harry et de ses doutes sur son avenir dans la maison des Black.

-En tout cas, si Harry ne te demande pas de t'installer avec lui dans cette maison, tu viendras chez nous. Drago et Théo seront ravis.

-Pour le moment il faut attendre, proposa Lavande. La visite est pour quand ?

-Dans deux semaines. Apparemment, beaucoup de personnes sont intéressés.

-Tu m'étonnes. La maison où Lily et James Potter ont été tués par Lord Voldemort.

Ginny arriva peu après avec son ventre bien rond de sept mois. La conversation s'arrêta brutalement. Ginny n'était pas au courant pour Harry et Pansy. Cette dernière ne voulait pas encore la mettre au courant car elle avait peur de sa réaction. Lavande et Hermione lui disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait toujours cette règle en tête « Avec l'ex de ton amie, sortir tu ne feras pas » Elle trahissait cette règle.

-Salut les filles. Je suis enfin là. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda Ginny.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Hermione. Alors que t'a dit le médicomage ?

-Que le bébé allait bien. Tellement bien qu'il pouvait arriver plus tôt que prévu.

-Vraiment ? dit Pansy. Pourquoi ?

-Il est trop gros. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est un Weasley.

Pansy regarda ses amies avec un gros point d'interrogation au milieu du visage.

-C'est de famille. Nous avons tous été de gros bébés à notre naissance et ça continue, expliqua Ginny.

-Oui, malheureusement, approuva Lavande. A l'accouchement de Marie, j'ai fait 36h00 de travail pour faire sortir un bébé de 4kg 550g.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Pansy. 4kg 550g ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-La preuve que oui. Puis il y a eu Julie. 48h00 de travail parce que mon col n'était pas assez dilaté. Mais bon ça allait, elle ne pesait que 4kg.

-Que quatre kilos ? Non mais tu as fait des monstres !

-Oui mais je les aime mes monstres. Et puis on ne dirait pas qu'elles étaient d'aussi gros bébés.

-C'est vrai, approuva Pansy.

-Mais pour Gauthier, ça été dur, continua Ginny. Au début ils ont voulu me faire une césarienne parce qu'il se présentait par les fesses. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment, Gauthier s'est retourné au dernier moment et j'ai accouché d'un bébé de 4kg 480g. Il était tellement mignon. Je me demande comment ça se passera avec celui-là.

Ginny caressa son ventre avec un sourire aimant.

-Mais pourquoi ils sont aussi gros ? répéta Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu manges comme ça ?

-De la charcuterie. Beaucoup de charcuterie.

-Mais c'était de la tarte aux pommes. Je raffolais de la tarte aux pommes. Mais tu sais après, quand tu accouches d'un bébé comme ça, il faut t'attendre à ce qu'il mange plus que les autres et à ce qu'ils te pompent les seins jusqu'à te les asséchés, dit Lavande.

Pansy regarda Ginny qui acquiesçait. Ça donnait envi d'avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins Pansy pouvait être rassuré, Harry n'était pas un Weasley. Elle n'accoucherait donc pas d'un monstre de 4kg 550g. 3kg 500g grand maximum. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

-Eh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! dit- Ginny. Il parait qu'Harry sort avec une fille ! C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit.

Lavande, Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent. Faire semblant, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Semblant.

-Ah oui ? dit Hermione. C'est vrai ? C'est super.

-Vos maris ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Oh sans doute, répondit Lavande. Je n'écoute pas tout ce que Ron me raconte.

-Pansy, Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

-Euh… non. Mais tu sais… je ne me mêle pas de sa vie. Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout.

Lavande et Hermione regardèrent à nouveau Pansy qui baissait la tête. Ginny commanda un verre de jus.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Elle n'a pas été au Square ? Il ne l'a pas invité ?

-Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne m'en mêle pas.

-Oh. Bon. Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une chose. Il ment.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce qu'il n'aurait pu tenir autant de temps sans nous le dire ! Il nous a présenté Sandra au bout d'une semaine ! Pourquoi resterait-il un mois dans le silence ? Parce qu'il est encore célibataire !

Pansy posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table. Il avait présenté cette fille au bout d'une semaine ! Elle relativisa. Ils avaient dit qu'ils resteraient discrets sur leur relation. Elle était d'accord, elle devait s'y tenir. S'ils avaient voulu officialiser leur relation, tout le monde aurait été au courant dès le lendemain.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit encore célibataire. Il faut faire quelque chose, soupira Ginny.

-Moi j'ai abandonné, dit Hermione.

-C'est fait depuis longtemps pour moi, dit Lavande à son tour. Tu devrais faire pareil Ginny. Ne t'épuise pas à chercher une fille pour Harry. Pense à ton bébé qui va bientôt arriver.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Elle allait trouver quelqu'un pour Harry et c'est ce que craignait Pansy. Quand Ginny avait quelque chose en tête, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Que pensez-vous de ce projet qu'à Harry à en tête mais qui sème le doute chez Pansy ? A vous me dire.

A dimanche prochain.


	25. Gaël : 4 Kilos et 320 Grammes

Coucou !

Je vous présente le 25e chapitre !

Merci à_** mathildeD**_ et à _**King Pumpkin**_.

_**Chapitre 25 : Gaël : Quatre kilos et Trois Cent Vingt grammes.**_

_Mai 2006_

Il était tôt. Il n'était pas encore sept heures et la maison des Zabini était déjà allumée. Blaise s'était levé. Il devait aller travailler même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Non, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Sa future femme était à huit mois de grossesse et le médicomage avait dit qu'à partir de cette date, ils devaient faire comme si elle était à terme à cause de la grosseur du bébé. Conséquence de vivre avec une Weasley. Mais bon, trois ou quatre kilos, le bébé serait toujours aussi beau.

Il entra dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était couché dans son lit avec Maboule le clown, cette horrible peluche que Potter lui avait offerte à la naissance. Heureusement, à cinq ans, Gauthier commençait un peu à s'en défaire.

-Salut mon bonhomme. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Gauthier acquiesça et tendit ses bras pour que son père le porte. Il l'installa dans la cuisine avec un bol de lait, des chocogrenouilles et un bon verre de jus. Ne lui donne pas trop de chochogrenouille, lui avait dit Ginny. Il aura mal au ventre toute la journée, sinon.

-Finis ! annonça le petit garçon. On va à la douche !

-Oui. Zou, à la douche !

Blaise laissa son fils prendre sa douche tout seul « comme un grand » tout en prêtant l'oreille pour le moment où il dirait « Finis ! » Il le laissa ensuite s'habiller avec des vêtements que sa mère avait choisi. Blaise ne choisissait jamais les vêtements de son fils. Il avait osé le faire une fois, Ginny avait faillit piquer une crise de nerf.

-Finis !

-C'est bien. On va dire au revoir à maman.

Gauthier fonça dans la chambre de ses parents, monta sur le lit et fit un bisou sur la joue de Ginny.

-Au revoir maman !

-Au revoir mon cœur. Soit sage avec Andréa.

-Oui maman.

-Au revoir chérie, dit Blaise en l'embrassant. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu me tiens au courant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille sortir tout de suite.

Blaise embrassa Ginny à nouveau puis son ventre et Gauthier fit la même chose.

-Au revoir bébé, dit-il.

-Allez bonhomme, on y va. Il ne faut pas être en retard.

Ginny était à présent seule dans la maison. Il était presque huit heures et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. Tous les matins depuis déjà un mois, elle se posait cette question qui l'énervait bien vite puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Tout ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, c'était de se reposer, de faire de la relaxation et au mieux, d'accoucher.

Comme si c'était facile. Ce n'était pas elle qui décidait de l'heure et du jour de l'accouchement, mais plutôt son bébé qui faisait des cabrioles dans son ventre.

-Je m'ennuie aussi, tu sais, dit-elle en touchant son ventre. Ce n'est pas drôle de rester enfermer quelque part. Je commence à te comprendre… Et si on envoyait une lettre à Mamie Molly ? Ça nous fera un peu de compagnie, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Ginny envoya donc une lettre à sa mère avec pour simple phrase « Je m'ennuie ». Peu après Molly était là. Elle trouva sa fille dans la cuisine à déguster un plateau de charcuterie.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Oui. Super ! Je saute au plafond tellement je vais bien !

-Tu es impatiente qu'il sorte ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Comment va papa ?

-Ton père va très bien. Un peu trop même. Plus la date de ton mariage approche et plus il a l'air sur un petit nuage.

-Tu m'étonnes, il va marier sa seule et unique fille. Rien de comparable avec le mariage de Ron. Dis-moi maman, Harry va toujours au Terrier ?

-Oui. Plus souvent que toi en tout cas.

Ginny baissa la tête gênée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne t'aurait pas parlé qu'une quelconque fille avec qui il sortirait ?

-Harry a une petite amie ? s'empressa de dire Molly.

-Justement, je ne sais pas. J'aurais bien voulu savoir.

-Ginny, chérie. Laisse-le tranquille. Harry m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il en avait marre que vous lui cherchiez une petite amie. Le moment où il en trouvera une il nous la présentera. Sois patiente.

-Oui je sais mais c'est que… je me sens coupable.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait chérie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

-Je l'ai quitté. Je l'ai quitté pour le père de mes enfants et mon futur mari. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus, mais je me sens coupable de son statut actuel. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Tu pense que c'est de ta faute si Harry est encore célibataire, mais c'est faux. Si Harry est encore célibataire, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Arrête de te faire du souci pour lui. Pense au…

-Bébé oui. Je sais. Le bébé va très bien. Pas Harry. Il ment pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, tu te rends compte !

-Oui, ce que je trouve légitime. Le pauvre, vous le submergez de questions.

Molly et Ginny passèrent toute la journée à discuter, elle partit même chercher son petit fils à son école, mais elle dut rentrer avant le couché du soleil car elle n'avait toujours pas fait à dîner pour Arthur. Quand Molly partit, Ginny jugea bon de faire la même chose. Oui, elle devait se reposer. Non, Blaise ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse la cuisine. Il disait qu'il se débrouillerait, mais Blaise ne savait pas cuisiner et Ginny ne voulait pas qu'elle retrouve sa cuisine en véritable brasier.

-Tu fais une tarte à la mélasse pour papa ?

-Oui. Il va bientôt rentrer et ça lui fera plaisir.

-J'aime la tarte à la mélasse, moi aussi.

-Je sais chéri.

Au moment où Ginny voulut mettre la tarte au four, elle sentit la poche des eaux se rompre et répendre le liquide amniotique sur le sol de la cuisine. Tiens donc, le bébé aussi aimait la tarte à la mélasse ? Bon, elle n'avait pas encore de contraction, elle pouvait donc raisonner.

-Chéri, tu seras un ange d'aller dans la chambre de maman et de prendre les deux sacs sur la chaise.

-Oui maman.

-Et ne cours pas !

Gauthier arriva avec les deux sacs. Ginny lui en laissa un et le mit dans la cheminé.

-Tu vas aller au Terrier et tu vas dire à Mamie et Papi que le bébé va arriver, d'accord ? Le bébé va arriver.

-Le bébé va arriver ?

-Oui. A plus tard mon cœur.

Ginny embrassa son fils et l'envoya au Terrier grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Maintenant elle prit l'autre sac et transplana (il y avait urgence) jusqu'à Ste Mangouste.

-Bonsoir, j'ai perdu les eaux je vais accoucher dans la soirée.

-D'accord, asseyez-vous sur la chaise roulante. Un médicomage va venir. Voulez-vous qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Mon mari. Blaise Zabini, il est Auror et travaille au Ministère de…

-Ginny !

Elle se retourna et vit Blaise courir vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va. Il n'est pas si pressé que ça. Je crois que la tarte à la mélasse a été le déclencheur.

-La tarte à la mélasse ? répéta Blaise sans comprendre. Molly m'a prévenu. Gauthier est content d'avoir fait son premier voyage par la cheminée tout seul.

Ginny sentit sa première contraction. Si ça faisait comme pour Gauthier, dans la demi-heure, Gaël serait là.

**000**

Drago rentrait chez-lui plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il allait donc pouvoir passer une partie de la soirée à discuter avec Hermione avant de s'écrouler comme une masse dans le lit conjugal. A peine mit-il les pieds dans la maison que Théo, qui était en pyjama, se jeta sur lui.

-Gauthier a un petit frère !

-Oui, c'est super.

-Oui ! C'est quand que j'aurai un petit frère, moi ? demanda Théo.

-Pas tout de suite, crois-moi.

-Théo, viens te coucher ! dit la voix d'Hermione à l'étage.

-Je veux pas aller me coucher, chuchota Théo à son père.

-Mais il faut que tu y ailles, dit Drago sur le même ton.

Drago emmena son fils à l'étage où l'attendait Hermione de pied ferme.

-Allez, au dodo, dit-elle.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Théo lâcha son père et monta dans son lit. Un baiser de sa mère, de son père. Un « bonne nuit Samantha !» alors qu'elle dormait depuis longtemps et il ferma les yeux.

-Alors ? fit Drago en sortant de sa chambre. Quel est le nom du nouveau venu ?

-Gaël. Il pèse 4kg 320g

-Mon Dieu, mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir qu'ils arrêtent les Weasley ou le prochain fera 5kg !

-Oh arrête. C'est génétique. Ils n'y peuvent rien.

Hermione lui donna un baiser avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

-Je suppose que Weasley est le parrain.

-Oui. C'est ce qui était prévu.

-Il aurait quand même pu me choisir. C'est de la trahison.

-Je t'en pris Drago. Tu ne pouvais pas être le parrain de Gauthier et du petit Gaël. Ça n'aurait pas été juste. Tu as bien choisis Harry comme parrain pour Samantha.

-Parce que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix.

-Oui et Blaise n'a pas piqué une crise comme toi. On dirait Caliméro.

-C'est qui ça Caliméro ?

-Personne, soupira Hermione.

-C'est un membre du magenmagot qui te tourne autour, c'est ça ?

-Oui Drago. Tu as tout compris.

Hermione songea qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle mette son mari devant une télévision. Théo, lui, savait qui était Caliméro.

**000**

A Ste Mangouste, le petit Gaël dormait profondément dans les bras de son père qui était aux anges. Il était vrai qu'au début, il souhaitait une fille, mais au final, peu importe le résultat du moment qu'on aime son enfant.

-Le prochain sera une fille, dit-il.

-On verra bien, lui répondit Ginny. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être enceinte l'année prochaine. Ça a prit cinq ans pour l'avoir lui, ça sera sans doute pareil pour le troisième.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Blaise regarda son fils plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux frisés comme les siens et ceux de Gauthier mais il semblait plus clair. L'influence des cheveux roux de Ginny. Un vrai petit Weasley. Molly serrait ravie. Entre Marie qui était blonde et Gauthier qui était brun, il n'y avait que Julie était rousse. Gaël allait l'être aussi ou légèrement, ce qui était mieux que rien.

-Tu as prévenu Pansy ? demanda Ginny à Blaise.

-J'ai prévenu tout le monde, chérie.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non. Tu ne dis pas ce genre de chose par lettre. On lui dira en face.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente d'être sa marraine.

-J'espère aussi.

-Au moins comme ça elle n'aura peut-être pas envie de partir, si ça lui prenait.

-Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est en Angleterre. On lui a fait comprendre qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour nous. Elle ne s'en ira plus, je pense.

Blaise vit son fils ouvrir les yeux. Il avait les yeux bleus. Pas de doute, c'était un Weasley-Zabini et non le contraire. Le bébé commença à pleurer et Ginny demanda à l'avoir. Elle le berça un peu avant qu'il ne se calme.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'une chose, dit Blaise.

-Le mariage ?

-Oui, le mariage.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et qu'Harry et Pansy n'apparaissent pas mais j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Il fallait que je fasse accoucher Ginny et j'ai pensé qu'un chapitre de transition serait la solution. Je vous promets que notre couple préféré va revenir dans le prochain chapitre !

A dimanche prochain !


	26. Visite à Godric's Hollow

Merci à _**Barbiie,**_ _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**_ et à _**mathildeD.**_

Salut ! Je vous présente le 26e chapitre du la fic et la visite du quartier de prédilection d'Harry !

Bonne Lecture.

_**Chapitre 26 : Visite à Godric's Hollow**_

Les deux semaines étaient passées à une vitesse vertigineuse ce qu'Harry n'aurait pas préféré car maintenant, il devait aller visiter la maison qui avait appartenu à ses parents. Il était réticent mais voulait cette maison. Dès qu'il la voyait en photo, il avait l'impression qu'on la lui avait volée. Cette maison lui appartenait. Elle devait lui revenir, plus que la maison des Black. C'était son héritage.

Heureusement Pansy était là et allait lui donner le courage pour cette visite. Harry était sûr que si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait parlé de ce projet à personne et aurait caché la brochure jusqu'à l'oublier.

-On y va ? lui dit-elle.

-Oui.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Gordric's Hollow. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue. Ils devaient faire 250 mètres avant d'y être. Harry entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Pansy pour se donner du courage et ils avancèrent.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles devant la maison. Vu de l'extérieur, elle était magnifique et respirait le bien-être. Qui aurait pu imaginer que deux personnes étaient mortes des mains du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps dans cette maison. Pansy appuya sur la sonnette et attendit une bonne minute.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda-elle à Harry.

-Le panneau « à vendre » est bien là. Sonne à nouveau.

Cette fois il semblait qu'on les ait entendus. Une femme regarda par la fenêtre à l'étage et un homme ouvrit la barrière à distance. Pansy et Harry entrèrent. Le jardin à l'entrée était sublime Il y avait un parterre de fleur et des rosiers. Il y avait même une cage à oiseau dans un arbuste.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un couple de sorciers âgés d'environ une soixantaine d'année et souriant chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, dit l'homme. Entrez, nous vous attendions.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Potter, dit la femme. Quand nous avons reçut votre lettre, nous avons cru à une bonne blague Mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, à votre père. James Potter.

-Merci.

Habituellement Harry en avait un peu marre qu'on lui dise qu'il ressemblait à son père. Il le savait alors on n'avait pas besoin de l'informer. Mais là, il ne sut pas pourquoi, il en fut reconnaissant.

-Nous avons donc prit une décision, poursuivit-elle. Bien sûr tout dépendra de la vôtre, mais si la maison vous plait, nous vous la vendrons sans plus de discussion. Vous le méritez plus qu'un autre.

-Merci.

-Bon, commençons la visite.

Ils commencèrent par le salon très spacieux et éclairé dont la couleur dominante était le blanc, le crème et le marron. Harry sentit tout de suite un sentiment de bien-être. La première chose qu'il voulut faire fut de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils, comme s'il rentrait d'une journée de travail. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'étage où il y avait trois chambres. Les chambres des parents et deux autres chambres qui semblaient donc être la chambre des enfants. Le blanc dominait également les trois autres pièces. Sans doute était-ce pour effacer la noirceur des atrocités qui s'étaient passés. Ou était-ce ? Dans cette chambre ? Et lui ? Où était-il à ce moment-là ? Harry regarda le jardin à travers la fenêtre. La pelouse était verdoyante, des arbres fruitiers étaient présents avec une balançoire, une table de jardin. Cette maison avait vraiment été habitée.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Pansy.

-Oui.

-C'était la chambre de vos parents, dit l'homme. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y a avait une chambre de bébé. C'était la chambre juste en face.

Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il était partagé entre la tristesse et le soulagement. Ses parents avaient vécus dans cette maison. Il avait vécu dans cette maison. Il y avait forcément eu des moments de joie ici. Harry imaginait déjà ses futurs enfants rire aux éclats et courir dans le jardin. Il pouvait lui aussi avoir des moments heureux dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il s'y voyait déjà.

-Voudriez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ? proposa la femme.

-Oui. Ça serait gentil, merci, répondit Pansy.

Le couple alla dans la cuisine laissant Harry et Pansy dans la chambre principale. Pansy se mit face à Harry. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens bien.

-Allez, viens on va les rejoindre. Ils sont plutôt gentils.

Pansy lui donna un baiser et lui prit la main.

**000**

Ils étaient dans le salon à prendre le thé. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, le couple n'osait pas poser de question à Harry et Harry n'osait pas non plus le faire. Il savait que ces personnes ne savaient pas grand-chose à propos de ses parents. Voilà pourquoi Pansy décida d'engager la conversation.

-Alors, pourquoi décidez-vous de vendre ?

-Et bien, nos enfants ont quitté le domicile familial depuis si longtemps et la maison est trop grande pour deux vieilles personnes comme nous. Un appartement nous sera plus approprié.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites ?

-Oh oui ! Mais si peu d'offre. Les gens viennent ici par curiosité, pour savoir où Lily et James Potter ont été tués. Mais ils ne veulent pas acheter. Des rumeurs circuleraient que la maison serait hantée par Vous-Savez-Qui depuis sa mort. (L'homme eut un rire sans joie) Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est totalement faux. Ça fait 23 ans que nous vivons ici et cette maison est un petit havre de paix.

-Oui. Cette maison sera idéale pour votre future famille.

Pansy et Harry qui ne s'étaient pas lâchés se regardèrent embarrassés. Ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble alors ils étaient loin de ce projet même si Harry avait hâte d'y être. Pour Pansy c'était différent. Elle ne savait déjà pas si elle allait vivre dans cette maison avec Harry, alors les enfants pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Le couple avait débarrassé le salon. Harry s'était levé du canapé pour regarder les photos qu'ils avaient au dessus de la cheminée. Apparemment ce couple avait deux enfants et trois fois plus de petits enfants. Il était sûr que ces enfants seraient tristes de ne plus pouvoir aller dans cette maison.

-Alors ? fit Pansy. Elle te plait cette maison ?

-Oui, beaucoup, répondit Harry sans se retourner. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Elle te plait la maison ?

-Euh… oui mais… Ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte. C'est toi qui va y vivre…

Harry se retourna et regarda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est ton projet de vivre ici, non ? Pas le mien.

-Oui mais je pensais que tu étais d'accord.

-D'accord pour quoi ?

-Pour vivre avec moi !

-Pour vivre avec toi ? répéta Pansy dans les aiguës. Non mais, tu ne me l'as même pas demandé Potter ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'est ce que tu voulais ! Je pensais que tu allais t'installer ici et que moi…

-Je te laisserais vivre au Square ? Seule ?

-Non. Je pensais que j'irais vivre ailleurs…

-Et où ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! J'aurais cherché ! Je cherchais… J'avais commencé à faire les annonces et…

-Tu as quoi ?

-Ben quoi ? Tu t'es mis en tête de vivre ici tout seul ! Tu n'as pas parlé de moi ! De nous ! J'ai donc décidé de prendre les devants… Après tout, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était ensemble depuis cinq ans….

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ça lui donnait envie de rire. Pansy prit ça pour un rire moqueur. Elle se leva pour aller prendre l'air dans le jardin. Harry la suivit. Il la serra contre lui et toute la contrariété de Pansy s'en alla. Elle n'avait aucune volonté.

-Pour une question de principe, je ne t'aurais jamais mit à la porte tout simplement parce que je t'ai proposé de vivre au Square. Donc si je déménage, tu déménages aussi… avec moi. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'était qu'on se mette ensemble. On a vécu ensemble pendant huit mois dont pratiquement deux en couple ! Pourquoi ça changerait ici ?

Pansy lui fit face, mit ses mains autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Demande-le-moi, dit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi, ici à Godric's Hollow !

-Bon on peut dire que tu es un rapide, toi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-Pansy !

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Pansy sauta presque sur Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Un peu plus et elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui était une étape plus important que de vivre ensemble tout le monde sait ça.

-Et on fait comment pour les autres ? Là ils vont finir par comprendre, s'inquiéta Pansy.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour eux.

-C'est si beau de voir un couple amoureux, dit la dame en arrivant. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-La maison nous plait, on la prend.

**000**

-Alors c'est décidé, tu vas vivre là-bas ? demanda Ron.

-Oui.

-C'est pas un peu morbide de vivre dans la maison où tes parents sont morts ? dit Blaise.

-Je ne vais pas vivre dans la maison où sont morts mes parents, je vais vivre où mes parents ont voulu construire leur famille. La maison est si belle. Vous verrez quand on sera installé.

-On ? répéta Ginny. Tu t'installes avec qui ? Tu as une copine ?

-Non, avec moi. Potter veut bien m'emmener avec les meubles, annonça Pansy.

Silence durant lequel Lavande et Hermione regardèrent Pansy avec un petit sourire.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Drago. Tu sais tu pourrais venir à la maison. Théo serait ravi.

-Non, ça ira. Potter a raison, la maison est très belle. Je vais en profiter un peu.

-Tu es sûre ? Mais…

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne veut pas, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Mais chérie…

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas envie ! C'est dingue ça !

-Chérie ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es pas enceinte toi ?

-Si je suis enceinte Malefoy, je me tue et je te tue avec moi !

Ne reconnaissant pas sa femme, Drago préféra se taire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du Square ? demanda Lavande. Tu en as quand même hérité.

-Je sais. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Parfois je me dis que je devrais vendre, mais ça me ferait mal de voir quelqu'un d'autre vivre ici.

-Tu ne peux pas vendre, lui dit Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ici c'est le QG ! On ne sait pas ce qui arrivera à l'avenir. Encore un fou furieux qui prend une prophétie au pied de la lettre et décide d'éradiquer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, ou un héritier de Voldemort, je ne sais pas moi ! En tout cas Harry, cette mais tu dois la garder.

Ginny avait sans doute raison. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était et resterait toujours un refuge. Un au cas où. Cette maison avait une histoire. Elle avait été dirigée par des mauvais sorciers jusqu'à ce que Sirius en soit le dernier héritier. Elle en avait vu du monde. Non, il n'aurait pas la force de la vendre. Ça serait un déchirement.

-Je vais y réfléchir, annonça Harry.

-Tu comptes déménager quand ? demanda Ron.

-On commence l'emballage demain. Je pense que d'ici deux semaines on sera installé, non ? répondit-il en regardant Pansy.

-Sans doute.

-Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça toutes les deux ? demanda Ginny à Lavande et Hermione.

-Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse pour Harry ? dit Lavande.

-Pas quand ça vous donne cet air aussi stupide.

Vexées, Lavande et Hermione perdirent leur sourire. Elles en avaient marre. Quand Harry et Pansy allaient enfin dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que mieux, ils allaient vivre ensemble comme un vrai couple ? Certes c'était précipité, mais Pansy était faite pour Harry ! Hermione en était persuadée.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Harry a-t-il eu raison de demander à Pansy de vivre avec lui sans vraiment le lui demander ?

A dimanche prochain.


	27. Rêve étrange

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le 27e chapitre de la fic !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci _**à **__**philae89, derevan, mathildeD, barbiie **_et à_** Cajzidf131.**_

_**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-**__**crazy**_: Si si! Si tu lis bien, tu comprends que Pansy était en train de chercher un appartement. Mais ça ne se trouve pas en deux semaines !

_**Chapitre 27 : Rêve étrange.**_

_Juillet 2006_

Pansy adorait ce moment, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux et que la première chose qu'elle voyait était Harry dormant profondément. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient emménagé à Godric's Hollow et elle était aux anges. Cette maison était sublime et reposante. Parfois elle avait l'impression que Lily Potter veillait sur eux.

Officiellement elle avait emménagé dans la chambre d'à côté mais officieusement, elle passait toutes ses nuits avec lui et ça depuis le début. Par moment le Square lui manquait un peu alors elle allait y faire un tour juste pour se ressourcer, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. La maison changeait peu à peu.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas vendre le Square. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais comme il ne voulait pas que la maison tombe en ruine, il y faisait des travaux. Il s'y rendait tout les week-ends avec ses amis pour s'y affairer. Harry voulait que le 12 Square Grimmaurd rayonne comme la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Harry gigota. Pansy le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de fixer son torse si beau et parfait à ses yeux. Elle adorait son torse. Elle adorait le toucher et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle eut l'intention de faire lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix voilée.

-Bonjour, dit Pansy. Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui, je crois. J'ai fais un rêve bizarre.

-Ah oui ? Raconte…

-Et bien, on devait se marier tout les deux et au moment où le mage me posait la question, tu t'es fait emportée par une tornade. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « Je le veux ».

Pansy arrêta de caresser le torse d'Harry et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve ça. C'est un cauchemar.

-Oui. A ton avis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Pas grand-chose. Tu as rêvé de mariage parce que Ginny et Blaise se marient demain et en ce qui concerne ma disparition, tu as peut-être peur de me perdre un peu trop vite.

-Peut-être.

Pansy embrassa Harry et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je te montre que je ne compte pas disparaître dans une tornade.

Pansy commença à embrasser ses lèvres, son cou, ses omoplates, son torse pendant qu'Harry appréciait cette marque de tendresse.

-Tu vois, je suis toujours là.

-Ou, je sens bien que tu es là.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Harry regarda Pansy de la tête au pied puis lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle décida de le chatouiller pour se venger. Harry y était très sensible. Il lui supplia d'arrêter.

-La tornade n'est pas prête d'arriver, hein ? dit-elle en continuant.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Ah !

Harry éclatait de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Puis pendant une fraction de seconde, il réussit à prendre le dessus. Il tourna et se retrouva sur Pansy qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de rire. C'est là qu'Harry lâcha les trois petits mots qui avaient tant d'importance.

-Je t'aime.

Pansy s'était tout de suite arrêtée de rire croyant avoir mal entendu. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le regarda dans les yeux pour savoir s'il pensait ce qu'il disait ou si ce n'était que des paroles en l'air dites dans le feu de l'action.

-C'est vrai ? dit-elle plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Euh… oui, répondit Harry prudemment ayant de tomber dans un quelconque piège.

-Tu ne dis pas ça de façon futile, hein ? Parce que tu sais moi je suis…

Harry la coupa en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pourquoi ne l'acceptait-elle pas tout simplement ?

-… complètement folle de toi, finit Pansy à la fin du baiser.

-J'en ai de la chance. Si tu veux je peux le répéter.

-Oh oui, répète le moi !

-Je t'aime, répéta Harry au creux de son oreille.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Il m'aime, pensa Pansy. Il m'aime ! Elle l'embrassa fougueusement lui disant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Quatre mois de relation qui ne se faisait pas dans l'ordre mais qui était sincère.

-Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry rabattit la couverture sur eux.

**000**

En fin d'après-midi, Pansy se rendit au Terrier. Depuis qu'ils habitaient à Godric's Hollow, Elle avait de nouveau eu le droit de transplaner. Il y avait de moins en moins de menace contre les mangemorts en fuite et la sécurité avait partiellement été retirée. Pansy se sentait plus libre à présent.

-Pansy Parkinson, dit Molly. C'est bien toi ?

-Bonjour, Mrs Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien. Merci ça fait tellement longtemps. Harry m'avait dit que tu étais en Angleterre mais que c'était un secret.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de venir ici. C'était risqué. Mais je peux bien faire ça pour Ginny. C'est son mariage.

-Bien sûr. Ce sont les robes ? Ginny m'a dit que c'était toi qui les avais faites.

-Oui en effet. Il faut que je surveille sa robe de près. Suis-je la première demoiselle d'honneur à être arrivée ?

-Non. Lavande est là. Dans la chambre de Ginny. La première porte à droite.

-Merci.

Pansy se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny qui était une toute petite pièce avec un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. Plus petit que sa chambre au Square. Lavande y était déjà.

-Bonjour Lavande, ça va ? demanda Pansy toute guillerette. Tu as bien dormit ? C'est une belle journée que nous avons eu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que demain ce sera pareil. Ginny aura de la chambre.

-Arrête ta comédie Parkinson et raconte, lui dit immédiatement Lavande.

-Quoi ? Mais il n'y a rien à raconter. Il fait beau, Ginny va se marier, Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aime ce matin, tout va bien.

-Il t'a dit ça ? A quand le bébé ?

-Ah, Ah ! Très drôle.

-Tu pourrais le dire à Ginny maintenant, non ?

-Me dire quoi ?

Ginny arriva dans la chambre avec Gaël qui était âgé de deux mois mais était toujours aussi gros. Pansy s'empressa de voir son filleul. Elle avait été si émue quand Blaise et Ginny lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Elle adorait ce bébé.

-Alors ? insista Ginny.

-Te dire que… j'envisageais d'avoir un troisième enfant, mentit Lavande. J'espère que ce sera un garçon cette fois. Un peu marre des filles dingues d'Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

**000**

Le soir venu, Ginny et ses trois demoiselles d'honneur se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'adolescente de la future mariée. Elles passaient une soirée entre filles avec pour intrus Gaël qui ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits et Samantha.

-Je suis époustouflée, dit Pansy. Ta robe te va comme au premier jour. Comment tu as fait ? Régime express ?

-Non, le sein.

-Le sein ? répéta Pansy.

-Donner le sein à son enfant fait perdre le poids que tu prends pendant la grossesse, expliqua Lavande. C'est dans le règlement de la parfaite petite maman.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Enceinte, du poids tu prendras, commença Hermione.

-A l'accouchement, ton bébé naîtra, poursuivit Lavande.

-Le sein tu lui donneras car du poids tu perdras, finit Ginny.

Pansy éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait un « Règlement de la parfaite petite maman ». Pour le moment elle trouvait ça drôle, mais sans doute qu'elle les comprendrait mieux le jour où elle serait enceinte.

-Blaise ne te manque pas trop ?

-Non. On est séparé que pour quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que c'est quand on sait qu'on sera unit pour la vie, soupira Ginny de bonheur.

-Oh ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit subitement Pansy.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu vas te marier, tiens.

Pansy lui tendit une petite sacoche dans laquelle il y avait un collier munit d'une pierre de jade.

-Pansy, c'est magnifique. Merci.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Je le mettrai demain. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Oui. Je me suis mise à la confection de bijoux il y a peu de temps.

-C'est bien ça, dit Lavande. Tu veux vraiment me faire concurrence, on dirait.

-Lavande…

-Je plaisante. A votre avis, que font les garçons ?

-Ils se soulent, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Non, je ne pense pas, dit Ginny.

**000**

Dans la maison des Zabini, Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise étaient dans le salon à boire de la bierreubeurre. Ben oui, Ginny avait emporté tout le whisky avec elle. Interdiction de boire de l'alcool avant le mariage, à leur plus grand désespoir. Ginny voulait être sûre que tout le monde serait sobre ou moment fatidique et que Blaise ne se tromperait pas entre « oui », « non », « peut-être » ou « je ne sais pas ».

-Et voilà, dit Ron. Encore une qui a réussit à mettre la corde au cou à de l'un d'entre nous.

-Oh, ça va, dit Blaise. Je ne me sens pas prisonnier. D'autant plus que j'ai la corde au cou, comme tu dis, depuis la naissance de Gauthier, donc bien avant vous tous.

-Surtout Potter, renchérit Drago.

-Oui, bon ça va, dit-il. Un jour ça viendra et vous serez surpris.

-Pas tant que ça, je suis sûr, dit Ron. Peut-être même qu'on s'y attendra.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami puis les autres qui avaient un rire moqueur.

-Quoi ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

-Tu nous crois stupide à ce point là, Harry ?

-Je ne comprends pas en fait.

-Et il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout en plus, dit Drago. On parle de Pansy qui fait « partie des meubles ».

-Ah ça, fit Harry en se sentant rougir comme un ado.

-Oui, ça, ajouta Blaise. Alors, on se trompe ou pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait tout dire. Ron leva le poing au ciel alors que Blaise et Drago frappèrent dans leurs mains.

-Alors, ça date de quand ? demanda Ron.

-C'est sérieux ? poursuivit Drago. Ou c'est juste pour avoir quelqu'un dans ton lit.

-Malefoy !

-Parce que si c'est le cas, on te défonce. Alors ?

-Alors ?

-Eh oh ! On se calme, là ! Bon, pour répondre à vos questions, oui Pansy et moi sommes ensemble. Non, elle ne fait pas partie des meubles et oui, c'est plus ou moins sérieux. Contents ?

-Ça date de quand ? demanda à nouveau Blaise.

-Quatre à cinq mois. Dîtes, vous n'en avez pas parlé aux filles, hein ?

-Non. C'est agréable de savoir un truc qu'Hermione ignore, dit Drago en souriant.

-Tut tut, fit Ron, si toi tu le sais, Hermione le sait. Tu ne pourras jamais être intellectuellement supérieur à ta femme, Malefoy.

-Merci Weasley.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les filles soient au courant ? demanda Blaise.

-En fait Lavande et Hermione savent, mais Pansy n'a pas encore envie de le dire à Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry regarda intensément Blaise qui finit par comprendre.

-Ah, fit-il. Mais Ginny est au-dessus de tout ça. La preuve, elle se marie demain avec moi.

-Tout le monde le sait. Pas Pansy.

-Il faut que tu le dises à Ginny, ordonna Blaise. Elle est obsédée par le fait que tu sois célibataire. Ça occupe son esprit à longueur de temps ! Alors vous vous démerdez, mais demain elle est au courant !

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi.

-Vous voyez, dit Ron, il n'a même pas la corde au cou que Pansy le contrôle déjà.

-Nous avons tous été attirés par des femmes de poigne, dit Drago. Nous devons donc en assumer les conséquences.

-A vie, dit Ron.

-A vie, approuva Drago.

-Ginny n'est pas comme ça. J'ai toujours droit à la parole. Elle me demande mon avis sur tout et à chaque fois.

Ron et Drago se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Ginny était le plus exigeante des filles du groupe. Peut-être qu'elle lui demandait son avis, mais jamais elle ne devait le prendre en considération. Blaise regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. Sept ans qu'il n'était plus avec elle, alors ce n'était pas son problème s'il était à la limite de l'émasculation.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Bon ben voilà. Les garçons savent. Il n'y a que Ginny qui ne sait pas. La pauvre, elle est à l'écart sans s'en rendre compte.

A dimanche prochain.


	28. Le jour le plus marquant de leur vie

Bonjour !

Je pense que ceci est l'un des chapitres que beaucoup de personne attendaient. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**philae89, Aliice, Arwenn, Cajzidf131 **_et à_** mathildeD.**_

_**Chapitre 28 : Le jour le plus marquant de leur vie.**_

C'était le jour du mariage. Le Terrier ne désemplissait pas avec des gens qui entraient et qui sortaient. Les Weasley s'agitaient, la tension était à son comble dans cette maison qui, pourtant, avait l'habitude de voir du monde.

Ginny était dans une chambre, Blaise dans l'autre. Ils avaient une terrible envie de se voir mais heureusement que les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur étaient là pour leur en empêcher. Oui, malheureusement, ça dépendait.

Blaise était déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et il détestait ça. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il faisait les cent pas, imité par son fils qui avant le même costume que son père. Il marchait sur les traces de son père en répétant « C'est moi qui apporte la bague. C'est moi qui apporte la bague pour ma maman et mon papa. »

-Qui veut bien aller voir Ginny et me dire comment elle est ? demanda Blaise.

-Ça va te porter la poisse, Blaise. Sois patient, lui dit Drago.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que je t'ai donné une photo d'Hermione en robe deux minutes avant de la voir devant le mage !

-Oh, ça va.

-N'empêche Malefoy a raison, dit Ron. Ça va te porter la poisse.

-Ça ne lui a pas porté la poisse à lui ! Allez, qui veut ? Bonhomme ?

Gauthier se tourna vers son père.

-Tu veux bien aller voir maman et me dire comme elle est ? Mais tu ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller la voir.

-Oui ! dit Gauthier près à sortir de la chambre.

-Non ! s'exclama Harry. Ne mêle pas le gamin à ça, c'est le meilleur moyen de la mettre en colère. J'y vais.

-Merci Potter. T'es un frère toi au moins, dit Blaise en fusillant Drago du regard qui haussa les épaules.

Harry sortit de la chambre de Ron pour aller dans celle de Ginny mais il s'arrêta dans sa route quand il entendit la voix de Molly s'écrier « Sandra ! » Il se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers craignant de voir la Sandra à laquelle il pensait. C'était bien elle. Que faisait-elle là ? Harry eut l'impression d'être victime d'une supercherie ce qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

Il entra dans la chambre de Ginny sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Harry ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! dit Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que Sandra fiche ici ?

Lavande, Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent puis regardèrent Ginny qui dit fière d'elle.

-Surprise ! dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait presque deux ans que tu es célibataire et j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour Sandra. Je l'ai donc invité pour que tu reprennes contact avec elle. Elle a très vite accepté et tu veux un secret ? Il paraît que tu lui manques beaucoup, dit Ginny à voix basse mais totalement excitée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Là ce n'était pas Sandra que Pansy avait envie d'étrangler et de balancer du haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, mais bien Ginny.

-Ginny…, soupira Harry.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son ex qui est la sœur de son meilleur ami ?

-Je vais te tuer Ginny !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir me caser ? Avec une ex avec qui je n'ai gardé aucun contact en plus de ça !

-Je… je voulais te faire plaisir…

-Me faire plaisir ? répéta Harry. Mais si tu tenais vraiment à me faire plaisir, il fallait que tu arrêtes cette idée farfelue de me vouloir me caser ! Et puis qui te dit que je suis encore célibataire, hein ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas avec une fille que j'aime et que pour une fois, je voudrais gérer cette relation comme bon me semble et vivre cette histoire en toute tranquillité !

Pansy avait rougit à chaque phrase qu'Harry avait dite. Son cœur s'était même emballé quand il avait dit « la fille que j'aime ». Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'Harry était amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait pu sauter au plafond. Hermione et Lavande préférèrent ne pas se mêler de cette affaire.

-Tu mens, lui dit Ginny. Va lui parler !

-Non je ne mens pas ! Et non, je n'irai pas lui parler ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-Tu mens Harry, s'obstina Ginny. Si tu étais vraiment avec quelqu'un, tu nous l'aurais déjà présenté, de un ! Et de deux, Pansy nous en aurait parlé ! Pas vrai Pansy ?

Alors là, Pansy devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine et commença à bafouiller. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Parler de la relation qu'Harry avait avec elle. Mais il le fallait. C'était le moment ou jamais. Allez Pansy, soit une lionne ! Elle regarda Harry et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Euh… et bien… c'est que… Harry fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Ça ne nous regarde pas. (Une vraie trouillarde, pensa Pansy)

-Si ça nous regarde ! s'exclama Ginny. Il nous ment outrageusement et s'enfonce dans ses histoires !

-Ginny…, soupira désespérément Harry, je ne mens pas.

-Ah oui ? Alors qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? Elle est ici, à mon mariage ?

Mais Harry resta muet. Il aurait pourtant pu répondre à toutes ces questions par un simple petit mot que Ginny allait bientôt dire à Blaise : Oui. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, lui dit-elle. Alors s'il te plait, veux-tu bien faire ça pour moi ? Que je ne l'ai pas invité pour rien. Ta supposée petite amie s'en saura rien de toute façon…

-Ginny, ne le force pas, lui dit Hermione qui avait osé pendre la parole. Si Harry n'a pas envie d'aller la voir, tu ne peux pas l'y obliger…

-Bien sûr que oui je peux ! Et puis toi, tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute façon, Hermione. Alors ne te mêle pas de ça ! (Hermione fit un pas en arrière presque choquée par la façon dont lui parlait Ginny. Elle mit ça sur le coup du stress) Et de toute manière, je suis la mariée et aujourd'hui, on fait tout ce que je souhaite ! Alors tu vas aller lui parler, Harry ! Tout de suite !

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! rétorqua Harry. Mais sache une chose Ginny Weasley, j'étais venu pour espionner et dire à ton futur mari que tu étais la plus jolie des mariées. Mais tu es tellement agaçante que je lui dirais le contraire… Et tous tes défauts ! On verra bien s'il voudra se marier avec toi après ça !

-Oh ! Espèce de… de….

-De ? fit Harry.

-Tu m'énerves ! dit enfin Ginny.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque !

Harry quitta la chambre non sans claquer la porte. C'était la première fois que Pansy voyait Harry et Ginny se disputer comme ça. Puis elle songea au jour où Ginny l'avait quitté pour Blaise et se dit que ça avait sans doute dû être pire.

-Vous savez quoi ? dit Ginny. De toute façon je m'en fiche. Qu'il finisse sa vie seul et sans enfant. Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Moi je vais me marier et ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Les affaires de cœurs de Mr Harry Potter m'importent peu à présent !

-Alléluia ! s'exclama Lavande. Ginny a retrouvé la raison !

Du côté d'Harry, il avait oublié à quel point Ginny pouvait être aussi têtue. Il détestait ça. Il se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers elle était toujours là à discuter avec Molly. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il présenté à son entourage ? Pratiquement tout le monde l'adorait, sauf Hermione. Normal, elle connaissait tout de son histoire avec Sandra. Ses moments de joie, de peine et de colère. Surtout de colère. Harry vit Sandra la regarder et sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point elle était habillée courtement. C'était la robe que Pansy avait réduite. Harry pensa qu'elle aurait dû s'habiller autrement pour un mariage.

-Oh Harry ! Viens, c'est Sandra !

Trop tard, Molly l'avait vu. Il était donc obligé de descendre pour la saluer.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Tu lui montreras sa place, Harry ?

-Oui, fut-il contraint de dire.

Molly s'éclipsa.

-Salut, dit Sandra avec un sourire timide. Tu es très élégant en garçon d'honneur. Très beau.

-Merci.

-C'est… c'est Ginny qui m'a invité.

-Oui je viens d'être mis au courant, dit Harry avec un léger agacement que Sandra su percevoir.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Sandra voulait qu'Harry lui fasse un compliment sur sa robe alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là à perdre son temps. Il étranglerait Ginny à la fin de la cérémonie. Tant pis pour Blaise, il serait veuf.

A l'étage, Pansy avait quitté la chambre de Ginny pour prendre l'air. C'est là qu'elle vit Harry et Sandra. Elle se permit donc de les espionner, juste par curiosité, non pas jalousie. Quand elle la vit avec la robe qu'elle avait retouchée, un « pétasse » sortit de sa bouche. Sandra la regarda en arquant le sourcil et reporta son attention sur Harry.

-La couturière me regarde, constata Sandra. Serait-elle jalouse ? En même temps il y a de quoi, non ? Tu es toujours aussi bien battit.

Elle toucha l'épaule d'Harry. Pansy se redressa, elle lui faisait du gringue.

-Elle n'est pas qu'une simple couturière. Elle a un nom, c'est Pansy et je pense que tu le sais, dit Harry en retirant sa main.

Pansy intervint. Elle descendit les escaliers le plus naturellement possible.

-Harry, dit-elle, Blaise te demande.

-Ah oui ? fit-il.a

-Oui. Oh ! Sandra Cooper ! Vous ici !

-Et oui ! Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien. Je vois que vous portez la robe. Elle a l'air un peu serrer en fin de compte, non ? Après tout c'est normal. C'est le genre de robe pour laquelle il faut faire un régime pour rentrer dedans et après deux mois, le corps peut changer facilement.

Harry regarda Pansy complètement ahuri parce qu'elle venait de dire alors que Sandra devenait aussi rouge que sa robe. Elle avait envie de lui cracher à l figure.

-Harry, Mrs Weasley a dit que tu m'accompagnerais à une place, dit Sandra en lui prenant le bras.

-Mais le marié le demande, rétorqua Pansy en récupérant le bras de SON homme. Il va donc falloir que vous y alliez seule. A moins que… Julie ! Marie ! Venez mes chéries !

Marie et Julie laissèrent leurs poupées et allèrent vers Pansy pendant qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils et que Sandra écarquillait les yeux.

-Oui Tatie ?

-Vous voulez bien accompagner cette _dame _dans le jardin. La pauvre a peur de se perdre.

Le visage de Sandra se durcit alors que Pansy affichait un joli sourire en coin qu'Harry connaissait par cœur malheureusement. Pansy savait très bien que Sandra n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants. Tout le monde le lui avait confirmé. Avec Marie et Julie, elle allait donc passer les deux minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

-Non, ça ira. Je vais trouver le chemin, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Oh vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que vous vouliez qu'on vous accompagne à une place. Les filles vont le faire. Pas vrai ?

-Oui ! dit Marie. Allez madame, il faut allez s'assoir !

-Bonne route ! nargua Pansy alors que Sandra se faisait pousser par les deux petites Weasley.

Pansy tira Harry par le bras et monta les escaliers. Une fois en haut et Sandra hors de vue, elle lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule.

-Aïe ! T'es folle !

-Tu aurais pu l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, cette pétasse en robe rouge ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est habillée comme ça pour toi. Après elle aurait demandé une danse et trop gentleman, tu aurais accepté alors que tu ne sais même pas danser ! Et comme je suis une pauvre couturière, tu m'aurais laissé tomber pour la grande médicomage !

-Tu as une imagination débordante, dit Harry. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je préférais la pauvre couturière à la grande médicomage ?

-Oui. Mais tu es un mec et les mecs aiment les longues jambes !

-Oui, mais moi je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts, tes défauts et tes petites jambes.

-Et quels sont mes défauts Potter ?

-Ta jalousie entre autre. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi et j'adore ça.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oh que oui.

Harry enlaça Pansy qui soupira d'aise.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une ravissante demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Non. Et toi tu es très sexy en garçon d'honneur. Tu… tu crois qu'on pourra s'éclipser après la cérémonie ?

-Hum… Je ne suis pas témoin, tu n'es pas témoin, nous n'avons pas de toast à porter donc oui. On pourra s'éclipser très vite !

-J'aime, j'aime, j'aime !

Harry regarda à gauche puis à droite et embrassa Pansy furtivement.

-Ginny va nous tuer, soupira Pansy.

-Oui, j'ai bien l'impression.

-C'était le moment pourtant ! Tu sais qu'elle m'a fait peur ? Un moment j'ai même cru qu'elle allait être en transe.

-Oui, j'ai cru aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui dit après la cérémonie et on transplane illico avant de se faire brûler vif.

-Je suis partante, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je vais voir le marié, dit Harry avant de s'en aller. Lorsque Pansy se retourna, elle se trouva devant une Ginny complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, Pansy à ses trousses.

-Ginny attend !

-Toi ! C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Pansy du doigt avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Lavande. Alors il a dit la vérité ? Vous le saviez toutes les deux ? Vous saviez qu'Harry et Pansy étaient ensemble ? Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là, en train de se payer ma tête ?

Hermione et Lavande se regardèrent sans répondre.

-Vous saviez, affirma Ginny. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?

-C'est de ma faute, dit Pansy d'une petite voix. Quand Harry et moi avons commencé à… enfin… j'ai insisté pour que tu ne le saches pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. On te l'aurait dit… plus tard.

-Plus tard ? s'exclama Ginny. Mais quand plus tard ? En plein milieu de la cérémonie ? Lorsque le mage aurait laissé la parole aux invités tu aurais levé le doigt pour dire « Ah, au faut Ginny, c'est moi la petite amie d'Harry. » C'est ça ?

Les trois demoiselles d'honneur eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Ginny était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Pansy avait peur de se faire étrangler sur place.

-En fait… on avait prévu de te le dire après la cérémonie et de… détaler comme des lapins.

-Quoi ?

Lavande gloussa malgré.

-Ginny, lui dit Hermione, tu devrais te calmer.

-Mais je suis calme ! Parfaitement calme ! Etre prise pour une idiote apaise les choses !

-Je suis désolée Ginny, répéta Pansy. Mais j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles parce qu'Harry est ton ex petit ami et que qu'on ne doit jamais sortir avec l'ex d'une amie. Et puis la façon que tu avais de t'exciter pour lui trouver une copine n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Pansy, Ginny calmait sa colère qui faisait maintenant face à de l'incompréhension.

-Mais Pansy, c'est ridicule voyons. Ça fait sept ans que je ne suis plus avec Harry ! Sept ans ! C'est un temps plus que révolu ! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est le bonheur d'Harry et s'il est heureux avec toi, c'est le principal. Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, si tu savais…

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Pansy.

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin si un peu. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je vous ai quand même tendu une perche tout à l'heure ! Et vous aussi, vous auriez dû me le dire ! dit-elle en regardant Hermione et Lavande.

-On voulait tellement en parler avec toi mais… Pansy ne voulait pas.

Ginny la serra dans ses bras. Pansy fut soulagée. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les garçons au courant.

-Oh non ! fit Ginny.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai invité Sandra pour reconquérir Harry ! Quelle cruche !

-C'est pas grave. Ne pense pas à ça. Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aime et je le crois. Pense au mariage.

-Oui, je vais me marier. Je vais me marier ! Il faut que je respire.

Pendant que Ginny inspirait et expirait, Arthur Weasley entra dans la chambre pour demander aux demoiselles d'honneur de rejoindre les garçons. Hermione et Drago étaient au début de la file suivit de Lavande et Ron puis Pansy et Harry.

-Ginny est au courant, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle nous a vu tout à l'heure.

-Ah. Et elle va nous tuer ?

-Non mais j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me foudroyer sur place. Elle est plutôt contente pour nous au final.

-Tant mieux. Les mecs aussi sont au courant.

-Donc tout le monde sait ?

-Tout le monde sait.

Ils avancèrent dans l'allée au rythme de la musique. Blaise était déjà au bout de l'allée et on pouvait remarquer à quel point il stressait. Il avait hâte de la voir. Vraiment hâte. Son impatience était à son maximum. Il allait finir par craquer.

La marche nuptiale commença et Ginny arriva au bras de son père. Elle resplendissait dans la robe que Pansy avait créée pour elle. Pansy était fière d'elle. Elle avait du talent. Ginny arriva à hauteur de Blaise qui lui dit un petit « Je t'aime ».

-Bien, commença le mage. Nous sommes ici en cette merveilleuse journée d'été pour unir cet homme à cette femme et en faire une famille unie avec leurs deux petits garçons. Je vais donc poser une question peu plaisante mais obligatoire : Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire qu'il le fasse maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne parla.

-Bien. Nous pouvons donc passer aux choses sérieuses. Mr Blaise Zabini, voulez-vous… voulez-vous prendre… prendre…

Tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait pour que le mage se mette à bégayer. Ils regardèrent dans sa direction et virent cinq Aurors s'avancer dans l'allée. Les invités se demandaient ce qui se passait.

-Vous désirez, Messieurs ? demanda Arthur en se plaçant devant eux.

-Nous cherchons Pansy Parkinson.

Les mariés, demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs se regardèrent craignant le pire.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Miss Parkinson est accusée d'être une mangemort en fuite et son criminelle contre la communauté sorcière et moldue.

Le brouhaha se fit beaucoup plus sonore. Un mangemort ? Au Terrier ? Pas possible !

-Attendez, commença Blaise, vous venez ici, le jour de notre mariage pour embraquer notre amie ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit !

-Blaise, dit Pansy.

-Non ! fit-il. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour la famille qui s'est réunie ici !

-Nous devons arrêter Miss Parkinson, dit l'un des aurors. C'est un ordre du Ministère. Venez avec nous, je vous prie.

-Non ! dit Drago en se plaçant devant Pansy suivit d'Harry Ron et Blaise.

Ils sortirent leur baguette menaçant leurs propres collègues. Pansy qui était à l'arrière retenait ses larmes. C'était finit. A quoi bon retarder le moment fatidique. Elle ne serait plus jamais libre.

-Ne compliquez pas les choses, avertit un autre Auror.

-Elle est innocente, dit Harry. Elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a tué personne !

-Reste à prouver. Miss venez avec nous.

Pansy donna son bouquet à Hermione et se fraya un chemin. Elle devait être courageuse au moins cette fois et ne plus fuir. Elle allait assumer ses erreurs. Elle le devait. Pour eux.

-Pansy…, commença Hermione.

-Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle les larmes ruisselante. Vous m'avez aidé, vous m'avez soutenu, maintenant il faut que j'assume.

-Tatie Pansy, tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Théo.

-Oui, je vais partir, lui dit-elle en sentant son cœur se briser. Pas devant les enfants, pensait-elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? poursuivit Marie.

-Il le faut ma chérie, je suis désolée.

-Tu vas revenir ? demanda Gauthier.

Pansy ne répondit pas. On revenait rarement d'Azkaban. Elle serra les enfants dans ses bras et laissa couler d'autres larmes. Elle se remit debout fasse aux Aurors et fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut faire en public. Elle retira son bracelet. La marque était là, intacte.

-Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez, non ? dit-elle la voix cassée. Maintenant emmenez-moi.

Deux Aurors lui prirent chaque bras. Cette situation était insoutenable pour ses amis. Ils étaient très agités, paradoxalement trop agités pour agir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! dit Hermione. Vous n'arrêtez pas la bonne personne !

-On verra bien.

-Vous vous êtes mit dans un sacré pétrin. Tous.

Les Aurors transplanèrent avec Pansy. Le jardin des Weasley était à présent dans un silence parfait. Personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Les principaux concernés par cet événement se regardèrent. Cette affaire était loin d'être terminé. Ils allaient se battre. Pansy n'irait pas à Azkaban.

-Le mariage est annulé.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà !

Ginny sait. Pansy est embarquée. Le mariage est annulé. Une belle journée en perspective.

A dimanche prochain.


	29. Le pire jour de leur vie

Salut ! Voilà la suite de la fic et la suite de la journée marquante.

Merci à _**philae89, Marine,**_ _**derevan**_ et à _**barbiie.**_

_**Cajzidf131**_ : Je ne dirais pas que Ginny est une cruche, mais plutôt qu'elle était aveugle et je te trouve gentille de dire que l'intervention des Aurors est d'une impolitesse. Je pense qu'il y a mieux comme mot pour définir ce qu'ils ont fait. Merci pour la review^^

_**Chapitre 29 : Le pire jour de leur vie.**_

Le mariage était annulé. Blaise et Ginny ne se voyaient plus se marier après ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient partis se changer dans la chambre de Ginny. En silence ils se déshabillaient avec la vision de Pansy prisonnière des Aurors.

-Et merde !

Ginny sursauta lorsque Blaise balança sa chaussure à travers la pièce. Elle alla le voir et le serra dans ses bras. Il était tendu, carrément sous tension. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentit ainsi. Blaise pourrait briser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui dit-elle. On la sortira de là. On fera tout pour ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Pardonne-moi Ginny, pardonne-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas me marier si elle n'est pas là.

Ginny eut un sourire triste et embrassa celui qui aurait dû être son mari en versant quelques larmes.

-Je ne pourrais pas me marier non plus si elle n'est pas là, avoua Ginny.

-Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'aime Blaise et c'est le plus important. Tant pis pour le mariage. Nous avons notre famille, le reste n'est que formalité.

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine du Terrier où il y avait les parents de Ginny, ses frères, Harry, Hermione, Drado et Lavande. Ils avaient envoyés les enfants chez les parents de Lavande pour qu'ils les gardent le temps que l'affaire soit résolue. Ne restaient que Samantha et Gaël.

-Alors ? demanda Ginny. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Du pétrin dans lequel on était et le fait qu'on soit coincé, répondit Ron.

-Coincé ? répéta Blaise. Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes appelés à témoigner, expliqua Harry. Tous. Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se mêler à l'affaire. Oh, et on est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Tu plaisantes ! Toi aussi Hermione ?

-Oui.

-L'audience sera quand ? demanda Ginny.

-Dans deux semaines, soupira Drago.

-Deux semaines ! s'emporta Blaise. Mais Pansy ne tiendra pas deux semaines enfermée à Azkaban ! Il faut qu'ils avancent la séance !

-On n'a plus aucun pouvoir Blaise, lui dit Drago. On est mit à l'écart.

Remus Lupin arriva au Terrier avec Tonks. Ils avaient été présent lorsque Pansy fut embarqué et ils furent tout aussi étonnés que les autres invités.

-Alors ? fit Harry.

-Apparemment elle a été dénoncée, dit Lupin.

-Dénoncé ? répéta Drago. Mais par qui ? Personne ne savait qu'elle portait la marque. Le bracelet éponge, c'est notre marque. Personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

-Il faut croire que oui, dit Tonks.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit Lupin, c'est pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ou à Kingsley. Pourquoi avez-vous gardé ça pendant un an ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'étonnement que j'ai eu en la voyant ce matin. Je croyais même qu'elle était morte.

-On ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre, répondit Harry. On ne voulait pas qu'elle aille en prison.

-Mais si elle s'était dénoncée, il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette affaire et vous ne seriez pas dans la merde ! Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une affaire de suspension ! On parle de vous radier purement et simplement !

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! hurla presque Harry. Nous sommes les meilleurs éléments qu'ils aient au Ministère.

-Et vous avez fait la bêtise de cacher une mangemort en fuite ! dit Lupin aussi fort que lui.

-Pansy n'est pas une mangemort et elle n'était pas en fuite ! Elle se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard comme tout le monde ! Pendant un an et demi elle a vécu dans l'anonymat sans se faire prendre ! Elle n'était pas en fuite !

-Bon sang Harry tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Toute personne portant la marque des Ténèbres et un mangemort jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Pansy Parkinson est une mangemort en fuite depuis 1998 !

-Cite-moi une chose qui fait d'elle une partisane de Voldemort, une chose.

-La marque Harry. La marque.

Harry et Remus se regardèrent en chien de faïence prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'entre-tuer. Harry avait de la chance que la Pleine Lune soit passée.

-Elle a fuit, dit Lupin plus calmement, et ça a été sa plus grosse erreur.

N'en supportant pas plus, Harry alla dans le jardin. Tout était encore-là, les chaises, l'autel, les tables. On aurait pu croire que le mariage se déroulerait le lendemain, que le matin même il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Harry pensa soudainement à son rêve. C'était un rêve prémonitoire. Un avertissement. La tornade avait été les Aurors et s'ils emportaient Pansy c'était pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps de vivre heureux avec elle.

Non !

C'était faux !

Il vivrait heureux avec elle, parce qu'elle serait acquittée. Elle ne pouvait être que libérée.

-Salut.

C'était Ginny. Elle n'avait plus sa robe et portait des vielles affaires qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle vivait encore au Terrier. Elle avait plus de maquillage, ce qui accentuait ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle avait pleuré.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Pour le mariage. Ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ta vie.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Blaise et moi avons décidé de ne pas nous marier tant que Pansy ne serait pas libre.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vous, alors ?

-Bien sûr. Témoigner n'est pas difficile. Il suffit de dire la vérité et la vérité, c'est que Pansy n'a rien fait de mal.

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais bien.

Harry eut un sourire triste auquel Ginny répondit. Elle lui prit la main. Lui aussi était tendu. Normal, la fille qu'il aimait était dans la pire prison qui soit.

-Pansy m'a finalement dit pour vous deux. Enfin, je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure.

-Oui, elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais légèrement...

-Pété les plombs ? Oui un chouilla. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi quand tu as vu Sandra. Et je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi.

-Pourtant tu devrais. Je t'ai ouvertement dit que tu nous mentais. Que tu me mentais. Je n'ai même pas pu voir que tu disais la vérité. Je n'ai même pas pu déceler que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie alors que même Ron avait deviné. L'espace d'un instant j'ai eu l'impression de …

-Ne plus me connaître ?

-Oui. Ça fait mal, tu sais. Et je m'en veux pour ça. On est sortis ensemble, on s'est aimé. Je suis donc censée te connaître par cœur. J'étais tellement obnubilée par le fait que tu sois seul à cause de moi. J'étais aveuglée par la culpabilité.

-Ginny, j'ai été seul à cause de toi, c'est vrai, mais j'avais 19 ans. Aujourd'hui j'en ai presque 26. Les années ont passé, j'ai changé et si j'étais encore célibataire il y a un an, c'était parce que je n'avais pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Ça n'avait plus aucun rapport avec toi. Et encore moins avec Sandra d'ailleurs, expliqua Harry en appuyant bien son regard sur Ginny.

-Oui, j'ai enfin finit par le comprendre, répondit-elle embarrassée. Tu l'aimes ? Tu aimes Pansy ?

-Oui. J'en suis dingue. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi…

-Amoureux ? finit Ginny. Tu peux le dire.

-Amoureux. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Je crois que personne ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais les couples improbables ça nous connait.

-C'est vrai.

-Je trouve ça chouette. Pansy et toi. Vous faîtes un beau couple, quand même.

-J'espère que ça continuera.

-Ça continuera.

Ron arriva près d'eux et tendit une lettre à sa sœur. Plus elle la parcourait et plus son visage blêmissait. Ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose de bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de reprendre mon poste jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Ginny…

-Ça va… ça va aller. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Ginny quitta le jardin en pleure et retourna dans sa chambre. Blaise la suivit.

Ron prit la place de sa sœur et lâcha un profond soupir. Hermione arriva peu après et s'assit à gauche d'Harry. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Leurs présences suffisaient tout simplement pour se soutenir mutuellement.

Comment une journée qui devait être idyllique pouvait se transformer en véritable cauchemar ? Ils avaient l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, lorsque la guerre faisait rage et que des têtes tombaient les unes après les autres. Ils savaient que les leurs allaient bientôt tomber.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas avoir une vie tranquille. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas avoir une vie simple avec une femme et des enfants. Harry Potter devait toujours se battre et là, il commençait à avoir de moins en moins de force.

**000**

Lorsque Pansy avait transplané avec les Aurors, ils l'avaient tout de suite laissé aux gardiens de la prison. Le premier d'entre eux la prit par le bras pour la mettre dans une pièce. Il lui balança un habit de prisonnier rayé noir et blanc et lui demanda de le mettre. Pansy resta immobile. Pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle mette ça devant le gardien.

-Je t'ai demandé de mettre ta tenue ! cracha presque le gardien.

-Alors tournez-vous.

-Tu crois que tu es en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit sale mangemort ? lui dit-il en lui tirant les cheveux. Tu as peut-être réussit à berner ton petit monde mais ici, tu es à Azkaban et les lois ne sont pas les mêmes. Mets ta tenue.

Il la lâcha violemment. Pansy se cogna contre le mur. Elle devait tenir le coup. Elle ne devait pas craquer, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Elle fut donc obligée d'enlever sa robe devant ce sorcier qui la regardait d'un air un peu trop appréciateur.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Potter t'a hébergé, dit-il.

-Espèce de pervers !

Le gardien lui tira les cheveux de nouveau et la gifla. Il prit la robe et y mit le feu. Voir la robe en cendre fit plus de mal à Pansy que la gifle.

Un autre gardien arriva pour la mettre dans une cellule. Elle était étroite, sombre et humide. Le lit n'avait pas de matelas, juste des planches de bois et la seule lumière du jour qu'elle pouvait avoir venait d'une meurtrière. Curieuse de savoir qu'elle vu elle avait, Pansy y jeta un coup d'œil et sursauta quand elle vit ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

-Les détraqueurs t'ont repéré, lui dit le second gardien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ils sont… très agités ces temps-ci. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher, jusqu'à ce que la sentence soit prononcée. Et crois-moi, la tienne risque d'être capitale.

Le gardien s'en alla en faisant un rire gras qui donna froid dans le dos de Pansy.

Elle y était. Elle était à Azkaban, en prison, prête à être jugée pour la marque qu'elle portait, pour la marque qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue. A bout de force elle se laissa tomber au sol et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu ou que… ça vous a révolté de voir où se trouve Pansy. Je conçois que ce chapitre soit plus long que les précédents et je vais essayer de rallonger les suivants.

A dimanche.

**PS** : Un deuxième OS est posté dans la fic _**Je me vante.**_

Gouline971.


	30. Ta couleur

Salut ! La fiction à tout juste dépassé les 200 reviews et je trouve ça extraordinaire pour un couple qui n'est pas très populaire. Je vous remercie dont tous de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des reviews.

Voici la suite des malheurs de nos héros.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**philae89**_, _**mathildeD**_, _**Cajzidf131 **_et à _**Lapin d'Alice.**_

_**Sheppard 26**_ : Et oui, je suis désolée. C'est tout les dimanches !^^

_**Chapitre 30 : Ta couleur(1).**_

A la fin de la journée, Harry était rentré chez lui. La maison lui était parue horriblement vide sans Pansy. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Il avait prévu de se rendre à Azkaban le lendemain avec les garçons.

Une fois couché, il fut impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Elle lui manquait. Il y avait une place vide à côté de lui qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir. Leurs longues conversations nocturnes lui manquaient également. La savoir dans cette prison dépourvue d'humanité l'agitait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison. Pas tant que Pansy ne serait pas là avec lui. Harry se leva, s'habilla et transplana jusqu'au Square.

La maison était toujours en travaux. Le toit avait été refait ainsi que la charpente et les escaliers qui ne craquaient plus. La maison renaissait. Ce qui restait principalement à faire était la peinture dans la pièce et le carrelage à poser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et dans la salle de bain.

Harry alla dans la cuisine prendre un rouleau et un seau de peinture beige. C'était la couleur que Pansy avait suggéré pour illuminer le salon. Ce n'était la couleur qu'il avait eu en tête, mais en voyant qu'elle plaisait vraiment à Pansy, il avait cédé. Il allait donc peindre le salon en beige, comme ça, elle serait ravie et agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle verrait la pièce à sa sortie. Harry se mit au travail jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Quand il avait commencé, la fatigue s'était tout de suite envolée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Pansy. Au contraire, il faisait ça pour elle. La seule chose que ce travail l'empêchait de faire, c'était de donner un coup de poing et bien plus à la personne qui avait repéré Pansy et l'avait dénoncé au Ministère, car à cause de cette personne, plusieurs vies allaient être foutues en l'air.

-Salut.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Ron au pas de la porte. Il avait le teint blafard et des poches violettes sous les yeux. Lui aussi n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.

-J'ai été à Godric's Hollow mais ça ne répondait pas. J'ai donc pensé que tu étais ici.

-Tu as bien pensé.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ron.

-Et toi tu vas bien ? retourna Harry.

Une façon délicate de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il n'allait pas bien. Evidemment Ron le savait. Ron regarda la pièce. Elle était presque finie.

-Tu as bien avancé, dit-il. C'est vrai que le salon est beaucoup plus clair maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? finit par demander Harry.

-On doit aller à Azkaban, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles. Il est 11h00.

Harry regarda l'horloge. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'il était aussi tard ? Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. Il demanda à Ron de l'attendre, le temps qu'il se prépare.

Drago et Blaise les attendaient au Ministère. Hors de question d'y aller sans eux. Attendre là-bas n'était jamais conseillé, surtout à cause des détraqueurs. Les gens qui passaient à côté d'eux regardaient les Aurors comme des bêtes de foires. Ils étaient « ceux qui pactisaient avec des mangemorts ». Rumeur quand tu nous tiens. Harry et Ron arrivèrent enfin.

-On y va ?

-Ouais. On dirait que les gens ont peur de nous, constata Blaise.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand on « cache un mangemort en fuite », dit Ron.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la prison. Ils avaient horreur de cet endroit. Quand ils y emmenaient un criminel, ça ne durait pas plus de deux minutes, juste le temps de le mettre en cellule. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que la personne en cellule serait une amie et qu'ils seraient obligés de lui rendre visite.

-Tiens mais regardez qui voilà, dit l'un des gardiens. Les hors-la-loi du Ministère. On est venu évader la mangemort ?

Harry serra les poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer en spectacle. Ils avaient assez de soucis comme ça.

-Vous faîtes moins les fiers maintenant. Les héros de la guerre qui ont des problèmes avec la Justice. On aura tout vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gardien eut un rire gras tout en leur cédant le passage. Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la cellule de Pansy était étroit et sinueux. Parmi les cellules qu'ils dépassaient, il y avait des mangemorts bien sûr, mais aussi des sorciers pour des crimes minimes du type vole… Certains étaient fous, d'autres paraissaient morts.

Ils arrivèrent enfin de la cellule de Pansy. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Se rendant compte qu'il y avait des gens, Pansy leva la tête. Elle les regarda chacun leur tour en attardant son regard sur Harry. En le voyant elle eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle subir ça ? Il ne le méritait pas.

-Pansy…, commença Drago.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle. Ne touche pas les barreaux ! Ils sont électrifiés !

La veille, elle s'était faite électrocutée en les touchant pour savoir pourquoi le prisonnier d'à côté hurlait à la mort. Elle avait compris en sentant la fraicheur et le gel qui était apparu sur le mur. Le baiser du détraqueur…

Harry toucha les barreaux et rien ne se produisit.

-Tu peux venir dit-il.

Pansy s'approche avec prudence. Sa tenue était sale, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux rouges. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dormit non plus. Elle toucha les mains d'Harry et ne reçut aucun choc. Sous le coup de l'émotion elle commença à pleurer.

-Je veux sortir, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

-Tu vas sortir, lui dit Harry. C'est promit. Ils n'ont rien contre toi. Même pas de témoin à charge.

-Sauf la personne qui m'a dénoncé.

-Cette personne ne peut rien contre nous cinq, dit Ron.

-Comment ça ?

Les garçons lui racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé après son départ. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Jamais…

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Blaise.

-Non mais vous êtes bouchés ! Je suis une mangemort ! Une mangmort ! On ne me laissera jamais sortir d'ici ! La loi est différente pour les mangemorts.

-Mais tu n'en es pas une, s'obstina Harry. Tu n'es pas une mangemort et tu le sais.

Pansy et Harry se regardèrent. Les yeux verts d'Harry l'aidèrent à se calmer.

-Peu importe le temps que ça prendre, tu sortiras d'ici, dit Drago fermement.

-Mais…

-Tu nous fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Alors crois-nous quand on te dit que tu vas sortir d'ici.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Les détraqueurs sont partout. Ils sont derrière ma meurtrière. Je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Je sens que…

-Eh, la coupa Harry, il le faut. Soit forte. S'il te plait. Il faut que tu tiennes.

-N'abandonne pas.

Pansy acquiesça, mais elle se connaissait. Elle avait justement fuit parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté la séance au tribunal, et maintenant qu'elle était en prison pour deux semaines, elle craignait de devenir folle.

-Le temps des visites est terminé ! cria le gardien.

-Non, souffla Pansy et s'accrochant à Harry. Restez encore un peu…

-Eh ! Je viens de dire…

-La ferme ! hurla Ron.

-Ici c'est moi qui fais les lois et la visite est terminée !

Pansy fit un pas en arrière.

-Allez-y…

-Pansy….

-Allez-y. Je vous promets de tenir le coup.

Drago, Blaise et Ron partirent devant. Harry resta là à dévisager Pansy.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu me manques, chuchota Harry.

-Va-t'en.

Pansy entendait la pitié dans sa voix et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs mois, lorsqu'elle avait revu Harry en quittant le restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

-Tu as raison, dit-il soudainement. Le beige est une belle couleur. Le salon est plus lumineux.

Pansy se retourna mais Harry était déjà parti.

-Alors, alors, on traîne Potter ? On a voulu dire des mots doux à la mangemort ? En même temps je comprends, c'est un beau brin de fille. J'ai pu le constater quand elle a mit sa tenue crasseuse.

Le gardien ne le vit pas venir mais Harry lui donna un coup de poing qui lui dit voir quelques étoiles.

-Potter, tu es cinglé ! lui dit Drago.

-Au moins ça défoule.

Ils quittèrent la prison.

Drago était retourné chez-lui. Hermione l'attendait dans le salon, lisant la gazette. L'arrestation de Pansy était à la Une. Evidemment. Protégée par les « Héros de la Guerre. »

-Alors ? dit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va tenir, répondit Drago en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ça m'inquiète.

-C'est normal, dit Hermione toujours dans la Gazette. Les gens finissent par devenir fous à Azkaban.

Drago foudroya se femme du regard pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'excusa.

-Pansy va tenir le coup Drago. On a vu tellement d'horreur pendant la guerre qu'Azkaban est encore moins effrayant que l'enfer que nous avons vécu.

-Tu es sûre de toi, constata-t-il.

-Oui, je suis sûre. Pansy se sous-estime. Elle un moral d'acier, tu verras.

Hermione sourit tendrement à son mari et l'embrassa.

-Tu es horriblement optimiste. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que s'apitoyer sur son sort est inutile. On a connu pire et ça, ce n'est pas le pire. Pansy va s'en sortir. Elle est obligée de s'en sortir. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Ou alors, la Justice est vraiment mal fichue.

-La Justice est mal fichue, affirma Drago. Tu as vu Théo ?

-Oui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit rester chez les parents de Lavande. Il m'a demandé aussi si Tatie Pansy était partie parce qu'elle ne les aimait plus. (Hermione secoua la tête) Les enfants savent que quelque chose ne va pas.

-J'imagine.

-Il fait des dessins pour elle. Il espère que les « Mr du mariage » la feront revenir.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'aimait pas voir son fils triste. C'est pourquoi elle avait une telle conviction sur la libération de Pansy. Pour que son fils soit heureux de voir sa tatie Pansy.

-J'ai été au Ministère, dit-elle ensuite. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être versatile. On aurait dit que j'avais égorgé un chat sur la place publique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire au Ministère ?

-Je voulais savoir qui avait dénoncé Pansy.

-Et tu croyais qu'un de tes collègues te l'aurait dit ?

-Non. C'est pourquoi j'ai été voir la collègue la plus bavarde et nerveuse qui soit : Mélissa Chester !

-Et donc ?

-Ça été dur. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais je lui ai expliqué notre situation et celle d'Harry bien sûr. Elle apprécie beaucoup Harry malgré ce qui s'est passé.

-Et alors ? insista Drago. Elle te l'a dit ?

-Disons que je sais que c'est une femme brune d'une vingtaine d'année qui pensait que Pansy était une mangemort à cause du bracelet qu'elle portait.

-Ok. Mais il y a beaucoup de femme brune dans la vingtaine. Tu en fais partie.

-Oui, mais qui à part moi est au courant pour le bracelet ?

Drago regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux ayant peur de comprendre.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Si.

-Tu crois que…

-Peut-être. Ne dis rien à Harry.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

(1)Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme titre de chapitre je vous l'avoue.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'aurez pas envie de m'étrangler.

Un nom pour la personne qui a dénoncé Pansy ?

A dimanche.

Gouline971.


	31. Identité révélée

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre où on va savoir qui a dénoncé Pansy (même si vous le savez déjà).

Bonne Lecture !

Réponse collective à _**philae89, mathildeD**_ et à _**barbiie : **_C'était une évidence.

_**Marine **_: C'est ce qu'on appelle du suspense !

_**Julien0707200**_ : En effet. Harry n'en a pas 36 des ex.

_**Chapitre 31 : Identité révélée.**_

Harry ne dormait plus à Godric's Hollow. Ça lui était devenu impossible. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans cette maison sans Pansy. Voilà pourquoi il restait au Square et continuait son travail de rénovation. Ça l'occupait et l'obligeait à ne pas penser.

En trois jours Harry avait réussit à peindre le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain. En ayant marre de l'odeur de peinture, il décida d'attaquer la pose du carrelage dans la cuisine. Ce fut assez laborieux. Il dut d'abord poser le ciment, puis les carreaux qui ne tenaient pas en place. Mais avec plusieurs heures de pratique, il avait enfin réussit à mettre deux rangées de carrelage tout en respectant les motifs.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'importuner. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il avait besoin d'être seul avant l'audience qui se passerait dans quelques jours.

On frappa une seconde fois. Harry soupira d'exaspération, posa le carrelage et alla ouvrir. Il se trouva devant Sandra qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il serait communicatif. Elle le perdit très vite quand elle constata le regard froid qu'Harry lui balança. Sourire était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il assez durement.

-Je peux entrer ?

Harry hésita un instant et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Contente de ce pas en avant, Sandra sourit de nouveau. Harry ferma la porte derrière elle et retourna dans la cuisine. Sandra le suivit en silence.

-Tu fais des travaux ? C'est une bonne initiative. La maison sera beaucoup plus éclairée et donnera moins froid dans le dos. Tu pourras enfin vivre dans une maison sans tension.

-Je ne vis plus ici, dit Harry en reprenant un carreau.

-Ah. Et tu vis où ?

-Ailleurs.

-Ah, fit-elle à nouveau. Et tu vends la maison ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

La maison était peut-être moins sous tension, mais Harry dégageait une froideur inimaginable. Sandra resta immobile à le regarder s'affairer. Elle ne le savait pas aussi manuel et le voir poser du carrelage avec une telle précision faisait naître en elle ce désir qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'Harry franchissait les portes de l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… je suis venue t'apporter de quoi manger, au cas où.

-Parce que tu cuisines, toi ? dit Harry avec un léger sarcasme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Et bien je m'y mets progressivement. Ma mère me dit toujours que tant que je ne saurais pas cuisiner je ne saurais pas garder un homme.

-Donc tu m'utilises comme cobaye avant de le faire goûter à un quelconque prétendant Sympa… Ta mère devrait se rendre compte qu'on a changé d'époque.

-Pour tout te dire il n'y a pas de quelconque prétendant, avoua-t-elle

Harry s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre sa pose. Il la voyait venir et de loin…

-Non merci, dit-il. Je n'ai pas faim.

-Allez, insista-t-elle, goûte un peu. C'est un gratin dauphinois, je sais que tu adores ça. Et puis ça te fera oublier tes soucis.

De très loin même…

-Si la nourriture pouvait vraiment faire oublier les soucis, je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis actuellement. Donc, non merci.

Un silence lourd s'installa. C'était le moment pour Sandra de quitter les lieux, mais elle resta là, à l'observer, à le voir en mouvement. Elle ne se lasserait pas de le voir ainsi.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière qui te tracasse ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau dans sa tâche. Elle était la dernière personne avec qui il voulait parler de ça. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs ne parler avec personne.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry sans la regarder.

-Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et j'ai vu une de tes « amies » dévoiler sa Marque devant tout le monde stupéfait.

- On n'a pas vu la même chose visiblement.

Sandra ne se formalisait pas du fait qu'Harry ne lui adresse pas un regard. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, il allait donc forcément tourner la tête vers elle.

-C'est n'est pas de ta faute si elle vous a caché sa véritable identité, répéta-t-elle.

-Sa véritable identité ? répéta Harry. Parce que tu crois que je ne savais pas ?

Harry commença à rire d'un rire sans joie. Un rire cynique. Sandra ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de cette manière. Il se tourna enfin pour la regarder d'un regard vide d'expression. Elle regretta un instant de s'être approché de lui.

-Tu veux dire que tu savais que cette fille était une criminelle ?

Harry lâcha les carreaux brusquement. Sandra sursauta.

-Pansy n'est pas une criminelle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis alors tais-toi.

-Mais c'est une mangemort, dit-elle. La marque était sur son bras ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! Tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait la marque qu'elle était une mangemort, dit Harry qui en avait marre de se répéter. Ce sont deux choses bien distinctes que je t'ai déjà expliqué par rapport à Malefoy et Zabini.

-Parlons-en d'eux. Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas commit de crimes pendant qu'ils étaient sous la coupe de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Voldemort, la corrigea Harry.

Sandra tressaillit malgré-elle. Peu de personne le faisait. Depuis le mort de Voldemort, tout le monde prononçait son nom. Il y avait même des comptines à son sujet. Bizarre que Sandra frissonne.

-Drago et Blaise ont commit des crimes c'est vrai, avoua Harry, mais c'était la guerre et ça été excusable. Ils ont été acquittés pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sandra regarda Harry avec consternation ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait.

-Tu sais, j'avais toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Hermione et Ginny les aimaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'elles puissent les pardonner. Mais que toi tu le fasses, c'est inacceptable. Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas connu la guerre, répondit simplement Harry.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna-t-elle. J'avais 14 ans !

-Oui justement ! Tu n'avais que 14 ans ! s'emporta Harry. Où étais-tu quand la guerre faisait rage ? Cloîtrée chez tes parents ou protégée par les professeurs de Poudlard ? Nous, on était à l'extérieur, la peur au ventre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avancer et de penser que chaque jour que tu vis pourrait être le dernier ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la torture ! Hermione le sait ! Pendant trois jours elle a été torturée par des mangemorts, Ron a été dans le coma pendant deux semaines à cause d'une embuscade ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre ça ! Moi si ! J'ai aussi vécu le moment où Drago, Blaise et Pansy se sont ralliés à nous pour combattre Voldemort ! C'est ce qui explique pourquoi mon pardon est acceptable, Sandra ! C'est ce qui explique pourquoi Pansy est en prison pour rien et je peux te jurer que lorsque je saurais qui l'a dénoncé, cette personne regrettera d'être née !

Sandra fit un pas en arrière en déglutissant. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans les yeux d'Harry. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et entendu menacer quelqu'un de cette manière. Elle frissonna.

-Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais….

Mais elle s'arrêta se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'aurais jamais quoi ? dit-il avec appréhension.

-Harry… Harry je… comprends-moi…

-Tu n'aurais jamais quoi ? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Je… C'est…

-Toi ? C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'as dénoncé au Ministère, c'est ça ?

Sandra baissa la tête laissant quelques larmes couler. Harry serra les poings et la regarda le visage déformer par la rage.

-Bordel Sandra mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

-Je suis désolée.

-Désolée ? Mais je m'en fous que tu sois désolée ! A cause de toi, Pansy est à Azkaban ! AZKABAN ! Elle est terrorisée à cause des détraqueurs ! Elle risque de mourir là-bas tu ne te rends même pas compte !

-Je… je ne savais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui elle était… Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'elle !

-Parce qu'on ne savait pas si elle était toujours en vie ! Parce qu'on ne voulait pas ressasser le passé ! Parce que j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas la femme de vie et qu'il y avait des choses que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir sur moi ! Pansy est cette personne ! Elle sait tout de moi !

-Quoi ?

Harry était comme fou. Il était devant celle qui était responsable de l'enfermement de Pansy. Son ex petite-amie. Harry prenait ça comme une trahison.

-Je… pensais faire un devoir…, dit-elle effrayée par Harry. Quand j'ai vu le bracelet j'ai supposé…

-Tu as supposé ? Mais on ne dénonce pas quelqu'un sur de simples suppositions, Sandra ! Merde ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu comment elle me parlait quand j'allais à la boutique ! Elle me narguait ! Dans ses paroles elle me disait quand tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ! Que je n'avais pas compté pour toi ! Que j'étais une fille de passage et que tu comprenais ses actes plus que n'importe qui !

-Elle ne disait pas ça. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait.

-Je t'en pris Harry, tu l'as bien vu au mariage quand elle m'a refourgué les deux petites tout ça pour m'éloigner de toi !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Sandra, prévint Harry. Ce sont des enfants ! Et des enfants ne se refourguent pas !

-Alors ça je m'en contre fiche, Harry ! Cette fille est une vraie peste ! … Puis j'ai vu le bracelet et… je… j'ai voulu faire un devoir envers la société ! Elle devait être punie pour avoir été un mangemort.

-Ne me sort pas une quelconque histoire de devoir envers la société vu que ce n'était absolument pas ce que tu avais en tête ! Ne me dit surtout pas ça !

-Je voulais qu'elle arrête de me narguer… Comprends-moi…

-Te comprendre ? Non mais tu te fous de moi, Sandra ! Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi ! Putain Sandra mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as brisé des vies ! Tu as brisé nos vies !

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai ! Nous sommes accusés d'avoir hébergé un mangemort en fuite ! Une criminelle contre la communauté sorcière et moldue ! Ginny risque de ne plus pouvoir enseigner, Lavande va fermer boutique, la carrière d'Hermione en tant que membre du magenmagot est compromise ! Drago, Blaise Ron et moi risquons d'être radiés de l'Ordre des Aurors ! On risque de ne plus avoir de vie à cause de toi !

Toutes ces nouvelles qu'Harry lui balançaient étaient des coups de massue pour Sandra. Elle n'avait pas pensait à ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne plus revoir cette couturière qui était mangemort. Elle pensait faire d'une pierre deux coups en la rayant de sa vie et celle d'Harry. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais elle ne pensait pas que son acte aurait eu tant de répercutions sur la vie d'Harry.

Sandra s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre le bras, mais Harry la repoussa violement.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Je t'aime, balança-t-elle comme si ça pouvait tout arranger.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Je t'ai toujours aimé même quand on a rompu. Je suis prête à faire ma vie avec toi.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? C'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Me dire de « belles parole » en espérant que ça me réconforte ?

-Harry je…

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne me répéterais pas : Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. La fille que j'aime est en prison et ça ne changera jamais.

-Je…

Mais Sandra fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry s'arrêta à nouveau dans sa tâche et la regarda. Sandra craignant le pire.

-Il y a un mystère que j'ai besoin d'élucider. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Aurors sont spécialement venus le jour du mariage de Ginny et Blaise pour embarquer Pansy ? Pourquoi pas un autre jour ? Pourquoi pas à la boutique, là où elle passait le plus clair de sa journée ? Pourquoi ce moment précis ?

-Je… elle avait dit qu'elle était une de vos amis et quand Ginny m'a invité j'ai pensé que… enfin…

-Ouais. Tu t'es dit que briser la vie de mes amis serait la solution.

-Harry, je ne pensais pas à mal, je te le promets.

-Oh que si. Tu t'es dit que tu pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups en ruinant la vie de la fille que j'aime et le mariage de mon ex.

-Harry…

-Dehors.

-Mais…

-Dehors !

Sandra cessa de pleurer un instant et quitta la maison. Quand la porte claqua, Harry balança tous les carreaux à travers la cuisine qui se brisèrent en plusieurs morceaux. Il regarda les plats que Sandra avait laissés et la balança à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Sandra qui n'avait pas encore transplaner vit le geste qu'Harry venait de faire. Ça lui brisa le cœur un peu plus. Elle était venue dans l'espoir de le réconforter, c'est vrai. Elle voulait qu'il ait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et qu'ensuite elle entre à nouveau dans sa vie progressivement. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait tout fichu en l'air et Harry la haïssait. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé était de la haine. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce regarda-là.

Elle le savait, Harry allait en parler à ses amis. Ils allaient aussi la détester. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Son acte qui était certes courageux pour la Justice du Ministère mais traître pour Harry et ça allait lui valoir des pierres jetées de la part des autres témoins. Elle appréhendait maintenant le jour où elle serait appelée à témoigner pour dire ce qu'elle avait vu et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle allait devoir subir à nouveau le regard d'Harry sur elle.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Harry et des explications de Sandra ?

A dimanche prochain.

**PS** : Je continue ma pub pour le fic _**Je me vante**_, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu.


	32. Le procès

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolée de ne poster le chapitre que maintenant (je n'ai absolument pas oublié mon devoir du dimanche^^), mais apparemment le site a eu (et a peut-être toujours) un problème. Je n'ai donc pas pu poster plus tôt. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'angoisser. C'est une vraie galère.

Toujours est-il que je vous présente (enfin !) le 32e chapitre de la fic et la première partie du procès.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**Elliot**_

_**Julien0707200**_ : Le bonheur reviendra, mais pas tout de suite. Euh… pourquoi tu voudrais qu'Harry soit père au foyer ?

_**Barbiie**_ : Oui, oui, Sandra est une pétasse et j'en passe. En tu m'as envoyé deux reviews pour ce chapitre^^

_**Cajzidf131**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu lis les chapitres quand tu peux. Ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est un loisir ! Ah et ne dis pas que tu m'adores, dis plutôt que tu adores ma fiction, c'est mieux. (sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse) En tout cas merci !

_**Chapitre 32 : Le Procès.**_

C'était une mauvaise journée. Harry en était sûr. La météo avait annoncé un orage qui allait durer toute la journée. Pour lui ça ne présageait rien de bon et il n'avait pas tort. Aujourd'hui aurait lieu le procès de Pansy au Ministère de la Magie. Il appréhendait ce moment depuis deux semaines.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la découverte qu'il avait faite à propos de Sandra. Son ex petite amie qui dénonçait son actuelle petite amie et qui lui disait par la suite qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait cru être dans la 4e dimension à ce moment là. Le lendemain, Sandra lui avait envoyé une lettre pour s'excuser. Lettre qu'il n'a pas hésité à brûler dans l'instant. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Plus jamais.

Harry arriva au Ministère en fin de matinée. Il y trouva déjà Drago et Hermione qui alla le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle. Pas une nouvelle de toi ces deux dernière semaines !

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Ron m'a dit que tu as passé tout ton temps au Square. Pourquoi ?

-J'en avais besoin.

-Je comprends.

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Harry regarda Drago qui haussa les épaules.

-Je sais qui a dénoncé Pansy, dit Harry.

-On sait aussi répondit Drago.

-Vous savez ? répéta-t-il étonné. Mais comment…

-Certaines personnes ne savent pas tenir leurs langues, répondit Hermione pas peu fière. Je suis désolée.

Ginny, Blaise, Ron et Lavande arrivèrent peu après. Les parents de Ron, Lupin et Tonks étaient venus les soutenir avant d'entrer dans la salle. Harry croisa le regard de Sandra qui était accompagnée de ses parents et sans soute d'une de ses amies.

-Pourquoi Sandra est ici ? demanda Ginny.

Mais personne ne répondit. Harry ne voulait pas l'annoncer, le dire. Le savoir était déjà dur pour lui. Et puis il connaissait Ginny, elle pouvait être très impulsive en ce qui le concernait.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Dans la salle se trouvaient des bancs latéraux des deux côtés, l'un en face de l'autre. A l'opposé des portes se trouvait des bancs où étaient assis les membres du Mangenmagot. Hermione croisa le regard de Mélissa qui lui fit un sourire triste auquel elle répondit avec un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à côté d'elle et juger cette affaire. Devant les membres du Mangenmagot se trouvait le siège du Ministre de la Magie. C'était un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année avec le crâne dégarni et quelques cheveux gris sur les tempes. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une chaise. La chaise de l'accusé. La chaise où Pansy serait assise.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Ginny, Drago et Blaise s'assirent sur le banc des témoins en faveur de l'accusé. En face d'eux se trouvait le banc des témoins à charge où il n'y avait que Sandra. A ce moment-là, Ginny, Lavande, Ron et Blaise se regardèrent, regardèrent Sandra puis Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur Sandra.

-Affaire 2- 485- 267. Pansy Parkinson, accusée d'être une mangemort en fuite et criminelle contre la communauté Sorcière et Moldue.

-Faîtes entrer l'accusée, demanda le Ministre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Pansy arriva, entouré de quatre Aurors. Comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de ça. Elle croisa le regard de ses amis, s'attarda sur Harry et vit également Sandra à l'opposé. Elle s'arrêta un instant et la regarda. Sandra ne vit aucune haine dans le regard de Pansy, juste de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Pansy était à présent devant sa chaise, menottées, les yeux cernés comme jamais. Certes elle était coiffée et habillée décemment mais son regard vide ne dupait personne dans cette salle.

-Déclinez nom, prénom âge avant de vous asseoir, lui demanda le Ministre.

-Pansy Olivia Parkinon, 26 ans, dit-elle en sentant déjà les larmes monter.

-Connaissez-vous les chefs d'accusation qui sont contre vous ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes accusée d'être une mangemort en fuite depuis 1998 et d'être une criminelle contre la communauté Sorcière et Moldue.

-Oui.

Les larmes coulèrent. C'était un déchirement pour elle d'affirmer les chefs d'accusations qui pesaient contre elle. Elle n'était pas la mangemort que le Ministre voulait avoir devant lui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir mangemort ? commença-t-il à poser.

-Je ne l'ai pas décidé Mr le Ministre. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu devenir mangemort. J'ai fait ça parce que… parce que je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents. Pour eux c'était un honneur d'être un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Pour moi, c'était tout le contraire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Vous n'aviez pas le choix ? Tout le monde a le choix Miss Parkinson. Vous avez fait le choix d'être Mangemort.

-Non ! J'ai fait le choix de ne pas décevoir mes parents. J'ai fait le choix d'être lâche ! Mais pas de devenir mangemort. Quand la Marque a été posée sur mon bras, j'ai eu tellement honte. Je me détestais, je me répugnais…

-Avez-vous tué pour Lord Voldemort ?

Pansy regarda le magenmagot qui lui avait posé cette question. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui semblait dégouté de la regarder.

-Avez-vous…, répéta-t-il.

-Non ! Non ! s'emporta Pansy. Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !

-Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière donc ? demanda Mélissa.

-Non.

-Avez-vous confié votre secret à quelqu'un, poursuivit-elle ?

Pansy regarda ses amis. Elle l'avait dit à Drago et Blaise puis Harry. Harry fut le premier à savoir parmi les Gryffondor. Ce fut lui qui l'intégra dans l'Ordre en tant qu'espion.

-Miss Parkinson, interpella le Ministre.

-Dargo Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown.

-Vous voulez dire que ceux qui vous ont caché tout au long de cette année vous ont accepté en tant que mangemort à cette époque, conclut un mangenmagot.

-Non. Je veux dire qu'ils ont acceptés mes erreurs et que grâce à eux j'ai pu… devenir espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les membres du magenmagot se regardèrent avec étonnement. Même le Ministre ne s'attendait pas cette annonce. Pansy regarda Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Vous avez donc contribué à la victoire d'Harry Potter face à Voldemort ? demanda le Ministre.

-J'ai aidé, répondit simplement Pansy.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous fuit en 1998 ? demanda une petite bonne femme.

-Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de l'ancien Ministre qui avait le mangemorts en horreur. Je pensais qu'il ne ferait aucune différence, qu'il nous mettrait tous en prison. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, dit-elle en regardant Drago et Blaise.

-Votre baguette a été analysée Miss Parkinson, commença un jeune d'à peu près son âge, et il a été noté que votre baguette n'a pas servit entre Mars et Mai 2006. Pourquoi ? L'aviez-vous perdu ?

-Non.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce cas ?

Pansy regarda Harry qui hocha légèrement la tête. Elle raconta donc tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la mission en Ecosse et la sécurité mise sur le monde magique. La plupart des gens présent regardait Harry qui avait été à l'origine de cette absence de magie.

Après son interrogatoire qui fut par la suite monopolisé par Mélissa, Sandra fut questionnée. On lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle connaissait Pansy et comment elle avait su que Pansy était une mangemort. Elle raconta tout dans le détail, ou presque. Pas la peine de préciser qu'elle aimait Harry et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié les répliques de Pansy quand elle s'étaient vue. Sandra parla au moins une fois de chaque témoin en faveur de l'accusée. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle avait fait un devoir de citoyen. Parole que ses parents lui avaient demandé de répéter. Certains membres du mangenmagot approuvèrent.

Harry n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer. Sandra avait eu l'impression qu'il la transperçait du regard, que sa peau en brûlerait. L'interrogatoire dura un petit quart d'heure.

Parmi les autres témoins, la première personne interrogée fut Lavande suivit d'Hermione qui tentait d'être la plus digne possible face à ses collègues.

-Hermione Granger, fit un de ses collègues en la narguant. Comment une femme aussi droite et intelligente peut-elle enfreindre une loi telle que celle-ci.

-Vous avez oublié de dire que j'étais loyale et courageuse, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout monde, n'est-ce pas Jefferson ?

Celui-ci perdit son sourire narquois.

-Miss Granger ! réprimanda le Ministre.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Sa femme prenait des risques en s'adressant de façon sarcastique.

-Miss Granger, commença un autre de ses collègues, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amie avec Miss Pansy Parkinson ?

-Ça fait neuf ans.

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire ses qualités ? demanda Mélissa.

-C'est une personne adorable, droite et courageuse – en tout cas plus courageuse que certaines personne ici présentes (elle regarda Sandra). C'est une personne qui est aussi serviable et prête à aider ses amis dans le besoin.

-Et…

-Elle vous a quand même abandonné en 1998, dit une collègue en coupant la parole à Mélissa qui la foudroya du regard.

-Non. Elle ne nous a pas abandonné. Pansy a paniqué. Elle a eu peur. Mais elle ne nous a pas abandonné.

-Quand elle est revenue en Angleterre, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas avertit les autorités, Miss Granger ?

-Parce que Pansy n'est pas un danger pour notre monde.

-C'est pourtant une mangemort.

-Pansy n'est pas une mangemort ! dit Hermione en tapant du poing. Pansy n'est pas une mangemort et ne l'a jamais été. Elle n'est pas le monstre que vous voulez enfermer à Azkaban !

-Miss Granger, calmez-vous, ordonna le Ministre.

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Le vrai monstre a été la personne qui l'a dénoncé soi-disant parce qu'elle faisait son « devoir de citoyen » ! Les vrais monstres sont ceux qui on été la chercher le jour du mariage de nos amis ! Vous n'avez eu aucun respect pour leur famille, leurs amis et nos enfants ! Nos enfants ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur Tante est partie ! Ils pensent qu'elle ne les aime plus et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais !

-Miss Granger, vous vous emportez !

-Oui je m'emporte ! Je m'emporte parce qu'il y a de véritables mangemorts à l'extérieur qui doivent bien se moquer de vous qui êtes ici à vouloir enfermer une personne innocente qui n'a jamais commis le moindre petit meurtre de sa vie ! Tout ça pour redorer le blason du gouvernement ! C'est une honte !

-Miss Granger asseyez-vous ou je vous mets dehors !

-Pas la peine. Je n'ai plus rien à dire !

Hermione retourna à sa place près de Drago. Celui-ci lui prit la main et lui embrassa le front alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. Elle venait de relâcher en quelques minutes toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée durant ces deux dernières semaines. Elle venait de dire le fond de sa pensée et pouvait être virée pour ça.

Une pause fut demandée juste après ça. La première à se lever fut Ginny qui sortit à grande vitesse de la salle. Blaise la suivit tout aussi vite. Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Elle tomba sur Sandra.

-Eh toi ! Cooper !

Sandra s'arrêta dans la marche et se retourna lentement.

-Tu es fière de toi ? cracha Ginny. Tu as fait ton « devoir » ! Tu n'as plus de dette envers la société ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Une médaille ?

-Ginny je…

-Ne me touche pas ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu savais ! Tu savais ce que ce bracelet représentait ! Tu savais le genre de personne qu'Harry fréquentait !

-Je… je ne pensais pas qu'Harry…

-Ne me fais pas rire. Tu le savais très bien ! Tu as mis une innocente en prison !

-Ginny, calme-toi, lui dit Lavande.

-Je… croyais… peut-être protéger Harry…

-Protéger Harry ? Mais protéger Harry de quoi ? Parce que tu crois qu'Harry avait de protection ? De la tienne en plus de ça ! Mais Harry n'a pas besoin de protection ! Il a besoin d'amour ! D'amour ! Et la seule personne qui avait réussit à le lui donner est en prison à cause de toi ! Tu auras ça sur la conscience, Cooper.

-Je suis désolée…

-J'espère pour toi que Pansy sera acquittée, parce que si elle finit sa vie en prison ou pire, qu'elle reçoit le baiser du détraqueur, tu auras une vraie raison d'être désolée. Si j'étais toi je ne dormirais que d'un seul œil.

A ce moment-là, Sandra fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver presque nez contre nez avec Ginny. Hors de question de se faire intimider par son ex et l'ex de son ex.

-Non mais je rêve là. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me menacer ?

-Et si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu me dénoncerais aux autorités comme tu l'as fait avec Pansy ? Incapable de te défendre seule ? Incapable de faire face aux difficultés ? Non mais regarde-toi, tu ne vaux rien. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Hermione te déteste et pourquoi Harry t'a quitté. Aucun caractère.

-Alors que toi tu en as. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas Harry qui t'a quitté, mais toi.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cooper.

-Tu sais, je trouve que tu es un peu trop protectrice pour une ex d'Harry. Tu es sûre que tous tes sentiments pour lui ont disparu ?

-Ne joue pas aux plus malignes avec moi Cooper. Harry aura toujours plus besoin de moi que de toi. Toi, tu n'es rien pour lui. Et si tu t'approches encore de lui, je ne te louperai pas. Quand je pense que je t'ai invité à mon mariage…

Sandra fit un pas en arrière et s'en alla. Blaise empoigna le bras de Ginny.

-As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit Weasley ? C'est la dernière fois, tu m'entends ? La dernière fois !

-Blaise…

-On ne menace pas quelqu'un en plein dans le ministère ! Surtout le témoin à charge !

-Je sais, dit-elle en baissant la tête. C'est jute que… ces gens pensent tous qu'elle a fait quelque chose de bien. Elle a… C'est l'ex d'Harry. Elle était tellement… Comment on a pu se laisser berner ? A cause d'elle on a tout perdu.

Voyant Ginny pleurer, Blaise la serra contre lui.

-Ginny, oublie-la. Pense à ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure. Tu vas témoigner pour Pansy.

-Je sais.

-Plus de menace ?

-Plus de menace.

Ginny aussi craquait à sa manière. Toute la haine qu'Harry avait ressentit était bizarrement sortit de sa bouche pour menacer Sandra.

Mélissa arriva vers Hermione.

-Tu penses qu'elle a ses chances ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas dire. Mais ta colère a fait peur à beaucoup de personne.

-Ça fait ça à tout le monde, dit Drago.

-Je fais ce que je peux pour poser les bonnes questions.

-Merci.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel est votre avis sur la réaction de Ginny ?

A dimanche.


	33. J'ai fais exprès

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà la mise à jour à l'heure cette fois-ci !

J'espère que la suite du procès vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 33 : J'ai fais exprès.**_

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Harry de passer. Il se leva et alla se mettre debout à côté de Pansy. Il avait l'habitude d'être interrogé par le Ministre lorsqu'un criminel était arrêté, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à le malmener.

-Harry Potter. Notre chers Héros. Selon Albus Dumbledore vous aviez tendance à enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard dès que l'occasion se présentait. A croire que ça continue.

-Si je dois être hors-la-loi pour faire ce qui est juste, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Vous vous croyez au dessus des lois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Ministre irrité.

-Non. C'est vous qui pensez que je suis au dessus des lois.

-Quels sont vos rapports avec Miss Parkinson ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris.

Harry regarda Pansy. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aiment, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais clairement dit à qui que ce soit. Leurs phrases restaient souvent en suspend quand ils voulaient mettre un réel mot sur leur relation. Ils en étaient toujours restés à « Toi + Moi = Nous. »

-Nous sommes en couple, avoua enfin Harry.

Certains membres du magenmagot chuchotèrent à leurs collègues tout en regardant Harry et Pansy.

-Comme c'est intéressant. Est-ce pour ça que vous l'avez hébergé et que vous n'avez prévenu aucune autorité de sa présence sur le territoire ? Est-ce parce que vous l'aimez ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

-Parce que c'est inhumain d'envoyer quelqu'un de décharné en prison. Parce c'est inhumain d'envoyer quelqu'un d'innocent en prison.

-Pansy Parkinson est un mangemort jusqu'à preuve du contraire, annonça le Ministre.

-Si vous faîtes votre travail, vous saurez que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais sans doute paraître présomptueux, mais vous savez qui je suis, tout le monde le sait. Vous savez ce que j'ai vécu et subit. S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être impartial et manichéen envers les êtres ayant collaboré avec Voldemort, ce devrait être moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Je fais la part des choses. Je sais qu'un être possédant la Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas forcément un mangemort et partisan de Voldemort. C'est le cas de Pansy.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que vos sentiments envers l'accusée vous altèrent ?

-Absolument pas. Je suis totalement objectif sur ce point et vous allez devoir prendre mon point de vue en considération.

-Vous croyez ?

-C'est dans votre intérêt de Ministre intègre.

Harry ne se gêna pas pour défier le Ministre du regard avant de retourner à sa place. Il était le deuxième à retourner à sa place sans y être autorisé. Harry vit une veine gonfler au niveau de la tempe du Ministre. Il se trouvait devant des rebelles et il détestait ça.

Suite à Harry passa Ginny qui fut d'une extrême insolence envers le Ministre en lui disant que les Aurors qu'il avait désigné pour l'arrestation d'une fille innocente telle que Pansy étaient des êtres incapables dépourvus de cœur comme lui et précisa qu'elle n'avait pas voté pour lui lors des élections deux ans auparavant. Ginny fut menacée d'être isolée pour outrage ce par quoi elle répondit « Ce n'est pas un outrage, c'est une véracité enterrée par des lèches bottes trouillards qui ne se sont pas battu pour la chute de Voldemort et qui se contentent de diriger pénard dans leur bureau en chêne massif ! » Après ça, elle fut sûre d'être à la Une de la Gazette. Blaise avait prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa femme était incorrigible.

Passa ensuite Ron. Son interrogatoire fut assez calme et respectueux tout comme celui de Lavande au début de l'audience.

-Bien, dit le Ministre, malgré cette audience assez… mouvementé, toutes les informations seront prises en considération. Nous reprendrons dans une semaine. La séance est levée.

Le Ministre annonça la fin de la séance à l'aide de son marteau. Pansy fut immédiatement entouré de quatre Aurors. Ses amis la regardèrent se faire emmener pour Azkaban avec un déchirement au cœur. Elle allait de nouveau être en enfer.

-Harry, tu peux venir à maison si tu veux, lui proposa Hermione.

-Je préférerais que vous veniez au Square. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr que non.

**000**

Arrivés au Square, ils contemplèrent le travail d'Harry dans la maison. Tout était plus clair et chaleureux qu'il y avait quelques mois. On aurait envie d'y rester pour ne jamais s'en aller.

-Tu as fait ça tout seul ? demanda Ginny.

-Etre suspendu peut avoir du bon. Ça m'évite d'être… violent, avoua-t-il.

A ce moment-là Lavande eut un hockey et alla dans le salon. Ron la suivit. Il la vit essuyer ses larmes et savait très bien pourquoi. Il était inutile de la réconforter. Tant que cette affaire n'était pas résolue, Lavande n'irait pas bien.

-Lavande…

-Ça ira, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Tout va bien. Je suis juste… fatiguée.

-La boutique se vide, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Une démission tout les deux jours depuis quelque temps. Les clients ne viennent plus. Hier encore, des œufs ont été balancés sur la boutique. C'était écrit « Complice de Voldemort » sur la porte !

Lavande éclata en sanglot. Elle risquait de perdre ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur ces quatre dernières années. Elle risquait de déposer le bilan.

-Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si cruels ? dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Ce ne sont que des imbéciles qui n'ont aucune reconnaissance pour ce que nous avons fait, lui répondit Harry. Ce ne sont que des ingrats. Tu verras, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, ils reviendront la queue entre les jambes. A boire ?

-Tu crois que me noyer dans l'alcool est la solution ?

-C'est une des solutions. Alors ?

-Va pour un verre.

Harry donna un verre à tout le monde sauf à Ginny qui donnait toujours le sein son fils.

Ils parlèrent et burent une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils avaient de quoi être ivre mort jusqu'au lendemain, mais Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils mangent tous quelque chose avant que l'alcool ne leur monte à la tête.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, un hibou arriva et fonça contre la fenêtre du salon. Harry alla lui ouvrir. Il fut étonné de voir le nom d'Hermione sur l'enveloppe.

-C'est l'écriture de Mélissa, dit-elle.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Blaise sans grand espoir.

Hermione parcourut la lettre. Plus elle lisait, plus l'expression de son visage changeait. Drago savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et voire même grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Pansy est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ?

Harry lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lut également. Il prit sa veste et claqua la porte en partant.

Il arriva à l'hôpital dans la seconde. Il y avait trois Aurors, Mélissa et Sandra.

-Harry, dit Mélissa. Hermione t'as dit ?

-J'étais avec elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle était trop près de la meurtrière… Les détraqueurs étaient là…

-Qui l'a découvert ?

-Moi.

Harry se tourna vers Sandra alors que les autres arrivaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? cracha-t-il. Tu ne trouves que tu as fais assez de dégât comme ça ?

-Je voulais juste lui parler.

-Pour la narguer je suppose.

-Harry…

-Je veux la voir, la coupa-t-il en s'adressant à Mélissa.

-Tu ne peux pas, sa chambre est surveillée.

-Surveillée ! Elle aurait pu recevoir le baiser du détraqueur avant l'heure ! Elle n'est pas un danger pour l'hôpital que je sache ! Je veux la voir Mélissa !

-Laissez-le passer, dit-elle aux Aurors.

-Vous aurez des problèmes Miss Chester, dit l'un d'entre eux.

-J'assumerai. Laissez-le passer.

Les Aurors cédèrent le place à Harry. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit Pansy ouvrir les yeux. Il se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis là, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

-J'ai fais exprès.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai fait exprès de m'approcher des meurtrières.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Je ne peux pas rester là-bas. Je ne veux plus être là-bas. Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. J'ai peur…

-Je suis là.

-Je veux rester à l'hôpital.

-Tu vas rester à l'hôpital, fais-moi confiance.

Harry l'embrassa. Ce baiser confirma une nouvelle fois qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il l'aimait et cette situation était insupportable.

Sandra était devant la chambre à les regarder. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi inquiet pour elle. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour dans les yeux.

-Alors, dit une voix derrière elle, fière de toi ?

-Ginny, je t'en pris pas maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

-Quand je pense que j'ai voulu que tu te remettes avec Harry.

-Laisse-tomber Ginny, lui dit Hermione. Elle n'en veut pas la peine. Ce qui compte c'est que Pansy aille bien. Elle, ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

-Hermione…, commença Sandra.

-Toi ça va, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta voix.

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant, Hermione ?

-Je pense que c'est viscéral. Te voir, finit par m'insupporter à la longue. Ah oui et il y a aussi le fait que tu n'aies jamais su rendre Harry heureux.

-Harry a été heureux avec moi.

-De la poudre aux yeux.

-On s'aimait.

-Redescend sur terre, Sandra. Tu as beau prétendre que tu l'aimes…

-Je l'aime…

-Cet amour est égoïste et je déteste l'égoïsme. Alors certes, je ne me suis pas énervée comme Ginny l'a fait cet après-midi, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

-Hermione…

-Il faut que tu comprennes que la dernière à faire, c'est s'en prendre à un membre de notre famille au risque d'en subir les conséquences et elle n'est pas forcément physique.

**000**

Harry resta dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Pansy s'endorme. Elle avait sans doute fait des insomnies depuis qu'elle était à Azkaban. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

-Elle est folle ! s'exclama Mélissa.

-Elle est désespérée, rectifia Harry. Elle ne veut pas retourner à Azkaban. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'elle reste jusqu'à la prochaine séance.

-Mélissa, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que je te connais et je sais que jamais tu ne prendrais de risques irréfléchis. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle est innocente et je ferai tout pour convaincre les autres.

-Merci.

Mélissa alla voir un médicomage pour prolonger l'observation de Pansy.

-Je vais rester là, dit Harry.

-Ils ne te laisseront pas retourner dans la chambre, lui dit Ron

-Je sais. Mais je veux être près d'elle. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là.

-Très bien.

Tout le monde s'en alla. Harry s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte de la chambre de Pansy. Les Aurors le regardèrent.

-On fait notre boulot, Potter.

-Je sais. C'est légitime.

Mélissa qui n'était pas encore partie, se permit de s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit soudainement Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Je… crois que je n'ai pas été vraiment correcte avec toi la dernière fois et comme on ne s'est pas revu après…

-Harry, je crois que ton mea culpa est inutile, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'était il y a des mois et surtout ce n'est pas le moment. Hermione m'a fait le topo et je sais que c'est en parti de ma faute. Je parle trop. Ce qui comptait c'est que tu trouves l'amour et tu l'as trouvé même si il y a actuellement un mauvaise passe.

Harry regarda Mélissa en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi compréhensive.

-Il ne faut pas que tu crois que toutes les misères du monde bête et futile sont à cause de toi Harry. Je ne suis pas restée chez-moi à me morfondre. J'ai relativisé. Après tout j'ai 24 ans, je suis jolie, intelligente et je sais que mon âme-sœur se trouve quelque part et un fois que je l'aurais trouvé, je ne le lâcherais pas. Je veux dire… le prince charmant ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue ça se saurait, non ? Pourtant ma sœur m'a dit un jour que…

-Mélissa, dit Harry, tu recommences.

-Oh ! Désolée, dit-elle embarrassée. Elle le vit regarder dans la chambre de Pansy. Elle semblait bien dormir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Mélissa. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Pansy va s'en sortir et vous pourrez vivre heureux.

-Merci. Merci pour tout.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je fais mon boulot.

Mélissa lui sourit et quitta sa place. Sandra, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange profita du départ de Mélisse pour s'assoir près d'Harry sans pour autant le regarder. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la fusille à nouveau du regard comme il l'avait fait dans la journée.

-Tu es déjà sortie avec cette fille ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de la mettre en prison elle aussi ? répondit Harry froidement.

Sandra sentit son cœur se briser face à cette dure réponse. Elle tenta de se reprendre.

-Si je n'ai jamais été la femme de ta vie, pourquoi tu me parlais d'avenir ?

-Parce que je pensais avoir tort, répondit Harry sans la regarder. Je voulais me convaincre que tu étais celle avec que je devais faire ma vie. Mais tu n'étais pas cette personne. Quand j'imaginais le futur, le visage de celle qui partagerait ma vie était flou même quand j'étais avec toi.

-Puis elle est arrivée.

-Et son visage est apparu. C'est elle et personne d'autre. Voilà pourquoi si elle y reste, je ne te haïrais pas, ça serait t'accorder trop d'importance. Tu me seras juste indifférente. Ce qu'on a vécu, je l'oublierais. Quand tu me parleras, je ne t'écouterai pas. Quand on me parlera de toi, j'ignorerai jusqu'à ton existence. Tu seras invisible à mes yeux, comme un rat errant dans les égouts.

Sandra sentit son cœur se serrer, une boule dans la gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de telle chose.

-Comment peux-tu me dire une telle chose, Harry ? Comment peux-tu me dire une chose aussi…

-Cruel ? dit Harry toujours sans la regarder. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la cruauté, Sandra. Je veux juste que tu ressentes ce que ça fait quand on t'arrache le cœur. Je veux juste que tu saches ce que ça fait quand une personne qui selon toi n'aurait jamais fait de mal à tes proches, finit par te cracher à la figure. Ce n'est pas de la cruauté Sandra, c'est juste ce que toi, tu mérites.

Sandra essuya ses larmes et s'en alla. Voilà la conséquence.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Que pensez-vous de la réponse d'Hermione sur son animosité envers Sandra, le petit monodialogue entre Harry et Mélissa et surtout la punition qu'Harry veut faire subir à Sandra ?

A dimanche prochain.


	34. Témoin Imprévu

Salut tout le monde.

Voici le chapitre 34.

Les malheurs, l'obscurité et peut-être un petit apperçu du bout du tunnel.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 34 : Témoin imprévu.**_

_Aout 2006._

Pansy avait quitté l'hôpital le jour de la seconde audience. Même si elle avait encore la peur au ventre par rapport à l'avenir de ce procès, ce séjour à l'hôpital l'avait reposé. Tous les jours à la même heure, elle voyait Harry devant la porte de la chambre qui lui faisait des signes pour savoir si elle allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre alors il restait devant la porte pendant des heures, comme les Aurors qui les surveillaient ou avec qui il discutait.

L'audience commença en fin de matinée. La première personne qui fut interrogée était Drago. D'une élégance monstre et digne d'un Malefoy, qui donnait à Hermione l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements, Drago se leva et alla près de Pansy à qui il fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Déclinez nom, prénom, âge et profession.

Drago tendit nonchalamment son bras gauche, et boutonna la manche de sa chemise et la retroussa très lentement de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse voir sa Marque des Ténèbres.

-Que faîtes-vous ? demanda le Ministre outré.

-Je me présente, répondit Drago innocemment. Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, mangemort et bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Mangemort de mon plein gré, ancien espion de l'Ordre de mon plein gré. Meurtrier pendant la guerre et accessoirement Auror, pour vous servir (Il nargua le ministre en faisant une révérence. Si la situation avait été moins dramatique, Pansy aurait éclaté de rire.) Acquitté malgré le sang qui coule entre mes mains ce qui n'est pas le cas de Pansy Parkinson.

-Vous croyez ? fit le Ministre.

-Vous avez des preuves que Pansy est une meurtrière ? Je ne pense pas. Toute la magie du monde vous annoncera que Pansy est une bonne sorcière. Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Il y eut un autre silence. Personne n'osait prendre la parole après ce que Drago venait de dire. En quelques phrases, il avait assumé ses actes passés et défendu Pansy. Ça ne servait à rien de faire de grand discours à la Potter ou de s'énerver comme l'avait fait Hermione ou Ginny. Il fallait tout simplement trouver les mots justes. Mélissa regarda Hermione avec un sourire et leva le pouce.

-Vu le silence éloquent, je pense que je vais retourner à ma place, déclara Drago.

-Vous ne défendez pas votre amie, donc ?

-Mr le Ministre, vous n'êtes pas idiot, si ? Et je suis sûr que les membres du magenmagot ici présents savent que j'ai défendu mon amie.

Drago remit sa manche gauche en place. Tout était dans le geste : désinvolture et délicatesse. La Marque de Ténèbres avait toujours effrayé, que ce soit dans le ciel où sur un avant-bras, et Drago venait d'en jouer.

Blaise passa après Drago. Il n'avait pas fait le manège de la découverte de la Marque des Ténèbres car le sienne avait été visible depuis le début de l'audience, ce qui déstabilisaient certains membres du magenmagot qui ne lui posèrent aucune question non plus.

-Vous aimez provoquer n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le Ministre absolument pas impressionné.

-Savez-vous que votre poste de Ministre de la Magie ne vous donne pas tout les droits ? informa Blaise avec insolence.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que le Véritaserum ou une simple Pensine aurait pu résoudre cette affaire beaucoup plus vite. Ça aurait également prouvé que vous avez tort. Mais vous ne voulez pas avoir tort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi, si Pansy Parkinson est inculpée pour crime contre la communauté sorcière et moldue, nous porterons plainte contre vous et le Ministère pour abus de pouvoir.

-C'est une menace ?

-Un avertissement. Suite à ça, vous ne pourrez pas vous charger de cette affaire là et ce sera Kingsley Shacklebolt qui prendra votre place. Vous vous rappelez de Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Votre adversaire qui a perdu pendant les élections pour causes de corruption et tricherie ! Les vôtres !

-Comment osez-vous !

-J'ose tout simplement !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'indigna le Ministre.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je connais la loi. Nous connaissons tous la loi. Et certaines choses ne sont pas faîtes dans les règles !

Les membres du magenmagots étaient estomaqués face à l'affront que subissait le Ministre, excepté certains dont Mélissa qui approuvait Blaise et souriait de toute ses dents. Elle leva à nouveau le pouce vers Hermione qui lui mima un « Merci ».

La provocation de ces témoins était à son paroxysme pour le Ministre qui avait l'intention d'annoncer le report de la séance lorsque que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de faire un tel raffut. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Hermione regarda son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé, Malefoy ?

-La libération de Pansy, Granger, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda la Ministre.

-Je viens témoigner en faveur de l'accusée, répondit l'importun.

-Vous n'avez pas été appelé à témoigner.

-Si vous faisiez votre travail vous-même au lieu de le confier à un de vos assistants incompétents, vous l'auriez su.

Un hibou arriva avec une enveloppe confirmant les dire du nouveau témoin.

-Déclinez nom, prénom, âge et profession, soupira le Ministre qui n'en voyait pas la fin.

-Severus Tobias Rogue 46 ans. Professeur à Poudlard. Mangemort et espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Comment…

-Je connais Pansy Parkinson depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en 1991, elle avait 11 ans. Durant toute sa scolarité Pansy Parkinson a été une élève brillante, respectueuse envers ses professeurs et ses camarades. (A ce moment-là, Rogue regarda Harry Ron et Hermione.) Comme je vous l'ai dit, J'ai été un mangemort, je le confesse et j'ai vu le comportement de Miss Parkinson lorsqu'elle a reçu la Marque. Elle était effrayée, tétanisée parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de faire. Des meurtres à la torture que Pansy refusait. Je m'en chargeais car elle n'est pas une meurtrière. Miss Parkinson n'est pas une mangemort dans l'âme. La Marque ne signifie rien si nous n'agissons pas. Ce qui ne vaut pas pour le contraire.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Savez-vous, Mr le Ministre, que parmi les membres du Magenmagot ici présents se trouvent des personnes qui, sans porter la Marques des Ténèbres, ont servit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Comment osez-vous ?

-J'ose tout simplement parce que vous savez que je dis la vérité.

-Ils ont été innocentés.

-Et pourtant ils ont tué, torturé et trahi bon nombre de sorciers. N'est-ce pas Thomson ! Bones ! Galloway !

-Ça suffit ! ordonna le Ministre avec son marteau.

-Jefferson ! Sparks ! Williams !

-Mr Rogue, il suffit !

-Ces hommes et ces femmes ont vénéré le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en gardant leur poste au Magenmagot ! C'est une honte, et vous le savez, qu'ils soient en liberté à ce jour alors que Pansy Parkinson est jugée pour des crimes qu'eux ont commis !

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

-J'ai une Pensine…

Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre sa Pensine.

-Tout y est.

Un silence pesant se fit. Un silence durant lequel Rogue invita le Ministre à plonger sa tête dans la Pensine. Il se pencha, de plus ne plus, prêt à connaître la vérité…

-Non !

La Pensine fut expulsée dans les airs pour aller se briser contre le mur.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais trop fouineur Rogue, dit un homme parmi les membres du Mangenmagot. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne pourrais-tu quand même pas rester dans tes cahots poussiéreux !

-Mr Sparks, asseyez-vous je vous pris ! demanda le Ministre.

-Oh, vous la ferme !

Le Ministre fut ligoté, muet et menacé par une femme blonde aux cheveux courts. Les Aurors présents dont Harry Ron Drago et Blaise s'armèrent prêts à se battre. Il y avait une bonne quinzaine de personnes appartenaient au Magenmagot qui clamaient revendiquaient les convictions de Voldemort.

Lorsque les sorts furent lancés, la plupart des gens eurent l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque de la guerre. La première chose qu'Harry fit, fut mettre Pansy à l'abri car elle ne pouvait pas se défendre sans baguette.

-Sors et va prévenir Lupin et Tonks !

-Mais…

-Sors ! Tout de suite !

Pansy obéit. C'est là qu'il vit Sandra, cachée sous le banc des témoins à charge totalement pétrifiée.

-Viens, lui dit-il, dépêche-toi !

-Harry…

-Pas le temps de discuter !

Il la tira hors des bancs tout en expulsant un sorcier et l'envoya à l'extérieur.

-La voilà ton adrénaline chérie, dit Drago à Hermione. Satisfaite ?

-Oh que oui !

Les membres du Magenmagot furent rapidement maîtrisé par des Aurors… suspendus, les meilleurs qu'ils puissent y avoir, avait fait remarqué Harry à Lupin il y avait plusieurs semaines de ça. Le Ministre était libéré mais en état de choc face à ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr qu'il savait que des membres du Magenmagot avaient servit Voldemort sans porter la Marque mais il avait cru que ça avait été contre leur gré.

-Voulez-vous toujours regarder dans ma Pensine pour connaître la vérité? demanda Rogue juste au cas où.

-Non. Je… je vous crois…

-Ce petit imprévu sera donc pris en compte ?

Le Ministre ne répondit pas mais Rogue s'en contenta quand même. Il s'en alla de la même façon qu'il était arrivé : Sans aucune discrétion. Le Ministre tenta de reprendre sa contenance et ses esprits.

-La… la séance est levée, annonça-t-il. Nous reprendrons demain pour le verdict du jugement de Miss Parkinson.

-Retournera-t-elle à Azkaban, cette nuit ? demanda Harry.

-Non. Elle… elle pourra… retourner à l'hôpital. Il faut qu'elle soit sous surveillance.

-Bien.

La salle d'audience se vida. Harry se dirigea vers Pansy.

-Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non. Je suis robuste. Ça reprendra demain.

-Demain, répéta-t-elle ne baissant la tête.

-Eh… Tu as toute tes chances de t'en sortir vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je te crois. Tu viens ce soir ?

-Oui, je viendrai.

Harry l'embrassa et tant pis s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Sandra s'avança vers eux d'un pas très mal assuré.

-Tu as raison et j'avais tort, dit-elle à Harry. Je n'ai rien fait pendant la guerre. On m'a choyé et protégé, je l'avoue. Je suis désolée de ce que je vous fais subir en ce moment. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su garder la confidence du bracelet. Je m'en veux. Je sais que ça ne change rien mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes ou que tu m'ignores pour ça parce que ça me briserait le cœur, Harry.

-Harry ne te déteste pas, répondit Pansy à sa place.

-Mais toi si.

-Non. Je ne te déteste pas non plus. Je ne te connais pas, après tout. Harry a juste été en colère parce qu'il s'est senti trahi.

-Je m'en veux tellement.

-Pas la peine de t'auto-flageller, dit Harry. Ça va finir par devenir exaspérant.

-Harry…, chuchota Pansy.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que nous nous sommes tous sentis trahi, repris Hermione. Nous t'avons accueillit dans notre groupe et tu n'as pas su nous respecter et ça, nous ne pouvons pas le cautionner.

-Tu as jugé et agit sans connaître, dit Ginny.

-Je sais. Pardonnez-moi.

-On verra ça demain, répondit Harry.

Pansy fut emmenée à l'hôpital par les Aurors. Harry les suivit. Il allait passer la nuit là-bas, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas l'approcher. Mais il s'en fichait, il était confiant pour le lendemain.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Alors heureuse ?

-Tu n'as pas idée. L'action m'a tellement manqué.

-Deviens Auror, dit subitement Drago.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Toi, moi combattant le crime à coup de sort, c'est un beau tableau.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de la soudaine entrée de Rogue !

A dimanche !


	35. Verdict

Salut tout le monde !

Il est vrai que j'avais dit à dimanche pour tout le monde, mais j'avais juste oublié à ce moment-là que j'étais en vacances et que j'allais donc faire deux mises à jour par semaine ! Samedi et Mercredi ! Mais je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui de peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire demain.

Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu même si je sais et on risque de me faire la remarque : ce chapitre est court !

Bonne Lecture !

Merci à _**Cajzidf131,**_ _**Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**_ et à _**Lulue-manzana.**_

_**Barbiie **_: Je ne l'ai peut-êrtre pas dit dans l'histoire parce que ce n'est pas très important, mais Dumbledore est mort. Le verdict est dans ce chapitre comme le montre le titre^^. Pour la réponse du _**CEMS**_ : J'ai arrêté de me concentre sur Ron et Sophie. On retourne sur Harry et les autres.

_**Elliot**_ : Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Merci !

_**Chapitre 35 : Verdict.**_

Pansy était réveillée depuis une bonne heure déjà quand on lui apporta le petit déjeuner. Une vraie torture culinaire qu'elle avait devant elle. Du café froid et de la confiture qui ressemblait à de la gelée tant elle était sucrée. C'était de la fraise en plus de ça et elle détestait la fraise. Un jus de citrouille qui avait le goût d'eau, des œufs cramés et du bacon trop cuit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ste Mangouste faisait tout pour ne pas garder ses malades.

Au moment où elle renonça à avaler une goûte de café supplémentaire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que ce serait Harry mais ce n'était qu'un médicomage, et quel médicomage ! C'était Sandra Cooper, en personne.

-Je croyais que les témoins et les accusés n'avaient pas le droit de se parler ici.

-Etre médicomage a certains avantages.

Sandra sourit en pensant que Pansy ferait la même chose. Elle se trompa.

-Où est Harry ?

-Dans la salle d'attente. Il dort encore.

Ce fut un silence embarrassant qui régna dans la pièce. Pansy se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses bras ce qui dévoila la marque. Sandra frissonna en la dévisageant ce que Pansy remarqua.

-Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Drago et Blaise t'effraient aussi.

-Je sais que c'est ridicule…

-C'est une des raisons qui t'ont fait me dénoncer ? C'est parce que tu as peur quand tu vois une marque des Ténèbres ?

-Tu me détestes, constata Sandra. Ça se voit.

-Je t'ai dit que non. A quoi bon.

Sandra soupira et alla s'assoir près du lit.

-Je suis nulle comme sorcière, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Hier, au lieu de me défendre et de me battre, je me suis réfugiée sous le banc. C'était comme si j'avais perdu toutes notions de magie et de DCFM. Harry a été obligé de me protéger et j'ai vu le calvaire que c'était pour lui.

-Moi aussi, Harry m'a protégé.

-Mais toi c'est différent ! Tu n'avais pas de baguette et puis Harry t'a protégé parce qu'il t'aime !

Pansy avait pu déceler un peu d'amertume à la fin de la phrase de Sandra. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Sandra…

-Ça crève les yeux qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. Jamais il ne m'a regardé comme il te regarde, toi. Il te l'a dit, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il t'aime. Je suis sûre qu'il te l'a déjà dit.

-Et bien…

Pansy trouvait la situation assez bizarre. Alors que c'était elle qui devait déprimer à cause du verdict qui allait bientôt tomber, c'était celle qui l'avait dénoncée aux autorités qui se morfondait à cause d'une peine de cœur. Une partie du caractère de Sandra qu'Hermione détestait plus que tout.

-Bien sûr qu'il te l'a dit. Moi jamais. Je n'étais qu'une fille de passage dans sa vie. Sans doute pour oublier Ginny.

-Le procès reprend à quelle heure ? demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet.

-A 14h00. Après ça tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie avec Harry. Le verdict ne peut qu'être positif, sinon ça serait vraiment injuste.

Sandra quitta la chambre peu après avec le plateau de Pansy presque intact. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre 14h00. Pansy fut prise d'angoisse.

**000**

Pansy avait vu l'heure défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était toujours comme ça quand on ne voulait pas qu'une chose se produise.

Toujours la même chose depuis deux semaines, Pansy était au centre, Sandra à gauche, les autres à droite. Le Ministre était en face d'elle et semblait avoir un peu de mal à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les membres du magenmagot étaient, par conséquent, moins nombreux. Le ministre annonça le début de la séance grâce au marteau. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Suite à ce qui s'est passé hier lors de la séance, les membres du magenmagot ici présents et moi-même avons passé la soirée et la matinée à délibérer. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons poser une dernière question à Miss Sandra Cooper.

Sandra se leva en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui demander d'autre.

-Miss Cooper, maintenez-vous que Pansy Parkinson est une mangemort en fuite et criminelle contre la communauté sorcière et moldue qui devrait finir ses jours à Azkaban ?

-Non.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit non. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu tort de l'accuser sans savoir.

Harry, Hermione Ron Ginny, Lavande, Blaise et Drago se regardèrent déconcertés. Ils devaient s'avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendus à ça d'elle. Le Ministre non plus d'ailleurs.

-Très bien. Miss Parkinson, levez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta.

-La délibération finale se fait à main levée. Les membres de cette cours pensant que Miss Parkinson devrait être libérée lèvent la main.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et le nombre 33 s'afficha au dessus de Ministre.

-Ceux qui pensent que Miss Parkinson devrait être à Azkaban pour port de la marque des Ténèbres et délit de fuite ainsi que criminelle contre la communauté sorcière et moldue.

Cinq personnes levèrent la main.

-Ceux qui ne se prononcent pas ?

Trois personnes levèrent la main, dont le Ministre.

-Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi. Miss Parkinson, vous être libre et toutes les charges qui pesaient contre vous sont annulées.

La Ministre annonça à la fin de la séance à l'aide de son marteau. Les menottes disparurent des poignets de Pansy. Après ça, elle ne sut plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle avait eu l'impression de se dédoubler, comme si son esprit avait décidé de quitter son corps pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Harry avait été le premier à réagir. Il quitta le banc pour aller la rejoindre et l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce fut ce geste qui la ramena sur terre et qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était vraiment libre et qu'à partir de maintenant elle allait pouvoir vivre sans crainte et réaliser ses rêves tant professionnellement que personnellement.

-Potter ?

-Parkinson ?

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

-On va rentrer à la maison.

Avant de se retrouver à Godric's Hollow, Harry avait tenu à montrer à Pansy le progrès qu'il avait fait dans la rénovation du Square. Pansy avait adoré. Elle avait même, l'espace d'un instant regretté le déménagement. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car lorsqu'elle retourna à Godric's Hollow, elle se sentit immédiatement apaisé et chez-elle. Elle devait laisser le Square. La Square était le passé, Godric's Hollow était l'avenir. Un avenir à partager avec Harry.

-Tout est terminé, lui dit-il.

-Oui. Tout est fini. Je ne veux plus revivre ça, plus jamais.

-Ça n'arrivera plus. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Au moment où Harry l'embrassa, ils entendirent deux cracs sonores, un « boum ! », un « merde ! » suivit de :

-Potter, tu ne peux pas disposer tes meubles d'une autre façon ?

-Si tu transplanais devant chez-nous au lieu de le faire dans notre salon, tu ne te serais pas prit les pieds dans les escaliers, Malefoy.

-Tes escaliers sont de travers !

- Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi chéri, je t'en pris.

-C'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous venez de transplaner dans le salon. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

-Il n'y a pas d'urgence, répondit Drago. On vient célébrer la libération de Pansy à coup de whisky.

-Et il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'on aurait voulu être seul ?

-Non.

Deux autres cracs se firent entendre.

-Je m'en doutais. Je dis « whisky » et Ginny Weasley débarque. Tu es au courant que l'alcool et les enfants ce n'est pas compatible ?

-Oui je sais. Devinez quoi ! Ma suspension est levée ! Je vais pouvoir enseigner dès Septembre ! dit Ginny heureuse.

-Voilà une autre occasion de se souler !

Deux autres cracs. C'était Ron et Lavande.

-C'est quoi votre raison à vous ? demanda Harry en soupirant.

-Aucune, dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

Les verres furent très vite sortis et les rires animèrent la maison qui avait été abandonnée pendant presque trois semaines.

-Maintenant que je suis libre, vous allez pouvoir vous marier, dit Pansy. Enfin !

-Oui ! Mais cette fois ce sera en petit comité. Pas besoin d'inviter le fils de la tante du cousin de mon père. Que la famille et les amis proches.

-Une date ?

-Un jour de Septembre, répondit Blaise. On vous tiendra au courant.

-Et pour la robe ? Tu veux que j'en face une autre ?

-Non. Pas besoin. Les malheurs sont derrière nous. Maintenant ce qui compte, c'est l'avenir.

Tard dans la nuit, les importuns s'en allèrent. Harry et Pansy se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Pansy dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Harry. Elle avait presque passé un mois à dormir dans cette sordide prison ou à l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry elle se sentait en sécurité. Harry le voyait sur son visage.

Harry la porta jusque dans leur lit. Il la déposait délicatement dans le lit quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Rendors-toi, je reviens.

-Où tu vas ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ranger le dépotoir que les autres ont laissé.

-Non… reste avec moi… Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi.

-Même si je suis dans le salon ?

-Oui…

Harry sourit et ne discuta pas plus longtemps. Il s'allongea près d'elle et sentit Pansy se serrer encore plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il lui embrassa le front et éteignit la lumière.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Etes-vous heureux pour Pansy ?

Je risque d'entendre parler du pays mais le prochain chapitre est l'**Epilogue** ! (une petite surprise vous attendra en bas de la page…)

A mercredi !

Gouline971.


	36. Epilogue

Coucou !

Je vous présente l'épilogue de cette fiction qui est comme vous le constaterez le chapitre le plus court de cette histoire.

En tout cas j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Barbiie**_ : Ben… il n'y a plus rien à dire maintenant alors autant mettre l'épilogue, vu que tout se passe bien.

_**Lulue-Manzana**_ : Je suis désolée, mais cette fiction ne peut pas durer éternellement. Et puis 36 chapitres c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

_**Chapitre 36 : Epilogue.**_

_Septembre 2006._

-Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Blaise souleva le voile de la robe de Ginny et l'embrassa. Tout le monde applaudit. Ginny Weasley était enfin devenue Mrs Zabini au plus grand bonheur de Blaise et Gauthier.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, la fête pu commencer. Tous les hommes présents voulurent danser avec la mariée, y compris Harry.

-Tu es une très jolie mariée, dit-il.

-Très jolie mais pas le plus belle de toute, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'à mes yeux la plus belle de toute sera celle que j'épouserai.

-Pour ne pas dire Pansy.

Harry lâcha un rire, mal à l'aise.

-Je lancerai le bouquet en sa direction.

-Ginny non !

-Un petit coup du destin.

-Tes coups du destin ne m'ont jamais aidé. Regarde Andréa.

Ginny le fit et vit Andréa danser avec Neville tout en l'embrassant.

-C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas mise sur la bonne direction et que la trajectoire a été un peu dévié quand Neville a décidé d'entrer en scène, mais au moins elle est heureuse.

-Ginny, je suis heureux aussi. Je sais que c'est Pansy et ça me suffit. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de coup du destin. C'est elle.

Harry regarda Pansy assise à une table avec Hermione. Elle tenait Gaël et Hermione tenait Samantha qui ne demandait qu'une chose, courir jouer avec son frère.

-Alors, commença Pansy, tu vas la faire cette formation d'Auror tout compte fait ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais de l'action.

-Oui et ce n'est pas un motif valable pour devenir Auror. Et puis je connais Drago, pour le moment il est content que je prenne cette initiative, mais le jour où je serai blessée, il deviendra dingue. Ce travail prend beaucoup de temps en plus de ça. On risque de négliger les enfants et notre vie de couple. Je préfère donc rester dans mon bureau et avoir une vie de famille équilibrée.

-Sage décision.

-Décision de mère.

-Mam… ma… man…, dit Samantha.

-Oui chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Samantha tendit les bras en direction de Théo qui jouait avec Gauthier, Marie Julie et d'autres enfants de la famille Weasley.

-Chérie, tu ne sais pas encore marcher toute seule. Je ne peux pas te laisser jouer avec Théo.

-Maman !

-Elle a du caractère, constata Pansy.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravie ou m'inquiéter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle peut avoir le caractère de Drago et si c'est le cas, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sera son adolescence.

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit Pansy en riant. Elle sera sulfureuse.

-Son père en fera un infarctus.

Hermione et Pansy rirent en regardant les garçons discuter de leur côté. Lavande arriva vers elles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les hommes, dit-elle en soupirant. Toujours là à raconter des bêtises.

-On ne change pas un homme, dit Hermione. On le fait évoluer.

Pansy croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas lui dire ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Il le faut bien de toute manière.

-Oui, parce que sinon tu risques d'avoir quelques petits soucis.

Hermione et Pansy regardèrent Lavande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Ça ne se garde pas longtemps ce genre de chose.

-Tu as raison. Je vais le faire et tout de suite.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers les garçons.

-Vas-y Pansy ! Tu es la meilleure ! Mon Dieu, Harry va s'évanouir sous le choc quand il saura, chuchota Lavande à Hermione qui éclata de rire.

-Tiens, voilà une autre intruse, dit Drago.

-Oui. Désolée de venir vous déranger mais je dois parler à Harry. Donc je te rends ton fils Blaise et moi je prends mon homme.

-La corde au cou Potter, la corde au cou !

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec ta femme.

-Un peu oui.

Pansy prit Harry par le bras et s'éloigna un peu de la foule qui festoyait. Elle avait besoin d'être avec lui et au calme. Une fois assez loin, Pansy décida de s'arrêter.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire qui nécessite qu'on ne soit que deux ?

Pansy prit un temps avant de répondre.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vois, il y a un an, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être là aujourd'hui, de retour parmi vous, heureuse et en couple avec toi. Je crois même que je ne me serais pas imaginé encore de ce monde. Pourtant je suis là, avec toi et je me demandais ce que toi tu pensais de nous, de notre avenir. Comment tu nous vois dans un an ?

-C'est une bonne question. Et bien… Je nous imagine toujours tout les deux et heureux. Ta boutique fonctionnerait à merveille et je gravirais les échelons chez les Aurors. Peut-être même qu'on aurait commencé à construire une famille. Mais bon, pour ça il faudrait qu'on s'y mette déjà, répondit Harry en soupirant nerveusement.

-Harry.

-Oui ?

-Et si je te disais qu'on s'y était déjà mis ?

Harry fit face à Pansy et la regarda dans les yeux avant de regarder son ventre.

-Tu veux dire que…

Elle acquiesça.

-Je sais que c'est rapide mais…

-La vie est courte Pansy. Ce bébé est un cadeau qu'on nous fait.

Harry l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

-Deux mois ? Tu veux dire que lorsque tu étais à Azkaban…

-Oui. Mais le bébé va bien. Il n'a rien. (Harry soupira de soulagement) Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un bébé mais ce qui va devenir notre bébé est en bonne santé.

-Notre bébé, répéta Harry.

Un bébé. Ils allaient avoir un bébé ! Il allait devenir papa ! S'il s'écoutait, il hurlerait de joie.

-Eh Pansy !

Pansy regarda qui l'appelait et le bouquet de la mariée fonça vers elle. Son réflex lui dit de le rattraper.

-Et voilà le travail, dit Ginny fière d'elle. Mariés dans l'année !

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent en souriant. Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et voilà !

C'est la **fin** de cette fameuse fiction !

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry et Pansy est un couple peu mis en avant et je suis contente qu'il y ait des personnes comme moi appréciant autant ce couple qu'Hermione et Drago. Encore **merci **et…

**Voir la page suivante** ! ^^

Gouline971.


	37. Généalogie

Bonjour !

Comme pour _**L'opposition de l'amour affronte l'amitié**_, j'ai fais un petit arbre généalogique. Pas que vous soyez perdus avec le nombre d'enfant qu'il y a dans la fiction, mais plutôt pour vous montrer que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas forcément là, et que vous méritez de savoir si Harry et Pansy ont eu une fille ou un garçon.

**Voici la légende :**

**Femme + Mari : Année du mariage**

**Année de naissance : Prénoms - Maison à Poudlard - Parrain + Marraine.**

**Lavande + ****Ron: 2000**

2001: Marie – Gryffondor – Harry + Ginny

2003: Julie – Gryffondor – Blaise + Hermione

2008: Lucie – Gryffondor – Drago + Pansy

**Hermione + Drago:**** 2002**

2002: Théo – Gryffondor – Blaise + Ginny

2005: Samantha – Serpentard – Harry + Lavande

**Ginny + Blaise:**** 2006**

2001: Gauthier – Serpentard – Drago + Hermione

2006: Gaël – Gryffondor – Ron + Pansy

2011: Gabriel – Gryffondor – Harry + Lavande

**Pansy + Harry:**** 2008**

2007: Rebecca – Serpantard – Ron + Hermione

2009: Noah – Gryffondor – Drago + Lavande

**Andréa+ Neville:**** 2011**

2008: Agathe – Poufssouffle – Harry + Ginny

2010: Abigail – Gryffondor – Ron + Hermione

Trois OS sont prévus et le premier chapitre est en ligne !

Le titre est

_**Joie et autres.**_

A bientôt !

Gouline971.


End file.
